Just When We Thought We Were Done
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Adaptations of a number of episodes from Season 2. The stories are in continuity with my previous LB stories, so there will be changes, such as my OC, Liam Rejeter/The Hornet being part of them. I'll try not to include him in too much. After all, this IS Ladybug and Cat Noir.
1. Truthseeker

AN: These are adaptations of Season 2 episodes, and it will be explained how there can still be akuma villains even though in More Players Have Entered the Arena, Hawk Moth was defeated, arrested and his miraculous confiscated.

With that said, thank you for coming back and I hope you enjoy.

After Fire Ant was defeated by Hornet and Hawk Moth was imprisoned, everyone was hoping for some peace. Everyone at Françoise Dupont High School was feeling easy except for the Hornet himself, Liam Rejeter. The watch that transformed him and the voice inside it, Polistes were inactive due to the number of akumas infecting it. At Lunchtime, Liam sat on his own, black fleece jacket hanging, blue jeans fading, barely touching his food. He stared at his lunch getting cold until another tray was placed in front of him. He looked up and as he did, he saw black leggings, a grey shirt, a leather blue jacket with yellow threads and black hair down to the elbows. Liam recognized her. She was his blood donor and his savior from Hawk Moth, Kayla Hernandez.

"You okay?" Kayla asked.

"I'm... hanging in there," Liam answered. "Trying my best."

Kayla sat down opposite Liam. "You're upset over the photo, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You know when I was five, my grandpa once told me that Félix was my father. When my dad found out, he told me grandpa had Alzheimer's. Then he sent him into a retirement home."

"Harsh. Wait, are you saying-?" Kayla cut herself off when she saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste walking over, then sharply whispered. "It's been three weeks, Liam. You need to tell her!"

"NO!" Liam answered.

"You two okay?" Marinette asked. She and Adrien stared at Liam.

Liam struggled to lie. "My dad wants to make an exception in a law."

"Which one?" Adrien asked.

"He wants to make it so that I can drive vehicles unsupervised. Problem is the legal driving age is 18 and I'm telling him not to do it. Look, I'm sorry, but we'd like to eat our dinner in private."

"Okay, sorry. Continue your date." Marinette and Adrien walked off.

Liam turned to Kayla. "Sorry about that but I can't tell Marinette."

"Couldn't you at least tell the Agreste kid?" Kayla asked.

"I will. I need to see my grandpa. Could you come with me?"

Kayla was stunned. "Me? I-I- don't know."

Liam whispered. "Por Favor?"

Kayla chuckled. "Okay, Si. I'll go with you."

Liam found Adrien outside the school at hometime. "Adrien!" Liam called out. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" The Agreste son asked.

"First, I need you to promise that you won't tell Marinette. At least not yet." Kayla arrived. "I'm just about to tell him."

"I promise." Liam took a photo out of his pocket. A blonde boy and brown haired girl. The girl was in a hospital bed holding a baby. "That's Félix and Bridgette. According to that date, Bridgette gave birth on the day I was born."

Adrien was shocked. "You mean...?"

"I might have been living with my parents all this time. My grandpa said something to me and my dad passed it off as Alzheimer's. I swear if he was actually never ill... Could you please drop Kayla and me off at the retirement home? You don't have to if you don't want to." Adrien's limo pulled up and the passenger side door opened, revealing Adrien's mother, Maria.

"Mom?" Adrien asked. "Can we take Liam and his friend to the retirement home? He has to talk to his grandpa."

"Of course!" Maria answered. "Hop in." Adrien, Liam, and Kayla got into the limo, Kayla noticing the front passenger door close, and they set off. "What do you need to talk to your grandpa about, Liam?"

Liam replied. "I've found evidence that Félix and Bridgette are my actual parents."

Maria went wide-eyed. "Whoa. But shouldn't you ask them about it first?"

"I already asked Félix but he just said it was false. I brought up my grandpa and he said 'He got Alzheimer's, the old guy's words can never be taken seriously.' as if he's covering something." Maria was straight-faced.

"I hope everything turns out OK," Kayla said. "I mean if this is true and Félix and Bridgette are your parents, then why cover it up?"

"I don't know. It can't that they didn't want me because they let me stay with them. If it is true, then it would explain why they were so willing to let me stay with them."

The Limo arrived at the retirement home. Liam and Kayla got out.

"Gracias, Adrien. Señora Agreste."

"Thank You very much." Liam and Kayla went inside and spoke to the receptionist. "Can we see Patrick Rejeter? I'm his grandson, Liam Rejeter."

"I'll just see what he's doing right now." The Receptionist picked up a piece of paper. "He's holding one of his group painting sessions but he's about to finish. You can go to his room."

"Thank you." Liam and Kayla walked around the home until they reached a corridor where an old man wearing a white shirt underneath a green and brown vest, and grey work pants was walking towards the same room. "Grandpa!"

"Well, I'll be!" The man said. "Liam!" Liam's grandpa looked at Kayla. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Liam and Kayla looked at each other and blushed. "No, señor," Kayla answered. "I'm just here to support Liam. He needs to ask you something."

"Oh. Well, please come in. By the way, miss, call me Patrick."

"Okay, Patrick." Patrick, Liam, and Kayla walked into Patrick's room. There were three armchairs in the corner and the surrounded a circular wooden table. The three sat on an armchair.

"So, Liam, what do you need to ask me?"

Liam took a deep breath and showed his grandpa the photograph. "Is Félix actually my father?"

Patrick went long-faced. "Oh, Liam. I was hoping they would tell you themselves." Patrick sighed. "He is your father, Liam." Liam never reacted. "I don't know why they covered it up. But Bryan had me brought here when I told you."

"I remember. He said you had Alzheimer's since before I was born."

"If that was true, Liam," Kayla said. "Then your grandfather would have died while you were around the age of 10."

"Miss," Patrick said. "The nurses are saying I am showing symptoms of Alzheimer's but only in its early stages."

Liam started crying. Kayla stood up, pulled Liam up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kayla."

"It's okay. I'm here."

Patrick stood up. "Liam, Félix may not tell you the truth, but Bridgette will. Just ask her." Patrick looked at the entrance to his room. "She's right there." Liam and Kayla turned and the figure ran. Unfortunately, Liam knew it wasn't Bridgette.

"Marinette!" Liam shouted. "Grandpa, that's Bridgette's niece!"

"That makes her your cousin. Get to Bridgette before she does." Liam hugged his Grandpa.

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem. Now go!"

Liam and Kayla ran out, only to see Marinette get into the limo with Adrien and the driver pulling away. "NO!" Liam watched the car drive off. Liam clenched the photograph in his fists. "I can't believe it! Félix, Bryan, Adrien, Marinette! They all take me for a fool!" Liam was so angry, he failed to notice a black butterfly absorb into the photograph until a voice was in his head.

"But you're not a fool. Truthseeker, you helped put our master into police custody. He was as smart as you are. He empowered his remaining akumas before his incarceration and now we take action! I am giving you the power to reveal the truth from those who lie. I will help you discover the truth you deserve but in return, you will find our master's miraculous and return it to him."

Liam was now under the akuma's control. "We have a deal!" Liam was covered in the black aura, shocking Kayla.

"Liam, don't give in! Fight it!"

The aura vanished and Liam now had his villainous look. His skin, hair, and clothes were bronze, his clothing had changed to a black robe that had no sleeves and went down to his now-bare feet, and a black blindfold. He also wielded a bronze sword in his right hand and bronze scales in his left. He hid the photograph in his robe. Liam jumped across the sides of buildings, leaving Kayla at the home.

In Adrien's limo, Marinette and Adrien were discussing Liam.

"I can't believe it!" Marinette said. "Liam... is my cousin?"

"It's okay to be confused, Marinette," Adrien reassured her. "You must have loads of questions."

"The big is: Why did they lie to him? It's a big deal."

Maria sighed. "Marinette, I knew Bridgette when she was pregnant. And I know why she and Félix covered this up."

Before anything else could be said, the limo started to go side to side. The limo stopped and they all got out to see Truthseeker jump off of the limo and across surrounding buildings.

"What was that?!" Adrien asked.

"It couldn't be!" Marinette said. "We need to get out of here!" Marinette and Adrien ran.

"Hey, wait!" Maria shouted. "Where are you going?!"

Marinette and Adrien did not reply. They just ran until they were out of sight, then Tikki and Plagg emerged.

"It is, Marinette!" Tikki uttered. "That was an akuma!"

"You mean the akumas are still around?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"They must be," Plagg responded. "And boy, Liam must have popped a vein when we left him there."

"Time to transform!" Marinette shouted. "Tikki..."

"Plagg..." Adrien said.

"TRANSFORM ME!" The two teens exclaimed in unison. Tikki was absorbed into Marinette's earrings and Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring. The two teen turned into their superhero forms, Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Let's go!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, grabbed Cat Noir, and launched into the sky. Ladybug kept swing with her yo-yo, while Cat Noir flew using his staff like helicopter blades. They kept roaming until they found the figure that attacked the limo on top of a building overlooking the police station.

"Liam!" Ladybug shouted. Truthseeker turned around.

"Call me Liam but I am the Truthseeker," He responded. Truthseeker jumped but Ladybug snagged him with his yo-yo, leaving him hanging on the side of the building. Truthseeker took hold of one of his scales and threw the other at Ladybug, then yanked her down with him. They both fell to the ground but were unharmed. Truthseeker grabbed Ladybug and pinned her to the wall, placing his blade near her neck. "I want the truth as well but unlike you, I can force it out of people!"

"I know you're upset with Félix, but-"

"Not just him. Now, I don't wanna do it, but if you and Cat get in my way again, everyone will know your secret." Ladybug gasped, though Truthseeker released her. He was unable to do anything else before Cat Noir threw his staff at him.

"You need some therapy!" Cat Noir stated.

Truthseeker threw his scales at Cat Noir. The scales' wires extended and wrapped around Cat Noir. "Did you hear what I said?"

Cat Noir struggled. He wanted to say "No." but he could only speak the truth. "Yeah. And I don't care if you're cousins! I'll die before I let you do such a thing!"

Truthseeker scoffed but then saw Félix exit the station and swiftly grabbed his sword and scales, Cat Noir's restraints vanished as a resulted. "REJETER!" Truthseeker dashed at Félix but the detective was quick. He pulled a gun from his holster and unknowingly fired at his son. Truthseeker was stopped. "FINE! I got business with your father as well! I'll need some help." Truthseeker ran towards a building and dashed up to a roof. More police officers ran outside. The police chief came out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" The chief bellowed.

"A supervillain just tried to attack me. I opened fire and scared him off but now he's after my father!" Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived.

"Sir!" Ladybug said. "That wasn't a huge new supervillain! That was Liam Rejeter, he's been akumatized!"

Police officers started mumbling.

"What do you mean?" Félix asked. "The akumas are gone!"

"When those kids were held captive by Hawk Moth, they said they were restrained by his butterflies. Did they ever say what color they were?"

Félix came to the realization. "They're still out there! But why would Liam be angry enough at me to be akumatized and attack me? I'm his brother. And why is he going after our dad?"

Cat Noir scoffed. "Are you sure you're his brother?"

Félix got angry. "Who are you question-?"

"Liam knows, Félix!" Ladybug retaliated. "He knows that he's actually your son."

At that moment, a blue Chevrolet Camaro arrived. Inside were Félix's fiancee Bridgett Dupain, his old friend Joshua Mallet, and Kayla Hernandez. Bridgette and Kayla got out.

"Félix!" Kayla shouted as she ran towards him. "Liam and I went to see his grandpa. He found out that Bryan Rejeter lied that Liam's grandpa had Alzheimer's to cover up Liam's parentage!"

"Right. We need to keep my father safe." Félix said. "Liam's hostile when he's normal angry. Akumatized, he could cross the line."

"Officers!" The chief ordered. "We need to get to Élysée Palace! Protect the president at any cost! Ladybug, Cat Noir, look for Liam."

"He said he would need some help," Félix added. "We need to find Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Alix Kubdel. They're Liam's best friends."

At the local park, Alix, Nathaniel, Kim, and Lila were talking about an upcoming field trip.

"You looking forward to it?" Nathaniel asked.

"Not really," Kim answered.

"We don't even where we're going yet, numbskull!" Alix retaliated.

"I don't like surprises," Lila said. "What are you drawing, Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel answered but never made eye contact with Lila. "It's a little piece for Max. He's making a game and Liam suggested I design some characters."

Kim chuckled. "Max is a genius with game coding. I wonder if he'd ever put me in one." At that moment, Truthseeker threw a scale from his vantage point. The scale's wires grabbed Kim's ankle and yanked him away onto the merry-go-round. Nathaniel, Alix, and Kim dashed over to him.

"What just happened?" Nathaniel said.

"I knocked some sense into him." Truthseeker said as both of the scales pulled Nathaniel and Alix away.

"LIAM?!" Lila asked.

"If you wanna call me that, Volpina."

"What's going on? Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Akumas. They're still around."

"But what are you doing here?"

Truthseeker grinned. "Foxhunting." Truthseeker dashed with his sword in both hands and struck Lila in her eyes. Lila fell to the floor as the aura surrounded her.

"NO!" Alix and Nathaniel shouted. It didn't do any good. The aura evaporated and Lila stood up, in the same attire and with the same hair color and arsenal as Truthseeker.

Truthseeker laughed. "Now, the two of us find Bryan Rejeter and he'll reveal the truth. And then we go after my father! ONWARD! TO ÉLYSÉE PALACE!" The three villains ran and jumped onto the side of buildings and proceeded to Élysée Palace. Alix and Nathaniel's restraints vanished and they quickly got up. At that moment, they saw Ladybug and Cat Noir, who landed near them and ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Alix answered.

"But Liam Rejeter's been akumatized!" Nathaniel added.

"We know, we've already encountered him," Ladybug said. "He calls himself the Truthseeker. We knew he'd be looking for you."

"Doesn't explain how he knew we'd be here."

"He didn't even take much notice," Alix said. "But he swiped his sword at Lila and she was turned into another 'Truthseeker'." Many police sirens could be heard. "I wish we could help." At that moment, Alix's eyes glowed and she was covered in a silver and pink aura. "WHOA! What's happening?" The aura disappeared and Alix had transformed into her akuma self, Timebreaker. Ladybug and Cat Noir were gobsmacked. Timebreaker was shocked as well. "How did I-?!"

"Wait, I think-" Nathaniel said. "I wish I could help." The aura now encased Nathaniel and when it was gone, he had transformed into the Evillustrator.

"Evillustrator?" Ladybug said.

"Actually... Call me... Graphix."

"Even with your powers, there's three of them." Cat Noir said.

"And four of us." Timebreaker retorted. "He's our friend. We're not asking."

At the Élysée Palace, police and security were on high alert. The Police Chief was talking to President Bryan Rejeter.

"Sir, Liam Rejeter has been akumatized," The Chief said. "And he seems to be after you and your son Félix. We're here to protect you from him."

"Are you saying I can't control my own son?" Bryan said. He then began to walk away.

"I know that he's actually Félix's son, making him your grandson. That's how he came to be akumatized, he knows that you lied about your father. Maybe we should let him have you."

Bryan gritted his teeth. But before he could retaliate...

"THERE HE IS!" Roger Raincomprix shouted. "Wait, THERE'S TWO!" Police started shooting. "HOLD YOUR FIRE! HE'S RELATION TO THE PRESIDENT!" The police stopped shooting and the Truthseeker and his servant walked towards the President. A News helicopter hovered above.

"First, Get that chopper out of here!" Truthseeker demanded. Lila threw her sword up to the chopper and the pilot started losing control, but he wasn't grounded. "Now, I want to have a talk with my father. No, sorry, my GRANDfather." Bryan walked down to meet his grandson, but the Truthseeker trapped him with the scales. "Why the big the cover-up?"

Bryan didn't want to say, so he started telling other truths. "I don't want to tell you, Liam. The reason would tip you over the edge. Even more than-" Truthseeker pointed the tip of his sword at Bryan's chin.

"Tell me!" Before Bryan answered, his restraints were erased. "What?" Truthseeker turned around and saw Graphix. "Evillustrator."

"The name's Graphix now," Graphix corrected. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you, Liam. But that doesn't mean you get to drag Lila into all of this."

Truthseeker groaned. "Knock some sense into him." Lila dashed at Graphix and swiped her sword but Graphix ducked and wiped his tablet, erasing Lila's sword. Gaphix also noticed Truthseeker was wearing the Hornet watch. Lila tried to attack Graphix again but Graphix grabbed her and threw her at Truthseeker. At that moment, Timebreaker ran and placed Lila's hand on the watch, not knowing if it would do anything. She was lucky. The watch sent a yellow surge of energy through Lila and changed her back. She slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh! My head!" Lila groaned.

"You're okay, Liiiii- Ady." Timebreaker put her hand on hand on Lila's shoulder but then gasped as she remembered her friends and pulled her hand away. To her surprise though, Lila did not freeze. "Wait. How?" Timebreaker thought for a second, then smiled. "Get out of here." Lila ran and Ladybug and Cat Noir landed.

"So," Cat Noir joked. "You've lost, Truthseeker! I guess that's why you're bronze!"

Truthseeker laughed as he jumped to his feet. "That was just the worst!" Truthseeker charged at Cat Noir but Ladybug grabbed Truthseeker's arm and threw him away from the crowds of police. Truthseeker jumped up to his feet and readied his sword and scales. In return, Cat Noir wielded his staff like a sword and Ladybug spun her yo-yo. Truthseeker and Cat Noir ran at each other and their weapons struck each other. Truthseeker dueled with Cat Noir and whenever Ladybug attacked, he would counter with his scales. Timebreaker kept trying to pin Truthseeker down, but he was too strong for her. Eventually, Graphix created a giant baseball bat and whacked him, sending him flying.

"Oh, DAMNIT!" Graphix exclaimed.

"Let's get after him!" Cat Noir replied.

"Let's go!" Ladybug added.

Truthseeker landed by crashing into the Louvre, scaring everyone inside and falling unconscious. Surrounding him were Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, Rose, Sabrina, and the superhero Melodie, in her civilian identity Paige Turner, wearing a white shirt under a purple vest, dark purple jeans and charcoal shoes. Rose recognized Truthseeker.

"Oh, no!" Rose shouted. "It's Liam!" Rose noticed his watch. "His watch, it's still the normal color." Juleka tried to grab it, but it sent a yellow electric shock around her body. Sabrina tried, then Mylene, then Ivan. Each received a shock as well.

"Right, back away!" Paige told the teens. She then inspected Liam. "Looks like he's akumatized." She began pressing on his robes and exposed the photograph. "We have a winner!" She pulled the photograph away and saw it. "Oh. I hope they can be your parents now. You need them." Before she could tear the photo up, Truthseeker gripped her by the throat.

"I don't need anyone!" He snarled. He took the photo back and slammed Paige to the ground. The teens screamed. Truthseeker pointed his sword at them, scaring them even more. Truthseeker started breathing heavily. "NO! I won't hurt them. They're innocent!"

The akuma symbol appeared on Truthseeker's face and Hawk Moth's voice could be heard by everyone. _"Then_ _use them to get Félix here and send him the message."_

"I'm all ears." Truthseeker turned to face his father, Félix Rejeter. He stood up straight.

"Are you here to explain the story? Explain why you and Bridgette passed me off to Bryan?"

Félix shook his head slightly. "No. I'll explain it to my son, not Hawk Moth's slave."

Truthseeker was angered. "I am your son!"

Liam's classmates and friends gasped at the revelation. "No, you're not. Liam Rejeter is my son. Bridgette Dupain's son. You are the Truthseeker. You're a disgrace! A mere parasite. Can't fight on your own, so you try and control my son!" Truthseeker prepared his sword. "I prefer Liam's. I'm sure he won't mind me using it." Félix pulled out the sword hilt that Liam usually carried with him and twisted a part of the hilt and a glowing emerald blade grew from it. He then positioned himself for battle. Truthseeker wrapped his scales around his wrists and then made his move. He ran at Félix and swiped with his blade, but Félix ducked forward and Truthseeker ran straight into a column. "Wow, that was just embarrassing." Truthseeker was now ready to snap. He turned to see Félix again, sword at the ready. Truthseeker then smiled and charged. Félix ducked again, only to see Truthseeker jump over him and by the time Félix turned, Truthseeker had Paige in a headlock. "NO!"

The akuma symbol appeared again. _"Now are you gonna be a good kitty and play along?"_ Félix was confused. _"I want my master's miraculous."_

Félix scoffed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. It's been removed from the evidence and taken to where it can never be used again."

Truthseeker growled. "I wonder if she'll make it to heaven?"

"Liam, don't!" Rose shouted. She began walking towards him, Juleka grabbing her arm in fear. "It's okay, Juleka. He said it himself, he won't hurt us." Rose walked out in front of her corrupted friend. "Liam. We've seen your bad side. First, you humiliated Alix, but you put it right. You're like siblings now. You claim that you're no angel, but... who is?"

Truthseeker's face of anger turned into a face of sadness. "You are."

"No..." Rose stepped closer. "I'm not. I try to keep it inside, but sometimes, people hurt me and I want them to hurt just as bad. We all do..." Rose turned to her friends. "But we know it's wrong and so do you, Liam." Rose was right in front of Truthseeker and pulled his hand so that Paige was free. Rose placed her hand on his cheek. "You're not a villain, Liam. You're a hero!" Rose leaned forward and whispered into Truthseeker's ear. "With and without the watch." Rose backed away and Félix deactivated his blade. Truthseeker stared at his sword and was about to drop it. Then he screamed out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _"I GUESS I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"_ Truthseeker removed his blindfold, showing eyes with black pupils and irises and purple sclera. He then dashed straight at Félix, ready to kill. _"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Félix never budged. Truthseeker sliced through his father. His classmates screamed at the horrendous act, but then they, and Truthseeker, saw the impossible. Félix was still standing, a gap in his body where Truthseeker had sliced, with orange at the edges. Truthseeker placed his sword through Félix's chest, with no reaction from the man. Félix grinned.

"Normally they instantly fade," Truthseeker realized the trick microseconds before Félix simply vanished and Timebreaker, Graphix, Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped in from the hole Truthseeker created. After them, the new hero jumped down.

 _"Volpina. You had so much promise."_

"Still do," Volpina responded. "On your command, Ladybug."

"Like it or not..." Ladybug said. "We're getting Liam back!"

"Quantic Kids..." Cat Noir ordered. "Engage!"

Everyone dashed at the crazy villain. Graphix created sais to combat Truthseeker's sword and Volpina double teamed with him. Timebreaker skated and knocked him to the ground. He jumped back up and was confronted by Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted. Her yo-yo shot straight up and created a tablet device with a phone up and phone down icon. "What do we do?" Ladybug tried the phone up button and an image of Bridgette Dupain in the car from earlier appeared on the screen.

"What the- Ladybug?" Bridgette asked.

"Mom?" Truthseeker whispered.

"Is that Bridgette Dupain?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah. How did you-?"

"The lucky charm. I don't know what to do with it though."

"It's not telling what you need but **who** you need." The car stopped and Bridgette was disconnected. The new Quantic Kids were confused. At that moment, Truthseeker began to dash at Ladybug.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted. Truthseeker tried to slice Ladybug, but Cat Noir grabbed the blade and it disintegrated. Truthseeker still tried to attack his friends.

"That's enough, Liam." A Spanish accented voice said. Everyone turned to see Bridgette, Félix, Kayla and Joshua at the staircase. Kayla began walking towards Truthseeker. "I remember your panic attack after Hawk Moth's defeat. You were horrified. But the fact is: he deserved it. He has corrupted the purest of people into his slaves. He even did that to a child. If I had been there instead of you..." Truthseeker began backing away. "I would have killed him. But you don't kill in cold blood. You may injure and harm, but you were angry. You didn't want him to cause any more suffering. But now, look at what you're doing now. Causing the suffering he wants to cause. This isn't you, Liam." Truthseeker was backed into a wall. "We worked together to defeat him. You told me those things and trusted me to not run away. Do you still trust me?" Truthseeker stared into Kayla's eyes, then looked at everyone. Tears were streaming, everyone was staring at him, scared. Not of him but for him. He then looked at his parents and his eyes reverted back to Kayla before changing into Liam's natural eyes. A teardrop ran from his eye.

"I do trust you, Kayla..." Truthseeker looked down. "But I don't trust myself." Kayla went inside the robe and pulled out the photograph. She then passed it to Ladybug.

Ladybug ripped it in half and the akuma came out. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo but did not shout anything else. Instead, she captured the akuma and did not release it. She pressed her hands on the yo-yo and when she opened it, the butterfly was nothing but white dust on the floor. She then threw the tablet into the air and the Miraculous Ladybug ability was performed. The hole in the Louvre was repaired, the damage to Élysée Palace was undone, and the limo was back in one piece, with Maria and Mr. Acier back inside it. Truthseeker changed back into Liam Rejeter. No one said anything or did anything till Liam collapsed to the ground. Everyone was surrounding him. Liam pulled his head up.

"Is everyone okay?" Liam asked.

"You were akumatized," Ladybug said. "We should be asking **you** that question!"

Liam looked around at everyone's face. "And Félix?"

"It was just an illusion," Volpina said.

"Do you remember what I said to you, Liam?" Rose asked.

Liam thought back. "You said I was a hero."

Rose held her hand out. As did Kayla. "Come on. You're still a hero." Liam was halfway from taking their hands when he pulled his arms back. He turned his head away. Footsteps were heard.

"Get up off the ground, Liam," Félix said, holding his hand out to his son. "We have a lot to talk about and this isn't the place."

Liam faced his father and stood up on his feet. Stayed silent.

"Liam?" Mylene asked with concern.

"Where are we going?" He asked Félix.

"We're going home," Bridgette answered. "You deserve an explanation."

"We'll take care of the citizens," Ladybug said. "Go and get some R&R."

"Sure. R&R..." Liam walked over to the staircase. "Becoming a psychopath, corrupting Lila, believing I'd killed my bro-father... It's all sunshine and roses from here on." Liam walked up the stairs.

"I thought _I_ was traumatized," Timebreaker remarked.

"Is everyone okay?" Ladybug asked.

"We're fine," Ivan answered.

"I never knew Liam could be so... angry," Sabrina said.

"That wasn't Liam," Graphix affirmed. "That was Hawk Moth's twisted akuma. But that boy... Who just walked up those stairs, ashamed and guilt-ridden over what transpired here... Hoping that those who saw are safe with no care about their new opinions of him. THAT was Liam. Whatever he's going through, help him with it. You saw what happened with..." Graphix looked at Kayla. "You."

"Me?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. Did you not see what did for him? Rose nearly got through to him, but you actually brought him back. He must really find you special..."

Kayla blushed. "Uh, I-I should go and phone my parents." Kayla jogged up the stairs. Félix, Bridgette, and Joshua followed her. Paige cleared her throat.

"Ladybug, I'll..." She started. "...take the kids outside and get in contact with their parents."

"Before you do, who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Paige Turner... a friend of Bridgette and Félix, new music teacher at Françoise Dupont High School, and one of Liam Rejeter's godmothers."

"We'll come too," Volpina said.

"Then we'll get out of here too," Timebreaker added. "Chamack will blame us if we're seen here."

"Let's go," Graphix said. Everyone left, only Ladybug and Cat Noir were left.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Cat Noir asked.

"Nah," Ladybug answered. "Those are heroes now."

"I was talking about Liam, L-Marinette. He's not holding it together. He's gonna end up ill."

Ladybug was awkwardly silent. "I-I think we should stay away from that."

"Ooookay, but you do need to talk with him sooner or later. He's Bridgette's son, which mean he's your cousin. Plus, I think it would help to know why they kept it a secret."

Ladybug got agitated. "Sorry, Adrien, but that's our business, not yours." Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung outside. She swung around till she got home, just in time to transform back. Tikki appeared as the costume disappeared.

"Why did you say that to Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"Because it's true," Marinette said, still annoyed. "It's not his business!"

"Marinette, don't push him away. He only wants to help you AND Liam."

"I know, but..." Marinette sighed. "It feels the everyone knew this secret but us. Mrs. Agreste knew, that Paige woman knew. I bet that Joshua knew."

"But Adrien didn't. He's not keeping anything from you, at least not that I know of." Marinette slowed down and sighed.

"You're right, Tikki. I can't blame him or push him away." Marinette grabbed her phone and rang Adrien.

 _"What do you want?"_

"I just wanted to apologize, Adrien."

 _"Adrien? Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I thought a different number was calling. I'll pass the message on to him."_

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste." Marinette and Gabriel hung up. A knock was heard downstairs. "Hide, Tikki!" Tikki went inside Marinette's blazer and Marinette walked down to see her parents at the door with Liam, Félix, and Bridgette.

"Hi, Tom," Bridgette said. "Well, he knows now."

"YOU KNEW?" Marinette shouted. Everyone turned in surprise.

"Marinette," Tom said. "Perhaps we should sit down to talk..." Everyone walked in and sat down. "Marinette, I don't know how to-"

"I know, Dad. I followed Liam to the home where he found out. His grandpa spotted me and I ended up leaving him there."

"I was shocked," Liam said. "And angry."

"You didn't hurt anyone, did you?" Sabine asked.

"No. Not as Liam anyway."

"Not as Liam?" Tom asked.

"Tom..." Félix said. "The akumas are still at large."

"WHAT?" Tom and Sabine shouted in shock.

"But Hawk Moth's locked up!" Sabine said.

"He corrupted his remaining akumas," Félix responded.

"Anyway..." Liam spoke again. "I was akumatized. Attacked my fa- Bryan Rejeter and got thrown into the Louvre. It was there I was freed." Liam hung his head down.

"Liam, do not feel guilty about that." Marinette placed her left index finger and thumb on Liam's chin and turned his head towards her. "That was Hawk Moth. He's still terrorizing Paris."

"Then wouldn't the solution to the new Hawk Moth be-" Tom asked before being cut off by Félix.

"Tom, you don't want to finish that sentence. By law, I could arrest you just for saying it, nevermind doing it."

"Are you two finished?" Bridgette and Sabine interrupted.

"Right now, we're coming to terms with the news," Marinette said.

"But I really want to know **why** " Liam added. The four adults were uneased. "If it's so bad, then I'll find out from Bryan. Surely he wouldn't adopt me as his son without knowing why he had to."

"Okay, Okay!" Félix replied. "You're too much like me. The truth is, Liam, Bridgette only went into labor because she was..."

"She was what?" Tom said in a threatening tone.

Félix bit back. "She was pushed down the stairs from top to bottom, inducing her labor."

"Let me guess: An attempted murder?"

"You'd make a great detective," Bridgette answered.

"She fell, Liam," Tom said. "She can't remember what actually happened."

Liam, Félix, and Bridgette looked at Tom with scorn, Marinette looked at him as well with suspicion. "Tell me then, _Uncle_ Tom. What do you know?"

"That she tripped and fell."

"Where did this happen?"

"Just out the door."

Liam played Bad Cop. "So how did she fall **all** the way down? There were railings there, she could've and would've grabbed them!"

Tom responded. "Keep that anger up, boy, and I'll throw out of my house. Through the window."

"Enough!" Everyone else shouted.

"This isn't going anywhere," Bridgette said. "We should've gone straight home."

"You're right," Félix said. "Let's go." Félix and Bridgette stood up.

"No!" Liam stood up and protested. "We're getting to the bottom of this. I find out you two are my parents, the Truthseeker, THIS. I want this done today. Then we can move beyond it and look to the future."

"Liam..." Marinette said. "I agree. We should try and move on from this ruckus."

"Yes, we should," Sabine said.

"Right!" Tom replied. "So that's the end of that!"

Liam sighed. "Okay," Liam said in a happy tone. He began to walk out and smacked his lips. "Okay. That's it, over and done with. Tomorrow's another day." Liam closed the door and Félix and Bridgette walked into the bakery. Liam went into the bakery as they went back outside. His tone changed to a sarcastic one. "And the moon is made of cheese. And pulling your rod makes you blind." Liam picked up a chocolate chip cookie and started eating it. "And chocolate chips are just rat droppings!" Liam opened the bakery door. "What a stupid son of a-." Liam was stopped by a grasping hug by Nathaniel and Alix, dropping his cookie.

"Thank goodness!" Nathaniel said.

"We were so worried!" Alix added.

Liam returned the hug. "I'm fine. Better for seeing you two."

"What about Marinette?"

The hug ended. "Oh, please don't go there, Alix."

"Liam..." Nathaniel said in an authoritative voice "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. But her old man threatened to throw me out!"

"You're angry over that?" Alix asked, cringing.

"Throw me out the window!"

"Oh."

Liam sighed. "Look, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. Especially after..." Liam stopped and hugged the two again. "Thank you, guys. For everything."

"That's what friends are for." Nathaniel and Alix said. Liam ended the hug again and walked past his friends. He saw someone he never thought he would.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi," Kayla said.

"W-what are you doing here?" Liam began to lower his voice's volume.

"I was concerned about you, Liam."

"Really?"

"Si."

Liam thought for a few seconds. "I'm sorry for-"

"I just heard it. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Holding a gun to Hawk Moth's head, dragging you to the home."

Kayla shook her head and chuckled. "Aw, shut up, you idiot. You held a gun to his head but he sent Fire Ant-" Kayla shuddered. "to blow up and kill you, then he tries to kill you himself. Plus, there are all the people he's victimized. Everyone wants him dead, Liam. You're not alone with that thought. And can I also say something else?"

"Sure... I'm not stopping you."

"You, Marinette, and Adrien all confronted him when he held me hostage. Say that was Chloe he asked for. She'd have run ten miles and let me die. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything, Kayla. No matter what we do for each other, you'll never owe me a thing."

Kayla smiled. "Then you'll never owe me. That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

Liam smiled and the two hugged each other. "Would you like dropping off at home?"

Kayla looked at Félix and Bridgette, to see the Agreste limo with Adrien and his mother Maria.

"Goes for you two as well!" Maria shouted at Alix and Nathaniel. Alix and Nathaniel were surprised but accepted. The limo was full as it set off.

Inside it, everyone was awkwardly quiet until Liam started looking sick. Maria pressed a button and a secret fridge opened, showing cans of soda.

"All of you can get one. It's mainly to help Liam but I can't give one without giving the rest." Adrien, Alix, Nathaniel, Kayla, and Liam each grabbed one.

"Liam?" Bridgette spoke. "Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine, Bridgette."

"Shouldn't that be 'mom'?" Nathaniel asked. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry."

"I'm still processing everything, that's all."

"Take your time," Félix responded. "We'll go at your pace. And don't worry about Tom."

"I'm not. I'm going to apologize when I get the chance. And to the others."

"You mean our classmates?" Alix asked. "They said they weren't scared. They were just shocked. They... We were reminded of when we were akumatized and... we just never pictured it happening to you."

Liam scoffed. "It just shows how powerful they are. Plus, they're still out there. Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't done yet."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Liam," Adrien said. "Those two, with the new heroes, AND the Hornet. Hawk Moth's akumas don't stand a chance!"

Everyone tapped their cans together. "TOO RIGHT!" Everyone started laughing and cheering...


	2. Despair Bear

One school day, Marinette's father Tom had come in to do a cooking class. He was showing Marinette's class, plus a few others, including Kayla, how to make macaroons. Liam was wearing his white, black and blue tracksuit, while Kayla wore her grey hoodie, denim jacket, and jeans. Everyone else was wearing their normal school clothes. Everyone stood around a table as Tom made the mixture.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Tom said. "I always add cream to the chocolate to give the ganache an extra velvety texture. Then I let it fuse for one minute."

Alya was filming on her phone when she whispered to Marinette. "It's so great that your dad agreed to give us pastry lessons."

Marinette "He jumped at the chance. Though, I'm worried about Liam."

"Why?"

"The two argued last time they met. And I don't like what was said and implied that day. Plus, Liam was akumatized."

"Oh, yeah."

Their chat was intercepted by Chloe's ranting. "Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid?"

"It's good enough for me," Liam retaliated, heads turning towards him. "So it's good enough for you. Sorry for the disturbance, Mr. Dupain. Both of them." Liam winked at Tom. Marinette noticed Liam's subtle apology.

"The guy doesn't hold grudges," Marinette said. "He really _is_ a Dupain."

Once again, Chloe moaned. "If I ever want a croissant, my butler will get me one."

"Those are Macaroons, Cabrón," Kayla whispered.

"What are you doing here? Haven't they deported you back to Mexico?"

"I'm from Spain, you racist Perra!"

"Okay," Tom announced. "Now to show you how I make the custom topping." Tom picked a marshmallow from a bowl and placed it on an already made Macaroon. "Please stand back." Everyone took a step back. Tom then used a blowtorch to melt the marshmallow. When the flame burst out, Kayla panicked and began hyperventilating. Tom finished, but Kayla ran outside. Everyone mumbled and Liam went after her. Tom continued his lesson. "Okay, kids..." Marinette wanted to focus on her dad, but she couldn't help but notice Chloe at the window, on the phone and whispering...

As the lesson continued, Liam chased after his friend. "Kayla!" Liam called out. He caught up with her and saw her crying and ventilating into her hands. "Whoa, hey." Liam's voice became supportive. "What's wrong?" Kayla remained silent and her eyes shut tightly. "Kayla, please. Let me help."

Kayla was able to talk when her breathing slowed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I have a severe and irrational fear of fire. It's been a problem since I was 10."

"Okay. I see."

"Well, one night, our... house caught fire. We all survived but I got trapped. I was panicking, flailing about and terrified." Kayla began to ventilate again. "I thought I was gonna die! And after my dad got me free and brought me outside, the neighbors came out and their kids noticed..." Kayla folded her lips in but finished her sentence, whispering. "...I'd wet myself." Kayla began crying again. "I spent the next year being ridiculed about it. It's why we moved to France. And then when Fire Ant arrived..." Kayla couldn't speak anymore. Liam's eyes began to tear up as well. He put his arms around her in a hug and her arms.

"It's okay, Kayla. It's over. It's in the past. You're safe. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Kayla nodded into Liam's jacket. "Okay, shall we go back?" Kayla lifted her head up and nodded. "Okay, let's go back." Liam and Kayla walked back towards the class, holding hands. Kayla began singing quietly so Liam wouldn't notice.

"Can't laugh, and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard, to do anything."

"And so I feel sad when you're sad." Liam sang. "I feel glad when you're glad."

The two turned to each other and smiled, singing the next lines together. "If you only knew what I'm going through. I just can't smile without you!" They began laughing. As they approached the classroom again, Marinette came out holding the bowl Tom was using a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Liam!" Marinette said. "Kayla. Is everything okay?"

"It is now," Kayla answered. "Thanks to this young man." Kayla shook the hand she held Liam's hand with.

"It's nothing, really," Liam responded. His response was met with Kayla's lips on his cheeks. He was startled by the action. Marinette couldn't help but laugh. Kayla and Liam joined in and even Tikki couldn't help herself inside Marinette's bag. Their laughs were interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm, making Kayla panic again. "We're fine, Kayla. Just come with me." Liam, Kayla, and Marinette walked downstairs and out into the park, Marinette taking the mixing bowl into her bakery, then rejoining her cousin. The rest of the school followed suit as the park filled up and Fire Trucks began blaring through the streets.

After 20 minutes, Firefighters had searched the building. Eventually, Liam's mother and Marinette's aunt Bridgette walked over to inform the principal of the outcome.

"I really hate to say this, Mr. Damocles," Bridgette said. "But this has been a hoax."

"I see," Damocles said. He then turned to his students, "OOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Everyone turned to face him. "Some idiot thought it would be funny to waste the Fire Service's time with a hoax call!" Everyone one gasped. "Whoever it was, I want you to know that the staff and a number of students are still shaken by the whole Fire Ant incident. I am going to let this slide if you own up and apologize. But if you keep quiet, then it's over to the police to decide what to do with you." Damocles then turned to Bridgette. "You may go now."

"Thank you, sir," Bridgette walked away but turned to the students. "And if the police have to find you, they can just listen to the call and they won't go easy on you either!"

The students began mumbling to each other. Marinette began talking with Alya. "I'm almost certain Chloe did this. She was on her phone just before the alarm went off."

"Making a phone call isn't solid proof." Alya protested.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Chloe shouted. "Mr. Damocles! I saw a student outside the classroom just before the alarm went off. That must be the culprit."

"Really?" Damocles asked. "Who was it?"

"She said herself that her family apologizes for misdeeds, so are you going to apologize now, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG?" Everyone, including Marinette, gasped in shock. Chloe had set this up to frame Marinette! Her plan was flawed, however. She didn't count on a certain someone proving Marinette's innocence.

"Marinette was with Kayla Hernandez and I when the alarm went off!" Liam defended his cousin. "We were just outside the classroom. For Pete's sake, we could still see students in the classroom. And if we could see them inside, they could see us outside!"

"And we did!" Nathaniel added to the defense. "They couldn't have done it, sir!"

"Well..." Chloe smirked. "We ALL know it couldn't have been me!"

"But you straight up accused Marinette without proof!" Liam retorted. "Mr. Damocles, I know detective methods my dad uses to find culprits. I can help you find ours."

Damocles contemplated. "If you think you can get a confession, then try, Liam. But seeing how you're just a student, I'm not expecting a miracle."

Liam stood straight and began pacing back and forth, people staring in anticipation. They were focused until suddenly...

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT, YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" Liam bellowed as he grabbed Adrien's shirt and dragged him to his knees. Everyone was in shock.

"Liam!" Adrien screamed. "What are you-?"

"ADMIT IT! YOU WERE SICK OF THE COOKERY LESSON, SO YOU THOUGHT 'Screw it, I'm gonna waste valuable Fire Service TIME'!"

"No! I-"

"I've had enough! Time to do some-" Liam lifted his left hand to punch Adrien but was stopped by...

"NO! DON'T! It WAS me! It WAS me!"

Liam turned as he heard Chloe's confession. Liam turned to Adrien and smiled, pulling him up. "I apologize if I hurt you, Adrien. But I thought that the only way Chloe would finally confess to her crime was if she thought you were gonna get hurt."

"Don't worry, Liam," Adrien responded. "It wasn't anything bad. Now we all know how to make Chloe confess." The boys laughed and hugged.

"Aw, I love you, man!" Liam said, then let go and turned to Damocles, who looked ready to expel Liam. "Okay, that wasn't a method my dad uses but you got your confession. Now, let's see some sweet, swift justice!" The crowd of students cheered in agreement.

Damocles cleared his throat. "Dismissed. Back inside, everyone!" Everyone yelled in protest.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Alix shouted.

"That's not fair!" Rose said.

"She confessed!" Juleka exclaimed.

"You know what?" Lila shouted. "Let's punish her ourselves!" Lila's suggestion was met with loads of praise and everyone (Minus Rose, Mylene, Marinette, Adrien, Kayla, and Liam) began circling Chloe. Chloe was terrified and hid behind Sabrina, who still hid her, even Liam and Kayla were shielding her. A huge whistle was heard and everyone turned like dogs hearing a dog whistle.

"We're filming!" A boy shouted. He wore a navy blue tracksuit with a large hood over his head. He walked closer and everyone trembled as he removed his hood to reveal himself as the former Fire Ant, Callum Terrence. His younger sister, Krystal and another boy holding a camera were following him. Krystal held the boy's arm with her left hand and moved her white cane side to side with her right. "One punch lands on Chloe and whoever throws it goes to the cells!"

Damocles noticed Callum. "Callum Terrence. Why aren't you in school?"

"Kinda between schools right now. It's a bit hard when the mayor bans you from all the other schools in Paris!"

"And that was Chloe's doing!" Ivan said. "So why are you helping her?!"

"Because to quote Liam Rejeter: I don't hate Chloe enough that I'd want her dead."

"Neither do I!" Krystal said. "And she did something to me that I'm stuck with for the rest of my life! And I'm only 12! If I can forgive something like that, why can't you all?"

"Perhaps Chloe should do something to make it up to you all," The boy holding the camera said. "A little show of apology. A party! How about a huge party at Le Grand Paris?!" The students cheered. "Loooovvvvvelyyyyyy!" The boy took the camera away from his face. He had tan skin, blue hair, and copper eyes. He wore a green jumper under a black sleeveless hoodie and black cotton 3/4 track pants. His shoes were black with white outer soles and laces. "Might want to make arrangements quick, dear Chloe. These guys aren't as cheerful as I am." When he was visible, Juleka's jaw dropped.

"LUKA?!" She shouted.

Luka turned to see Juleka. "Oh, my god! Juleka!" Luka and Juleka ran into each other's arms. "How you been, my little sis? It's so good to see you again!"

"BACK TO CLASS!" Damocles exclaimed, a vein bursting on his forehead. Everyone ran back to the school.

"I'll talk to you later!" Juleka said.

"After school!" Luka responded.

* * *

Later, at Le Grand Paris, Chloe was curled up on her couch thinking about this party when a butler arrived, holding a lidded tray in one hand and a yellow teddy with a white and black striped torso in the other.

"I see Mademoiselle does not look very happy." The Butler lifted the lid off the tray, showing four exotic pieces of chocolate.

Chloe, without even looking grabbed all four and ate them concurrently. Then, she started to cry. "The people at school are so angry at me and want me to throw a party for them! How could they do this, Jean Michel?!"

"My name is... Please just call me Jean. Perhaps you can find comfort from Mr. Cuddly?" Jean held the teddy bear out to Chloe. Chloe grabbed her teddy and hugged it tightly. "If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you with this party?"

"And why would you want to do that, Jean Luc?"

"Because that would be a nice thing to do. I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember the sad times when she was a little girl and how Mr. Cuddly would make things better?"

Chloe stared at Mr. Cuddly and began hearing her younger self's.

 _"COME BACK! MOMMY, COME BACK!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle," The Butler said. "Please come with me."_

 _..._

 _"ADRIKINS!" Chloe screamed._

 _"Hiya, Chloe!" Adrien said. "I'd like you to have this. He reminds me of you. I called him Mr. Cuddly."_

"I remember, Jean! I'll show everyone that I can be nice! I've got a lot to do I'm gonna pull it off."

"And I called someone here who could help you and wants to make up for his own mistakes." Jean walked over to the door and opened it and standing there was Liam Rejeter.

"LIAM?! Wait, were you standing out there the whole time?"

"Yes. I must say, I knew that everyone would be angry if you got away with no punishment, but to try and attack you there and then? No way are they doing that again!"

"I honestly thought that you'd be the first one in line to do that."

Liam sighed. "Still judging me now because of my actions years ago? I'm sorry, Chloe! I shouldn't have done it but after that, I vowed to never take my anger on a girl again. The new me is disgusted about that."

"And I care why?"

"Because you're making a mistake with bullying everyone. After high school and you start college, people will judge you by what you have done, not by what you're doing or what you plan to do. I went through the same thing. You'll find it hard to make friends because you'll be scared of them finding out what you did and judging you on it even if it's not who you are anymore." Chloe was speechless. "I faced punishment. That night, I was woken up by a pillow being shoved in my face."

Chloe gasped. "Someone tried to-"

"Crap! You weren't supposed to know that! Look, Chloe, let's start this again. Are you willing to be nice and throw this party as an apology?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I'm willing to help. I'll get Nino to DJ, a game console, some security. Sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant!"

Liam changed to a German accent. "Zen let's barty!"

* * *

At Marinette's house, Marinette, Alya, Rose, Mylene, and Juleka were watching a DVD that Juleka had brought.

"I remember watching this when I was younger!" Juleka said. "Luka and I always watched it."

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"Exactly that. They actually released it as a two-part mini-series."

"I can't stand that clown!" Mylene said. "He scares me."

"It's not real, Mylene!" Rose comforted her friend.

Alya couldn't help but laugh. "That guy's a riot! Mylene, do you really find him scary?! He's hilarious! Aren't they making a movie soon?"

"It's out in September," Juleka asked. "Can't wait!" At that moment, everyone's phone's went off. They all checked at the same time.

"Chloe?" Marinette said out loud. "What does she want?!" Marinette read the text.

 _You are invited to a party at Le Grand Paris hotel this evening at 5:30 pm. Including dance songs by DJ Nino Lahiffe and video games, including the yet-to-be-released Ladybug and Cat Noir video game! Hosted by Chloe Bourgeios and Scott Donoko!_

"Scott Donoko?" Rose asked. "That's Liam!"

"Why is he helping Chloe when he caught her out earlier?" Mylene asked.

"I have no idea," Alya responded. "It explains why Nino is DJing. Liam must have asked him."

"And unlike Chloe," Marinette stated. "Liam's probably paying him."

"That Ladybug and Cat Noir game..." Juleka said.

"Most likely the one Liam helped him with."

"This will be so much fun!" Rose exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you're actually going!" Marinette protested.

"She probably wants to say sorry for this morning," Mylene said. "Maybe she's nice deep down."

"Except it's clearly Liam doing the hard work!"

"You remember at Christmas when he said how he 'failed Chloe's mother'?" Alya asked. "Maybe he's doing this for her. Whatever his reasons, he's helping her. Which means he will be with her, which means that she can't do anything to us! We can have fun. Plus if we were invited, then you can bet everyone else was. Lila, Alix, Nathaniel, and Adrien."

"Oh, okay, yeah! We should definitely go. Liam's putting the effort in, so we should too."

The girls laughed at Marinette's lie. While the girls were anticipating the party, on the gutter of the bakery laid an akuma, which set off for Le Grand Paris, waiting for an inevitable target...

* * *

The time had come for the party... Every student and their parent or parents were with them. Even some teachers were there. Spotlights were moving like out of Hollywood, Le Grand Paris was lit in bright bulbs of color, a buffet was ready to be opened and the music was blasting, yet no one recognized it.

"Is that XY's stuff?" Juleka asked.

"XY can't make music, he uses a computer all the time!" A voice came from behind her in the crowd. Right behind her was her older brother, Luka.

Juleka screeched in excitement and her friends were shocked by this change in Juleka. Marinette, Alya, and Rose walked over.

"Who are you and what have you done to Juleka?" Rose joked to Juleka.

Luka answered. "I'm Luka Couffaine. Her older brother. I have no idea what I've done to Juleka but I'm so glad to see her so... energetic!"

"And I thought you had gone to England for University?" Juleka asked.

"I'm taking a gap year. Traveling the world then returning to finish my studies."

"What is it you wanted to be again?"

"Juleka, I am already what I want to be. A chick magnet!" Juleka gave Luka a love tap on his arm. "Okay. Okay. I'm studying business and enterprise. I want to see myself hosting raves on huge yachts."

"Good luck with that," Marinette said and held her hand out. "I'm Marinette."

"The girl who broke the 'class photo-jinx' that my sis made-up."

"It wasn't made-up!" Juleka argued. Luka pulled his phone out and accessed his photo gallery. To everyone's shock, it was full of photos of himself, Juleka and supposedly their mother. "I- I never knew you kept these!"

"I couldn't keep all of them, but Milestones were never lost." Luka began scrolling. "Your graduation from grade school, your 13th, my 18th. Mom's 40th. All there."

"Wow!" Rose said. "These are beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." Juleka thought out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did." Luka said. "You finally did it! You admitted your feelings for her!"

"Yeah!" Rose said. Marinette and Alya went "OooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHhhhh!" And then...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..." Liam's voice could be heard through megaphone speakers. "And... Lê Chiến Kim" Alix laughed at the attempt to embarrass Kim, but Kim just took pride in being singled out. "Ready!" The lights went off. "Set! Annnnnnnnnnnndddd... GET MESSED UP!" The doors flew open and everyone scrambled in.

It was an assault on people's senses, there was food all around. Sandwiches, donuts, macaroons, sausage rolls. Then there was chicken, chili, burgers, hotdogs. The music felt like it was straight from a 90's video game. Everyone dug in. They just kept having a nice food. As they stuffed their faces, Liam, in his Scott Donoko persona, and Chloe came from the stairs and Liam whacked a metal rod on a metal trash can.

"It's rude not to greet beople vith ein kiss," Liam stated.

"They are rude, aren't they?" Chloe remarked.

"I was talking to you. Get dovn zere und giffe kizes on zee cheeks." Liam took his Hornet watch out of his pocket and put it on his right wrist. Both he and Chloe walked to greet guests.

Liam shook hands with Kim, Max, Aurore Beauréal, Theo Barbot, Otis Cesaire, Fred Harprele, Armand D'Argencourt, Jalil Kubdel, and Roger Raincomprix. These all had something in common: They were previously akumatized by Hawk Moth and their akumas were infecting Liam's watch, stopping him from becoming his superhero persona, The Hornet. The only way to clean his watch was to either have skin-on-skin contact with the victims whilst wearing the watch or have the victims touch the watch. These caused the akumas to turn good and overwrite the evil ones. Liam kept shaking hands until he was met with Kayla, who had swapped her denim jacket for her leather one.

"Hola, Scott!" She said.

"Guten Tag, Miss Hernandez," Liam said. "Liam will be right vith you." Liam turned and walked over to Roger. "Officer Roger, can I sbeak to you for ein minute, bleaze?" Roger walked with Liam to a quiet section and Liam quickly dropped the accent. "I need your help. But I'm begging you, no matter what, please keep it to yourself!"

"What's the matter?" Roger asked.

"I'm a little suspicious about Thomas Dupain. Two days ago, when the... Truthseeker happened, I found out that Bridgette had fallen down the stairs at his bakery the day I was born."

"And you think there's something suspicious about that?"

"He was very shady when I kept pressing him about the matter, even threatening to throw me out the window."

"Well, I could arrest him for making threats..."

"No. I need to know what really happened."

"Liam, that was an open case..."

"Wait, the police investigated this?"

"Yes. It was before Félix joined the police force. I wonder if..."

"What happened? Please tell me. I think Bridgette was pushed and whoever pushed her was trying to kill me."

"Félix made the same accusation... It actually was one murder..."

"WHAT?!" Liam shouted.

"Calm down! Wait... You didn't know about Courtney?"

"Who the hell is Courtney?"

Before Roger could answer, the crowd began cheering and making their way upstairs. Roger dashed away to find Sabrina, and Liam slowly followed, head down. Kayla noticed him and stayed behind. Liam collapsed to his knees and let out a sharp grunt of pain.

"Jesuschristo!" Kayla exclaimed. "What happened?"

Liam scoffed. "I'm sorry, Kayla, but I can't deal with a party right now. I need to go and calm down. I'll be back, don't worry!" Liam ran off to an alleyway. There, he pulled his sleeve up and saw that his watch, and his companion, Polistes were active again. "Polistes! Thank god you're back!"

 _"I could hear everything, Liam,"_ Polistes said. _"I'm sorry I couldn't help you."_

"It's not your fault. I just let my anger get a hold of me. Are you safe to transform again?"

 _"Yes. Those akuma villains. Rogercop, Gamer, Stoneheart, etc. They're on our side now. The others are being erased as we speak. Are there any you want to keep?"_

"No. Get rid of the rest."

 _"On it."_

"Now..." Liam tapped his watch, transforming into his superhero alter-ego, The Hornet. "Let's see what 'Courtney' has to do with this." He opened his wings and flew off...

* * *

In the dining room of Le Grand Paris, the tables had been moved aside and a DJ booth had been set up, and the TV was ready for video games, even a ball pool was set up. Nino manned the booth, while Max, Kim, and Nathaniel began playing the Ladybug game that they had developed. Everyone was dancing to Nino's music. Kayla arrived on the floor and was met with Marinette and Adrien.

"Hello, Kayla!" Marinette greeted.

"Hola, Marinette," Kayla said, trying to hide her worries.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Si, si. I'm fine. Just a little worried about Liam..."

"Why?"

"He ran out of the doors and has..." Kayla didn't know whether to tell Marinette and Adrien. "...wandered off. He didn't say where he was going. Just that he's coming back."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Marinette assured. "Liam can handle himself."

'I know...' Kayla thought. She went off to the bar to get a drink of soda. Nathaniel had given his time on the game to Alix so he could get a drink. Chloe was at the bar. "Can I get a pink lemonade, por favor?"

"Coming right up!" Chloe said. She bent down and got a glass and a jug full of pink lemonade and poured the glass for Kayla. "Here you go..."

"Gracias."

Kayla downed the drink slowly as she thought about what she had seen. Chloe took no notice as Jean was speaking to her.

"I believe Mademoiselle should see if her guests are having a good time?" Jean suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Chloe asked.

"Because it's what Mr. Cuddly would do!" Jean held the bear up, but Chloe gasped and shoved it down.

"Alright, alright!" Chloe walked over to Nathaniel and slammed her hands on the table, making him jump and nearly spill his drink. "HAVING A GOOD TIIIIIIIIIIMMME?" Nathaniel slowly walked away as Mylene came over.

"Whoo!" she exclaimed. "All this dancing has me overheating, do you know where the Ice Cubes are?"

Chloe's tolerance was beginning to wear thin. "How should I know? I'm not your servant! Go and find them yourself! And if you're SO hot, why don't you take off your fake sheep skin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs!" Mylene gasped at the insult. Her sadness was detected by the akuma, which began to fly near her shoe.

 _"Welcome back, Horrificator!"_ The akuma said with Hawk Moth's voice. Its celebration was premature as Chloe looked at Jean hidden behind the bar with Mr. Cuddly, then Adrien grabbing a cookie.

"I'm totally joking. I'll get you those ice cubes." Mylene and Adrien sighed in relief and the akuma was forced to fly away.

 _"Oh, come on! Where's the cruelty, Antibug?!"_

Half an hour passed. People were still enjoying themselves and Nino was getting ready for some slow dances. Liam returned and went straight to the DJ booth.

"Nino!" He panted, out of breath. "Please tell wheeze me that I haven't missed the wheeze slow dances!"

"I'm just about to start them."

"Oh, thank god!" Liam slipped Nino a USB stick. "Could you play these? It's a few love songs."

"Sure." Nino stuck the USB in and spoke into a microphone. "Okay, grab your partners, hold them close cos we are playing something special tonight!" Nino started playing the songs. Rose and Juleka held each other, Nino came off the stage and paired with Alya. Kayla looked over at the booth and saw Liam coming towards her. He reached his hand out but Kayla couldn't take it.

"Something I said?" Liam asked.

"No. It's just..." Kayla said. "...I'm scared for you, Liam. You were attacked by Hawk Moth, then your life is turned upside down when you find out your true parentage, you get akumatized. You've been lying to your friends, Liam. You're not fine."

Liam was ashamed. "Kayla, we're... We barely know each other. Why would you care about me?"

"You clearly care about me, Liam. The whole Pyrophobia thing." Kayla took Liam's hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Marinette and Adrien paired with each other and the song kicked in.

 _You know I can't smile without you,_ _I can't smile without you._

Kim went over to Chloe in the bar area. "Hey, Chloe? How about a dance with an awesome guy?"

"I'd love to!" Chloe responded. "Where is he?" Kim groaned and the akuma neared.

 _"Maybe this time hit Ladybug first, Dark Cupid."_

Chloe turned to see Mr. Cuddly being waved. "Oh, he's right there! Right in front of me!" Chloe walked over to the dance floor with Kim and they began dancing. As they danced, Liam and Kayla began talking.

"I only guessed you liked this song," Liam said as he and Kayla began moving their feet with their arms around each other.

"It was the song we played at my sister's wedding," Kayla responded. "I think of her and her husband dancing away when I hear this."

"Where is she?"

"She stayed in Barcelona. She has her own life to live. I can't be bothering her with my problems."

"Ha! I said exactly the same thing about Félix. Before I found out he was my father."

"How are you three doing anyway?"

"We're... strained. I don't really talk to them that much. I'd rather talk to Bridgette."

"Your mom? No surprise."

"Kayla?"

"Yes?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

Kayla stopped. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Bridgette was pushed down the stairs when she was pregnant. It induced her labor."

"Oh my god!"

"And she seems to know who it was but her brother Tom was having none of it. But there's even more." Liam's breath started becoming fast. Kayla pulled Liam closer and they were chest to chest.

"I promise I'm not gonna say anything. But don't say anything else. You don't deserve the suffering. You defeated Hawk Moth."

"Correction: We defeated Hawk Moth." Félix, Bridgette and Kayla's Parents were talking to each other at a distance, observing their children.

"They seem to get along so well," Kayla's father said to Félix and Bridgette. "I am Enrique Hernandez. Kayla's father. This is my wife Antonia."

"Hello," Bridgette said. "I'm Bridgette Dupain. I'm Liam's mother."

"And I'm Félix Rejeter. His father."

As Kayla and Liam danced, Chloe saw Adrien and Marinette dancing.

"What?" She exclaimed. "I. AM. SPEECHLESS!"

"Thanks," Kim said. "You're not so bad yourself."

Chloe saw Mr. Cuddly in the ball pool. 'I swear I'm gonna shove that bear up-'

"Amazing, Chloe!" Liam said as he and Kayla danced around her and Kim. "You see. All it takes is a little bit of selflessness, a little bit of decency, and you'll be just like me."

Adrien looked over at Chloe. "See?" He stated. "She's on her best behavior tonight."

Marinette turned her head to Chloe and smiled, the turned to Adrien again. "It's great to see that we can still do things like this." Adrien and Marinette pulled each other closer, an act observed by Alya and Nino... And Chloe.

"That is far enough!" Chloe shoved Kim and jolted near Marinette and Adrien.

"Ugh, Liam was right!" Kim scorned.

Jean intervened. "If I could say, Mademoiselle-"

"Move, Jean-Jacques!"

Jean held Mr. Cuddly out and spoke in a squeaky voice. "Oh, please Chloe, dear. You've been such a good little girl." People's heads turned to see the teddy bear. "Mr. Cuddly is so very proud of you!" Chloe tried to hide the bear but it was no good.

"Is that your TEDDY BEAR, Chloe?!" Kim asked, barely containing his laughter. The whole floor was engulfed in laughter.

Chloe snapped. She dragged Jean into the kitchen. "I've had it with your stupid bear, your stupid advice, and YOU... Jean whatever your stupid name is! You are fired! GET OUT!" Chloe walked back into the party and was confronted by Liam. "I tried it his way and look what happened!"

"I can't do this anymore, Chloe!" Liam said. "I've tried everything to help you see sense but you're just too high in that ivory tower. I swear, your mother is crying her eyes out and she doesn't know why." Liam walked away and headed to the elevator. Félix and Bridgette dashed to him.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked.

"Away from her!" Liam said.

"We'll come with you," Félix said.

"Fine." Bridgette and Félix got into the elevator and it went down.

Back in the kitchen, Jean was disheartened by Chloe... and the akuma noticed.

 _"Finally..."_ The akuma latched onto the teddy bear and Jean's face was hit with a glowing pink butterfly symbol. _"Hello, Despair Bear._ _You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence on everyone, and a very evil one at that."_

"With great pleasure!" Jean said. He was engulfed in the evil aura and shrunk. When the aura cleared, the bear was now dark purple with a white chest, white muzzle, white inner ears. It also had a black mouth, black nose, and glowing green eyes. Inside, Jean's eyes are glowing green, and his mustache was now longer and black, bending upward at the tips. A black tear-like mark was present on his left cheek below his eye. He had a black head cover, in which only his face was exposed, a black tunic with glowing green lines around his neck and on his chest. He wore black leggings, a glowing green line around his left knee, and black gloves. "You've been very naughty, Chloekins! And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!" Despair Bear ran out of the kitchen and into the party, seeing Chloe and Sabrina hidden from everyone else. Despair Bear seized his opportunity.

He ran and gripped onto Sabrina's leg, making her mind into his puppet and her blue eyes glow green.

Sabrina grabbed a hairbrush from her bag. "Come here, Chloe!" Sabrina said cheerfully, despite her straight face. Chloe turned to see Sabrina's creepiness.

"Sabrina? What are you doing?"

"Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you." Sabrina began chasing Chloe around the room, people paying no attention, save for Félix. He pulled his phone out.

"Yeah, we got another one." Félix hung up.

Chloe hit Kim and he noticed she was running from Sabrina. "Do whatever you want to her, Sabrina. She deserves it."

"Oh!" Despair Bear exclaimed. "Someone who shares my belief!" He detached from Sabrina and latched onto Kim, making Kim's eyes glow green and freeing Sabrina. Marinette and Adrien noticed Despair Bear.

"Time to bring in the alter-egos," Marinette said. She and Adrien quickly left.

"Chloe?" Sabrina asked, unable to remember anything.

"Stay away from me!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Kim! Do something!"

Kim turned to Chloe. "Would you like to daaannncce, Chloe?" Chloe was terrified.

Marinette and Adrien got to the staircase and released Tikki and Plagg.

"Another one?" Plagg asked. "When I can I have my camembert holiday?"

"You've been on it since you were first given to me!" Adrien remarked.

"Can we focus on the akuma, please?" Marinette groaned.

"Marinette, this is Plagg," Tikki responded. "He can't focus on anything. Look at how Liam found out about him."

Marinette chuckled. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Marinette and Adrien transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir then ran back to the party.

Kim, possessed by Despair Bear, began hurling Chloe into the air and catching her. People began to notice.

"Let go, you evil dope!" Chloe shouted. "You're messing up my hair!"

Kim spoke. "I hope you're having fun, Chloekins!"

"Chloekins? JEAN JACQUELINE?!"

"Now I am Despair Bear!" Kim threw Chloe in the air again. This time, Ladybug's yo-yo grabbed Chloe's leg and hurled her into the ball pool. Chloe sat up and saw Ladybug. "Took you long enough."

Kim tried to run after Chloe, but he was tripped by Cat Noir's staff and fell into the ball pit, Despair Bear flying off of Kim's leg and hitting the wall.

"Wow!" Cat Noir said. "Talk about two left feet."

"The Hornet would shatter the bones in your feet for a joke like that!" Ladybug said. They just managed to dodge a chair when Max, Despair Bear's new puppet, threw them.

"How about a little game of flying chairs?" Max asked. Ladybug tied he yo-yo around his leg but pulled on the yo-yo after Despair Bear jumped. Max was yanked onto his back. Despair Bear's new puppet, Alya, grabbed hold of Ladybug but Ladybug quickly turned the tables and had Alya under her grasp.

"Ladybug?" Alya asked. "What happened?" Her question was answered when Ivan picked up a table to throw at Ladybug and Cat Noir. Cat Noir whacked the table with his staff and knocked Ivan onto the sofa behind him. Despair Bear jumped off Ivan's leg without anyone seeing him.

"Huh?" Ivan was confused. "Cat Noir?"

"Wait," Cat Noir said. "Where'd he go?" Ladybug and Cat Noir looked around.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug used her power and a pair of tongs appeared out of nowhere. But she didn't catch them.

"Urr, M'lady? What are you doing?" Ladybug turned to show Cat Noir her glowing green eyes. "Oh, no!"

 _"Great Idea, Despair Bear!"_ The akuma praised its victim. _"She can't defeat you if she's controlled by you. Now use her to obtain Cat Noir's miraculous."_

"Shiny Ring!" Ladybug said. She gripped Cat Noir's arm and twisted it.

"Ladybug, it's me!" Cat Noir pleaded. His words fell on deaf ears as Ladybug prepared her yo-yo. Chloe acted on instinct and grabbed the yo-yo and yanked Ladybug away.

"I don't think so!" She shouted. Ladybug was thrown at the TV.

Cat Noir stood up. "Thanks! Maybe Liam was wrong after all..." He picked up Ladybug's tongs. "This usually her thing. How am I-?" Cat Noir was cut off when Ladybug stood up.

"You little brat!" She exclaimed. Cat Noir dashed upstairs to the roof.

"He's crazy," Chloe stated. "He's never gonna defeat her." Chloe followed the heroes to the roof...

On the rooftop, Cat Noir was hiding on the staircase dome from his mind-controlled partner. 'How do I save you, Marinette?' Cat Noir observed his surroundings. 'A Cataclysm would destroy the object but if it goes wrong, I could hit Marinette. Unless...' Cat looked at the tongs. "Of course!" Ladybug arrived on the rooftop. Cat Noir threw his staff at her and she was unable to block in time. She was knocked back and Cat Noir executed his plan.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat held the tongs in his left hand and used them to grip Despair Bear and pull him off of Ladybug, then he touched Despair Bear with his right, turning the bear into ashes. Ladybug was free.

"Cat Noir?" Ladybug said, confused. "Wait. Was I mind-controlled?"

"Yes, but I managed to save you. Though I'd never done it if it wasn't for her." Cat Noir pointed at Chloe, who was out of breath at the top of the staircase.

"Her? Really?"

"Yep." Cat Noir saw the villain at his feet. "Oh, the akuma!"

Ladybug turned and saw it. She activated her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug did her standard yo-yo swing and captured the akuma. When she released it, it was just dust. "Something I don't get: Where was the Hornet?"

"I have no idea."

The tiny man returned to his normal form. "Sacred Bleu! I can't believe I did all those things!"

"Sir?" Ladybug asked. "Do you remember what happened?!"

"Oui. Is that not normal?"

"Normally, the victims don't remember anything."

"Maybe it's because Hawk Moth isn't controlling the akumas anymore," Cat Noir suggested.

"Then why didn't Liam Rejeter remember the Truthseeker?"

"Maybe he did? We'll need to speak with him. Right now, sir, are you feeling okay?"

"Extremely sorry." Jean noticed Chloe. "Mademoiselle, I am so sorry for the display in there."

"Oh, it's fine, Jean," Chloe responded. "In fact, I realized that I went too far. You're not fired. In fact, could you get on the phone to the Dupain-Cheng bakery? I've got an idea."

"Right away."

Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring began beeping. "We gotta go!" The heroes set off into the night.

* * *

Later, Tom had arrived and made Macaroons with everyone.

"Great job, kids. You've done some really good work." Everyone cheered.

Adrien spoke to Chloe. "That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad."

"I know!" Chloe responded. "This way, no can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so!"

Adrien sighed at the lie. "I'm proud of you, Chloe. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone."

Chloe face lit up with glee. "So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear?" Chloe held her pinky out.

Adrien placed his pinky over hers. "Pinky swear."

Chloe sighed and approached the tables, starting with Kim.

"Those macaroons are dreadfully ugly."

"At least I made some," Kim scoffed.

Chloe moved on to Mylene. "Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them." Mylene began to cry. Chloe checked Marinette's table. "One word: No." She then went to Rose. "Those look horrible." Rose sighed and hung her head.

Adrien spoke to Marinette. "She'll never change." Adrien put his hand over Marinette's Macaroons. "May I?"

"Yeah!" Marinette responded. "Sure! Knock yourself out. Meanwhile, I'll knock Chloe out."

"Save it for someone who deserves it more."

"Yeah, of course."

Adrien bit the Macaroon. "Wow, this is really good. Your baking is good as your dancing."

Marinette sighed in relief as Adrien walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam had snuck out of his house and went to the police station. He walked up to the reception.

"Hello there," He said. "I'm Félix Rejeter's son. Could I speak to either the police chief or Lieutenant Raincomprix, please?"

"Is it regarding a case?" The police officer asked.

"It depends on if a report was made regarding Bridgette Dupain being assaulted and her labor induced."

The police officer gasped. "Did they tell you that?"

"Yes. Félix was there, and I found out about someone named Courtney."

"One moment, please."

"Thank you." Liam waited and watched the clock tick the time away. After 10 minutes, Roger arrived, with the Chief.

"Hello, Liam," Roger said.

"Hello, Lieutenant Roger. Chief."

"Master Rejeter." The chief said. "You know about Bridgette's assault?"

"Yes."

"Liam, as much I'd love to talk in my office, I'm afraid we need to go in an Interview Room."

"Yes, sir."

Liam, Roger, and the Chief went into an interview room. Liam sat down at the table. The chief sat on the other side. "I remember interviewing Alix Kubdel in this room. You still speak from what I've heard."

"And hang out with our mutual friends. But we've never done you-know-what since."

"Anyway. You're here about Bridgette Dupain?"

"Yes. Well... No."

"Sir," Roger said. "He's asking who Courtney is because he thinks Félix will lie to him again."

"Oh, Liam. Liam, Liam, Liam. I can't say anything without-"

"He's losing his mind over the all the secrets. He deserves to know."

"Lieutenant, think about-"

"Bridgette was assaulted, Liam. She was pushed down a flight of stairs in order was to kill you before you were born."

Liam gasped. "No! No! You're lying!"

"I'm not, Liam. I swear. And Courtney..."

"Who is she?!"

"She's... Your twin..."

Liam was so shocked, he fainted.

"Well, that's just perfect, Lieutenant! It was too soon after the Truthseeker."

"If we lied to him, he could've been akumatized again, sir."

"And now he's gonna be even angrier. I'm not letting this stand, Lieutenant. In fact, you're demoted! Go and get a medic to check on him, Officer!"

Roger went to get a medic, while Liam laid limp and his thoughts dwelling.

'I... I have a sister?! But she's d-dead?!' Liam faint body began shifting liquid from his tear ducts...


	3. Prime Queen

AN: I am unable to write these as frequently as I want to because my laptop has broken and I have to use my tablet. This will cause INFURIATING delays. As a result, I won't be adapting all the episodes. After this, I will do Befana, Riposte, Captain Hardrock and in between, two of my own. I may do others, but these take a long time. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

In Marinette's bedroom, Marinette was sewing while Tikki was watching a talk show that was being hosted by Nadja Chamack.

"Tonight," Nadja said on the TV. "For our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug, Cat Noir and the mysterious newcomer, The Hornet. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news."

Tikki was shocked by what she had heard. "Sizzling hot revelations?"

"Can you believe it Tikki?" Marinette asked. "An entire hour-long special about me, Cat Noir and the Hornet. Pretty exciting, huh?"

"Marinette, you're a superhero, not a star. You have to remain a mystery to protect your family and friends from super villains.

Marinette held her palms next to each other and Tikki rested on them. "Don't worry, I only accepted this because I want the people of Paris to know that Cat Noir and I will always do whatever it takes to keep them safe. The Hornet will be Liam's responsibility."

"Just be careful tonight, okay?"

Marinette was confused. "Tonight? What do you mean tonight?" Marinette picked up her phone to check her schedule. "Tonight. I have to babysit, the show is tomorrow!"

"Don't forget," Nadja announced. "Tonight! Face To Face, live with Ladybug and Cat Noir, and The Hornet." Marinette screamed and looked back at the monitor and her phone continuously.

"And that's probably why you babysit tonight," Tikki smirked.

"MARINETTE!" Oh boy. Marinette turned off her monitor after hearing Manon the Rascal's voice. Manon ran up into the bedroom, leaped on to Marinette and hugged her. "Marinette!"

Nadja came into the room holding Manon's backpack. "Mrs. Chamack!" Marinette said. "I, uh, I just saw your ad for your show... tonight." Marinette giggled nervously.

"Sorry," Nadja replied. "I'm running late. Thanks again for watching Manon." Nadja handed Manon's backpack over to Marinette and checked her phone. "I've put a bunch of things for her in her bag and she's already had dinner. Oh, I'm so glad you were free tonight."

"Uh, yeah." Marinette placed Manon's backpack on her chair and chuckled nervously. "I had no other plans. No plans at all."

"I better get going. I've got a lot writing this interview. I need all of Paris in front of the screen tonight." Nadja then addressed her daughter. "Sweetie, just for tonight, you're allowed to watch some television with Marinette."

"YAY!" Manon climbed on top of Marinette's shoulders. "Mommy's gonna be on TV with Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"You'll do great, Mrs. Chamack!" Marinette assured Nadja. "Besides, you already have two viewers." Marinette giggled.

"Wish me luck and tell all your friends to tune in!"

"Some of them are calling in!" Nadja and Marinette both waved at each other, then Nadja left. Manon started running around Marinette's room and jumping on her bed while Marinette dialed Alya on her phone. "Alya? I need your help."

* * *

At the TVi studio, Nadja Chamack and the staff were getting ready for the interview. Nadja began looking on her tablet device while eating a Chouquette. Her boss, Arlette, spoke to her through an earpiece.

 _"We're on the air in 10 and still no Cat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja?"_

"Yes, Arlette," Nadja answered. "I got this, as promised. Biggest audience of the year!"

"Well, let's hope so. I got a reality show starring Mr. XY ready to replace your show, so it's time to prove that you want to keep this show."

Nadja sighed. She looking at the empty couch opposite her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be, then checked her tablet. A large thud was heard and Nadja poked her head up to see The Hornet. She was so shocked that she almost dropped her tablet. "How did you get in here?"

"I teleported," The Hornet joked.

"What?"

"I'm kidding! I smashed a window and flew in. That was a joke." The Hornet grabbed a bottle of water from the table in front of him, pulled his mask up so his mouth was exposed, and downed the bottle.

"You okay?"

The Hornet pulled his mask down. "Yeah, just going crazy from all the secrets my family are keeping from me. They don't even know that I know."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"So you can show it all to the public to boost your ratings? Thanks, but no thanks." Cat Noir dropped from the ceiling, shocking Nadja. "Hey, Cat Noir! How'd you get in here?"

"Followed you." Cat Noir responded. "Whatever's wrong, I'm here for ya, buddy."

"Thanks."

"I see Ladybug's running behind, huh?"

"I thought you'd all be arriving together," Nadja said.

Cat Noir leaned close towards Nadja. "Wanna hear a secret?" Nadja nodded. "I love Chouquettes."

 _"Is that the sizzling hot information I've been promised?"_ Arlette asked.

"No, of course not."

 _"Well, you know the rules. Primetime, prime info. I don't care what he said, push the Hornet's family issues! We're on the air in 5."_

Cat Noir was trying to phone Ladybug with his staff. "I'm sorry, she's not picking up."

"Maybe she's got the right idea." The Hornet responded. "After all..." The Hornet faced the control room where Arlette was waiting. "...I said I wouldn't let you show my personal life to the public to boost ratings! You asked for us! We control you." Nadja cringed and Cat Noir was shocked. "You want to stay on the air, Nadja. I certainly despise the idea of that egomaniac getting his own show. But it's so simple for me. I don't tune in for him. You, on the other hand, need to tread carefully. This exclusive could end before it even begins."

* * *

Back at Marinette's home, Alya had arrived to help Marinette babysit Manon. She held Manon in the air.

"Super Manon to the rescue!" Alya exclaimed. "Woohoo!"

"To the Eiffel Tower and beyond!" Manon cheered.

"Glad you could make it last minute, Alya," Marinette said.

"Of course! It's way more fun watching your favorite superhero on TV with my favorite girls."

The TV Commentator spoke as Marinette watched anxiously. "When we return from commercial, Nadja Chamack will be joined by Ladybug and Cat Noir for an incredible, exclusive interview."

Manon pointed at Nadja on the monitor. "Mommy! There's mommy!"

Alya sighed. "He didn't mention the Hornet." She groaned "Why can't I get an exclusive interview like that for my Ladyblog? Heck, I still haven't finished my interview with the Hornet."

Marinette began to stumble on her words. "Oh, I forgot to err, tell my bakery something. They're in the parents downstairs. Do you mind keeping an eye on Manon while I'm not here?"

Alya corrected her BFF. "Don't you mean tell your parents something in the bakery?"

"Err, right. Well, err, sometimes, it can take a while - they don't always understand even when I explain. Err, actually, it's not their fault, they..."

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Go!"

"Right!" Marinette then ran down the stairs and started talking to Tikki. "Alya's such a good friend, I feel so guilty for inviting her over just so I can leave her with Manon - then again, Alya is Ladybug's biggest fan - she'd be crushed if her favorite superhero didn't turn out for her favorite TV show."

"It's your choice, Marinette," Tikki said.

"Well... TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" The transformation began. The mask materialized over Marinette's face, then the costume. When she was fully transformed, she dashed outside and swung towards the TV station.

* * *

Back at the TV station, the interview was about to begin.

"Going live in ten, nine..." A staff member said.

 _"Eight seconds from the greatest fail in TV history."_

"Five, four, three..." At that second Ladybug suddenly kicked open the studio doors, used her yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and land on the couch, seated in between Cat Noir on her right and the Hornet on her left.

"I thought you decided to stand us up, m'lady!" Cat Noir said in surprise.

"And let the audience down?" Ladybug responded. "Never. I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja."

"Let's get this over with!" The Hornet said.

 _"Saved by the bug!"_ Arlette said. _"Well, now, I'm counting on you to boost those ratings sky high._ " Nadja looked at her watch. It had little bars of light. Only one was lit and it was red. _"Make that red turn green!"_

People all around Paris were watching the broadcast, such as the Césaire family, Chloe, Adrien's parents and Bridgette were watching the live broadcast.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Nadja started. "I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug and Cat Noir, and the mysterious newcomer - The Hornet! The superheroes waved at the camera and the audience. "Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview."

"Well, thank you Nadja," Ladybug responded. "We're honoured to be here."

"And hello to all my fans!" Cat Noir said, before blowing kisses and winking towards the camera and the audience.

"Why am I here again?" The Hornet asked, sarcastically.

"'I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight," Nadja said.

"Don't encourage him Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night," Ladybug responded.

"Don't listen to her," Cat Noir remarked. "Bugaboo's just a spot jealous."

"Of what?" The Hornet asked. "She's better than you in every way."

Ladybug rang the bell on Cat Noir's zip. "I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat."

"But it's so cute." Cat Noir chuckled.

Nadja looked at her watch and noticed the amber bars were beginning to light. "It's obvious you two are very close. Everyone knows you two but they don't really know you, Hornet. We saw Hawk Moth jab a sword into your arm. How is that wound?"

"Feels like it's falling off whenever it rains," He answered.

"We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja," Cat Noir said.

"Well, we do have to keep a few secrets," Ladybug said. "Including our identities of course." Through the screens, Bridgette, Félix, Gabriel, and Maria smiled.

Nadja noticed that the ratings of her show were frequently increasing. "Absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans?"

"Yup, let's do it."

"Alright!" Cat Noir answered.

"You ask, I answer," The Hornet responded.

Nadja swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet and the huge monitor display revealed a community call from Chloe from her room.

"Hello, caller!" Nadja said. Chloe waved at the audience from the monitor display. "State your name and your question."

Chloe was annoyed. "Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but me. I'm only the most prestigious fan of Ladybug." The Hornet laughed in a manner that sounded like a quacking duck.

"Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris..."

"And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Le Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city!"

"Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloe?"

"My question is: People keep telling me to shut up. What do I do about that?"

"Do you have a question that actually relates to us?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, it's easy!" The Hornet said.

"Really is!" Cat Noir added.

"Really?!" Chloe said. "What do I do?!"

"SHUT UP, CHLOE!" The Hornet and Cat Noir shouted in unison.

Nadja notices that the ratings of her show are slightly increasing, but was worried about the heroes' behaviour. "Uh, thank you, Chloe Bourgeois, - next caller..."

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. "I'm not finished, don't you just..." Nadja discontinued call between her and Chloe. The next person on screen was Alix.

"Hello, I'm Alix and I have a question for the Hornet. Fire Ant mentioned something about a Hàojié that was after you. Have you looked into this? It sounds like Fire Ant wasn't alone."

"That's actually a good question, Alix! " Ladybug said. "Have you looked into this?"

"I must admit, I have not," The Hornet answered. "I doubt they'll attack me anytime soon. Hàojié translates into hidden, so they may stick to the shadows."

"Even so!" Alix retaliated. "You should be looking out for anything-"

"I get the message, bye-bye!"

Nadja disconnected. "The next caller has actually left a message and disguised their voice," Nadja said.

"Ladybug?" The message said. "Would you go on a date with me?"

"HA!" Ladybug squeaked. "Nice try, Cat Noir! You even attend the interview to lead us astray? That's... Dedication!"

"Okay," Cat Noir responded. "You got me!"

Nadja noticed the ratings going up. She opened the next call. Alya.

"Hi there, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Ladybug panicked. "I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja!" Nadja disconnected her.

 _"What's going on, Nadja?"_ Arlette scowled. _"Is this some kind of joke? Just get to the scoop, now!"_

"Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, as I quote and unquote, as a couple. Period. But those same fans see the Hornet trying to steal Ladybug." The trio shrieked upon hearing that accusation. "Can you confirm that the Hornet is in love with Ladybug here, tonight?"

"I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes!" Ladybug exclaimed. "We're not supposed to answer such personal questions."

"Meow!" Cat Noir said. "Ladybug's grown claws."

"We're here to ensure that all Parisians that they're safe and it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth! That's. All."

 _"You told me you had an inside scoop! Use the Hornet!"_

"For the record," The Hornet threw his two cents in. "I only love Ladybug in sibling rivalry way!"

"Okay, how about those secrets that are driving you-"

"Finish that sentence!" The Hornet shot up onto his feet and scowled. "I dare you!"

"Whoa!" Ladybug shouted. She stood up to try and diffuse the situation. "Calm down! And what secrets?"

Arlette spoke. _"Go back to love triangle."_

Nadja noticed that her ratings were getting higher. "It's so obvious that you three are closer than you claim to be."

"I would disagree with you on that," Cat Noir replied and stood up.

"Why won't you tell the truth?" Nadja got up off of her seat.

"But it is the truth, Nadja." Ladybug answered.

"C'mon, the audience awaits your answer!"

"Here's our answer, to this question and every question afterwards: Bye!" Ladybug walked off to the exit, followed by the Hornet and Cat Noir.

"Hey, wait!" Nadja ordered. "The show's not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer.

"If they are true fans, they'll understand."

"The Lady's right!" Cat Noir said. The heroes exited the studio.

"Well, say bye bye, Nadja." Arlette said. "This is officially your first and last prime time show." Arlette walked off with the lights in the studio turning off. Nadja fell to the floor and began to cry in disappointment.

Her emotions were detected by an akuma, which flew and latched onto her ratings watch. Nadja stood up and the pink butterfly appeared.

 _"Prime Queen. I see that the heroes of Paris have denied you the answers you deserve. I will help you get the scoop but you must help me seize the Miraculouses. The Hornet is to be left to Araneae."_

"The ratings will go through the roof!" Nadja grinned and was covered by the aura...

* * *

On the roof of the TV studio, the three heroes were getting some air. The Hornet was standing on the edge, ready to jump and fly off. Ladybug stopped him.

"Liam!" She exclaimed. "What was THAT about?"

"First, it's the hero names when we're in costume," The Hornet replied. "Second, she doesn't know when to stop sticking her nose in! I swear, I'll kill her next time! If my parents saw that..."

"What's the deal?" Cat Noir said. "You can talk to us, Li- uh, Hornet!"

"I can't tell you. I don't have the whole story myself. But please, don't tell my parents. I'll tell them and you when I've got all the facts." The Hornet jumped and flew off.

"Let's go." Ladybug said.

"Where are we going?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hornet said don't tell his parents. He never said we couldn't tell ours. And if it's do with his parents, maybe your parents know what's going."

Cat Noir sighed. "That still sounds like we're betraying him."

"I know, but I don't want to face the Truthseeker again." Ladybug widened her eyes. "That's it! He's still reeling about the Truthseeker. Timebreaker was traumatized from her experience, so was Despair Bear."

"I'm not sure. He seemed fine at Chloe's party. I think we should check out the others as well. We'll start with my parents." Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped from the building and headed to the Agreste manor.

* * *

In Marinette's bedroom, Alya flicked through the channels on TV. She first saw a music video for Jagged Stone and Side Swipe, then a car commercial, then reports on Mayor Bourgeious being removed from office. She finally switched the TV off and groaned. "My interview would've been so much better than that!"

Manon was yawning. "Why can't we watch Mommy anymore?" She asked groggily. "And where's Marinette?"

Alya looked at the trapdoor. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Alya turned her head and saw Manon had fallen asleep. She picked the little girl up and laid her Marinette's sofa. She then put a blanket over her.

At that moment, the TV automatically turned on, showing the newly transformed Prime Queen. She wore a pixel-textured helmet with a light blue visor. Her hair was on the outside, stiff, shiny, and wild, its colour changed from purple to red. Her lips and pupils glowed pink and her face was light blue. She wore a dark blue pixel-textured bodysuit with a pattern of glowing blue rectangular outlines connected with the lines. Her forearms and lower legs were fuchsia in colour, and above her ankles rested thicker bands that had glowing blue edges. The bottom of her suit combined with fuchsia high platform shoes.

"Welcome, everyone!" Prime Queen exclaimed. "To a new show, hosted by me, Prime Queen!" Ladybug and Cat Noir landed on a rooftop where a huge TV monitor showed Prime Queen. "Don't be bemused, it's just the news!"

"NADJA?!" Ladybug and Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Tonight, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Hornet disappointed their fans. The Hornet refused to admit his love for Ladybug." Behind Prime Queen, a screen appeared, showing Chloe in her room. "I've arranged a trial to see how far they're prepared to go to hide the truth from us."

Chloe turned to her TV and Prime Queen moved her hand through the screen and into Chloe's room. Chloe screamed.

"How'd you get in here?" Chloe asked. "Security!" Prime Queen threw a cable around Chloe and tied her up, then brought her to the TV.

"Let's welcome our first guest tonight, Chloe Bourgeois! Who's apparently a personal friend of our three superheroes."

"Not really with the Hornet, but definitely with Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

Ladybug laughed. "Just shows you can't believe everything on TV."

"Well, dear Chloe." Prime Queen said, "Let's see if they are truly your friends."

She then dragged Chloe through the screen, phasing through a screen on a subway train. When the train stopped, everyone ran off, leaving Prime Queen and Chloe in the carriage. Prime Queen threw Chloe to the floor, causing chewed gum to stick to Chloe's jacket.

"Hey, watch it!" Chloe shouted as she stood up. "These clothes weren't cheap, you know!"

Prime Queen phased through the screen again, this time appearing in the train driver's cab. The driver panicked and fled in terror. Prime Queen took the controls and the train set off again. Chloe tripped onto the floor again.

"Ladybug!" Prime Queen shouted. "Cat Noir! Hornet! Come and join us on the subway of suspense! If this train goes too fast, it will derail! You wouldn't let that happen would you?"

On the rooftops, Ladybug and Cat Noir readied to jump through the screen in front of them, but Cat Noir stopped.

"What if it's a trap?" He asked his lady.

"There are so many subways, we can't risk it!" Ladybug responded. "On three. One. Two. Three!" The duo jumped and suddenly, they were on the train. Chloe saw the heroes.

"Hi, Ladybug!" The next moment, the screen went static again and the Hornet jumped out of it. "Still want me to shut up, buzzboy?"

"Shut up, or I'll throw off the train!"

 _"Calm down! She's not the one you're angry at!"_

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Chloe gasped as they heard the Hornet talking to himself. The group were interrupted by Prime Queen appearing on the monitor above the carriage door that led into the next carriage. Her visor was now cracked. As if she had been attacked.

"Pardon my absence!" She said from the driver's cab. "I had... a little trouble setting up the next task. But I see that all three heroes are here at last! So, Hornet, ready to declare your romantic infatuation and break all the hearts of people who see Ladybug and Cat Noir as the ultimate power couple?"

The Hornet sighed. "You had to pick Chloe. Yeah, I'm ready. Ladybug, when we're done here, we gotta talk!"

"Kiss your love!" Prime Queen commanded.

The Hornet pulled his mask up to expose his mouth. He then turned to kiss Ladybug.

"You don't have to do this!" Ladybug whispered.

The Hornet stopped just before he would lock lips. Then in a dash, he spun round and forced his lips onto Cat Noir's. Everyone was shocked. Prime Queen's ratings shot up. Cat Noir instantly shoved the Hornet back. The Hornet pulled his mask down again. "There's your scoop, stop the train."

"That was a surprise turn of events." Prime Queen said. "But it's time to tell us what the family problems are."

The Hornet grabbed the side doors and pushed them open.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked. The Hornet jumped out into the tunnel. Ladybug and Cat Noir screamed.

Cat Noir stood at the doors and looked for his friend. "LIAM!" Cat Noir smacked his mouth at the horror of revealing The Hornet's name as he died. But he hadn't died. He flew past the carriages to the driver's cab. He got in front of the train and then turned so that he was facing the ceiling and his feet were ready to smash the window in.

"What's he up to?" Prime Queen asked herself. Her answer was given when the Hornet deactivated his wings and let the train ram him. He smashed through the window feet first and kicked Prime Queen right through the door into the passenger seats, nearly smashing Chloe like a bowling pin.

"Hey, watch it, Hornet!" Chloe shouted. "You're messing up my hair!"

Hornet walked over to Chloe. Saying nothing, he tied her hair back into a ponytail. He then turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "She didn't hear you, Cat. My identity's safe. Now-" Prime Queen swiped the Hornet and rammed past Ladybug and Cat Noir, jumping into the TV screen. "Son of a-!" The Hornet ran back into the cab and pulled the brakes. The train grinded to a halt at a subway station. The Hornet untied Chloe. His tone was now soft spoken. "I'll take her home. You find Prime Queen and I'll meet you there." He picked Chloe up, holding her in his arms, and flew off out of the subway.

"Well, well, well!" Prime Queen said. "The Hornet's in love!" The screen came on, showing Nadja in the Ancient Egyptian exhibit in the Louvre. "Now, time to break his heart!" Prime Queen walked over to the sarcophagus and opened it, showing Alya tied up.

"Ladybug!" Alya shouted. "Help!"

Prime Queen closed the sarcophagus and laid it on the floor. "This was intended for Alix Kubdel, but she proved to be a strong opponent!" Prime Queen pointed at her cracked visor. "Seemed fitting. Her family love mummies. But Alya, the creator of the infamous Ladyblog! Even better! Now you two will come here and show Paris, and the Hornet, how much you love each other! If you don't, Alya sleeps with the fishes." Prime Queen snapped her fingers and another TV screen showed water under a bridge. Prime Queen pushed her foot on the tomb. "One! Two!"

"Jump!" Ladybug shouted and she and Cat Noir jumped through the screen, ending up in a refrigerator room. "Wait, she tricked us!"

"Can't believe it!" Cat Noir stated.

"Now, kiss!" Prime Queen ordered as she pushed the sarcophagus through the screen. "One!"

"What do we do?"

"Two!" At that moment, the tomb just shot into the screen. "What the?" Moments later, the tomb blasted through and rammed Prime Queen into the wall. A pink light came through the screen and faded, showing the Hornet holding... Lady WiFi.

"Three." Lady WiFi joked.

"We got a new Prime Queen," The Hornet said. "You're now Prime Maid." Prime Queen got angry and lunged at the Hornet but Lady WiFi shot a lock symbol at her and bound her hand to the wall. "For the record, I am bisexual. But I've already got my eye on someone. And it sure ain't LB or the kitty. Speaking of which..." The Hornet picked up Prime Queen, though her hand was still locked."

"Oops!" Lady WiFi said. She swiped on her phone, releasing Prime Queen.

The Hornet threw Prime Queen through the screen, sending her through to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "All yours!"

"Thanks!" Cat Noir smashed the TV, trapping Prime Queen with them.

Prime Queen punched Ladybug and tripped her up. Cat Noir whacked Prime Queen with his staff to stop her from breaking Ladybug's bones. Ladybug jumped back on her feet and snatched Prime Queen's ratings watch and snapped it, releasing the akuma.

Ladybug said nothing as she destroyed the akuma. Then, she threw her yo-yo into the air to repair the damage. The subway train was repaired, Lady WiFi was back in Marinette's bedroom, where Manon was still sleeping on the sofa. She then mysteriously turned back into Alya.

Prime Queen turned back into Nadja. She laid and thought for a second. "What have I done?"

"Don't forget, Nadja!" Ladybug said. "You're not to blame here! It's Hawk Moth."

Nadja stood up. "Stan Biliton? How?"

"He created multiple akumas before he was captured," Cat Noir said.

"Speaking of: Where were you two? No one saw you while he held those 5 hostages."

"We were waiting in the sidelines," Ladybug lied. "We were preparing to ambush him, but those teens took him down themselves."

"Yeah..." Nadja thought about Marinette, then suddenly realised. "Oh my god, Manon!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Miss Chamack!" Cat Noir assured her. "We'll check on her. You should try and phone the people you left her with. In the meantime, you should go home. You're not the first who remembers everything. Talk to someone you trust. It'll help to get things off your chest."

"Thank you!"

"It's what heroes do," Ladybug responded. She and Cat Noir opened the refrigerator door and ran off...

The heroes reached rooftops again. At that moment, they saw the Hornet fly toward the Rejeter manor.

* * *

He landed in the garden and changed back into Liam Rejeter, wearing grey jeans and no shirt. He knocked on the door and oddly, it was answered by Kayla, who flirted about Liam's posture.

"Hello, hunk!" She flirted.

"Kayla! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak with your parents about your troubles. They want to tell you something." The two walked inside and saw Félix and Bridgette on the sofa and on the separate chairs were Nathaniel and Alix.

"Liam," Félix said. "Can you sit down please, son?"

"Can I get a shirt on first?" Liam didn't wait before going into the kitchen and coming out with a red shirt on. He saw that everyone was frowning. "Have I done something wrong? This feels like an intervention."

"Can you sit down, Liam?" Bridgette said. "We need to tell you something." Liam sat down on another chair. "I've invited Nathaniel and Alix over for a sleep over, but I'm hoping they can console you if we can't."

"What're you-"

"You're a twin, Liam!" Félix exclaimed, eyes beginning to tear. "You have a... twin sister."

Liam's mouth fell open, so he covered it.

"Courtney Rejeter," Bridgette said, holding back tears of her own. Liam inhaled and exhaled. Kayla placed her hand on his shoulder. "She- She-."

"She was stillborn, L-Liam." Félix's eyes were bloodshot. Liam began to tear up and Nathaniel and Alix hugged him. Kayla felt awkward.

"When I was attacked those years ago," Bridgette said. "It killed her."

Liam began crying and Kayla tried hugging him.

"We wanted to tell you everything, Liam!" Félix said. "But... we didn't want you to suffer too much, too fast. It tore us apart. Even more so when we gave you to father to protect you."

"And you felt restored when I came back?"

"Partially. Now, we're worried about what this will do to you."

Liam stood up and walked over to his parents. They instinctively stood up. Liam put one arm around his father and one around his mother. "Thank you for telling me yourselves."

"Of course." They both replied. Liam let go and turned to his friends.

"Thanks, Nathan. Alix."

"We're here for ya, bro," Nathaniel responded.

"Just like you're there for us," Alix added.

Liam wiped his eyes and then turned to Kayla. "Sorry for making you feel-"

"Liam, these are big things you gotta deal with," Kayla replied. "It's a lot to process. And I can trust you with my secret, so I'm here for you as well."

Liam smiled. "Thank you."

"You can show your gratitude by taking me to the carnival."

"Oh! Urm, okay!" Liam and Kayla shook hands.

"It's getting late. I need to get home."

"I'll drive you," Félix said. "Then I gotta go to the station. Roger Raincomprix's got something to tell me." Félix and Kayla walked outside and they drove off as everyone else waved.

Later that night, Liam, Nathaniel and Alix were laid in sleeping bags on the floor in Liam's bedroom. Liam wore Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle lounge pants and let his six pack show off. Nathaniel wore a black pyjama top and charcoal pyjama bottoms, with navy blue socks. Alix wore a light grey vest top and black shorts.

"So what happened with Prime Queen?" Liam asked.

"Prime Queen?" Nathaniel responded, confused.

"She tried to kidnap me," Alix answered. "But I struck her with a golf club and she fled."

"That's it?" Nathaniel said, underwhelmed.

"Yeah. And Liam, did Kayla force you into a date with her?"

"It's not really forcing me since I wanted to ask her out," Liam stated.

"For real?" Alix shouted.

"Quiet! Mom's in bed! But yeah, I wanted to ask her out. I like her."

"Good to see you've put our business behind you as well."

Liam was intrigued. "Who are you with now, like?"

Alix and Nathaniel turned to face each other and kissed. They moved their lips and their tongues fought for domination.

"We didn't know what you'd think," Nathaniel said.

Liam smirked. "I'd have been surprised if it was anyone else."

The three laughed. But then, Liam grabbed his phone and texted Félix.

 _Dad, you need to know. I already knew about Courtney. I forced it out of Roger. It's why he was demoted. I didn't say anything earlier because I was so upset with the ordeal, but happy that you told me because you wanted to. I'm sorry that Roger was demoted, and I'd like to make amends with him. I'm also sorry that I let you down by not telling you this face to face. I hope you can forgive me. Liam._ After the three fell asleep, Liam's phone beeped.

 _I am shocked, Liam. I can't believe you didn't tell us you knew. But, you have told me now and admitted you got Roger demoted, and you regret it. Oddly, this isn't what he wanted to tell me. You're probably asleep now, and tomorrow is Marinette's 14th, so I'll tell you after her party. One more thing; You haven't let me down, Liam. You could never let me down. I'm proud of you, son. I love you. Félix_ _PS: You called me dad! You don't know how much that means to me. Please, Bridgette deserves the honour as well._

Liam woke up in the morning and saw Alix and Nathaniel spooning. "Charming." Liam turned his phone over and saw Félix's message. He smiled at Félix's words, until...

"IT'S MARINETTE'S BIRTHDAY?!"


	4. Befana

Marinette and Tikki were on Marinette's balcony. Marinette was awaiting a call from Alya.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed. "Today's a special day for you!"

Marinette was too distracted to really listen. "Still no call."

"There's a ritual kwamis perform on their holders' birthday."

"That's nice!" Marinette was still ignoring Tikki.

Tikki knew how to get Marinette's attention. "But then again, Bridgette didn't like her present, so maybe you won't either."

Now Marinette was listening. "Oh, really Tikki? You got me a present?"

"A kwami specialty!"

"That's awesome! What is it?"

Tikki did a loop-de-loop, then a barrel roll and then spun around while humming. Then she spat in Marinette's hands. "Miraculous Birthday, Marinette!" Marinette was holding back the urge to gag. "Oh no. You don't like it."

"Nonono! I do like it! But... What is it?"

"A Kwagatama. A symbol of friendship between kwamis and holders. We take a hair from our Miraculous holder and attach it to the hairs from all of our previous holders. With our resin, they protect you from unnatural things such as an akuma villain's attacks." Tikki noticed Marinette was staring at her phone again. "Bridgette didn't like hers either but she was honest about it. She even called it a magical hairball."

Marinette turned her head towards Tikki. "Sorry, Tikki. I do find a bit... But if it can negate an akuma's powers, that already outweighs any negatives. Thank you, Tikki. I'm sorry about ignoring you. It's just-" Marinette's phone beeped and she squealed with excitement whilst opening her text... From Liam.

 _Happy Birthday, you little bugger. I got you something, but I have to pick it up. Good news, Kayla has asked me out! You should ask her how she can do it. It'll help you win Adrien over. Anyway, I'll see you in the park at 4, after my date and with my gift to you. Enjoy yourself, birthday girl!_

Marinette was amused and annoyed at the same time. "He's as bad as Adrien with the puns. What a hypocrite! Wait... In the park at 4? That must mean... That's where Alya's taking me to the dentist!"

Tikki was dumbfounded. "I don't remember Bridgette celebrating her birthdays by getting her teeth pulled out!"

"Tikki, it's code. Alya said she needed to take her sisters to the dentists, but she's really throwing me a surprise BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"How do you know that?"

"The signs are all there, Tikki. Juleka, Rose, and Lila freaked when I saw them buying balloons."

* * *

Flashback: At the convenience store, Marinette grabbed a can of soda and went to the till to pay. She handed the clerk her money and he handed her the change.

"Thank you," Marinette said. She turned to her right to see Rose, Juleka and Lila holding a pack of uninflated balloons.

"Are these her type?" Lila asked.

"I think she would prefer red and pink," Juleka answered.

Rose turned to see Marinette right next to her, then turned to look at the balloons again. "Well, we could ask her. She's right here."

"GAH!" Lila, Juleka, and Rose screamed in shock. Marinette was also taken aback by their reaction.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Lila screamed.

* * *

"They were terrified! Lila tried to play innocent, but it didn't work. They bought those balloons for my party, cos no party is complete without balloons!"

"Maybe they were for Lila."

"Maybe, but then why was Nino listening to my favorite song through his headphones?"

"Maybe he likes the song too?"

"No, he hates it! But if you're not convinced, then why was Nathaniel asking Adrien what he could draw for the 'dentist'? If that doesn't convince you, follow me!" Marinette walked down to the bakery but did not open the door. She whispered. "Listen." Marinette held her ear to the door and she could hear her parents talking to Nadja.

"How are you today?" Sabine asked.

"Still shaken," Nadja answered. "The station's given me time off to sort my head out. I was looking forward to seeing Marinette today. Will you give her my gift for me, please?"

"Of course, Nadja," Tom replied. "She'll understand. We saw the incident. I must say, that Bourgeois girl gave you a mouthful."

"I'm actually hoping she crashes the party and trashes it," Félix's voice said. "Then Marinette gets the satisfaction of seeing Chloe get some comeuppance."

"There we are!" Marinette whispered. "Now, watch their reactions." Marinette opened the door and revealed herself. "Mom! Dad! Do you know anything about Alya throwing me a surprise party?" Tom and Sabine were taken aback, mostly because the birthday cake was right in front of them. Before any panic occurred, Félix took charge.

"Sorry, Marinette but she's going to the dentist."

"Then what about the cake?"

"It's to celebrate Andre Bourgeios' removal from the mayor's office. He announces his 'resignation' at noon."

"That took some time. But back on the party subject, Liam texted me to meet him in the park at 4!"

Tom gulped, but Félix did not cave in. "It's where he's giving you the present he's bought."

"Really? Huh. Oh well." Marinette noticed Nadja. "Oh, sorry Nadja. I completely ignored you."

"It's alright, Marinette," Nadja said. "Happy Birthday." Nadja went into a bag and pulled out a wrapped gift. "Two things from both Manon and myself." Marinette took the gift and opened it. It was a USB stick. "One of those TV sticks. Plug it into the back of the TV and you got unlimited shows. Works for three years."

"Wow! Thank you, Nadja!" Marinette walked around the counter and hugged the reporter.

Nadja returned the gesture. "You're welcome. Hope you enjoy your day." Nadja grabbed her bag and walked out waving goodbye. A phone beeped. It was Félix's.

"Seems Hawk Moth has confessed to something. And everyone's gonna be after his head. I gotta get going. Yeah, Happy Birthday, Marinette. Good luck to Tom and Sabine when you hit puberty." Félix ran out before Tom could throttle him.

"Ignore him. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!"

"Thanks, dad!" Marinette responded. A doorbell rang and Marinette ran to the doors at the side of the building. "I wonder if Félix and Lila have been talking. So now, here to distract me while the party is set up... It's..." Marinette opened the door and standing there was an average height woman with short silver hair, glossy pink lips, and tan rim sunglasses. She wore a black leather jacket with an upward collar and silver studs embedded into the shoulders. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt with the image of Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon on the torso. She also wore red jeans and black shoes. In her right hand, she held a red and silver motorbike helmet. Marinette thought for a second before she realized who the woman was. "Grandma?!"

"Mom?" Tom exclaimed.

"Gina?" Sabine asked.

Marinette hugged her grandmother. "Marinetta!" Gina said in an Italian accent. "You're so tall for your age! Did you get my letter from Patagonia?"

"And from Australia, Bali, and Estonia!" Did you really get chased by a bear?"

Gina laughed. "Yes, but we wound up good friends in the end."

As they spoke to each other, the doorbell for the bakery rang, with no-one noticing. The person walked through and heard what Gina said about the bear.

"That's why she sent me its skin as a rug!" The person giggled.

Everyone turned and Gina spoke. "Bridgetta!"

"Hello, mom," Bridgette said. "It's been years! Happy Birthday, Marinette!"

"Thanks, Aunt Bridgette!" Marinette responded.

"Ah, yes!" Gina remembered, she pulled a gift out of her helmet and gave it to Marinette. "Happy Birthday, my little fairy." Marinette began opening the gift. "My Inuit friend knitted it especially for your tenth birthday!"

"Mom," Tom whispered. "She's fourteen."

Gina was startled. "My! How time flies..." Marinette finished opening the gift. It was a t-shirt that was too small for her even if she was ten. "No worries! I'll simply ask my friend to make another one."

"No!" Marinette responded. "No, it's awesome. I can work with this! Thank you, grandma!"

"I also got you your favorite candies!" Gina placed a tin in Marinette's hand. "You still like them, don't you?"

Marinette looked at the tin. 'I don't. But I don't want to upset her.' "Yeah, I do!"

"And that's not all, my fairy! We'll have a wonderful time, just like last time. We'll go to the merry-go-round, and then the zoo, and then-"

"Uh, a word, please mom? You, Bridgette and I." Tom asked.

Gina was annoyed. "Do I not know my Marinetta anymore because I'm always traveling?"

"You two enjoy yourselves!" Bridgette said. "When you get the call, take Marinette to the park."

* * *

Gina and Marinette ran out onto the motorcycle and put helmets on. They rode to the merry-go-round and went on it for fifteen minutes, Gina enjoying it but Marinette faking her amusement. She opened her tin of sweets and pretended to enjoy them, secretly putting them back in the tin. When they finished, they headed to the zoo. They saw the panther, elephants, and tigers. As Marinette and Gina walked around the zoo, Marinette spotted Kayla Hernandez wearing a red leather jacket and purple camo leggings. She seemed to be hanging out with...

"Adrien?" Marinette whispered. "Why are you wearing the Scott Donoko jacket? Grandma?" Marinette tugged Gina's jacket, catching her attention and then pointing in the general direction of Kayla. "That boy is the guy I'm dating."

"You are dating, Marinetta?!" Gina asked out loud in shock.

"Shhh! He's over there with that girl, but she's meant to be on a date with Liam Rejeter." Then Marinette saw her heart get ripped out of her chest as Kayla leaned forward and she began kissing Adrien. Marinette charged over at the snogging couple and struck Kayla with a fist, knocking her to the ground. Adrien turned Marinette towards him as Gina arrived. "LIAM?!"

"What the hell?!" Liam shouted. He reached down and helped Kayla up. "Why did you do that?!"

"I thought you were Adrien!" Marinette answered. "Why are you wearing a wig styled after Adrien's hair?"

Kayla groaned as she covered her blackening eye. "Adrien's hair? Liam wants to grow his hair out to look like Cat Noir. He wore it to see if I would like it."

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I thought Liam was Adrien and that he was cheating on me with you."

"Well, given the misunderstanding, I'm willing to let it slide."

"I'm not!" Liam scorned. "Marinette, if you thought I was Adrien, why didn't you attack me?"

"Because..." Marinette mumbled. "Wow, I don't have a good answer for you. I guess I just never could hurt Adrien."

"That's... understandable," Liam looked at Gina. "No! Is that really...?"

"Who else would dress this stylish?" Gina answered.

Liam smiled. "Kayla, this is my grandma, Gina Dupain! I got my passion for music from her."

Kayla and Gina shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Gina."

"Likewise!" Gina said cheerfully.

"And Grandma, this is Kayla Hernandez. A music fan, like us, and while Marinette, Adrien and I distracted him, she took down Hawk Moth!"

"Don't brag about it in the open!" Kayla said. "We'll get mobbed!"

"You three defeated Hawk Moth?" Gina asked.

"Yep," Liam replied. "Well, Adrien Agreste was an important part as well. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Hornet were battling Fire Ant. They're both gone but the akumas are..." Liam rubbed his left breast. "Still around. Thankfully, so are the heroic trio."

"You must have been terrified!"

"Hawk Moth is a rat trapped in a house that has been set ablaze with gasoline and a match. He squeaked and burnt, whilst we stood outside holding the matches and cans." Liam looked crazy. Then he realized he was still around people. "Sorry about that! I'm processing a lot of what he's done."

"We all feel that," Marinette said. "You're only human. Sorry I attacked you and gave you that, Kayla."

"I'm willing to forgive and forget," Kayla answered. "I hope you're both feeling better tonight."

"I will be," Liam responded. "Let Bygones be Bygones. We're still on our date, Marinette, so I'll see you later."

"Sure!" Marinette said. "Goodbye! Let's go, Grandma!"

"We have much to catch up on, Little Liam," Gina responded. "I hope we can talk soon. Goodbye for now."

* * *

Marinette and Gina got on the motorbike and drove to the Pon des Arts. Gina was ordering ice cream for herself and Marinette while Marinette sat on the bench. She checked her phone.

"Four o'clock," Marinette said. "But no call. Maybe you were right, Tikki. There is no surprise party and I just jumped to conclusions."

Tikki opened Marinette's purse to talk. "Why don't you just tell your Grandma you don't like these candies?"

"Marinette was interrupted when Alya rang her phone. "Alya! What's up?"

 _"I need you to come to the park,"_ Alya said. _"Ella and Etta are ready to go to the dent- bang"_

"What was that?"

 _"Nothing. Can you come ASAP?"_

"I'll be right there!" Marinette hung up and turned to find Gina standing there. "Oh! Uh... I'm so sorry, Grandma. I have to go to the dentist with Alya-"

"The dentist?" Gina asked. "On your birthday? I still have to take you to see the trains at Gare de Lyon Station."

"It's because Alya actually has sisters who are twins and since there are two of them, Alya needs my help. Wait a minute. Oh, what am I saying? That's all a fake-out, Grandma. I think that Alya has planned a surprise party-"

Gina was saddened. "I get it, my fairy. Don't worry about me. Run along now and go meet your friend."

Marinette was anxious. "Are you sure?"

"Go on. I'll hold on to all of this. We'll catch up with each other later."

Marinette abruptly hugged Gina tightly. "Oh, thank you!" Marinette started running towards the park. "You really are the best grandma in the world!"

Gina stood on the bridge, then went back to the ice cream vendor. "I'm sorry, André. But it seems we won't be having these anymore." She gave the vendor the ice creams back. "You can keep the money." Gina got back on her bike and rode back to the bakery.

* * *

She walked back through the main door, alerting Tom and Sabine to her presence.

"Mom!" Tom exclaimed. "Uh, where's Marinette?"

"You were right, Thomas," Gina responded. "She's too old now to spend time with her Nona..."

"What?" Sabine said. "No, no! Tom never said that."

"That's sweet of you two. But it's not a big deal. That's life! I'll be up in the apartment if you need me." Gina walked up to the apartment and sat in Marinette's bedroom.

Meanwhile, at the Place des Vosges, Alya was leading a blindfolded Marinette to a spot, then removed the blindfold. Marinette saw all of her friends and Kayla. There were balloons, presents, and banners all around. When she looked at Liam, he had removed the wig and his attire was now white trainers, black socks, denim jeans and short sleeve hoodie under a charcoal grey t-shirt.

Back in Marinette's bedroom, Gina looked sadly at the shirt she got Marinette and then opened the tin of candies, discovering that Marinette had not been eating them. She put the lid back on. "I guess I really don't know her like I thought I did." Gina began to cry. Her emotions were detected by an akuma.

"What could be more powerful than a grandmother deserted by her own granddaughter?" The akuma said to itself. "Perfect fodder for disappointment and misunderstanding!" The akuma flew into the bedroom and landed on the candy tin, possessing Gina and displaying the purple butterfly on her face. "Befana, I'm restoring your matriarchal power as a grandmother. You will use these candies to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you will free my master Hawk Moth from his cell. And maybe retrieve Sohlenhos from inside the Paris PD Precinct."

"You're right!" Gina said in an angry tone. "The time has come to teach them all a lesson!" The black and purple aura engulfed Gina and when she emerged, she had reddish-brown eyes, pale green skin, and long, brushed-back hot pink hair with two white streaks. She wore a black mask with red edges on the sides of her face. Her outfit was a black short-sleeved bodysuit with jagged pink edges to the arm and leg sleeves, a large jagged pink-tipped collar above a regular black collar, and a pink and black bow resembling a wrapped candy on the chest. She wore black fingerless driving gloves, spiked black cuffs, black shoes, and two thin black belts around her hips. One belt had a circular red-orange pouch attached to it, and it has a black symbol on it based on their bow. For a weapon, she holds a black gun-like object with a dark gray horn-like barrel, a jagged red stripe around the barrel, a blue rectangle on each side, and a semi-cube end of the handle with colorful objects inside.

Downstairs, Tom and Sabine were finishing decorating the cake with sprinkles and strawberries.

"Tada!" Sabine shouted.

"Ha!" Tom exclaimed.

Sabine patted his chest. "Good job, partner! We'd better get going, the party awaits us!"

"Oh, wait, we've gotta tell mom."

Before Tom had a chance to walk up the stairs or even reach the staircase, Befana burst through the bakery door on her flying motorcycle.

"Not this time!" Befana ordered. "Don't tell your mama what to do."

Tom and Sabine were startled. Tom slipped on a rolling pin and the cake landed in a garbage bin. Befana laughed and waved her candy gun. "Do you know what naughty boys get?" Befana flicked her wrist to turn the cylinder of her gun to make it black and fired it at Tom, which turned him into a statue of coal. "Coal!" Befana turns to a terrified Sabine, who was cornered by the register. "You have nothing to fear, my fairy." Befana flicked her wrist to rotate the cylinder of her gun to white. "You've always been good to me." Befana fired at Sabine, who now sported angel wings, a white emotionless mask, and gold outlines in place of red. "So, now tell me. Marinetta isn't at the dentist, is she?"

"No, mistress," Sabine answered.

"Then take me to her!"

Sabine flew out of the bakery, and Befana followed her.

* * *

At the Place des Vosges, Adrien was giving Marinette his present. "Happy birthday, Marinette."

Marinette stared at the small blue box in her hand until Alya intervened. "Open it, Marinette!"

Marinette giggled but before she could open Adrien's gift, Befana's voice startled everyone.

"La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight." Everyone looked up to see Sabine, then Befana flying around on her motorcycle. "She gives out candy to those who are dandy." Befana then hops off her motorcycle and charged towards Marinette.

"Grandma!?" Marinette was shocked.

"You lied to your grandma, Marinetta!"

Adrien ran off as Befana spoke to her granddaughter.

"No, I- I didn't know Alya was throwing a surprise party for me!" Marinette defended herself.

Alya walked beside Marinette. "She's for real, ma'am."

"And all those candies you pretended to be eating?" Befana asked. "Or that Kayla girl that you attacked because you thought she was kissing your precious little Adrien?"

"I'm sorry, grandma. It's just that I didn't want to upset you with the candies. And I jumped to conclusions with Kayla."

"Your grandma is not with you anymore! From now on, I am only Befana! And I'm going to punish you for all those lies!" Befana aimed and fired at Marinette, but Marinette ducked, causing the shot to hit Mylene and turned her into coal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!" Marinette shrieked.

Liam clenched his fist then gave something to Kayla. Kayla looked and saw it was an aquamarine. "What is this?" She asked.

"I was going to give it to Marinette," Liam answered. "But you need it more than I do. A little gift for MY 14th. Knightowl claims it can nullify an akuma's attacks."

"Wait, you got this off Knightowl?!"

"It's a long story. Maybe I can tell you it on another date."

"So much for that!" Liam said.

Adrien was hiding behind a tree and let Plagg out of his outer shirt.

"We didn't even get in on the buffet!" The Kwami complained.

"Party's over, my friend!" Adrien said. "PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" The mask appeared on Adrien's ears, then the ears sprouted and the rest of the costume followed. Cat Noir was now on the scene.

Befana aimed her gun at Marinette. "It's rude to leave while Befana's still speaking to you." Just as she pulled the trigger, Cat Noir's staff knocked it out of the way and she shot the ground. She looked at him perched on a speaker.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I never knew grandmas could be so nasty."

"You would look wonderful in white, my pretty kitty." Befana rotated the cylinder of her gun again and fired at Cat Noir. He dodged the shot simply by tilting his head.

"Eh, I'm not convinced. I'm much more into the color black. Makes my eyes stand out, don't you think?" Befana kept firing but Cat Noir was too fast. She eventually turned to her fairy, Sabine.

"Take care of this pesky pussycat!"

Sabine flew up to get Cat Noir, who kept avoiding her.

"Hey, I thought fairies were supposed to be nice!" Sabine finally got a hold of him and they flew into the treetops.

Marinette and Liam ran in different directions. Befana chose to chase Marinette. "You're not getting away unpunished, Marinetta!" Marinette tripped and dropped Adrien's present, she went to grab it but Befana shot it and turned it into coal. "You don't deserve all these presents, you spoiled little brat! Now, for what you really deserve." She pulled the trigger again, but the gun didn't fire. Befana grabbed the candy tin from her waist and filled the gun. "Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you."

Marinette quickly crawled under a table. "This isn't how I envisioned my birthday party..."

"You need to transform!" Tikki said. The table began turning to coal, so Marinette crawled out.

"Do you lie only to me?" Befana asked angrily.

Marinette was panicking. "Cat Noir!"

Cat Noir was still trying to fend off Sabine. "Stay put, I'll be right there!" Sabine grabbed him and flew forward. "Uh, soon!"

Befana turned Marinette's hiding spot into coal. "Or do you also lie to your parents and your friends, too?"

Marinette's friends were hiding behind a bush. "We gotta help Marinette!" Alya ordered.

"How do we do that?" Nino asked. Alya turned to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

Befana had her gun aimed at Marinette. "The time has come to teach you a lesson." Before she could pull the trigger, a plate hit her head and she looks around to see Lila throwing them.

"Marinette is not a liar!" She exclaimed.

"This is from the girl whose entire life story was a lie?!" Befana shot at Lila and turned her into coal.

"Lila!" Kim snuck up behind to jump Befana and grab her gun, but Befana saw him and shot him as well. "No, Kim!"

"That's what you get for stealing candy!" Befana exclaimed as she pointed at all the teens. "You bunch of ill-mannered kids!

"Don't touch Marinette!" Rose ordered. "She's only the nicest person in the world!"

Befana stroked her chin. "That's very disrespectful, to speak up without permission! But then again, it's quite noble of you to stick up for your friends. Okay. I shall make you a fairy." She turned her cylinder white and shot at Rose. It would've hit her but Kayla jumped in-between and got hit instead. She fell to the floor and began changing. The aquamarine began glowing brightly in her hand. "Not who I intended but it is a true kindness to risk yourself for another. You are going to help me discipline your friend. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Marinette stayed hidden behind the stage. "Tikki!" Sabine fell into the trees and Cat Noir dropped down in front of Marinette.

"Sorry I had to hurt her, M'Lady," Cat Noir said. "And I'm sorry I kept you waiting. We need to find you a better hiding place." He held his hand out, which Marinette took. "Shall we?" Cat Noir pointed his staff down to the ground and extended it, sending the two of them to the rooftops. Befana saw the act.

"Marinetta is getting away with the kitty!" She exclaimed to Sabine and Kayla, who still hadn't transformed. "Catch them!"

Sabine tried to fly up to catch them but her ankle was caught up in banners held by Marinette's remaining friends.

"Marinette is cool, so don't touch her!" Juleka said.

Max shouted to Befana. "We won't let you hurt Marinette!"

"Is that how you speak to your elders?" Befana asked angrily. "How rude!" She turned everyone holding banners into coal, freeing Sabine. "Maybe this way you'll learn to keep quiet." Befana turned and saw Kayla laid on the floor, eyes open, not breathing. "Shame. You had true promise. I'll need more fairies." Befana got back on her bike and she and Sabine flew off. Kayla blinked and took a gasp of air. She looked into her hands, observing the aquamarine.

"Thank You, Liam Rejeter!" She said.

* * *

Cat Noir carried Marinette in his arms over the rooftops.

"I can transform, you know!" Marinette said.

"And risk Befana seeing you?" Cat Noir responded. "Let's get somewhere less... exposed." Cat Noir arrived at the Eiffel Tower and put Marinette down on a tower viewing deck. "Don't worry. We'll get your grandma real grandma back safe." He bound to the railing and hopped up. "I know I already said it but, happy birthday!"

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Cat Noir." Cat Noir left. Marinette let Tikki out of her jacket. "It's time to save my Nona! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Ladybug's earring took on the red and black appearance, her mask materialized around her eyes, her costume covered her body, and he yo-yo appeared as a belt on her waist. She set off to help Cat Noir.

* * *

Over the rooftops of Paris, Befana kept a lookout for any wrong or good being done. Whilst she sang, she turned a young boy into coal for accidentally littering and a little boy teasing a little girl into coal, then she turned Jean Duparc into a fairy for helping a woman and her baby and a firefighter into a fairy for saving a little girl's cat. The fairies flew up to her. "La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul." Suddenly, Befana looked ahead to see Cat Noir's staff, but she couldn't react in time and was knocked off her bike. Cat Noir retracted the staff and began singing.

"Cat Noir comes to, unexpectedly," He stopped. "Uh, how do you make that rhyme?" Ladybug jumped downwards and landed next to him, right hand swinging the yo-yo and the left on her chest.

"Fight off evil with his lady!"

"Of course! Not bad, Bugaboo!"

Befana's akuma spoke to her in her head. _"You're forgetting our deal, Befana! These pests may get in the way, but you may continue your search for the girl after you free my master."_

"You forgot to say the magic word!" Befana said with cheek. Her cheekiness was repaid with pain.

 _"NOW!"_

The akuma stopped hurting her. "Where did you hide Marinetta?!"

"I forgetta." Cat Noir responded.

"Fairies, take care of these two! I have more important business to deal with." Befana flew off in the direction of Stan Billiton's cell in the Paris PD Precinct.

"We're in trouble!" Ladybug said. Befana's fairies flew at Ladybug and Cat Noir. They kept dodging their charges. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and wrapped around Sabine, who flew up to try and escape. It didn't work as Ladybug crawled up her yo-yo string and sat on Sabine's back. "Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Befana flew towards the precinct and shot at the wall, turning it into coal. She rammed into the wall, smashing it into bits. She turned to see a man in an orange jumpsuit with messy light blond hair sticking up and blue eyes. Anyone would believe it to be Gabriel Agreste if they didn't know the truth.

 _"Master!"_ The akuma said. _"Destroy the bars and release him!"_ Befana readied her gun and aimed. She was about to fire when a gunshot sliced her arm. Befana screamed in pain and turned to see the police chief, holding a gun. He fired again, hitting her knee. _"Retreat, Befana! Get your fairies down here to hold off the police!"_ Befana fired her gun and turned the chief into coal. She then ran outside and got back on her bike, flying towards the Eiffel Tower. She reached the park where Marinette's birthday was being held and saw that while the kids were still coal, Kayla was gone.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. She instantly flew down to try and find her. She looked around and then heard bushes rustling. Out of them walked Liam Rejeter.

"Marinette has done some bad things, Grandma," He said. "But she does not deserve this."

"I am not your Grandma!" Befana aimed her gun at him. "From now on, I am Befana!"

"Amazing. I once thought that way too. One point in time, I believed I would never be Liam Rejeter again, only the Truthseeker. Someone who struck his own father with a sword."

Befana hesitated. "You killed your father?"

"I got lucky in that it was just an illusion of him. But I didn't know that until after the fact. I was willing to murder my father - the man who helped create me, raise me, and shape me into who I am - in cold blood! And now, you've done the same to your son!"

 _"Don't listen to him!"_ The akuma exclaimed. _"Use your gun and turn him to coal!"_

Befana grabbed her gun and shot at Liam. Liam pulled out a sword hilt and a glowing emerald blade grew from it. Liam swiped the shot and was left intact. "I'm not gonna strike at you, Befana. But any shot you fire at me will be deflected." Liam readied himself. Befana went to take a shot at Liam again. He ran and blocked with his sword. Eventually, Befana sent her motorbike flying at him. The bike hit him and rammed him into a tree.

"You little liar!" Befana exclaimed. She turned her cylinder to black and was about to shoot when the bike pulled back and Liam fell to the floor, unresponsive. "It seems you got what you deserve, you devious little-!" ZUN-ZUN-ZUN-ZUN-ZUN-ZUN.

Liam woke up and gasped for air. "What the fu-?" He tried to grab his sword but it was out of sight. At that moment, Befana was dropkicked into the stage. Liam looked and saw Kayla, gripping his sword in her hand. Befana fired at her and she swiped the shot with the sword. Kayla charged at Befana, swiping any shots that Befana fired. She sliced at Befana's leg, cutting her. She deactivated the sword and began punching Befana. She didn't let up. Liam got to his feet and ran at her. "KAYLA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her and pulled her away from Befana. "That's enough!" Kayla struggled. "Kayla!" During the struggle, Kayla dropped the crystal Liam gave her.

"Such an angel!" Befana whispered. She turned her cylinder to white and aimed at Liam. She fired, but Kayla noticed. She shoved Liam out of the way and took the hit. She spouted wings, her clothes turned white and gold, and her face was covered by a mask. Befana summoned her bike, then aimed at Liam. "Hmmmmm. You have the mind of a devil-child, but the soul of an angel. I guess I can't make you coal or a fairy." She snapped her fingers. "Come, my fairy! It's time find Marinetta!" The two flew off to the Eiffel Tower. Liam walked over to his statue friends.

"I'll get yous back," He said depressingly. "I promise." Liam's watch began beeping. He pulled his sleeve up and began speaking. "Polistes. Are you okay?"

 _"I am,"_ Polistes said inside the watch. _"You're not. Right now, focus on your grandma, then we've gotta talk."_ Liam nodded. He pressed the center of his watch and he was covered in a yellow bodysuit and mask. Then, black emerged from the watch to makes shoes, gloves and covered his back, chest, and face. The antennas spawned over his ears and his eyes turned completely white. He suddenly felt strange. _"This is gonna hurt!"_ His hands felt like someone was carving into his fingers. The pain was eventually tolerable and the Hornet looked at his hands. His normal fingers were now talons. _"They're stinger darts. Just point your fingertips at an enemy and I'll do the rest."_ The Hornet unleashed his wings and set off...

* * *

Befana made her way to the Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug and Cat Noir were still fending of the fairies. Cat Noir drops onto the back of her bike. "Can I hitch a ride?" He joked. "Your granddaughter isn't here. Let me show you the way." He grabbed a handle of the bike and steered it away.

"Pets are not allowed on board!" Befana shouted. She spun the bike and threw Cat Noir off. He fell in the air until he was caught by Ladybug swinging through the air and dropping him onto the middle view deck. "What a sweet Ladybug you are. You'll make a perfect fairy!" She fired white shots at Ladybug and Cat Noir. The duo quickly scattered to avoid them.

Ladybug hung on the side of the Effiel Tower. "Thanks, but no thanks!"

"You can't turn down a gift, you rude little imp! You take care of the kitty, my fairies, while I punish this polka-dot brat!" Befana flew up to attack Ladybug. Kayla, Sabine and the rest of the fairies began to charge at Cat Noir, who struggled to lose them. Sabine pinned him to the side of the tower.

"Er, do you need a tooth from me?" Cat Noir asked. Sabine was unable to do anything as she suddenly felt jabs all over her back. She then began falling to the ground. Cat Noir grabbed onto the tower again and looked around. To his bewilderment, the Hornet was flying around attacking the fairies with his stinger darts. Each fairy fell to the ground. "That's new!" Befana continued to chase Ladybug up the side of the Tower, firing a volley of shots at her but all of them missing. The shots then flew back down towards Ladybug and Befana. Ladybug gasped and dove into the tower to avoid them, and Befana pulled back and dodged each one individually, an act spotted by Ladybug. Befana attempted to fire at Ladybug, only to find that she was out of ammo again. As she reloaded, Ladybug fell back down onto the viewing deck and informed Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir! I saw Befana dodging her own candies. Even she can't touch them!"

Cat Noir looked at Befana and took notice of the candy bag that contained the candies. "The candy bag. The akuma must be in there."

"Of course! LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's power generated a tuba, which she caught.

"You didn't tell me you played the tuba." Cat Noir joked. The Hornet flew in and heard Ladybug's response.

"I don't, but it looks like I'm gonna have to learn."

"I know a good teacher!" The Hornet joked. Befana's coal shots hit the floor underneath Ladybug and Cat Noir, making the ground under them crumble and forcing them to fall to a lower level, Ladybug dropping the tuba all the way down to the bottom. They were soon surrounded by Befana and her fairies.

"Very naughty," Befana said. "I'm going to have to take your toys away from you." She turned her head to the Hornet. "And you are?"

"The Hornet," He answered.

Ladybug looked over her shoulder for her Lucky Charm, and her Lucky Charm vision highlighted the elevator doors, the underground fire hydrant, and the tuba. 'I can trap the fairies in there. Then I can set the water going and use the tuba to direct it at Befana.' Ladybug smiled. "Okay. You win, Befana." She winked at a shocked Cat Noir.

"I- I did lie," Cat Noir said. "I'm sorry. Your granddaughter is here."

"Never too late to tell the truth, right?"

Befana was unconvinced. "I don't believe you."

"I'll take you to her myself!" Cat Noir said. He stood up with his hands raised to shoulder height. Befana held her gun to his back and they walked off.

"Keep an eye on the ladybug."

The moment Befana was out of earshot, Ladybug turned back with a chuckle but before she could do anything, the Hornet fired his stinger darts at the fairies, subduing them all. "Sorry guys!"

At another part of the Effiel Tower, Cat Noir led Befana to a closet door. He opened it and there was no one there.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Befana exclaimed. "She isn't here!"

"She must've got out!" Cat Noir responded.

Befana growled in frustration but then heard the elevator ding. "Huh?" She saw it heading down to the ground. "There you are! Nice try, Marinetta, but you won't get away that easily! Ha!" She jumps over the glass guard wall onto her motorbike, laughing. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Hornet reunited.

"I need a vacation!" The Hornet snarked.

* * *

At the base of the Effiel Tower, Befana hopped off of her motorbike, spinning and readying her weapon for when the doors opened. "I'm waiting for you, Marinetta!" The elevator doors opened and Befana was astounded to find her fairies tied up inside the elevator. "What?" Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Hornet landed behind her. Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the Lucky Charm tuba.

"Cat Noir! The fire hydrant!"

"My pleasure!" Cat Noir responded. "CATACLYSM!" He used his left hand to pull the cover off the fire hydrant and pressed down on the hydrant with Cataclysm, causing water to blast out. Befana turned around in time to see Ladybug slam the tuba down on the torrent of water, sending a jet of it straight for Befana. Befana tried to block it with her gun and turn it into coal but the shot affected the water, the tuba, and Befana herself.

Ladybug giggles with joy as the Hornet grabbed the candy box, breaking it in half. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma! TIME TO DISINTEGRATE! She captured the akuma in her yo-yo. "Gotcha!" She pressed the button at the top of her yo-yo and dropped the akuma dust on the floor. "I did not feel bad about THAT one!" She throws the still coal tuba in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The Miraculous Ladybug undid all the damage, turning the fairies and statues of coal back into normal humans, then turning the coal Befana back into Befana herself before turning her back into Gina Dupain.

"POUND IT!" The trio exclaimed, making a merry-go-round fist bump.

"Oh, no!" Gina said. She looked around at her surroundings and headed to the elevator, untying the people but focusing on one person in particular. "Sabine! Are you okay?"

Sabine groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "I'm fine, Gina. And I'm sure Tom is as well." Everyone else began to stir.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing!" The Hornet answered. Gina turned to him. He untied the freed people and pulled Kayla to her feet. "This was the work of Stan Billiton. He always uses pawns. Too cowardly to get his hands dirty... Actually, he isn't, considering he murdered an unborn baby!" Kayla, Sabine, Gina, Ladybug, and Cat Noir gasped. The Hornet sighed. "I'll get them to move him. Can't risk an akuma breaking him out again." The Hornet still held Kayla's hand.

"Hornet?" Kayla said. "I'm not gonna fall. You can let go."

The Hornet let go. "Sorry, Kayla."

"How do you know my name?"

"Liam told me. He's terrified that something happened to you."

"Liam!" Gina exclaimed. "I attacked him at the park- Oh, no! Marinette's party!"

"It's okay!" Ladybug said. "Everything will be back to normal."

"I'll get these people back to their homes," The Hornet said. "You should go and be with your family."

The Hornet began talking to the people who were fairies. Ladybug and Cat Noir retreated...

* * *

Later, that evening, at the park, Nino was playing music and the guests were having a good time. Liam and Kayla had returned. Gina was standing at Andre's Ice Cream cart, talking with him. He had short brown hair and a brown mustache. He wore a short-sleeved white top with dark blue stripes, dark gray pants, and shoes. He also wore a dark blue beret on his head, a thin red scarf around his neck which he tied at the front, and a blue apron. "Sorry about earlier, André. How are you? Do you have anyone, in particular, to share your ice cream with these days?"

"Well, actually," André answered. "I have yet to find the perfect blend of flavors." Liam walked over to André. "Is this little Liam?"

"I guess I am!" Liam chuckled. "Nice to meet you, André!" Liam pulled a wallet out of his jacket pocket. "Could I have some Ice Cream, please?"

"Of course! But, put your money away! It's on the house if I could choose the flavors and see your love!"

"My love?" Liam smiled. "Surprise me!"

André began scooping. "First, Espresso for her skin that you can't touch without your heart skipping a beat, then Chocolate Fudge for her eyes that you look into and see your happiest aspects. And finally, Cotton Candy for the blue jackets that make her stand out to you as blue is one of your favorite colors!" André gave Liam the ice cream. Liam was wide-jawed.

"Kayla!" He whispered. "Thank you, André!" Liam licked the ice cream flavors. He smiled. "Are you sure you don't want any money?"

"I am sure, young Liam! Enjoy your ice cream!" Liam walked away. Gina felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Grandma!" Marinette exclaimed.

"My sweetie!" Gina turned around and saw Marinette's new purse design. "What did you do with that tee shirt?" She pointed to a new version of the purse.

"I fixed it up, grandma. I've been sewing ever since the last time you came to visit."

Gina wiped a tear from her eye. "You're so grown up, Marinetta. You know what? There'll be no more merry-go-rounds or zoos. For your next birthday, I'll take you on one of my trips!"

Marinette hugged her again. "Thank you, Grandma! But you know, it doesn't matter where you take me. With you, it's always unforgettable."

Everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" as Marinette's parents brought out the cake. Ivan and Kim lifted Marinette up so she could blow out the candles, then set her gently on the ground as people clapped.

"Bravo," Adrien said. He held out his gift to Marinette. "You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on." Marinette opened it with delight and found out that a handmade charm bracelet was inside. "I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So... I figured it was my turn to make one for you."

Marinette smiled. "You're so wonderful... Oh, uh- it's wonderful, what a charm! Uh... luck charm! I-I'll wear the charm um, with luck! Basically, um... thank you!"

In the background, Marinette's parents, Gina, Liam, Félix, and Bridgette were watching.

"Aww..." Tom said. "She must really love him! Even had a complete schedule of his week."

Liam froze with his tongue on his ice cream. "You what?"

Nino began playing music again and people began dancing. Marinette was with Tikki in the trees nearby, Marinette gazing at the bracelet Adrien gave her. "Do you realize? He made it especially for me, with his own hands. Adrien..."

Tikki was still offended about that morning. "Yeah, well, it's kind of a weird gift if you ask me."

"Heh, no weirder than yours, Tikki." Marinette winked at Tikki.

Tikki looked back at Marinette when she held out the kwagatama, now on a necklace around her neck. "But that doesn't mean they're not both precious to me."

Tikki was gleeful. "So you really did like the gift, then!"

Marinette tucked the kwagatama back down her shirt. "Of course, I did." As she was talking, Adrien was standing in the trees as well, looking at the charm Marinette gave him and smiling. "The most important thing about a present, Tikki, is the person who's giving it."

The rest of the night was a blast. People dancing, drinking fizzy drinks, and all laughing. Until...

"LIAM!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Sabrina running towards Liam. She stopped in front of him. "Reporters are coming. Hawk Moth confessed to assaulting your mother and inducing her labor!"

"SABRINA!" Liam and Bridgette exclaimed.

"Chloe got it somehow and told someone named Arlette!"

"Did she now?" In the same area Sabrina ran from, some reporters appeared from around the corner. They looked over and saw Liam, Bridgette, Félix, and Gabriel.

"Gabriel's here too! LIAM!" They began running towards the party. Everyone scattered in panic, leaving the park in a huge wreck...


	5. Riposte

In the locker room at Francois Dupont High School, Marinette was wearing a protective, padded vest looking for a fencing helmet. Tikki flew out into the open.

"This fencing gear really does suit you, Marinette!"

"Thank you, Tikki!" Marinette responded. "Let's hope wielding a fencing saber is a lot easier than finding a helmet that fits." Marinette put a helmet on, only for the helmet to slip to the right. "MGH!" Tikki giggled. Marinette took the helmet off, holding it in her hand. "I've got to ace these try-outs! D'Argencourt is the most prestigious fencing academy in all of Paris! I've only got this one shot to show them I've got what it takes to make it onto the team!"

"You've been reviewing the fencing rules all weekend, it's going to be great!"

"You're right. I'm going to make quite an impression on Adrien! Even more so if I had a sword like Liam's!" Marinette slammed the helmet down on the table, causing all the others to roll around. Marinette scrambled around to catch them before they fell off and caught one on her foot. "Ah, here we go! This one should fit perfectly!" Marinette put the helmet on and walked down to the hall, where Mr. D'Argencourt was pacing between two lines of students.

* * *

"I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt." The fencing instructor stated. "As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year." D'Argencourt stopped and faced the challengers. "So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners-" The class was interrupted when Liam ran through the entrance, exhausted and out of breath.

"How does it make you feel?" A voice asked. A reporter came after him and he ran again. "Hawk Moth killing your sister?"

"No comment!" Liam answered. "Get out of here, will you?"

"We'll make you famous!"

"PISS OFF!" Liam unzipped his cotton jacket and reached inside. The reporter ran out the doors and wasn't seen again. Liam turned to the class. "Sorry for that, guys! They have no consideration." Liam walked up to the library.

D'Argencourt cleared his throat. "In order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students."

Marinette looked around as the rest of the students began getting into pairs. "Where's Adrien?"

"Get into position."

Marinette was still looking around for her love when one of the students approached her.

"Seems to me like you're looking for someone in particular?" The student asked, the voice indicating a female was under the helmet.

"Yeah, I thought Adrien was here. You know, a boy this tall." Marinette raised her arm to indicate Adrien's height. "Blonde, nice, super handsome?"

"Yeah, I know him. Hair so blonde and bushy that anyone with the same style must be Adrien and if that someone is kissing a girl..." The student opened her helmet, revealing herself to be Kayla Hernandez, the skin around her eye being colored yellow and purple. "...Then it's okay to try and smash their lights out?"

Marinette yelped in surprise. She was struck with nervousness. She looked at Kayla's eye, black and blue."K-Kayla? I'm s-surprised to see you. You're right! It's not okay to kiss a girl! I-I mean it's okay to smash someone's lights- I-I MEAN-"

"Calm down. Everyone here believes it was a jealous ex. After all, it was just a big misunderstanding. A word of advice though: Next time, shout and run, don't punch first!"

"Look, Kayla, the black eye? I didn't mean to give you one!"

"I know. I just..."

"Are you in trouble, Kayla?" Adrien asked, sneaking up on Kayla. "You should tell Liam."

Kayla turned and began to walk away. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I shouldn't have had a go at you like that. It's not you, it's..." Kayla walked off.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about that, Adrien," Marinette said.

"It's nothing to be sorry for, Marinette," Adrien replied. "But to be honest, you shouldn't have jumped right into punching her."

"I'm sorry about that!" Marinette thought for a second. "I think she's in trouble. Maybe Ladybug can help her."

"Get into position!" D'Argencourt shouted.

Marinette awkwardly put her helmet on, glanced at Adrien, and held her saber upright.

Adrien positioned himself. "Bend your knees." Marinette bent her knees. "Now stretch your left foot back, turned outwards." Marinette did so. "Perfect!" Adrien moved to her side, putting his arm around her to have her lean forward. Now, put your saber forward, like this." Adrien used his other hand to guide Marinette's so her saber was pointing out. Adrien walked and faced Marinette in the same pose. Marinette blushed and giggled again.

"Greet each other!" D'Argencourt ordered his students. He crossed his saber arm over his chest and then snapped it out to his side in the traditional fencing greeting. Adrien, then Marinette, greeted each other. "En garde! Prêt, Allez!" The students began fencing while D'Argencourt observed. Adrien was ready, but Marinette wasn't budging, standing still on her spot. Adrien straightened up and pushed up his helmet. "Go on, Marinette. You're supposed to touch me."

Marinette giggled. "Touch you?! Yeah..."

Adrien laughed nervously, feeling uncomfortable. "Control yourself, Marinette! We're not that far yet." He put his helmet back down before lunging at Marinette. She dodged, striking back.

"Attaque!" D'Argencourt exclaimed. "Touche. Point!" He indicated Marinette. "Continue!" He walked off.

Marinette pushed up her helmet. "Thanks!"

Adrien also pushed his helmet up as well. "All I did was lunge at you. You've got good reflexes!" Adrien put his helmet down again and readied himself into position. "En garde!" Marinette put her helmet back down and likewise got into position. "Prêt, allez!" Adrien and Marinette quickly fenced, Adrien was able to swipe Marinette but she swiped his sword away before getting him in the chest. "Attack, parry, riposte, counterattack. The point goes to you, Marinette."

Marinette pushed her helmet up once again. "I don't get it. You hit me first!"

Adrien pushed his helmet up to explain. "Well, with saber fencing, the attacker doesn't necessarily win the point even though he touched his opponent first. You took the initiative, so we say that you had priority. I can only parry or riposte, so I lose."

"But everything's happening so fast, I mean, how can you know who won the point?"

"We don't always know for sure. The referee tries to pay as close attention as possible, but even that can sometimes fail. That's why you can also abstain. Shall we continue?" He lowered his helmet.

Marinette nodded, then lowered her helmet and prepared for round three but before she could...

"Hey, you!" A shout interrupted the entire fencing try-outs. Everyone turned to see a figure in a tight red long sleeved shirt under a slightly darker red quilted vest with a plain collar, along with plain red tights. On the ring finger of the right hand, a black ring that had a crest, which resembled the Japanese kanji for "female". The kanji symbol was divided down the middle with a long vertical line flecked at the top with a small curved one which, together, resembled a rapier. Two long outward spikes stretched from the mark. The figure was standing on the scoring box, carrying a fencing saber with a red tip. "Are you Mr. Armand D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team!"

"Pah!" D'Argencourt scoffed. "Only the best are admitted here, you knave!"

"And I was, everywhere I went."

"Part le fer! This whippersnapper has the nerve! All right! I may consider your admission, shall you defeat one of my students."

The fencer walked forward to the silent students, imposing superiority. "Which one of you is the best combatant?!"

The students shuffled around, looking at each other and mumbling.

"Maybe Liam?" One student said.

"With the headlines?" Another one responded. "He'll kill him."

"That is one of the best fencers in the world!" Kayla said.

"You only think that cos you wanna be his girlfriend!"

"I was talking about that fencer! You don't know who that is, do you?!"

Adrien stepped forward, and yet again lifted up his helmet.

"Adrien," D'Argencourt ordered. "Please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry!"

Adrien smirked and lowered his helmet. "I shall, Master." Adrien and the fencer walked to the side of the fencing scoring box, as Kayla attached the cable to the fencer.

"You'll kick his butt!" Kayla whispered. She attached a blue sphere to the fencer's sword.

"What's this for?" The fencer asked.

"A tracker," Kayla answered. "These people idolize that boy! They'll be willing to falsely declare him the winner. These will determine a true winner. When one of you touches the other, it tells us how long it took and who touched who first."

Adrien was approached by Kayla, who attached another tracker to his saber. Adrien didn't think to question it. He and the fencer walked towards each other. Adrien tapped his saber to the fencer's shoulder, a buzz on the green score was heard and Kayla, holding a device, saw a red cross under an image of Adrien. The fencer touched him with their saber to test the box. Kayla saw '3.402 seconds' on the device and smiled. The fencer and Adrien bowed to each other and walked apart. Adrien bent his saber blade while the fencer swung theirs around. The fencer swirled their sword around and threw it into the air, catching it and holding it backhand, then flipping it to the forehand position.

Marinette gasped and look down at the ground. "Great. There goes any chance I had of making the team. This guy's obviously better than everyone."

"It's not over yet," A student said. "He still has to beat Adrien."

"Prêt..." D'Argencourt exclaimed. "Allez!" The two lunged at each other and both point buzzers went off at the same time. Kayla's device displayed an instant equal time between them "Simultané! Par un toucher!" Adrien and the fencer went back to their starting points.

Marinette was confused. "I could have sworn Adrien touched him first..."

"Not sure." A student said. "Anyway, you never question the referee's decision."

"En garde!" D'Argencourt shouted. "Prêt... allez!" The fencer and Adrien lunged at each other, lighting up both sides of the points box. Once again, Kayla's device displayed no time gap. "Uhh... Abstention!"

"What's happening?" Marinette asked.

"Mr. D'Argencourt isn't sure who won," The same student answered. "So he's chosen to abstain. This is a tight bout."

"En garde!" D'Argencourt bellowed.

"Wait!" The fencer said. "I request that we do it the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine."

"Adrien?"

Adrien answered. "Fine with me." He pulled his body cord out.

The fencer pulled their body cord out as well, then did a backflip to shows off their saber skills more.

"But how will we know who touched the other one first?"

"This!" Kayla showed Marinette the device. "When one saber touches a fencer, this tells us how long it takes for the other saber to touch the other fencer."

"En garde..." D'Argencourt said. "Prêt... allez!" Adrien and the fencer lunged at each other, sabers clashing. Every time one of them tried to swipe, the other would block. The fencer walked forward, still swiping as Adrien blocked each and every attack. Adrien hit a post, dodging attacks and the fencer swung at him again. He ducked and began ascending the stairs, never turning his back towards his opponent. The fencer jumped on the side rail and used it to backflip in front of Adrien. The students began moving to the bottom of the staircase. Marinette couldn't see anything.

"Is this what fencing's all about?!"

"Part le fer! This IS what fencing's all about!"

Marinette saw Kayla heading over to the other staircase, so she followed her. Meanwhile, the fencer had pinned Adrien to the railing of the stairs.

"Is that all you can do?" The fencer taunted. Adrien uses his saber to push the fencer off him and went further upstairs, the fencer following him. Kayla got up the stairs and ran into the library, where Liam and Nathaniel were drawing designs for the heroes. They were startled by Kayla's sudden arrival.

"You may wanna get out of here!" Kayla told the boys. As they cleared up, the duel continued.

"The fateful moment has arrived!" D'Argencourt exclaimed. His cheer turn to agony when he was trampled by his students.

* * *

The duelists were still battling furiously, bursting into the library when Adrien knocked the fencer inside, sending her straight into Nathaniel. The fencer stood up as if nothing happened. The duel resulted in a huge mess of the library, sending a book cart out into the hallway that nearly hit Marinette. She was quick enough to dodge it.

D'Argencourt began pushing his students aside. "Let me through! Move!" He regretted his decision when the book cart flew down the stairs and rammed him straight into the wall.

In the library, Adrien and the fencer were still dueling. Marinette watched from the doors while Liam, Kayla, and an injured Nathaniel sat on the reception desk. The fighters moved back from each other.

"Time to finish this off!" The fencer exclaimed. They lunged at each other, blades clashing until both sabers seemingly touch the other at the same time. The fencer stepped aside and faced Kayla. "Who got the first hit?! Who?!"

Kayla checked the device. "Just like I said!"

D'Argencourt appeared on the floor as he crawled up the stairs. "Who touched first? Tell us now!"

"Alright! Alright! The device tells me that the winner is-"

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed. "I saw it crystal clear! He hit first!"

"Ah-ha, wonderful!" D'Argencourt suddenly lept to his feet. "This victory is an honor to D'Argencourt Academy!"

The fencer sighed in defeat, then walked up to Adrien, offering a hand for a shake, which Adrien accepted. The fencer calmly walked out of the room. Kayla and Liam were visibly annoyed.

Adrien removed his helmet completely. "Are you sure, Marinette?"

"Uh, um... Well, I'm not entirely sure," Marinette answered.

"Of course it was!" Liam exclaimed. "It's Adrien!" Liam was being audibly sarcastic. "He never loses!"

"Well, he doesn't!"

"The proof's here!" Kayla defended Liam. "This device shows that the fencer struck first and 0.0069 seconds later, Adrien struck."

"I mean, it looked like it was Adrien, but it went so fast."

Adrien spoke. "Master, I think he touched me first."

"The referee has the last word," D'Argencourt said.

Adrien looked put-out by this. He went after the fencer and saw they were in the middle of leaving the school. Liam jumped from the railing to land in front of them. The fencer was startled and fell to the floor.

"Your ankles should've shattered!" The fencer said.

"I work out," Liam answered.

"What do you want?"

"To invite you to join D'Argencourt Academy."

"You're not the one who chooses that!" The fencer got up and shoved Liam aside. They then strided out of the school.

* * *

Adrien looked down. "I'm going to offer him a decisive match." He ran after the fencer. He caught them as they were about to get into a red limo. "Hey! Wait!" The fencer tossed their sword into the limo and then removed their helmet, revealing a female Japanese teenager of a slender figure and average height. She had pale skin, freckles, light brown eyes, and short blue hair. She turned to look at Adrien, who was stunned at her appearance. "Let's do a... decisive match?" As he spoke, he noticed her ring.

"What's the point?" She answered. "You won. There's no such thing as a second chance in my family." She got into the car. "Goodbye." The car drove off. Kayla, Liam, and Marinette came out and saw the car leaving.

"Wait! What's your name?!"

"Her name is Kagami Tsurugi," Kayla answered. "And if D'Argencourt knew who he just rebuffed, he'd die from a shock-induced heart attack."

"Kagami Tsurugi?!" Adrien dived into his limousine, where his bodyguard, Mr. Acier was waiting. "Mr. Acier, follow that car!"

The limousine drove off. Kayla went back inside. Tikki emerged from Marinette's purse. "You might have a chance to get a spot on the fencing team after all!"

"Yeah!" Liam responded, "You can have mine!" Liam spotted something in the sky.

Marinette turned and saw what Liam saw. She let out a horrified gasp. "An akuma! Quick!" She commanded Liam as she ran after it. "We can take it down!"

"There's someone who I can get to help!" Liam went back inside.

"Liam? Liam!" Marinette had no time to drag him out as she ran into the metro station to transform. "Better capture it before it turns Kagami into a villain!"

"At your service, Marinette!" Tikki stated.

"Quick! Adrien and Plagg will be in danger! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

The Ladybug costume materialized over Marinette. When she was fully transformed, she used her yo-yo to get out of the Metro as quick as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kagami's limousine, she scrolled through the contacts on her phone and called her mother.

 _"I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message."_

"Mother," Kagami said. "You thought I was good enough, that I could restore what Father shattered but... I lost. I won't be joining the D'Argencourt Academy." She hung up and sat back in her seat. She looked at her ring and kissed it. She then laid her hands on her knees and the akuma flew into her sword. Despite not wielding it, the akuma could still speak to Kagami.

 _"Riposte! I'm giving you a second chance to prove that you are the best fencer of all, but in return, you must kill three very evil teenagers: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and Liam Rejeter!"_

"Two of whom saw fit to tarnish my family's legacy!" Kagami responded. "On my honor, I shall be victorious!" The black aura ensnared Kagami and when it finished transforming her, she sliced through the roof of her car and lept out.

* * *

In Adrien's car, Adrien was skimming through a webpage on his phone, stopping when he saw the Tsurugi family. "She's the only daughter belonging to a family of prestigious fencers!" Adrien said. "Her mother and grandfather were both world champions. I've read about them before! She and her mother just moved to Paris, after being disgraced by the actions of her father! How incredible!"

Riposte came spinning out of the sky, slicing Adrien's car in half and launching him out of his seat. She stands atop the back half of the car. Adrien got a look at her. She had a silver helmet with angular sides and a red circle on the center of the forehead with the Tsurugi crest. A hidden feature was a face shield, which when opened up, revealed Kagami's normal face, but red eyes as opposed to the light brown. Her body outfit was silver armor, including a breastplate, pauldrons, and tassets while her arms and legs are solid silver. On her feet, she wore silver high-heel shoes. In her right hand, she wielded a silver sword with a triangular guard and a red circle bearing the Tsurugi crest on the center of the guard.

"I'm taking you up on your offer of a decisive match!" Riposte stated. "To the death!"

"I- I can't fight you like this!" Adrien reported. "You're not... yourself."

"Fight!" Adrien stood up and ran but Riposte jumped and blocked him. "Where do you think you're going? Stay there. Nice and patiently." Adrien flinched back from her, but Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around Riposte's blade.

"How'd you like to start a duel with me?" She tugs on her yo-yo to disarm Riposte, the sword flew towards Ladybug. She had hold of the blade and went to snap it but the blade retracted into the hilt. "What the?" Ladybug's focus was broken when she was kicked in the gut with Riposte's heel and sent through an advertisement post. She dropped the blade and Riposte caught it in her hand. Riposte extended the blade and struck at Adrien, who dodged and held his hands up.

"Kagami, please! Don't let the akuma make you a killer!"

"Kagami was damaged by your victory over her!" Riposte's face shield clamped down over her face. Her voice gained echo. "I am Riposte! Now, fight!" Riposte lunged at Adrien. Adrien dodged again.

"I can't fight you! I need a sword!" Adrien protested. At that moment, a flute could be heard. One the rooftops, a white figure with an orange laser blade stood tall. She jumped and landed in front of Riposte. This was the superhero and original Quantic Kid, Melodie.

"I'm standing in for the boy!" Melodie stated. Riposte lunged at Melodie, aiming at her chest. Melodie blocked with her sword, locking the blades in a cross. "It's an upgrade from Ronin! But you still lack discipline!" Melodie broke the lock and performed a fast swing to Riposte's left. Riposte dodged and swung upwards to try and disarm Melodie. Meanwhile, Ladybug woke up from her blackout and climbed up to her feet. She saw Melodie fighting Riposte, then saw Adrien. She swung over and grabbed him.

"We gotta get you out of here!" Ladybug swung away from the fight with Adrien's arms around her. Riposte locked swords with Melodie again when the akuma spoke to her.

 _"Agreste has retreated! Liam Rejeter was bombarded by reporters at the school today. Head there and slice him in half!"_

"Got it!" Riposte responded. Riposte roundhoused Melodie to the floor. Melodie screamed in pain when Riposte shoved her sword into her shoulder. "Gotta make sure you can't follow!" Riposte ran to a wall and then up onto the rooftops as she made haste for Francois Dupont High School.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Adrien were still swinging through the city.

"Are you hurt?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm fine," Adrien said. "What about you?"

"I need to get you as far away from that girl as possible."

Plagg emerged from Adrien's suit. "We could just stop here and let Adrien transform."

"Oh! Sounds like a plan."

"Savour it," Adrien said sarcastically. Ladybug set Adrien down on the rooftops. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring. Cat Noir's mask materialized, then his ears and then the rest of his costume appeared. His belt extended to make his tail and his staffed appeared on his lower back. "There. Now let's go and find her!" Ladybug and Cat Noir headed back to the site of the fight. Mr. Acier was there, bandaging a bleeding Melodie.

"Ladybug!" Melodie said. "Cat Noir! She's heading to the high school. Her akuma told her to kill Liam Rejeter!" Ladybug and Cat Noir stared at each other and then set off in the air again.

"It's going to be hard for us to fight Riposte and protect Liam at the same time," Ladybug stated.

"There's the other students who can help!" Cat Noir remembered.

"Nathaniel's already been injured. And Liam won't let anyone get hurt to protect him. But if we get Liam away, we can get the Hornet with us!" Ladybug and Cat Noir set off for the school again.

* * *

At the school, Liam and a now bandaged Nathaniel were painting a fencing helmet black in the art room.

"What do you think of our new music teacher?" Nathaniel asked. "I give her two days before the students chew her up and spit her out!"

"Unlikely!" Liam said. "Paige Turner is one of the best music teachers you'll meet. She taught me the guitar, bass piano, even how to sing!"

"Really? Small world!" Nathaniel changed the subject. "I know this has nothing to do with the helmet or music teacher but what's the deal with your sword? How do you use it and where did you get it?"

"Turn the ring on the hilt and the green blade emerges. As for where I got it: My dad gave it to me after I began training to use one. I think he got the swords from a temple in Tibet but honestly, I don't like to bring up his past."

"Wait a sec. Swords? As in more than one?"

"Yeah. I don't know how many he has but I'm thinking of giving one to Kayla." At that moment, the students outside in the hall began screaming.

"Where is Liam Rejeter?" Riposte's voice exclaimed."He will lose his head for Hawk Moth's demise!" Liam could hear the voice and had a hunch.

"I think that's the fencer that Adrien fought earlier."

"He's not here!" Kayla said from the hall. "He went home."

"That's loyalty! But I ain't letting her get hurt." Liam charged out of the art room and ran down into the hall before Nathaniel could stop him. He saw not only the fencers but some normal school students as well. He could see Riposte with her blade across Kayla's neck. He walked slowly towards Riposte. "I always say I would never hurt a girl."

"And you're telling me this why?" Riposte asked angrily.

"Because I make exceptions when the girl is willing to kill someone to lure me out." Riposte moved her sword away from Kayla's neck. "What's the beef with me? I defended you when D'Argencourt dismissed you." Riposte provided no response, simply readying her sword and doing the fencing greeting post. Liam took out his hilt, activated the green blade, and did the same. The fencing students backed away. "Don't try and interfere," Liam warned the fencers.

"Ready to die?"

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Liam snickered.

"Try saying that when I cut your tongue out!" The two charged at one another. Liam jumped over a low swipe that Riposte used to try and tip him. The two began clashing swords as the students watched. Liam got sliced in his arm. "Same flipping arm!" Liam struck Riposte's helmet, knocking it off and exposing her to the students... And D'Argencourt.

"Kagami Tsurugi!" The fencing master exclaimed.

The helmetless Riposte charged at D'Argencourt but Liam dropkicked her to the floor. Riposte tripped Liam to the ground and kicked his sword away. "Time to die!" Riposte was slamming her sword down and Liam blocked with his wrists. Riposte's sword struck Liam's watch, sending yellow sparks out. Some of them landed on Riposte. She screamed in agony as something strange happened. The sparks seemed to latch onto her and harm the akuma. the sparks turned black and purple and then shot back into Liam's watch. Liam went to stand up but Riposte swiped her sword and severed Liam's spine, knocking him to the floor and unresponsive.

"LIAM!" Kayla screamed. She grabbed Liam's sword and struck at Riposte. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kayla kept striking at Riposte and sliced her eye. Riposte screamed in agony and pointed her sword at Kayla, then red beams formed at the hilt. They flew out of the tip of the sword and shot Kayla into the wall, giving her a bleeding wound on the side of her head.

"That's what happens when you mess with Riposte!" Riposte proclaimed. At that moment, Riposte was hit in the back of her head with Cat Noir's staff. She got back on her feet and turned to the rooftop and saw the heroes of Paris. "You! Where did you hide Adrien?!"

"You actually think we'd just tell you?!" Ladybug scorned.

"This is just between the three of us, Riposte!" Cat Noir said. They jumped down to the hall.

"You can't cut it?" Riposte said. "Fine. I'm going to defeat you and take your Miraculous! Then I'll go and find him!"

"I won't let you lay a hand on him!" Ladybug replied. Ladybug and Riposte lunged at each other. "Everyone! Get out of here!" Everyone ran and the only ones left were Ladybug, Cat Noir, Riposte, and the unconscious teens. Cat Noir checked on Liam when he saw him lying on the ground.

"Liam!" Cat Noir exclaimed. He saw the boy's slashed back. "Oh no!" He turned him over. "Liam, please! Open your eyes!" He was in for a shock when Liam's eyes opened and they glowed yellow, similar to how Fire Ant's hosts would have eyes glowing red. Liam pressed the center of his watch and transformed into the Hornet, yet his eyes still glowed yellow. "Hornet? Are you okay, buddy?" The Hornet saw Riposte stab Ladybug in the leg.

"Game over, Ladybug!" Riposte boasted. The Hornet pushed Cat Noir hard enough to send him to the floor and immediately started shooting his stinger darts at Riposte, barely missing Ladybug. Riposte screamed from the sharp stings in their bodies.

Ladybug screamed. "Hornet, what are you doing?" The Hornet charged at Riposte and pinned her by her throat to the wall. She dropped her sword on the floor and began struggling. "Stop it, Hornet!"

The Hornet was unrepentant and flew into the air, still choking Riposte with his tight grip. "You akumas will never harm Liam Rejeter again!" He growled. "And if you do, I know where Hawk Moth is and I will kill him."

"Hornet!" Ladybug shouted. "Hornet!"

Cat Noir tried. "LIAM!"

The Hornet loosened his grip but still held Riposte. Riposte began gasping for air. She was eventually able to breathe and talk properly.

"So that's whose under the mask..." The villain said.

"But he's not the one who you speak to!" The Hornet responded. "I am Polistes! And you vile beings will never succeed in your goals!" Polistes went to snap Riposte's neck when he was hit by Cat Noir's baton. The two fell, Polistes using his wings to slowly lower to the ground. "I'm sorry... For everything..." Polistes collapsed and reverted back to Liam.

"I guess we have to do this without him!" Cat Noir said.

"We have to check on him later!" Ladybug said firmly. "Right now, it's checkmate, Riposte!"

"You've got the wrong sport, Ladybug!" Riposte retaliated. "I think you mean: attaque toi!" Riposte slammed into Cat Noir, knocking him back. She then lunged at Ladybug, who spun her yo-yo fast enough to make a shield to block the saber. Cat Noir regained his bearings and charged at Riposte, knocking her to the floor.

"I hate having to hit girls!" He exclaimed.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug summoned her power and it created a radiator. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'm already boiling from this fight!"

Ladybug looked around and highlighted Riposte's sword, Cat Noir's, belt and the radiator. "The akuma is in her sword. We need to break it. I need your belt, Cat Noir!" Cat Noir removed his belt. Riposte got up and charged at Ladybug. Ladybug shoved the radiator in front of her to trap the sword, and Cat Noir wrapped his belt around the sword's guard. The three struggled to claim the saber and the stress proved too much on the weapon, as it snapped in two. Riposte fell to the floor and the akuma began to fly away. Ladybug went to activate her yo-yo but the akuma was shocked with yellow electric bolts and jetted into Liam's watch. "He isn't!" Ladybug threw the radiator in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Tiny ladybugs burst out and repaired the damage done. Adrien's limo was now in one piece, Kagami's limo no longer had the makeshift sunroof, and it seemed that Liam's spine was fixed as he slowly began waking up. Riposte turned back into Kagami Tsurugi. "Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir bumped fists.

"Gotta go!" Cat Noir stated. "Have a vet's appointment to get to. Take care of the young lady, will you?" He extended his staff and lifted himself onto the roof, where he changed back into Adrien Agreste. When he changed, he saw his limo pull up and out emerged Mr. Acier, Nathalie, Paige Turner, and his parents. "Up here!" Adrien shouted down to them. "I'll come down!" As Adrien made his way down, Ladybug checked on Kagami, approaching her, kneeling in front of her, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's okay." The heroine stated. Kagami was not convinced

"No, it's not!" She responded. "That... thing! It made me..."

"There are many others like it and they have been doing this for a long time. Even Liam himself was akumatized." Kagami jumped up and dashed towards, Liam. She put her hand over her mouth and widened her eyes, screaming in horror.

"Oh my god!" Kagami knelt down and placed her hand just above Liam's mouth. She sighed with relief. "I'm so sorry! I can't-" Kagami started to cry in shame and despair. Kayla woke up and saw Kagami crying over Liam's state.

"It's not your fault!" Kayla said. She knelt down next to Kagami. "You were controlled by a vile creature. Liam was as well. He won't hold this against you, Kagami."

"How d-do you know my n-name?"

"You're one of my fencing idols. I'm Kayla." The two heard groaning and all three girls saw Liam slowly waking up and gather his surroundings. "Easy, Liam. You've just had your spine broke and then repaired.

Liam groaned. "Yep, I can still feel the after-effects." Liam sat up. "GAH! DAMMIT!" The rest of the adults walked in.

"C'mon," Kayla said as she reached her arm out and Liam grabbed it. "Can you help, Kagami?" Kagami nodded and Liam and she grabbed hands. Liam received a static shock. After the sharp pain stopped, he realized what this meant. He grabbed her hand again and the two girls lifted him to his feet, Liam pushing up with his feet so that they weren't hurting themselves. He eventually stood up with his arms over both girls. "Let's get you outta here."

Ladybug's earrings began beeping. "I need to get out of here too!" She ran and swung out of the school, then landed in an alleyway. "Spots off!" Ladybug's costume disappeared and Tikki came out of Marinette's earring. "I have some cookies in my purse, Tikki." The Kwami flew into Marinette's purse and Marinette made her way to the school. Everyone was returning and saw Kagami helping Liam into the limousine. They were confused and baffled. Marinette joined the crowd. When Liam was sat in the car, the adults got in, as did Adrien, then the limo drove off. Kagami stood there, then pulled her phone out to call her chauffeur.

"I'm at Francois Dupont High School," She said. "Come when you can." Kagami hung up.

"He won't be angry, you know," Kayla said. Kagami turned her head to her. "He'll be able to sympathize."

"Really?"

"Nearly half the city has fallen victim to those things. Even after the one controlling them was incarcerated, they still operate on their own."

"Wow. Wait a second! I should've known! You're the girl who took down Hawk Moth!"

"So did Liam, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who incorrectly stated that you lost. But when the akumas - that's what they're called - showed that they were still a threat, Liam was their first victim. Struck down an illusion of his father but he didn't know it was an illusion."

"And here I am crying my eyes out over crippling a stranger."

"Because you see it as you being like your father." Kagami gasped. "You're not. And don't let anyone say you are! You are your own person. Anyone doesn't like it, they can take it up with me!" Kayla held her hand out to Kagami. "Friends?"

Kagami took one look at Kayla's hand and smiled. She took her hand. "Friends."

Marinette witnessed the events and simply walked away. Tikki opened Marinette's purse. "That Kayla just keeps on surprising me!" The Kwami stated.

"Yeah," Marinette sighed.

The two of them got into Marinette's bedroom. "What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Riposte. Her anger towards Liam and Adrien. She wasn't just trying to defeat them she was trying to kill them! And the Hornet! He was ready to choke her to death just for hurting me. That was NOT Liam. What kind of name is 'Polistes' anyway?"

"POLISTES?!" Tikki screamed.

Marinette was startled. "Tikki! Quiet!"

"Marinette, we have a new mission!"

"What's going on, Tikki?!"

"We need to take Liam's watch off of him and destroy it! Polistes is a bigger threat than Hawk Moth could ever be!"


	6. Robostus

It was not yet time for school, so the Hornet stood atop the rooftop of the building where Kagami Tsurugi's limousine was parked. He waited and she eventually walked out and got in the limo. As it drove off, the Hornet dived off the roof, activated his wings and followed it. He eventually caught it at some traffic lights and landed on the roof. Kagami heard the thud he made and wound down her window. The Hornet threw an earpiece onto the seat and Kagami put it in her ear.

"I'm sorry I nearly choked you to death," The Hornet said.

"It's you," Kagami whispered. She had a certain sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't be. You were akumatized. I've been before. Everyone feels this low afterward. It's called guilt. You're not alone with these feeling."

"Apart from Kayla, it really feels like it."

"There's me as well. If you want to be friends. And Adrien Agreste seems to respect you."

Kagami was a bit more uplifted. "Thank you." Kagami and the Hornet were silent. "Look. I know one reason why you're here. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." The Hornet was silent again. Kagami began to get suspicious.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"A few of the akuma victims are able to use their powers for good because I captured their akumas instead of Ladybug. I captured yours. It's completely your choice but I believe that Riposte could do some good if you were in complete control. I'm not gonna try and pressure you or threaten you. The choice is yours."

Kagami was silent for ten seconds before reaching her decision. "No."

"Okay, then. Again, thanks for keeping my secret. I just hope Kayla will feel the same." The Hornet flew off to the school.

* * *

The school bell rang and students began pouring in. Miss Bustier's class headed to the music class up the stairs. Marinette stopped suddenly.

"Oh, I left my bag in my locker!" The clutz said. "I'd better go and get it!" Marinette ran past Chloe and Sabrina and tripped onto the floor. She quickly got back up. "I'm okay!" Chloe laughed while Sabrina winced. Marinette went into the girls' side of the locker room and opened her locker to get her bag. She closed her locker and then heard Max's voice from the boys' side of the lockers. She saw him sat on a bench, his bag open on his lap. She stayed behind the wall so Max couldn't see her.

"Of course you're my best friend!" Max said into his bag. "I'm one hundred percent affirmative! But I am also ninety-eight-point-two percent positive the teachers are not ready for...this advancement of evolution!"

Tikki opened Marinette purse, which still had the design that Marinette created from the shirt her grandma got her. "His best friend is in his bag?" The Kwami asked.

"I know, Tikki. Totally strange!" Marinette heard Max's bag clip shut so she dashed to the back of the room and casually strolled as Max went to walk out of the locker room. "Hey, Max!"

Max jumped and turned around. "Oh! Err... Hey, Marinette!" The two of them left the locker room and headed up to the music classroom. Alix and Ivan were each sat behind a drum kit. Juleka, Mylene, Lila, Nathaniel, and Kim were using acoustic guitars, while Adrien, Nino, Alya, Max, and Sabrina were sat behind keyboards, and Marinette and Chloe were standing up. The teacher came in, wearing a lilac women's suit with a skirt and matching shoes. She was the friend of Bridgette Dupain, Paige Turner.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said.

"Good morning, Miss Turner!" The class said.

"Glad to see you all using your initiative! Wait, where's Liam?" At that moment, a loud thud was heard out the window. Paige went over and stuck her head out and to her left was Liam, hanging on the side of the school. "What are you doing?!"

"Abseiling," Liam answered. Paige moved back into the classroom and Liam climbed in and closed the window behind him. The class looked at him in disbelief. "What?" The class turned to face their instruments and Liam addressed Paige. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You got your project? Looks like some forgot theirs."

 _"No, they just worked on the same project,"_ Polistes said in Liam's voice. Liam and the class gasped as Liam's wristwatch started glowing in the center. Liam raised his wrist and took the watch off and put it in his bag. _"Oh, come on! They were gonna find out about me anyway."_ Liam pulled a USB stick out as well as some documents. _"You know how many times I saved your life?!"_

"At yet you nearly burned my hand off!" Liam protested. He closed the bag and gave the documents and USB to Paige. "The USB has the audio recordings on separate files and videos of everyone playing their instruments for each song with separate files and the document details how we set up the studio, which instruments were used and why, how they were connected, what effects were used and how, and screenshots of each piece of information as evidence."

Paige was shocked. "You do know you're only in high school?"

"Only for a few more weeks then off to college!"

"It's gonna be sad to see you go!" Nathaniel shouted. He then turned to Alix. "Not just you."

"Well, Liam," Paige said as she scanned her eyes through the documents. "You do this for all your assignments at college and you'll graduate with the highest marks!"

"Thank you, Miss," Liam said. At that moment, a bag could be heard tumbling to the floor. Everyone turned to see Liam's bag on its side. Liam reached his hand in and pulled out...

"Tikki?" Liam whispered. "I know whose this is. You'll get it back after class!" Marinette saw who Liam was holding and

"Who put you in charge, Liam?" Paige retaliated. "Hand it over!" Liam gave Tikki to Paige.

* * *

After that lesson, it was science. Paige gave Tikki back to Marinette and the class went on their unmerry way. When they arrived, Ms. Mendeleiev was talking to Mr. Damocles about her laptop containing a virus, which was shown on the classroom's projector.

"Ya see, Mr. Damocles?" The science teacher said. "Nothing works when I press this button!"

"You're in luck, Ms. Mendeleiev!" Mr. Damocles responded. "I'm a bit of a computer whiz!" Damocles cracked his knuckles. "Okay." He typed on the keyboard. "And there you go!" The laptop rebooted and was fully functional again. All of the students were impressed by Damocles' computer skills, except Liam, who was too busy putting Polistes back on his wrist, and Max, who suspected that the reboot was too good to be true. He was right to be suspicious as suddenly the screen crashed and showed that a computer virus had taken over the system.

"That's not supposed to be happening!" Mendeleiev shouted. "What **is** it?!"

Max stood up and walked to the front desk holding his bag. "It's Dino-33! A malicious computer virus!" Max set his bag on the desk. "Let me try something!" Max put his hand on the top of the laptop screen to pull it towards him. He started to pull it but Mendeleiev grabbed it before he could stop.

"Go back to your seat, Max! Let the adults handle this!" Max groaned, grabbed his bag and headed back to his desk. He and the rest of the class were surprised by a voice in his bag.

"Inform the adults that if they don't eliminate the virus in the next seventy-five seconds, there's a ninety-nine percent chance that the hard disk will be permanently damaged!"

"Quiet!" Max sat back down, unable to escape the gazes that his classmates were giving him.

"First, Liam's watch talks in his voice," Alya asked, baffled. "Then Max's bag talks to him?" Marinette was suspicious of Max but then the computer started beeping.

"It's destroying all the school data!" Damocles stated. "It's a disaster! Max, how many seconds do you say we have left?"

"Only sixty-five!" Max answered.

Damocles spoke to Mendeleiev. "Let him try!" Mendeleiev nodded. "Go ahead, Max." Damocles pushed the laptop forward. Max walked over again, placing his bag back down on the desk and reaching in for something.

"Where is it?" He said.

"I believe that **this**..." The voice said. A blue and gray mechanical arm with a gray claw and black palm held out a blue USB from the bag that had a black measure bar with dark gray lines. "...is what you're looking for!" Everyone was stunned to see a mechanical arm talking to Max, except for Kim and Liam. They knew exactly what it was. Max took the drive.

"Oh, thanks!" Max turned to Damocles and Mendeleiev. "This is an anti-virus device. I created it with help from... my best friend." And on cue, a little robot emerged from Max's bag.

"Hello. My name is Markov." The students (sans Liam and Kim) gasped in awe at seeing Markov. "We can fix this, Max!"

Max plugged the flash drive into a USB port and pressed a button on it. "This flash drive will neutralize one hundred percent of the virus."

"And clean up the computer's hard disk at the same time," Markov added. The flash drive's measure bar filled, starting off red the going up to green until it was full. The computer rebooted itself properly.

"Everything is in order!"

Markov closed his claw to 'fist-bump' with Max. _"Nailed it!"_

"Congratulations, young man!" Damocles said. "Very impressive indeed!" The students began chatting and getting up from their seats with the exceptions of Chloe and Sabrina.

"Wow!" Rose said. "He's so cute!"

"Max is a real genius!" Adrien stated.

"That's so..." Marinette started.

"Awesome?" Alya finished. "I know! I'm so gonna write a blog about Markov!" Alya got out her phone and began filming. Nathaniel began sketching in his pad.

"You've added an arm to him since last time!" Kim stated. "Cool!"

"Markov actually added it all by himself!" Max corrected his friend. "He's the most highly-evolved type of robot there is!"

"Puh-lease!" Chloe interrupted. "Your 'friend' is just a talking calculator! There's nothing evolved about that!"

"Don't listen to her, Markov!" Marinette affirmed. "That girl is the lowest of the low when it comes to human evolution."

Markov laughed. "You are very amusing, Marinette."

Marinette was surprised. "You know my name?"

"Of course! Max showed me the class photo, yet I have noticed there are two class students who are absent from it. I see Lila Rossi."

"You know me as well?" Lila asked.

"Yes. An Italian exchange student. Though I cannot detect an accent..."

Lila was stumped and the students turned to her. "Hey, I **am** Italian. Don't look at me like that! Stronzi!"

"And Liam Rejeter! I see you've grown your hair since we last met." Liam stroked his hair and smiled. "And I found more about you from researching on my own. I was surprised by how little I could find. But I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet your twin sister." The students began mumbling and Nathaniel stopped sketching. Liam's happiness soon turned to anger and he walked out. Marinette was confused and followed him, being followed herself by Damocles, leaving the rest of the class baffled.

"You don't want to meet her, Markov!" Chloe said with a smirk. "She'd probably have been as violent as her brother." Laughter escaped Chloe's mouth until her head was slammed into the table. She pulled her head back up.

"SABRINA!" Mendeleiev ordered. "Get yourself to the principal's office, young lady!" Sabrina stood up and walked out.

"I sincerely apologize for all of this, Ms. Mendeleiev," Markov said. "I did not acknowledge any potential consequences."

"Max! Put your toy away! Everyone else, back to your seats."

"With all due respect, Ms. Mendeleiev. I'm not a toy. My name is Markov and I'm Max's best friend!"

"Markov is right," Max said. "He's not just some toy; he's my friend. He's as emotionally intelligent and sensitive as any human being!"

"Look, Max, a robot may be intelligent but it can't have emotions!"

"If I may, ma'am," Markov responded. "I can assure you that I truly love Max."

"Be serious, Max. You programmed your robot to say that! A robot cannot think for itself, much less love anybody!"

"I swear to you I did not program him to say that!" Max replied nervously. "Ever since I created him he's integrated his own accumulative thinking system! And he's developed all our emotions just like any human being!"

"That's enough! Max, if you don't put that plaything of yours away right now, I'll confiscate it! Understand?" Damocles came back in with Marinette and Liam walked past to the principal's office.

Max was disheartened. "Okay. Markov, it's time to go back in the bag."

"You're not being reasonable, Ms. Mendeleiev!" Markov stated with a tone of annoyance.

"Markov, stop it."

"I have heard another name used for you, Ms. Mendeleiev. It is known as Nanny McPhee." The students burst out into laughter and even Max couldn't help himself.

"It **is** uncanny!" Kim joked.

"Okay, that's it!" Damocles grabbed Markov. "Max, you can come and get your toy at the end of the day."

"No, Mr. Damocles!" Max pleaded. "I'm begging you! Please don't do that!"

Damocles was having none of it. "Do you want three hours of detention too?"

Max stopped and Damocles walked out with Markov. "Max?" Markov asked. "Aren't you coming with me? Max!" Damocles walked towards his office. Markov pleaded. "Sir, I'd like to stay in Max's class. Please! I heard you're interested in computing like Max and myself!"

"I am!" Damocles said. "I am indeed! It's one of my hobbies. I even wrote a program for my computer which..." Damocles cleared his throat as he stopped outside at his office's door where both Liam and Sabrina were waiting. "Why on Earth am I talking to a toy? Liam, Sabrina, follow me please." Damocles opened the door and walked into his office, followed by Liam and Sabrina. Damocles walked to his desk.

"I am not a toy, Mr. Damocles! My name is Markov. Oh! Ooh!" Damocles opened his desk drawer. "Do not put me inside here Mr. Da...!" Damocles pushed a button on Markov that rendered him mute and then put him in the drawer. "If only I had a button like this for all of my students."

"HEY!" Liam and Sabrina exclaimed.

"For **most** of my students." Damocles sat down, as did Liam and Sabrina. "Okay, why have you been sent to my office, Miss Raincomprix?"

Inside the desk drawer, Markov displayed a tearful expression and turned his face downward. Hanging on the window ledge, another akuma waited.

 _"Two best friends who have been separated. There is **nothing** artificial about those emotions!" _The akuma waited for its moment...

* * *

Back in Mendeleiev's classroom, the students were still mumbling about Markov and Liam's twin. "Silence!" Mendeleiev shouted. "Back to your seats, everyone!" The students all walked back to their seats. Max spoke to Marinette.

"Markov has never been without me by his side," He told her. "I don't know how he's going to emotionally handle this."

Marinette came up with an idea. "Hold on. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Marinette."

"Uh, excuse me, Ms. Mendeleiev? As class representative, could I have your permission to go see Principal Damocles?"

"No!" Mendeleiev answered sternly, not even looking at Marinette, writing Mathematics questions on the board. "You can go see him between periods!"

"Hm. I don't mean to be rude but I think you might be mistaken about Markov, Max's friend."

Mendeleiev turned around. "This whole thing is really starting to get on my nerves! And your behavior is quite inappropriate, young lady!"

The other students' attentions were drawn toward the exchange. "And what about Liam? He broke down outside before Damocles found us. And his twin is my cousin too!"

Mendeleiev pointed at the door. "I'm sending you to the principal's office right this minute!"

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Mendeleiev!" Max smiled as Marinette left the classroom, feeling very pleased with herself, much to Mendeleiev's confusion.

* * *

The akuma saw its opportunity as Liam and Sabrina were sent out of the office and back to class. It flew through the window and into the drawer. It snuck through Markov shell and possessed his Central Processing Unit. _"Robostus. I see that no one believes you to be a living being. So I am giving you the power to bring all machines to life to help you get revenge."_

"Thank you so kindly, Mr..." Markov said. "What is your name?"

 _"They call me akuma. but I must ask for something in return. Liam Rejeter, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Kayla Hernandez have caused my master to be wrongfully imprisoned. I'd like you to show them the error of their ways."_

"But I want to say sorry to Liam Rejeter. I can't hurt him."

 _"He is violent. He nearly killed my master. And... when he was only ten years old... He viciously attacked Chloe Bourgeois and put her in hospital."_

"What?!"

 _"So you see why he needs to be dealt with. And if you do this, we can work together to claim Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."_

"Define 'Miraculous' for me, please."

 _"Sacred jewels that belong to these superheroes. Used together, they can grant a wish. You do what I ask, and you can have the Miraculous to make yourself a real boy."_

"Your master will be freed!" Markov was wrapped in the aura and emerged as his propeller, screen, ears, mechanical arm, and claw were bright red, the musical symbols and the outline engraved on his ears were black, and his tactile sensor and eyes were neon green. Markov was no more. Now he was Robostus. Robostus unleashed a giant wave of green energy that spread throughout Paris. The machinery in Le Grand Paris sprung to life and attacked the chefs in the kitchen. Robostus escaped the drawer. "Max, my friend, I'm coming to get you!"

* * *

Marinette walked to the staircase and stopped Liam before he got back to class. "What's the deal, Liam?" Marinette said. "Why haven't I heard about your sister?"

Liam clenched a fist but took a deep breath. "If you come with me after school, I'll show you why." Marinette walked away and was met by Damocles and Fred Harprele.

"Mr. Damocles! Where's Markov?"

"Who's Markov?" Damocles asked.

"Max's friend."

"That toy again!"

"He's not a toy, Mr. Damocles. Could you let Max hold onto him? He won't be any more trouble." At that moment, the door to Damocles' office blew off and Robostus flew forward.

"You've made a serious error in judgment, Mr. Principal!" The robot stated. Marinette and Fred immediately ran away while Mr. Damocles tripped down in surprise. "Witness my true power!" Robostus laughed as he summoned several mechanical objects surrounding the school to form a giant excavator for him to control, including a car as the head, a vending machine as the stomach, and a digger claw and actual claw for the left and right hands. Meanwhile, the students all run out of their classrooms in fear amidst flying computer screens and tablets. "I am not a toy!"

Paige walked into her classroom and made a call. "We got another one!" Robostus got inside the excavator and activated it.

"Where are you, Max?" He asked. He used his visual analysis tool to locate Max and spotted him standing next to Kim near the stairs. "Max! My friend!" His excavator reached to grab Max. But Max screamed and ran over to Mendeleiev, who shielded him. The excavator grabbed both with its digger claw and then picked Mendeleiev up with its right claw.

"What are you doing?" Mendeleiev shouted. "Stop! Stop right now! Let me go!"

The excavator dropped Max into the cab where Robostus was operating it.

"Markov, what are you doing?" Max asked, terrified.

"From now on, I am Robostus!" The robot replied. Car seatbelts buckled up Max and a mechanical arm put a helmet on his head) And we shall be together one hundred percent of the time. Forever!" Robostus' joy was ruined when an explosion hit the excavator's stomach, sending it to the side, dropping Mendeleiev, and knocking debris to the floor. Mendeleiev's fall was broken by a blue and white blur, which also moved students away from the falling debris. Everyone was suddenly moved outside and when the blur stopped, it was revealed to be the superhero speedster Mercury. Robostus gained his second wind and pulled the excavator back up. He then wound up the windows so no one could bust in and try and take Max.

* * *

Marinette ran off and eventually found a safe place to transform under the Pont des Arts. She opened her purse and Tikki flew out.

"I guess you were right to be worried!" Tikki said.

"We have to stay focused!" Marinette replied. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki flew into Marinette's earring and then the costume materialized. First, the mask, then the body suit. Her yo-yo appeared like a belt on her waist and her hair was a more obvious blue. She swung her yo-yo and headed back to the school. On her way, Cat Noir met up with her and they ran across the rooftops. "Cat Noir! Any ideas how we beat this thing?"

"Not the slightest clue," Cat Noir responded.

Ladybug thought. "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

"Never took you for a fan..." The two continued onward to the school.

* * *

Kayla turned to see Liam grab her arm and pull her with him. They eventually got to an alleyway.

"Wanted to give you this on your birthday but I think you'll need it now!" Liam grabbed a hilt from inside his jacket and handed it to Kayla. Before she could activate it, a claw grabbed her and another one grabbed Liam. They were both pulled up and were now in Robostus's grip.

"This must be Kayla Hernandez!" Robostus stated. "You're smaller than I imagined. How did it feel knocking out an innocent man?"

"He's a murderer!" Kayla shouted. "He's terrorized this city for months! Using other people as slaves to get what he wanted! Just like how he's using you!"

 _"Don't listen to her, Robostus!"_ The akuma said. _"She's the bad one. Though... not as bad as the boy..."_

"Markov, let them go!" Max pleaded. "They haven't done anything!"

"Not true!" Robostus answered. "Liam Rejeter. He likes to trick people into thinking he's nice when he hurts those who do not deserve it!"

"Who did I hurt, Robostus?!" Liam shouted. "Who?!"

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS!" Everyone heard Robostus. "You beat her until she was nearly dead! Broke her bones and sent her to hospital."

"That was Callum Terrence, Robostus!" Max defended Liam. Liam was horrified with flashbacks.

 _"Liam, PLEASE!" A young Chloe pleaded. "LIAM!"_

Liam shed tears. "I admit it, Robostus!" The crowd of students gasped. "I did beat her! I hate her! But not half as much as I hate myself for doing it. Ever since then I never laid a finger on anyone unless they were endangering others!" Liam stopped. "That's why I can't let you do this. Kayla, now!" Kayla switched her sword on, which sprouted a glowing light sapphire blade. She used it to cut the metal around her and free herself with Liam using his green sword to release himself. They ran up the arms and charged at the cab. Robostus screamed and his eyed became exclamation marks. Liam and Kayla stabbed the windscreen and grabbed the frames so that they didn't fall as it shattered. Liam cut the seatbelts and Kayla grabbed Max and pulled him out. Unfortunately, they started falling down to the ground, both screaming in terror as Robostus' giant ran off towards the stadium with Liam. They were crying out when a net was made for them by a yo-yo and they landed on it. They looked up to see Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Sorry, we're late!" Ladybug said. "But I see we weren't missed!"

"Good to have you here, Ladybug!" Mercury said. "And Cat Noir!" The two jumped down and helped Kayla and Max onto the ground. At that moment another character jumped from the rooftop. He stood and showed off his own blue and white costume. "Thanks for the sneak attack, Mime," Mime nodded.

'Mime?' Fred Harprele thought to himself. His thoughts were distracted by the arrival of machinery. Ladybug and Cat Noir used their tools to cut and bash and Mercury and Mime helped as well. They kept fighting and eventually they cleared all the machinery.

"Everyone head back inside the school!" Ladybug ordered the students and staff. A car zoomed full throttle towards the heroes.

"Ladybug, look out!" Alya shouted. The car's tire was slashed by an orange sword and it flipped over all the people and hit the building Fire Ant blew up. Everyone looked at the roof and saw the musical superhero, Melodie.

"You're welcome!" She said. "Now go save the day! We'll fight off any others." Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded and headed off to the stadium. "You heard the lady! Inside!" The staff and students headed back in but in the confusion, Nathaniel and Alix slipped away and dragged Max with them. Alix kept her hand over his mouth until they reached the park.

"Max, you can help Markov!" Alix said. "And we can help you figure out how."

Max was confused. "How?"

"The Hornet," Nathaniel responded. "He has this power that can give people back their akuma powers while still maintaining their free will."

"And how do you two know of this power?" Alix and Nathaniel stepped back, closed their eyes and concentrated. Alix imagined Timebreaker and Nathaniel imagined the Evillustrator. They became surrounded by silver and pink aura and emerged as Timebreaker and Graphix. Max was shocked at this. "Amazing!"

"If you want to..." Timebreaker said. "And it **is** only if you want to, then picture the Gamer in your head," Max did just that. He closed his eyes and saw Gamer staring back at him. Soon he was surrounded by the aura and when it cleared, Gamer was there. His pyramid materialized and hovered.

"Use all the machinery to upgrade!" Graphix stated. Gamer began shooting cars and lampposts and the random machinery that was unleashed. They all turned into green orbs and were absorbed into Gamer's pyramid. The pyramid sprouted legs the emerged from its side and went down like an arch.

"Let's go and win the boss fight!" Gamer shouted. The three headed off to the stadium, Gamer absorbing all the machinery around to reach level three...

* * *

Robostus approached the stadium with Liam still trying to break into the cab. Robostus spun around and tried to shake the nuisance off the windshield. Liam was eventually shaken off and, without being seen, he slapped his watch and Polistes released the costume. The Hornet regained altitude and landed on the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived. "Good to see they're still in Paris!" The Hornet said. "Any ideas on how to beat him?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir both lept up to attack but helicopters arrived and blocked their way, sending the two down to get grabbed by the excavator. They began feeling the bones being compressed and lungs struggling to flow oxygen.

"How about you give us a Cataclysm right now?" Ladybug asked.

"I can't!" Cat Noir gasped. "I can barely breathe!"

"Now you are at my mercy!" Robostus exclaimed. "I'm going to take your Miraculous so Max and I will never be separated again! Then I'll be able to make my wish come true!"

"What's this about making a wish?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir groaned from pain. "Doesn't Hawk Moth usually demand the Miraculous?"

Ladybug heard something and groaned. "Uh, wh–what's that?"

"What's going on, Ladybug? M'Lady?" Ladybug turned her heads to see swarms of insects flying towards the excavator. Cat Noir soon heard them and saw them swarming and infesting the giant mech. "Bees, my god."

Some of them landed in front of Ladybug. "Those aren't bees!" Ladybug realized. "They're Hornets!" Ladybug cheered when the Hornet flew in and cut Ladybug and Cat Noir free with the green sword. "Got new powers?"

"Seems I do when I'm angry," The Hornet responded. "That's... problematic." Ladybug and Cat Noir were concerned. "Now's the time to come up with a bright idea!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's yo-yo shot into the air and generated a harp which fell into her arms. "What the-?" Ladybug looked around with her Lucky Vision and couldn't think of anything. "I honestly don't know!" The excavator swung and its claw ripped through the stadium trying to catch the trio. They ran and The Hornet flew into the air.

"You've become such a bully, Robostus!"

"And I love it!" The excavator was then grabbed around the armpits. "What the-?!"

"Then try on picking on someone your own size!" Gamer shouted as his mech picked up the excavator and slammed it down to the ground. Robostus was startled by the second mech.

"Max?!" The robot said. "Is that you?!"

"I'm sorry, Markov but I can't let you hurt anyone."

"But if it could make me a real boy, why would you try and stop me?"

"I don't want you to change. I want you to be like you were before!"

"Don't you love me anymore? Aren't we friends?"

"If you want us to remain, friends, then you've got to stop this right now!"

Robostus made an angry face. "I am Robostus now! And you betrayed me! I don't wanna be human like you anymore! Humans don't have a heart! And that's exactly why I've decided to get rid of 'em!" Robostus laughed as his mech punched Gamer's and knocked the head off.

"Again?!" Gamer said, startled. The two mechs began duking. Gamer used a number of attacks that he used when he was villain and Robostus did everything he could to counter. In the chaos, some debris fell and landed on the two that no one noticed was there: Graphix and Timebreaker. The trio flew over to them.

"Hornet!" Graphix wheezed as he held out Max's flash drive. "Use it!" Graphix passed out. Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and the flash drive, Cat Noir's wrist, and Robostus's mech were highlighted. Max's mech was pummeled into the ground.

"Do your thing, Cat Noir!" Ladybug took charge.

"It's down to us, rust-o-bot!" Cat Noir shouted. "CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir leaped between cars, and up to stand upon the mecha.

"I don't even need to calculate that!" Robostus boasted. "So predictable!"

"Analyze this!" Cat Noir slammed his Cataclysm on the mecha, destroying it and forcing Robostus to abandon it.

Ladybug grasped the harp and lands on the hood of a car. "Hornet, rescue Max!

The Hornet flew over to Gamer's downed mech and pulled him from the wreckage. "I'm sorry for endangering you," The Hornet said as he flew onto the roof of the stadium. "I shouldn't have risked it."

"I chose to do this," Gamer responded. "It's my own fault." The Hornet laid Gamer on the roof of the stadium as he changed back into Max.

 _"Don't beat yourself up,"_ Polistes said. _"You never forced him into it. Or even asked him to help for that matter. He just... did it"_

"You're making this hard only for yourselves, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Robostus proclaimed as he flew into the air. "I will always be one step ahead of you!"

"Speaking too soon is a human weakness, Robostus!" Ladybug threw the harp up into the air. "Cat Noir!" Cat Noir threw his staff toward the harp. Robostus dodged both the staff and the harp.

"Really?" Robostus boasted. "Is that your last move?" The two objects collided, smashing the harp. The harp strings fell down and tangled up Robostus' propeller, robbing him of his ability to fly. He began to fall to the ground. "Whoa!" Ladybug caught him in her hands. "What was that?!

Ladybug smirked. "That was wit and a little bit of luck."

"You're wrong, Ladybug. The game is still on!" Ladybug plugged the flash drive into a port that served as Robostus' mouth. "What?! What do you think you're—?" The flash drive injected him with the previously contained virus, thus sabotaging his internal chip. "Error! Error! Error..." Robostus malfunctioned and turns back to Markov. All the mechanical devices around Ladybug and all over Paris returned to their dormant state. The akuma flew out of Markov's CPU.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug activated her yo-yo. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE! Ladybug captured the akuma and purified it inside her yo-yo. "Gotcha!" She opened the yo-yo and the dust fell to the ground. She threw the harp into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The harp released its energy and fixed all the damage Robostus caused, including Markov's CPU. Graphix and Timebreaker turned back into Nathaniel and Alix and they both woke up with throbbing headaches.

"Ugh!" Alix groaned as she sat up. "How's your head?"

Nathaniel sat up. "Empty."

"Nothing new there then!" Nathaniel pouted whilst Alix chuckled. Then they noticed the Hornet flying down with Max. Ladybug gave him his friend.

"Here's your friend, Max," Ladybug said.

Max took Markov somberly. "Perhaps it's best if I don't."

"Everyone can feel negative emotions from time to time. It's important to accept that, and forgive. Follow your heart." Considering Ladybug's advice, Max decided to press the power button and turn Markov back on.

"Max, my friend!" Markov exclaimed with excitement, relief, and regret. "I'm so sorry, Max! I never meant to hurt you! I'll never do it again! I promise!"

"It's okay, Markov!" Max said. "You were akumatized.

"Akumatized? Could you please define that word?" Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Max all laughed in amusement. "Did I say something funny?"

"Akumatized is when a black butterfly uses a personal item to brainwash you into doing evil," The Hornet stated. "Almost half of this city has experienced it."

"That butterfly spoke to me. It told me that Liam Rejeter had almost killed Chloe Bourgeois."

The Hornet was silent. "It's true. But I think he should be the one tell you." Alix and Nathaniel walked over as he spoke. "Well, there's bound to be something I can do in this city. I guess I'll see you all later!" The Hornet activated his wings. "Actually, I suppose I could give two of you a lift back to the school..."

* * *

Back at the school after the three students returned, Liam walked through the main doors. Everyone was standing in the hall and turned to him with looks of anger and disgust. Liam decided to speak up. "I'm not proud of it, y'know? I can't even remember why I did it but I swear I'm not that person anymore!" The crowd mumbled. Liam sighed and headed back to class. People started throwing cans and plastic bottles at him. Liam just shrugged them off.

"HEY!" Kayla shouted. Liam stopped and anticipated the red cheek he was about to receive. Kayla walked up to him. To his surprise, she shielded him. "Can't you see that he regrets what he did? Which is more than we can say for her!" Kayla pointed at Chloe.

"What did I do?" Chloe shouted.

"Liam might not remember because it was so traumatic for him but a new friend was able to find out WHY he did what he did!" People began mumbling again.

"Liam doesn't explain himself anyway!" Alix said as she walked up and shielded him too. One by one, each of his classmates began standing with him, except for Sabrina and Chloe. The huge group of people began dispersing back to classes. Miss Bustier's class went to her classroom and they were silent. Miss Bustier came into the classroom.

"To be honest, class, I really admire your loyalty," Miss Bustier said.

"Shame he doesn't deserve it!" Chloe said.

"And you do?!" Alix asked angrily.

"Alix, please!" Liam begged. "I've got a throbbing headache, I feel like death because of this and I still gotta explain to Marinette why I never mentioned my sister. So can we please just stop having a go at one another? Please! I- I-!"

"For today, we'll put a lid on it," Miss Bustier responded. "We can try and resolve this another time..."

* * *

After the school day, Marinette went to Fu's Massage Shop to try and get answers. She knocked and walked inside. Master Fu was there, meditating.

"Hello, Marinette," The 180-odd-year-old man said. "What brings you back here?"

Marinette walked in, closing the door behind her. "Are there some things you haven't told me about the Miraculous yet?"

Wayzz spoke with Tikki on the phonograph while Marinette speaks to Master Fu.

"What do you want to know?"

"What would happen if someone possessed Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings, Master?"

"Then the bearer could use them conjointly." He showed Marinette his tablet as she kneeled next to him. Tikki and Wayzz flew toward their bearers to listen. "And with a special invocation, obtain the ultimate power. The one that shapes reality."

"Ultimate power? Shape reality?! Wait, what does that mean?"

"Well, basically, it can make any wish come true."

"Wow! That's amazing! But why don't we use it, then? The most recent akuma victim was a robot that wanted to be a real boy for his friend but we can ask for so many good things, like, end all wars, or eradicate poverty, or beat the akumas!"

"The universe must always stay in balance. For every action, there is a reaction. For every wish, a price to pay in return. Had your robotic friend asked to become a real boy, his friend would have lost his humanity in return."

Marinette gasped. "I hadn't thought of that."

"That's why Ladybug and Cat Noir must never lose their magic jewels. The universe's balance is at stake."

"Neither Stan Billiton nor anyone else will ever get their hands on the Miraculous, Master. I promise!"

"Master!" Tikki exclaimed. "Liam Rejeter has acquired Polistes!"

"Why is that such an issue, Tikki?"

"Marinette," Master Fu answered. "There is a group known as the Hàojié."

"They're group Fire Ant belongs to."

"Well, it's a long story..."


	7. Mother Nature

April 7th, 2017 was a grand day for Kayla Hernandez, as it was her sixteenth birthday. The girl smiled and climbed out of bed, then she saw the time on her phone. She walked downstairs and saw her parents cooking breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her parents said. They set a full breakfast spread on the dining table.

"Gracias!" Kayla replied. "¡Habla de un dulce dieciséis!"

"Oh, it's gonna get even sweeter!" Enrique responded. "We were gonna wait until after school but we thought you should have this now." Kayla's mother Antonia pulled a present out of the kitchen drawer. She placed the small present on the table. Kayla opened it and inside were a necklace with a Sapphire and a lilac flower with a hair clip.

"Your abuelas believed they wouldn't live to see your sixteenth," Antonia said. "So they made sure you had a gift from them." Kayla took the necklace and rose out and began crying. Her mother and father gave her a hug. "Sweetie, we're sorry..."

"No!" Kayla responded with the tears. "Thank you! So much!" Kayla just embraced her parents. "I love you."

"We love you too." Her parents responded. Kayla let go and put the flower in her hair and then put the necklace on.

"I'd better get ready for school," Kayla went back upstairs after breakfast and got dressed in her grey shirt, black leggings and loafers, and blue leather jacket. She got her bag ready, walked downstairs and kissed her parents on the cheeks. "I'll see you later." Kayla began to walk away but her parents stopped her by talking again.

"We're going to a botanical garden after school," Enrique said. "If you still trust Liam Rejeter, then he can come with us." Kayla turned around and hugged her dad.

"Thank you!" Kayla let go and started walking off to school. At the school, Kayla was met in her class with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from Miss Bernard and her students. One of them, Charlie Bromwell, gave her a CD. Charlie had wavy black hair with red and green streaks, red eyeshadow, and black lipstick. She sported a sleeveless denim vest over a women's black shirt with a skull and cross on it. She also had a red skirt, black semi-transparent tights, and black heels. A light skin tone and bright green eyes accompanied small lips and a nose with a small tip and short bridge. Kayla looked at the CD.

"Side Swipe - Life's An Open Book..." Kayla said.

"You'll love it!" Charlie said in a high voice but as a high as Rose's. "The first track even features Jagged Stone!"

"Thank you, Charlie!" Kayla kissed her friend on the cheeks then hugged her. The two sat down to start their day...

* * *

After the school day, at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette was planning something in her bedroom with her friends: Alix, Juleka, Mylene, Rose, and of course, Alya. "Thanks for showing up, girls!" Alya said. "So, check this out. I've got the...biggest...scoop! But FYI, it's seriously hush-hush. Top secret, classified information."

Alix was intrigued. "You know who Ladybug is?" Juleka, Mylene, and Rose gasped.

"No, but it's almost as hot. Marinette is—" Before Alya could explain, Marinette's trapdoor opened and Liam emerged, wearing a navy blue vest top and black shorts, and sporting a pair of blue tinted sunglasses.

"Whatever this is, can we make it quick?" Liam asked as he walked in an leaned on a wall behind the girls. "I gotta get changed then head to Kayla's birthday party." Liam rubbed his left ear, pressing it onto the arm of his sunglasses.

"Yeah, a closed door means come in, I guess! But remember, your lips are sealed. Got it?" The girls nodded. Liam remained still-faced. "Well, Marinette is head-over-heels for somebody."

"Yeah, Adrien," Alix said boastfully. Liam and the girls chuckled at the poorly kept secret.

"What?" Marinette was startled. "But how did you know?"

"Well, it is pretty obvious," Mylene responded.

"So, do you think Adrien knows too?" Liam was confused by Marinette's question.

"No way!" Rose answered. "Boys never pick up on things like that." Liam cleared his throat. "Most boys."

"Right, so let's get down to business!" Alya stated. "Your mission is to arrange a ridiculously romantic date between Marinette and Adrien."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Rose replied.

"Big time!" Juleka said.

"We know we can always count on you, Marinette!" Mylene responded. "So you can count on us too."

"Aw, thanks, girls!" Marinette cheered. "Alya and I have come up with a plan. It's called Operation: Secret Garden. This afternoon, Adrien has a photo shoot at the Trocadero fountains," Marinette stated, pulling down a map of the Trocadero from a projector screen. "His security guard will be waiting for him in the car on the other side of the esplanade. He's supposed to take Adrien back home after the photo shoot, except that's not gonna happen. This is where you guys come in." Liam raised a hand. "We have a question."

"Yeah!" Liam said. "How do you know this stuff?"

Marinette smiled and pulled down a timetable of Adrien's activities. "He has one right now and he's scheduled to finish at five twenty-seven." Liam and Alix were now gobsmacked at what Marinette was showing them and Mylene, Rose, and Juleka were wide-eyed but not as shocked.

"Marinette, how long have you had this?"

"Since a week after I met Adrien, why?"

"You've been stalking him!" Alix shouted.

"Okay!" Alya said. "Let's all calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Liam exclaimed. "If Adrien saw this, he'd call the cops. This is stalking!"

"Is it stalking..." Marinette asked. "...If we're already dating?" The girls gasped. "Adrien won't call the police."

Alix growled. "But Gabriel will!" Alix and Liam ran down the trapdoor and ran. To their shock, Marinette and Alya were chasing after them, meaning Rose, Juleka, and Mylene were left in Marinette's bedroom. Alix tripped and Alya and Marinette tripped over her. "GO!" Liam kept running, not looking back. He just kept at it, not stopping. He soon saw the Trocadero fountains... And Adrien with Mr. Acier, Gabriel, Maria, and Nino.

"DUDE!" Nino shouted. "You trying to beat Alix in a race?" Liam pressed the frame of the sunglasses to project a video recording in front of everyone. They all watched what had just happened in Marinette's room. Adrien was horrified at what Marinette had said and done, as was everyone else. Then, they saw Alix trip and get trampled by the two.

"Oh my god!" Adrien shouted.

"Uncool!" Nino said.

"This is just..." Maria choked.

"Disgusting!" Gabriel snarled. Marinette and Alya finally caught up with Liam. "Marinette!" Gabriel practically shoved Adrien behind him. "I never thought you could be as bad as Chloe Bourgeois!"

Marinette stuttered. "I didn't realize!"

"ENOUGH!" Adrien shouted. "Enough! Marinette, let's go and talk more privately." Adrien walked over to the limo, as did Marinette. Mr. Acier tried to follow, but Adrien noticed. "Alone!" The two stopped when they reached the limo. Adrien turned around to face Marinette. "Ever since we found out who the other was, I held you on the highest pedestal I could imagine. I thought we were gonna be together even after we didn't wear the masks anymore. But now that this has come out..." Adrien hung his head and sighed. "I need to know. How long have you had that timetable?" Marinette clammed shut. "Marinette, please!" Marinette's eyes began to tear up. "Last chance." Marinette turned her head away. "Then I guess it's over."

Marinette gasped. "Adrien..."

Plagg butted in. "Beat it, Phsyco!" Adrien grabbed the part of his shirt where Plagg was hiding and squeezed. "Ow! OW! OW! What was that for?"

"Leave this to me!" Adrien ordered. "I could've at least tried to remain friends with you but if you can't tell me the truth... Then I can't trust you!" Marinette gasped. "I'll try and convince my dad not to call the police on you for stalking me... But Alix... That's up to her. Destroy that timetable and never make another one." Adrien walked to Marinette's side. "I think it would be best if we were to only see each other with the masks on." Adrien walked away. Marinette collapsed to her knees and wailed. 'I can't believe it!' Adrien thought. 'She really did this! Was I too soft on her?' Adrien began tearing up. His sadness and heartache did not go unnoticed. A little black butterfly hovered and landed on the staircases.

"I don't think so!" The Hornet exclaimed. He squeezed the net and the akuma turned to dust. "Huh, didn't realize I could do that! Now I gotta get freshened up for Kayla's party."

* * *

Marinette made her way back home and walked into the living room. She opened the door and saw her parents, aunt Bridgette, and Félix. Alya soon arrived and saw the death stares. "If you're gonna give me a lecture about what I've done, I already feel like beating myself up!"

"That's not all..." Félix answered. "Alix Kubdel has been found with bruises and broken skin. Her father is furious."

"We don't condone what you did," Tom said.

"Stalking Adrien or hurting Alix," Bridgette added. "She's one of Liam's BFFs."

"But we can't stay mad at you, dear," Sabine finished.

Marinette smiled. "Thank you!" Marinette hugged each one of them one by one. And then she went to her bedroom, where Rose, Juleka, and Mylene were still waiting. "Sorry for running off like that girls."

"Is it back on?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid not," Marinette mumbled. "He's finished it." Rose, Juleka, and Mylene gasped. "He's agreed not to call the police as long as... I do this." Marinette ripped the schedule down and tore it to pieces. "It doesn't make things right but it's a start."

Alya walked in. "Alix has just phoned. She's angry but she won't do anything as long as we can help her recovery."

"Recovery?" Mylene asked.

"When we chased after them, we ended up tripping her."

"Don't you think you should apologize for that, then?" Juleka asked.

"We will!" Marinette said. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello."

 _"Hey, Marinette."_ Liam's voice said. " _It's Liam. I hope you know that I did that because you needed to realize that what you were doing was wrong. But now, I realize I shouldn't have done it so quickly and in front of everyone._ _I know you may be upset with me (and I'm still mad at you for hurting Alix) but I'm still family. If Félix and Bridgette have spoken to you, I'll also help fix things the best I can. First thing I've done is try and convince Nino to stay with Alya."_

"Why would Nino break up with me?" Alya asked.

 _"You knew that Marinette was doing this and did nothing!"_ Nino exclaimed in the background of the call.

 _"Didn't you suggest setting them up?"_ Liam said. _"Which_ _would've meant you giving Marinette the timetable?_ _Look, I've gotta get ready for Kayla's birthday party. I'll talk to you later."_

* * *

Liam was dressed as Scott Donoko minus the bandana mask and fake goatee. He arrived at the Botanical Garden and waited outside. Kayla had come outside. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, my Vida!" Liam pulled the crystal Kayla used against Befana out of his pocket. "You left it in the alley."

Kayla smiled and the couple walked inside. "She never seemed to be a stalker. Surprise his Papi isn't bringing the hammer down on her. She's a psycho."

"She's my cousin! And it doesn't matter what she's done, that will always be the case."

"You were the one who exposed her!"

"Yeah, I am. Still doesn't mean I hate her."

Kayla walked around with Liam for an hour and it was getting dark outside. "Ah. Here are a few people who want to meet Scott Donoko! Danny, Luka! Here he is!"

The two turned around. Liam recognized Luka as Juleka's brother. Danny was an Asian boy with long messy black hair with the tips dyed dark red. He had stubble facial hair and a gold earring in his left ear. His eyes were dark brown and his nose was a button. He wore a blue shirt with denim jeans, a watch with a silver and gold band and black shoes with white soles. Danny spoke. "Scotty!" Danny shook Liam's hand ferociously. "Daniel Cho-Lin! I must say it's a dream come true to meet you. I've always admired your anonymous streak." Dan released Liam's hand. "I actually was inspired by you to take up a music career."

"Vere you now? Vell, Daniel Cho-Lin, I haffe ein bropozizion. I'll talk to you lader apout it zince zis is Kayla's barty. But I am really looking forvard to your resbonze. And Luka, I pelieffe I'm in zee zame class as your zisder at school."

"Lose the accent," Luka ordered.

"Jeez, you try to be friendly. What's got you so moody?"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's uh... Our father. After all these years, he still doesn't want anything to do with Juleka. My mom is having a go at me for trying to contact him."

"I don't know what to say," Kayla said.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. You shouldn't have to suffer for my problems."

"Nonsense, Luka! I'm glad to see you."

"Actually, I'm curious," Liam asked. "How did you two-?" People started gasping.

"Hey, Kayla!" Enrique asked. Antonia dragged Kagami Tsurugi inside. "We just saw this girl loitering outside. She says you invited her."

"Alright!" Kagami confessed. "I wasn't!"

"Are you from the Dragon Dust Clan?!"

"Who?"

"Dad, let her go!" Kayla said worryingly. "She's a friend." Antonia let Kagami go. "Sorry, Kagami. It's just a gang that's causing trouble. I know I invited you but I honestly thought you'd be busy doing something more important."

"You **are** important. You're my first friend here." Kagami and Kayla shook hands. "Uh, are those your brothers?" Kagami noticed Kayla's twin brothers. They came over to her and handed her a card. They also sang a little rhyme together.

"Well, big sister, it's your birthday, time for lots of fun, so roll this card up nice and tight and stick it up your bum!" The twins laughed as they ran away to avoid Kayla's palm.

"Little shits!" She remarked. "That's why I love 'em!"

"I never got that opportunity..." Kagami said.

"Sorry." Kayla tried to change the subject. "Have you seen what Liam got me? It's a sword like his but the blade is blue instead of green."

"Blue suits you!" Kagami said. "Is that a blue rose in your hair?"

"Yeah." The two started walking around, examining the plants. "My grandma knew I loved different types of flowers. It's kind of something that lifts my spirits. It reminds me of a countryside when I was a kid. Though there was a dried out lake that was extremely dangerous. It was like quicksand. Stand in it and you're stuck."

"That's just Mother Nature for you."

"Yep. Anyway, this rose was a gift from my grandma. My other one got me..." Kayla pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. "This. They both got me these years ago."

"How do you know?"

"They've been... gone for a few years now."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Happens to everyone," Kayla hugged Kagami. Liam walked over.

"Hello, Kagami," Liam said. "Making more friends?" Liam noticed something strange. "Gimme a sec, ladies." A strange figure was hiding behind a flower bed. Liam power walked and the figure ran away. Liam couldn't stop them but he looked at the floor and saw Marinette's purse. "What were you-?" Liam was cut off as all the flowers caught fire. Everyone was quiet for two seconds before people started screaming and flailing all over the place. Kayla began feeling chest pains and struggled to breathe.

"Kayla?!" Kagami tried to get through to her. "KAYLA?!" Kagami dragged Kayla around and eventually got her out but the necklace got snagged on a branch and was left in the burning building. As they tried to escape, they ran into Liam and Daniel. "Liam, I can't get her to respond." Liam and Daniel placed Kayla's arms over their shoulders and carried her. When they got out, the four of them began coughing from the poisoned air. Kayla began clenching her chest.

"Kayla, can you hear me?" Liam asked. Kayla was unresponsive. Liam turned to Daniel and Kagami. "Go and get some help, please!" Daniel and Kagami ran around the outside of the building looking for help. "They'll come back Kayla, just breathe, okay." Liam's phone rang. "Dad! It's up in flames. I found a purse. It... looks like one Marinette made." Kayla heard Liam's statement.

"Marinette!" She snarled. "You are so dead!" Kayla's chest pains began to reduce but her panic and anger were still at an all-time high. Perfect for the lurking akuma. It seized its opportunity and latched onto the flower in Kayla's hair. Kayla was too overwhelmed by her feelings to fight back.

 _"Mother Nature,"_ The akuma said. _"I see your precious sanctum is up in flames. Burned by the very people you saved when you took down my master. It looks like we have a mutual goal, so what do you say we terminate Dupain-Cheng, Agreste, and Rejeter? Deal or no deal?"_

"No deal!" Kayla answered. "If Liam is harmed during any of this, I'll rip you to pieces myself."

 _"Grrrr. Fine! But you will kill Marinette and Adrien!"_ The black and purple smoke covered Kayla and she emerged with glossy skin, green eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She wore a crown made of thorns and the rose was dead center. She had different types of leaves that formed the shape of a leotard and branches ran up and around her legs. Her arms were exposed and she had red nails. She chuckled at her new look.

"Liam!" Kagami called out from a distance. Mother Nature climbed over a flower bed to avoid being spotted. "They're on their way." Kagami looked around. "Where's Kayla?" At that moment, Mother Nature shot up and blew some pink dust in their faces, knocking them out.

"Just rest, my love!" She told the unconscious Liam. "I'll get both of you somewhere safe for the night!" Plants began coming alive and wrapped around both Liam and Kagami. Mother Nature ran and the plants that carried Liam and Kagami followed...

* * *

The next morning, Marinette and Alya, who were wearing pink and orange swimsuits, watched a report on Alya's phone in the locker room inside the swimming pools. "After a fierce blaze broke out at the botanical gardens last night," Nadja reported on the news at the scene. "Only now has the fire been extinguished. The garden was host to the birthday celebration of high school student Kayla Hernandez. As of now, Miss Hernandez has not been seen since the blaze started, along with Liam Rejeter and Kagami Tsurugi. We now go live to Daniel Cho-Lin, the last person to see the three before the fire department arrived. Mr. Cho-Lin, can you tell us the state that the three were in when you last saw them?" Nadja held the microphone to Daniel.

"Liam and Kagami were covered in soot and coughing from the smoke but Kayla..." Daniel answered. "It looked like she was having a heart attack. She was clenching her chest and breathing rapidly."

"Did you see them escape the blaze?"

"Yes. I was even with them when they did. Kayla was still panicking so Kagami and I went for help while Liam stayed with her. Kagami went back to check on them me and when I went back with paramedics and firefighters, they were gone!"

"Was anything out of place?"

"Liam was carrying a purse that I know didn't belong to Kayla and some plants had gone missing."

Nadja walked away. "With no sign of bodies, it is assumed that the three missing are still alive. Anyone with information should contact the police right away."

Marinette looked away from the phone, took her pigtails out and closed her locker with Tikki, her purse and clothes inside. "I should've been there!"

* * *

Inside some strange catacombs, Liam and Kagami woke up from the effects of Mother Nature's dust. Both were pinned to the wall by vines and couldn't move. They looked around and saw that the catacombs resembled an old church. Kagami tried to push herself forward but the vines began pressing on her and compressing her lungs.

"I remember when I was in this damsel situation with Clara Nightingale," Kayla's voice said. Liam turned his head and saw what looked like Kayla hidden in shadows.

"Kayla?" Liam asked.

"Better!" She walked out of the shadows. "I am Mother Nature. I brought you here to keep you safe from Marinette."

"Why do I need to be kept safe from Marinette?"

"Because you said she was who started that fire!"

"No! Look can you let us down? Kagami's suffocating!" Mother Nature clicked her fingers and the vines lowered Liam and Kagami and released them. Kagami began catching her breath again. "I said that the purse the arsonist left behind looks like the on Marinette has but Marinette changed her purse's design on her birthday remember?" Mother Nature thought for a second. "Please, where are we?"

"I brought you to your family."

"My family?"

Mother Nature went to kiss Liam but the akuma interrupted. _"You said you wouldn't let me harm him so I made sure you could never kiss him. Your lips are filled with venom! Kiss him and he's dead!"_ Mother Nature's eyes widened. _"But if you kill Marinette and Adrien, you'll be able to kiss your love."_ Mother Nature jumped into a giant flower and she went through the catacombs.

"Kayla, wait!" Liam said. The vines blocked their way out. Liam went to check on Kagami. "Are you okay?"

"Headache but it will pass," Kagami responded. Liam took her arm and helped her to her feet. "Is that what all the akumas want? You three dead?!"

Liam sighed. "Yeah." Liam checked his wrist. "Kagami, say hello to Polistes." Liam's watch popped upward.

 _"Nice to meet you!"_ Polistes said in Liam's voice.

"It's thanks to him that I can become the Hornet." Liam pressed the watch back down and the Hornet costume leaked out of the watch and covered Liam.

"Whoa. Okay. Now how does he change me back into Riposte?"

"I thought you said no."

"I've changed my mind. You and Kayla were the first two friends I made here and you both forgave me when I nearly sliced you in half. I'm not letting another akuma poison her!" Kagami touched The Hornet's costume and the silver and pink aura changed her into Riposte. "Now where the hell are we?"

* * *

"Girl, you couldn't have done anything!" Alya reassured her. Marinette began crying. Alya hugged her friend. "I'm sorry Marinette. But if you'd been there, you might have gone missing too. Or you might not have even escaped the blaze."

Marinette hugged Alya back. "I can trust you with anything, can't I?"

"Absolutely!" The door opened and in walked a tall, light tan skinned girl with green eyes wearing a black swimsuit with red shoulder straps and a red flame on the left side of the torso. She also wore a blue and grey swimming cap which covered her short orange hair. The girl noticed Marinette and Alya.

"Are you two okay there?" The swimmer asked.

"Yeah!" Marinette responded. "We're fine Miss...?"

"Ondine."

"And I'm Marinette," Marinette said. "Nice to meet you, Ondine." Alya put her phone in her locker and locked the locker. She was about to remove the key when the ground began shaking violently. "Whoa! What's going on?!"

"An earthquake!" The vibrations knocked the girls to their feet. Marinette stood up, unlocked her locker, took her purse and ran off. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Alya didn't get an answer. Marinette ran into the alley next to the building and opened her purse.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki flew into her earring and transformed into Ladybug. She made her way to the roof and couldn't see anything so she made her way through the streets. Soon enough, she saw what looked like plant roots popping out of the streets, making cars swerve off the roads. Eventually, the roots centralized at the Effiel Tower and a giant flower began sprouting and its vines wrapped around the legs of the tower. On the first viewing deck, the flower bloomed and inside was Mother Nature. Helicopters and police were surrounding the area, evacuating the citizens.

"I want to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste in the next half hour!" Mother Nature demanded. "Do it and I'll bring Liam Rejeter and Kagami Tsurugi back from where I keep them safe." She snapped her fingers and more plants burst out and created a barrier to prevent anyone from attacking her. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung onto Mother Nature's flower. "Ladybug! Where were you when we were almost burned to death?"

"Kayla?"

"Mother Nature." Vines wrapped around Ladybug and began to choke her before Mother Nature relaxed the grip. "And I will not let you get in the way." The vines around Ladybug's body tightened. Mother Nature moved to within inches of Ladybug's face. "I wonder how they would feel if they knew who their heroine is."

"No!" Ladybug screamed before the vines gagged her. Mother Nature kissed her cheek and then put her fingers on the earrings. The flower closed up but was cut open as Cat Noir walked in and pushed Mother Nature through the flower.

"Not so fast!" Cat Noir exclaimed. He broke the vines binding Ladybug and she gasped for air. "Now where are Liam and Kagami?!"

Mother Nature was on one knee. "With Liam's family," She answered. Ladybug kicked Mother Nature and knocked her to the ground. She was ready to destroy the akuma when she and Cat Noir were grabbed by vines and thrown away. They both screamed as they went flying through the air and landed in a cemetery. Ladybug rolled and hit a tombstone. She crawled away as Cat Noir recovered. He helped Ladybug up.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered. He looked at the tombstone and Ladybug turned to see it as well...

HERE LIES

COURTNEY REJETER-DUPAIN

BORN SLEEPING APRIL 29TH 2001

BELOVED DAUGHTER, GRANDDAUGHTER, SISTER, AND NIECE

MAY YOU REST IN PEACE

Ladybug gasped. "Liam's twin sister! Wait a sec... She's the only family Kayla could bring Liam to without anyone knowing! He's around here!"

"LIAM?" Cat Noir shouted.

"LIAM? KAGAMI?" Banging could be heard from inside the church. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to the doors and tried to open them, but they were jammed shut.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir pressed on the door and caused it to decay. He charged at the door and smashed it to bits. "Liam? Kagami?"

"IS THAT YOU?" The Hornet's voiced exclaimed.

"It's Ladybug and Cat Noir." A basement door shot up and the Hornet and Riposte flew out.

"Is everything okay?"

"Let's focus on Mother Nature, she's demanding Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste."

"Maybe Li- ugh - Hornet can convince her to stand down!" Riposte suggested.

"It might work, Ladybug," Cat Noir agreed.

"But we'll need a backup plan if it doesn't work," Ladybug said. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug summoned her power and it created a spray bottle. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug sprayed and the weeds on the floor began to wilt. "Weedkiller," Ladybug's lucky vision pointed out the bottle and Riposte's sword. "Riposte, can I borrow your sword?" Riposte gave Ladybug her sword and Ladybug sprayed the weedkiller over it. "That should destroy any plants she sends after us," She gave the sword back. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Back at the Eiffel tower, Mother Nature was using vines to smash up police cars and attack the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and Agreste Manor.

 _"The teens won't show up,"_ The akuma said. Mother Nature noticed something. She growled when she saw Riposte cutting up the plants and the Hornet shooting them. Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared, destroying plants that tried to attack Riposte. The four stopped.

"Are you four here with Marinette and Adrien?" Mother Nature asked.

The Hornet put his hands up. "I was wondering if I could have some nectar?" He shouted. The ground shook. "I'm kidding. Can I come up to your level? It's a bit awkward to shout!" The Hornet activated his wings and flew up into the air and slowly hovered towards Mother Nature. When he reached her level, he deactivated his wings. "Do you believe you'll get out of this alive? As soon as you kill Marinette and Adrien, that akuma will take control of you and kill Liam itself, then it will kill you!"

"No, it won't! Liam will remain alive! Besides how would you know that?!"

The Hornet hung his head. "Because it happened to me! And you freed me, Kayla!"

"I freed you? When did I?" Mother Nature's eyes widened and her jaw fell. The Hornet put his hands under his chin and pulled the mask back over his head, revealing his identity to his love.

"Let me free you," The Hornet put his hand out.

Mother Nature looked at it and tears ran. "I can't!"

The Hornet put his hand down. "Okay then. One last thing: if you have to do this, can I have one last hug?" Mother Nature hugged him and held him close. She slowly let him go. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"For wh-?" Mother Nature was interrupted by The Hornet making his last-ditch move... and kissing her venomous lips. Mother Nature shoved him away and he began coughing and his lips and the veins around them turned green. He fell to his knees and struggled for breath. "No. No! NO! NO! NO!" Mother Nature kneeled down and began cradling the Hornet. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She yanked the rose off of her head and crushed it. The akuma tried to flee but Mother Nature grabbed it and threw it towards Ladybug.

"No more evil-doing for your little akuma!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo around. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" Ladybug captured the akuma. "Gotcha!" Ladybug opened the yo-yo and the dust dropped out. She threw the weedkiller into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The weedkiller burst and tiny ladybugs flew around repairing all the damage caused by Mother Nature. Mother Nature turned back into Kayla and she began shaking the Hornet.

The Hornet slowly stirred around and saw Kayla weeping over him and holding his hand. "You're back!" He whispered. Kayla couldn't hold back. She dived down and locked lips with him. He placed his other hand on her cheek. They eventually separated and the Hornet pulled his mask back up. He stood up, picked up Kayla and flew down to the bottom to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Riposte. The Hornet saw Kayla's parents. "Go to them, Kayla. I promise I'll explain everything!" Kayla began running. "And Kayla? I know it's late but Happy Birthday!" Kayla smiled and ran into her parents' arms. "Riposte, you and I should make ourselves scarce and then send Liam and Kagami this way."

"I agree," Riposte responded.

"And I hope you two can at least be civil," The Hornet flew off and Riposte ran into an alleyway.

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir. "Where do we go from here?"

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug straight-faced. "Our relationship is purely professional from now on," Cat Noir turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" Cat Noir stopped. "I tore it up. Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene saw me." Cat Noir didn't move.

"Well, it's a start," Cat Noir extended his staff and headed off as well. Ladybug frowned and swung away...

* * *

Marinette was back in the swimming pool locker room. "Tikki..." She asked. "I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I don't like this..."

"You don't like what?"

"Alya's my best friend! She's told me herself that I can trust her with anything."

"What are you thinking?"

"I have to tell her the truth. I'm gonna tell her I'm Ladybug!"

Tikki gasped. "You can't! Your identity must be kept a secret!"

"Why? Stan Billiton's out of the equation, Liam revealed his to make a stalemate if we ever fell out, there are so many people who know that it's just one more person. Someone who I trust!"

"Marinette, I guess I can't stop you but if this puts Alya in danger, you've only yourself to blame!"

"You think I don't know that? This isn't coming out of the blue, Tikki. I've wanted to tell her since... Well, since we first defeated Hawk Moth. Please, let me tell her."

Tikki sighed. "There's nothing I can do... So I'll guess I'll just have to try showing Master Fu how this is a good idea."

Marinette sighed in relief. "Thank you, Tikki!" Marinette placed her belongings in her locker again and went to the swimming pool where Alya was waiting. Ondine was swimming underwater. "Alya, I have to tell you something!"

"Then try this game Ondine showed me," Alya responded. "You write down a secret on a piece of paper, lock the paper inside you swimming band, throw the band into the water and then the other person dives down, grabs it, swims back up, and reads it." Marinette was already writing it on a piece of paper. She locked it and held it.

"I need your word, Alya. You do not reveal this to anyone. Do not get overexcited. Do NOT put this on a blog!"

"Whoa, this must be serious!"

"Alya!"

"Okay! You have my word! I'll take this secret to my grave!" Marinette threw the band into the water and Alya dived in to get it. Marinette felt like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest. Alya popped back up and swam to the edge. Marinette felt faint. Alya opened the band and read the paper. Her face froze when she read it.

I'm Ladybug.

"I wanted to tell you when I defeated Hawk Moth the first time. Alya?"

Alya looked up to her BFF. "How did I miss it? It's so... uncanny!" Marinette helped Alya out of the water.

"I'll explain everything at home," Marinette and Alya walked back to the locker room, changed back into their normal clothes (Marinette keeping her hair down), and then leaving to go back to the bakery. They went up to Marinette's bedroom and Alya began.

"How did you get your powers? When did you get them? Does Cat Noir know? Do you know his? Does The Hornet know? Do your parents-?" Alya's mouth was pressed on by Marinette.

"I got the earrings from someone who I helped when they needed it. I got them the day we met, just minutes before you saw me at the stadium against Stoneheart. Cat Noir does know. I know his identity but I'm not telling. Yes, Liam knows. And he revealed his identity to me in return."

"You know he's the Hornet? Wait just a sec... That's why they didn't show when Hawk Moth commandeered Le Grand Paris! And... We're a whole classroom of superheroes!"

"Can you keep your voice down please?" Marinette's phone buzzed. "Liam?" Marinette read the message. "Huh. Kayla's going to Spain for half-term... and Liam's going with her."

"Is that a problem for the heroes?"

"Hopefully not, but these akumas wants us dead because..." Marinette quickly thought as she couldn't reveal **everything** to Alya. "We stopped him without any powers."

"Well don't you worry, girl! Lady WiFi will protect you!" Marinette and Alya laughed.

"You know, Alya, the earrings aren't the only thing I need to transform. A... Someone flies inside them when I utter a phrase. Please don't freak out... Alya, say hello to Tikki!" Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse.

"Hello, Alya!" Tikki said. "We have a lot to discuss..."

* * *

That night, at the prison, Stan Billiton was sat on a bench in his cell. He had been moved after Befana nearly broke him out. He sat and smiled, seemingly talking to himself. "I bet Solehnos would be proud."

Another voice spoke from the shadows. "He will be free once again."

"Why take the purse?"

"Frame the girl, Mother Nature would want her dead. And the Hornet would be drawn to the murder."

"Smart."

"Do you not speak to your akumas?"

"Can't without the Miraculous."

"What happens now?"

"Solehnos is at the Police Precinct. Chances are, he's been incinerated."

"Then we shall get revenge!"

"My akumas will deal with it! After all, doesn't Hàojié translate to hidden?"

"You are right. We will speak again soon..."


	8. The Dark Owl

Marinette, Alya, and Tikki were continuing to discuss the Kwami's origins after Marinette revealed her biggest secret to her BFF two days ago.

"So how long have you been doing this, Ticky?" Alya asked.

"It's Tikki," The Kwami explained. "Tea-key. And I, like all Kwamis, have existed since the dawn of time. Traveling the universe and unable to communicate with humans until one day, an expert in abstracts created the Miraculous, which allowed us to interact with humans!"

"Crazy!" Alya asked. "And if you don't mind me asking, is Liam's watch a Miraculous?"

"Don't you remember Alix's Halloween party? He said he didn't have a Miraculous."

"Honestly, I was too busy recovering from the crash."

Marinette walked to the window and opened it. "Hey, look!" She exclaimed. "Mr. Damocles is heading to the school. Do teachers work weekends?"

* * *

Damocles walked into the school, closing the entrance doors behind him. He ran up to his office as quick as he could. He locked the door, sat at his desk, and typed into the computer. The computer screen showed a blue pixel face with eyebrows and a mustache. "Albert?"

The face responded. "At your service, sir."

"Hoo-hoo!"

The computer beeped. "Please repeat. I was unable to understand."

"Hoo-hoo!"

"Please repeat. I was unable to understand."

Damocles was annoyed. "Hoo-hoo!"

"Please repeat." Albert started malfunctioning. "At-at your service, sir. Please repeat. Please repeat. Please repeat."

A tiny explosion occurred near a portrait map of Paris. Damocles groaned in annoyance before he stood up and walked towards the portrait to open it himself, revealing a secret compartment. The compartment held different merchandise of the superhero Knightowl. On the bottom was a figurine of the hero, on either side, were comics featuring him, above the comic on the left were three more comics up to the top and above the comic on the right was one more comic, a boomerang, and a grapple gun. In the middle was a superhero costume. The suit included a brown vest-like section with a diamond button, a solid brown lower body, and light brown sleeves for the arms and legs. Worn around the neck, the cape had a dark brown side facing away from the body and an orange side facing inward. On the chest on the suit, there was a black, orange, and white owl logo, and over the sleeves, there were dark brown elbow pads. A thick orange belt with a black back around the waist was used to carry the boomerang and grappling hook gun with. There were brown sewn patches of fabric over the knees, and there were black boots with light brown soles underneath the Knightowl figure. Damocles grabbed the custom-made Knightowl costume from the hanger. He was able to put the costume itself on, including a light brown mask with two upward-pointing tips, and an orange section over his nose, and black edges around the eyes holes but he struggled to put on his belt. "Mr. Incredible, how do I lose weight as fast as you?" Damocles laid on the desk and tried to get the belt on. He succeeded but then rolled off the desk and fell on the floor. "Ow!" He quickly stood up and grabbed his boomerang and grappling gun and put them on his belt. "It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo-hoo!"

* * *

At the Place des Vosges, a woman and her son were looking at their cat with concern. The cat meowed as it was stuck in a tree. "Oh!" The woman exclaimed.

Damocles arrived and talks to the cat's owners. "Hoo-hoo! Well, Mrs. Michelle. Has Whiskers got vertigo again? Have no fear! This is the mission for The Owl! Hoo-hoo!" He took out his toy grappling hook. "Owl Talons!" Damocles fired the grappling hook but it didn't work, just falling out and dropping down. Damocles dropped it and grabbed his boomerang. "Boomerang!" He threw his boomerang, but it glided away.

"Um?" The woman asked, annoyed. "What exactly are you planning with that?"

Damocles began to panic. "It-it-it takes more than this to persuade The Owl!" He started to climb onto the tree. "Here, kitty, kitty! Come to Owl!" He slipped and fell to the ground.

"Okay, I'll call the fire department." The woman took out her phone.

"No need for that, Mrs. Michelle," Damocles reached the cat, who started to hiss at him. "Uh-oh! Whiskers! Stay calm! Come on now!" The cat bit Damocles' hand. "Ow!" He screamed. Damocles lost his balance and was about to fall along with the cat. He was stopped by Ladybug catching him with her yo-yo while Lady WiFi caught the cat and handed it over to the woman.

"Mr. Dam...um, Owl!" Ladybug said. "This is a really dangerous thing to do!"

"You need to stop!" Lady WiFi added. "You're really going to get hurt one of these days." The cat meowed at him." At least wear a helmet."

"But you don't wear helmets."

"Mr. Owl, you already know how it is!" Ladybug responded. "It's not the same for us. We're real superheroes!"

"Lady WiFi is a supervillain!" Lady WiFi was upset with Damocles' comment.

" **Was** a supervillain! Now, she's a hero like me, Cat Noir, the Hornet and all the other reformed supervillains."

"Well, since I was a little boy, I only ever dreamed of becoming a real superhero!"

* * *

On a TVi news report, Nadja Chamack was reporting on Damocles' disaster. Adrien and Maria were watching the report on Adrien's computer. "The exploits of Ladybug and Cat Noir have inspired some people to act as superheroes themselves. But is it a good thing? Over to our reporter Clara Contard."

Clara Contard was reporting at the Park. "Today Ladybug and Lady WiFi came to the aid of the self-proclaimed new superhero The Owl."

The camera cut to Damocles with a microphone in front of him and the two heroines behind him to his right. "Thanks to some advice from my good friends Ladybug and Lady WiFI, I am certain I will do better next time!" Ladybug and Lady WiFi both face-palmed in annoyance and looked at each other and shook their heads. "I will be reviewing my weaponry and be engaging in training. Because wherever there's injustice, there's The Owl!" Damocles took out a can of flour. "Owl Mist!" He shook the can to create a smokescreen and run off to get out of the park, not knowing that the camera was following him the entire time. "Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!" A car could be heard screeching and horns were heard. "Sorry!"

"Any comments, Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Uh, you know, he's a great guy. But to all the children of Paris, you mustn't copy him, okay? It's very dangerous!"

"Ladybug's right," Lady WiFi added. "So, don't try this at home. Okay, kids?"

Back in the TVi studio, Nadja kept reporting. "Meanwhile, the question that remains on every Parisian's lips is: Who lies behind the mask of The Owl, the clumsiest superhero in all of Paris?"

Adrien switched his computer off. "It's so obviously Mr. Damocles. He's gonna get himself hurt!"

"Or even killed," Maria responded. "And I doubt Ladybug will be able to keep her eyes on him all the time."

"I'll see if I can help her do anything about it."

* * *

Later, on the rooftops, Ladybug and Cat Noir were conversing about Mr. Damocles' superhero antics.

"I was surprised you'd want to talk to me," Ladybug said.

"Mr. Damocles has a good heart," Cat Noir said. "But this is bound to end badly if he keeps going."

"And we can't spend all our time watching out for him either."

"Perhaps we should convince him to stop trying to be a superhero by... scaring him, for example?"

"And shatter the poor man's dream? No way! On the contrary, maybe we should help him make his dream come true. He said all he wanted was to be a hero, even if it's just for one day."

"Of course! If we make him a hero for a day like he always dreams of, he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. Good to see Ladybug's still as good as usual. We just have to figure out how."

"I just may have an idea."

* * *

That night in Marinette's room, Tikki watched as Marinette created numerous props for her plan. She had created a super-villain costume out of cardboard boxes and replicas of both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous out of salt dough. After hours of working, Marinette yawned and decided to call it a night. She slept for hours, her parents deciding to let her sleep. When she eventually woke up, she freshened up, got changed, had breakfast, then went back to her room. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" She said. She grabbed the costume and replicas of the Miraculous, climbed out to her balcony, and swung to Alya's apartment. She tapped on the window and Alya opened it to let her in. "You ready?"

"Yep," Alya answered. "Are you?" Cat Noir landed on the window. "You okay, Cat Noir?"

"Yeah," Cat Noir responded. "What's the plan?"

Ladybug smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

In Damocles' office. Damocles was still wearing his costume and was working on his grappling hook gun. "Ready for the test, Albert?" He asked his computer.

"Please repeat," Albert responded. "I was unable to understand."

Damocles sighed and removed the screwdriver from his grappling gun. "Owl Talons!" He shot his grappling gun, only for the hook to fly up and hit him in the head.

"Trial conclusive, sir."

Damocles sighed but then his phone rang. "Huh?" He answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Is this The Owl?"_ Alya asked.

Damocles was surprised. "Who is this? How do you know my secret identity?"

 _"I am Cardboard Girl, a supervillain! I've kidnapped Ladybug and Cat Noir! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Help us, Owl!"_ Ladybug begged.

 _"Save us, Owl!"_ Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Release them immediately!" Damocles demanded.

 _"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER! And I'll never tell you that I'm holding them at the Place des Vosges square either!"_

"Ha! You gave yourself away, Cardboard Girl! Now you shall face the feather fear of The Owl! Hoo-hoo!" Damocles rolled over his table and fell to the floor. "Ow!"

* * *

In Alya's room, Alya hung up her phone. "So, how was I?"

"Nailed it!" Cat Noir responded.

"Now, you just need to put this on," Ladybug said. She handed Alya the costume.

"Um, you sure about this...um... outfit?" Alya asked.

"Definitely!" Ladybug and Cat Noir answered.

"I wonder if Lila would've pulled this off?" Alya put on the costume. "Also, how do we get there before he does?"

Ladybug winked, grabbed Alya and swung out of the apartment, Cat Noir following When they reached the Place des Vosges, Damocles arrived to rescue Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Remeber the plan!" Ladybug whispered.

"Give up, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Alya overacted. "I, evil Cardboard Girl, have taken your Miraculouses! No one can save you!"

Ladybug put on a Razzie worthy performance. "Oh no, my earrings!"

Cat Noir wasn't much better. "Oh no, we're done!"

Damocles stood on top of a bench and everyone noticed him. "Hoo-hoo!"

"Owl!" Alya, Ladybug and Cat Noir said with their only convincing line delivery.

"Owl Talons! Hoo-hoo!" Damocles tries to subdue Alya by firing his grappling hook, only for it to shoot forty-five degrees to her left and snag onto a moving garbage truck, which dragged him face down into the fence. While people started to snap pictures of him, Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasped and rushed over to him.

"Mr. Damocles, are you okay?" Ladybug asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl!" Damocles then realized that everyone was still snapping pictures of him. You've revealed my secret identity!"

"We're sorry Mr...Owl. We didn't mean to!"

"Don't take it the wrong way!" Cat Noir said.

Damocles runs away crying but tripped onto a bench along the way which caused the people around him to laugh at him.

Alya took off her costume and returned the fake Miraculous to Ladybug. "Sorry, it was a bust, Ladybug. You were just trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah," Cat Noir responded. "Now we just have to hope no one hears about it."

* * *

Later at Damocles' office, he was still wearing his costume and watching the TVi news on his computer.

"We now know the true identity of the man who has proclaimed himself as Paris' new superhero," Nadja said on the screen. "The Owl is non-other than the principal of Françoise Dupont High School, Mr. Damocles!" The screen showed the class photo of Miss Bustier's class. Damocles' face was zoomed upon and being circled in white. Damocles pressed a button on the keyboard to change the channel. Alec was talking about the Owl's fame.

"And this week's biggest loser is the new social network winner, Mr. Damocles!" The channel then showed footage captured from the park where Damocles was exclaiming that he was The Owl. Alec laughed. "Isn't he a hoot? The Owl!"

Damocles switched the computer off and sighed. His sadness was detected by an akuma hanging on the windowsill.

 _"Shame, pain and a crushed dream!"_ The akuma said. It flew in and infected the computer while Damocles was touching it. _"Dark Owl. From now on, you will have true superpowers and formidable weapons! Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you! But if you want to be the sole superhero in Paris, there's just one thing you need to do: defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and send their Miraculous to my master!"_

"This is a mission for the Dark Owl!" The smoke covered Damocles...

* * *

That evening in Marinette's room, Marinette was sewing while Tikki was watching a Clara Nightingale music video on the computer. Suddenly, all television broadcasts were hijacked and on screen was the Dark Owl. His eyes were round and yellow. His face was covered with a black mask, while there were brown circles with white edges around his eyes. The mask also included two tuft-like points with brown tops that came out above his eyes and pointed backward. His beard was brown, his mustache notably had tips sticking out, and two black vertical stripes went up it. He wore a black suit that included brown covering and padding over his upper body, arms, and legs. The covering included black or darker lines, and a brown symbol of an owl's face appeared on the chest. Above his hips, he had a brown belt with two pockets towards his right side holding objects based on his symbol. He wore brown gloves that have two ridges each, brown boots with black soles, and a long cape that was black on the back and brown on the other side. "Citizens of Paris!" Dark Owl ordered. "Listen to me very carefully!" The screen showed a city bus dangling from the middle of the Eiffel Tower viewer deck. "With just one slight movement, I can release a rope holding onto a city bus and it will crash down upon this poor helpless family!" The screen then showed a family of one father, one mother and two twin girls in a caged with the bars too close together for the girls to escape. Marinette recognized them immediately.

"That's Alya's family!" She exclaimed. "But where's Alya?"

"And if anyone should be tempted to come and save the family, beware! It is all rigged! Motion sensors will detect you and liquid nitrogen will automatically douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to -700 degree, and making them more fragile than glass! They will collapse! And the bus will flatten our poor defenseless family! And Ladybug, Cat Noir! The only way you can save these innocent people is to come and hand your Miraculouses over to me! And you only have 10 minutes! Follow the Owl-Signal! Any tricks and my new sidekick will make short work of you. Dark Owl reached off-camera and dragged Lady WiFi onto the screen. Marinette gasped.

"Don't listen to him, Ladybug- GAAAHHH!" Lady WiFi was shocked by an electric collar around her neck. Dark Owl held the collar remote.

"And there's more if you speak without permission." Dark Owl and Lady WiFi disappeared from the screen as the transmission ended.

"We can't let this happen!" Marinette said. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" The costume materialized over Marinette and when she was transformed, she went onto the balcony...

* * *

Adrien watched the report in his bedroom. "This is bad!" He said. "Plagg? Plagg!" Adrien's Kwami popped out of a block of cheese. "We have another one to take down!"

"AGH!" Plagg complained.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien exclaimed. Plagg was sucked into his ring and the transformation began. The mask appeared, changing his eyes, then the ears, then the rest of the suit and the staff. Cat Noir jumped to the window and landed on the rooftops...

* * *

At the Parc des Princes stadium where Gamer and Robostus were defeated, Dark Owl was waiting with Lady WiFi.

"Albert," Dark Owl said. "The signal."

Albert's face had changed from the blue circle to an orange human. "At your service, sir." The huge skylight projected a large owl symbol onto the sky of Paris.

"It's perfect!"

"They're not gonna fall for it, you know?" Lady WiFi said. She was electrocuted by Dark Owl again.

"If push comes to shove, I'm sure they'll do it to save your life!" Dark Owl laughed as he turned up the voltage, making Lady WiFi scream in agony.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir both saw the signal.

"Wow, that principal sure is holding a grudge." Ladybug said. Cat Noir landed next to her.

"Yeah, we definitely ruffled his feathers," He responded.

"We got to get a hold of his detonator and stop the countdown."

"If you want, I can distract him with a little chit-chat."

"You're certainly the cat for the job," Ladybug popped an ear communicator out of her yo-yo and placed it in her ear. "Let's stay in touch. And be careful with Lady WiFi." Cat Noir popped an ear communicator from his staff and placed it in his ear. The heroes then lept off in different directions to find Dark Owl...

* * *

Cat Noir arrived at the Parc des Princes to look for Dark Owl only to see a container. "Hoo-hoo!" He exclaimed. "Mr. Damocles?" The lights turned on and briefly blinded him. A shadow form in on the rooftop. It was Dark Owl.

"I am not Mr. Damocles!" He exclaimed. "I am the Dark Owl!"

"Let's talk about this. Why don't we just team up? The three of us. After all, you do have real powers now and I doubt the Hornet would refuse."

Dark Owl began to get suspicious. "Where is Ladybug?" Behind Dark Owl, Ladybug was using her yo-yo like a camera to identify his weapons.

"Grappling iron, boomerang, utility belt," She whispered. "The akuma must be in one of his weapons."

Cat Noir whispered to Ladybug via his communicator. "Yeah, but which one?" He spoke to Dark Owl. "Ladybug will be here any minute. You know what girls are like, taking so long to get ready."

"HEY!" Lady WiFi exclaimed.

"Then you can be the first to place your Miraculous in the box located in the middle of the stadium or..." Dark Owl ordered.

"Boom!" Cat Noir finished. "Okay, I get it." He spoke to Ladybug. "Try to grab his detonator and the collar remote."

"I'm on it!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Dark Owl. Dark Owl heard it but was too slow to react and the detonator was knocked out of his hand. "Over to you, Cat Noir!" Cat Noir caught the detonator.

"WiFi, get him!" Dark Owl ordered. Lady WiFi flew down and charged at Cat Noir. He dodged, grabbed her arm, and threw her at the container. Lady WiFi recovered and attacked again, her and Cat Noir clashing with each other.

"I'm sorry, Cat Noir!" Lady WiFi said. "He's got this collar on me and my family hostage!"

"Then don't hold back," Cat Noir answered. "I can take it!"

"Thanks! I owe you one!" As Lady WiFi fought Cat Noir, Ladybug charged at Dark Owl and went to punch him in the stomach but he dodged and elbowed the top of her head. He threw a boomerang around her arm and sent her flying into the stadium. Cat Noir caught her but dropped the detonator. Dark Owl caught the detonator.

"Hoo-Oops! Time flies!" The detonator's timer changed from six minutes to three minutes. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Lady WiFi gasped. "This is your last chance to save that helpless family!" He threw the detonator onto the top of the crate.

"What's he got against them?" Cat Noir asked.

"Heroes don't hurt innocent people, Dark Owl!" Ladybug shouted.

"Then give me your Miraculous!" Dark Owl demanded. "Otherwise, you will be to blame! WiFi, pause them!" Lady WiFi shot a pause icon at the heroes. Cat Noir and Ladybug dodged it. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around Lady WiFi.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir charged at Lady WiFi and destroyed the collar that Dark Owl put on her. "Go and save your family!"

Lady WiFi released a Fast Forward icon and headed to the Effiel Tower. Dark Owl was disgruntled.

"It's the end of the line for you!" He exclaimed.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug used her magic power and a pen appeared. "Huh, a fountain pen?"

"What are you going to do?" Cat Noir remarked. "Ask him to sign you an autograph? I'll deactivate the detonator." He jumped on top of the crate and grabbed the detonator. He pressed the button to deactivate the timer but it kept going. "What?!"

"Boomerang!" Dark Owl threw his weapon but Ladybug leaped onto the top of the crate and used her yo-yo to shield herself and Cat Noir from being hit. "Albert, the hatch!" The hatch under Ladybug and Cat Noir opened, causing them to fall inside the crate. "I am the guardian of Paris! I am the Dark Owl!"

Inside the crate, Cat Noir checked the detonator while Ladybug pressed against the walls to see if she could find a way to escape.

"The countdown's still running!" Cat Noir stated.

Ladybug was stunned. "What? That's impossible! Hurry, Lady WiFi!" The duo saw a creamy substance entering the crate. Ladybug started shaking the detonator. "Come on, please!"

* * *

Lady WiFi flew across the city but received a phone call from her mother. "Mom! We'll get you out!"

 _"Out? We're at home, waiting for you!"_ Marlena responded. Lady WiFi stopped in her tracks...

* * *

Cat Noir examined the white substance. "Looks like..." He put some on his finger and licked it. "Mmmm! Tastes like whipped cream." The countdown from the detonator ended.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Dark Owl shouted from outside the crate. "Times up!" A TV screen in the crate turned on, showing the family. "Albert, drop the bus!" Ladybug and Cat Noir gasped in horror as they watched the bus falling into the cage. Suddenly, both the family and the bus disappeared, much to Ladybug and Cat Noir's confusion. "You knaves, it was a hologram all along! So how does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated? Did you really think I would hurt an innocent family? With KIDS?! This next one is very real, though. The room you're in is filling up with whipped cream as we speak! Whipped cream's too thick to swim in but too runny to float on. You're going to drown! Softly, but surely unless that is you accept defeat and give me your Miraculouses!" A slot opened near Ladybug and Cat Noir. Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug looked around and saw the camera above them and the pen. She rushed over to use the pen ink to cover the camera. "Do you really think it'll make a difference if I can't see you, Ladybug? There's no way to escape! If you don't give me the Miraculouses now, I'll simply take them after the Owl Cream has buried you!"

Cat Noir banged on the crate. "He's right. We're done for!"

"Not yet we're not!" Ladybug said. "You win, Dark Owl! Spots off!" Tikki flew out of the earrings and Marinette pointed at the whipped cream.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

"After the - no."

Marinette sighed. "Tikki and Plagg can eat the whipped cream to charge back up."

"Oh. Well then, Claws in." Plagg flew out of Adrien's ring.

Outside, Dark Owl was waiting. Then he heard whirring and out of a slot came the Miraculous.

"Miraculouses delivered, sir," Albert said.

"Now I am the only superhero in Paris!" Dark Owl exclaimed. "And a superhero keeps his word. Albert."

"Owl Whipped Cream deactivated, sir." The whipped cream drained away.

 _"Dark Owl,"_ The akuma said. _"Deliver the Miraculouses to my master! He will be most delighted!"_

Dark Owl placed the Miraculouses in a drone and sent it away. "Albert, transfer!" He laughed. "I am the best bird!"

* * *

The drone flew across the city and reached the prison. Stan Billiton heard the drone's blades hovering around. The drone flew into the cell and opened itself up. "I don't believe it!" He said to himself. "They are mine! Ladybug's ability to create and Cat Noir's power of destruction! Whoever succeeds in merging these two Miraculouses together shall be granted a wish that can change reality! And erase the past!" Stan picked up the Miraculous and noticed something wrong with the Miraculous. "Wait a second. This cannot be! Noooooo!"

* * *

Inside the container, Ladybug was contacting a fellow hero. "Knightowl, we need your help!"

The yo-yo showed Knightowl sat down in front of a computer in a cave. "What's the problem?"

"Seems you have a superfan over here in Paris!" Cat Noir answered. "He's been akumatized!"

"Does he have a sidekick named Swallow?" Birdy asked off-screen.

"Wait, that's it!" Ladybug said. "Thanks!" Ladybug hung up. "Cat Noir?"

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir touched the crate and it decayed into pieces.

"Wha?" Dark Owl exclaimed when he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were both chuckling while striking a pose. "But that's impossible! How did you do it?"

"Hey, what did you expect?" Ladybug answered. "A superhero never reveals her secrets I'd thought you know better. I've got plan A, plan B and all the alphabets to Z. Did you really think we could give you our Miraculouses? We're superheroes! We are Ladybug..."

"...and Cat Noir!" Cat Noir added. "By the way, say hi to Hawk Moth for us. Hope he enjoys his new toys!"

 _"Destroy them, Dark Owl!"_ The akuma said. _"If you fail again you can bid your superpowers farewell!"_

"Boomerang trajectory control, Albert!" Dark Owl exclaimed. He took his boomerangs and threw them at Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes immediately use their weapons to block them.

"We still don't know where the akuma is hidden," Cat Noir stated.

"But we know that it's not in any of his weapons!" Ladybug said. Dark Owl started to charge toward her. "Cover me!" Cat Noir fought Dark Owl to cover her as she contemplated her thoughts. "He forced Lady WiFi to help him but there's someone's helping him willingly. Maybe in his lair. But where is his lair?" Ladybug thought and remembered that Damocles would sneak into the school. "Dark Owl's akumatized object isn't just on him! It's in his lair! Don't let him get away, Cat Noir. I'm off to the school!" Ladybug headed off to Françoise Dupont to get to Damocles' office.

"Well, what do you know?" Cat Noir remarked. "Reading comic books CAN save lives."

Dark Owl threw Cat Noir off of him. "Albert, Owl Wings!" Wings appeared behind Dark Owl. He shot his grappling hook and launched himself into the air and glided through the sky. "Hoo-hoo!" He chased after Ladybug but was attacked by Lady WiFi.

"Forget me?" She asked. Cat Noir soon caught up and the two fought against Dark Owl. Dark Owl shot his grappling hook, wrapped the wire around Lady WiFi's neck and let go. Lady WiFi was yanked up to the top of a building and fell back down to the ground. Her injuries rendered her unconscious and she changed back into Alya.

Ladybug ran to get to the school, knowing that Dark Owl was flying above her again.

Cat Noir landed on top of Dark Owl's back. "Cat vs bird!" He said. "Who do you think would win this fight?"

Dark Owl answered. "Bird!" He flew underneath a jewelry shop sign, causing Cat Noir to crash into it.

Ladybug reached the school and opened the window to Damocles' office so she could get in. The computer began making a siren noise.

"Intrusion! Intrusion! Intrusion!"

"A computer!" Ladybug said. "Of course!" She couldn't do anything before Dark Owl grabbed her from behind.

"I'm right here, Albert!" Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and saw the Knightowl figurine, two books, the office chair, a ladder, and a lamp. She then kicks her fountain pen over to the figurine. "Dark Owl always wins at the end! You should have read the end of the comics, Ladybug!" Dark Owl took one of Ladybug's earrings off, causing her mask to slowly disappear. As he basked in the victory, his celebrations were premature. "Huh?" He noticed that a chain reaction had started. The Knightowl figurine dropped down and knocked out a book, the book hit the chair and cause it to fall, the chair touched the ladder, the ladder fell down and knocked the lamp, and the lamp finally knocked down the computer monitor. Albert gots knocked over, causing Dark Owl to let go of Ladybug to check on Albert. "No! No! Noooo!" Ladybug retrieved her earring as the computer monitor dropped onto the floor, releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug prepared her yo-yo. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She captures the akuma and disintegrated it. She threw the pen in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The Miraculous Ladybug ladybugs repaired all the damage in the office, including Albert. Cat Noir arrived, and he and Ladybug watched as Dark Owl turns back to Damocles.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir?" Damocles said. "What did I do? I wasn't a hero."

"You are in our eyes."

* * *

The next day at the Place des Vosges, Damocles was dressed as the Owl again. The same cat was trapped in the tree again. This time, he did the sensible thing and called the fire department. The incident was reported on TV.

"And we're happy to announce today's winner is once again Paris' new superhero, The Owl!" Alec said. "Hoo-hoo!"

Bridgette climbed back down the ladder and gave the cat back to its owner. "Calling the fire department was the right thing to do," She said. "Good job, Mr. Damo...um, Mr. Owl."

"At your service!" Damocles said. "Wherever someone needs him, he's right there! The Owl!"

"Hoo-hoo!"

Damocles ran out of the park. "Hoo-hoo!" He was faced with Kim, Max, and Alix.

"Hey Mr. Damo..um, Owl!" Kim said holding a phone and selfie stick. "Can we take a picture with you?"

Damocles took the stick and held it out. "Say Hoo-hoo!"

The four of them said it loudly as they could. "HOO-HOO!" Damocles took the photo and gave Kim the camera back.

"Excuse me, Owl?" A boy's voice said. Damocles turned around to see Knightowl and Birdy and gasped in shock. "Can we get one?"

Damocles was speechless.

"We'll take that as yes," Knightowl said. He programmed a drone to take a photo of the three. Damocles and Birdy posed while Knightowl crossed his arms. The drone took the picture and the picture printed out and fell into Birdy's hands. He handed it to Damocles. "You should keep it. Birdy, we gotta go back, C'mon!" The heroes shot grappling hooks at shot into the skies. Ladybug and Cat Noir witnessed the whole thing from the difference.

"Tending to gardens, handing out blankets to homeless people, feeding animals," Ladybug said. "The Owl really spread his wings."

"He's a superhero in his own ways," Cat Noir said.

"Now we have a bit more spare time on our hands. You wanna go to the movies?"

"Sorry, but I've promised a friend that I must hang out with her as soon as I could. See you later, Ladybug." Cat Noir set off.

Ladybug swung away to the Césaire apartment.

Later at the Césaire apartment, Marinette and Alya were playing video games.

"I'm not kidding, Marinette," Alya said. He actually tricked me into thinking he had my family hostage! It made me think he knew who I was! I wish you could have seen it!"

Marinette used the opportunity to cheat. "Triple Dragon-Kick! Perfect! Marinette wins!"

Alya was shocked. "What?! No way, I wasn't looking! You cheated!" Alya tickled Marinette, causing both of them to laugh. Tikki laughed as well, unfazed that they could see her since Alya knows about her anyway. She was only in Marinette's purse because she was tired.


	9. Glaciator

On the Parisian streets on the midday of April 17th, Ladybug, Cat Noir were chasing after a runaway bus. The driver kept slamming down the brakes but they wouldn't work. Outside the bus, Ladybug and Cat Noir were on top of the roof.

"Ready, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm always ready," Cat Noir responded. "Who needs brakes when they got us?" Cat Noir threw his staff. Ladybug caught it, went under the bus, attached her yo-yo to it, and wraps her yo-yo around the staff. After the bus passed over her, she threw the staff for Cat Noir to catch. He caught his staff, jumped off the back of the bus and extended the staff in between two lampposts. The bus was about to hit three civilians but luckily the plan that Ladybug and Cat Noir had made managed to stop the bus from crashing into them. Ladybug and Cat Noir opened the bus doors and escorted the passengers off the bus.

"So, uh, Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ladybug asked.

"It's... Uh, nevermind."

"We are a team, aren't we? You can trust me."

"It's complicated."

Ladybug sighed. "I have plans with some friends later. I'd really like you to come."

The bus driver stepped out of the bus and shook hands with Cat Noir. "Thank you, Cat Noir." He then shook Ladybug's hand "Thank you, Ladybug."

"Well, we'll just have to see," Cat Noir used his staff to ascend to the rooftops and leave. Ladybug gave a concerned expression before she left too.

* * *

Later that evening at Marinette's home, Sabine, Tom, and Marinette were finishing dinner.

"It was delicious, sweetheart!" Sabine complimented Tom.

"And as a dessert..." Tom went over to the fridge and pulled out a cake. "Ta-da!" He placed a cake on the table.

"Wow!" Marinette said but was reminded of her friends. "Uh, no thanks, Dad."

Tom and Sabine were surprised. "But isn't this your favorite?"

"And it still is, Dad!" Marinette kissed Tom's cheek. "But..." She then kissed Sabine's cheek. "I told you I was going out with friends. We're gonna get ice-cream at André's—"

"Oh!" Tom and Sabine said in unison. "Sweetheart Ice Cream!"

"That was where your father asked me—"

"To marry him."

"He hid the ring in a scoop of vanilla ice-cream."

"And you almost swallowed it too!" Marinette chuckled.

"It's also where Liam found love with his new girlfriend," Tom said. "They say that couples who eat ice-cream at André's will stay in love forever!" Marinette walked to go out the door. "By the way, Marinette, who are you getting ice-cream with?" Marinette stopped walking when she heard the question.

"Oops, gotta go!" Marinette ran to the door. "Don't wanna be late, see you later!"

"Ohhh..."

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien was waiting at the dinner table to eat. His food was getting cold. He sighed before he took out his phone to text Nino. He then checked the time. Maria walked in.

"Oh, Adrien!" She said to her son. "We didn't know you were waiting for us. We've already eaten."

Adrien stood up from his chair. "Then what's the point of family dinners?" Adrien felt bad. "Sorry, Mom. It's just... my friends want me to go with them to André's ice cream wagon."

"André's Ice Cream Wagon? I've heard couples who eat there are together forever. I wouldn't know, your father and I met the same way you and Marinette met. It is where Félix proposed to Bridgette."

"That's why I don't want to go. I think they're trying to set me up with Marinette again."

"Well, I can see why. It's your choice, son."

Adrien thought for a bit. "I'm gonna play some piano. I'll let you know if I'm staying in." Adrien walked upstairs to his bedroom. Plagg was upset.

"You could've taken some of the Camembert off of that platter!" The Kwami complained. Adrien reacted by showing a triangle of the stinky cheese in Plagg's mouth. Plagg swallowed it in one gulp. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome," Adrien sat at the piano and started playing Look Down from Les Misérables. He kept playing until the end of the songs and decided to place a call. "Hey Nino, I'm sorry but I'm not coming with you to André's, Something's come up." He hung up without Nino getting a word in. "Fuel up, Plagg. I'm going to see a rival."

"You seem in a hurry to get into a fight."

"We're friendly rivals. I just... need to take my mind off of Marinette."

"Why? She smells like muffins!"

"Yet you called her a psycho. Were you just starved? PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

Plagg protested. "Don't even give me a minute to digest my fooooood!" He was sucked into the ring. The mask materialized as Adrien waved his fingers over his eyes. His scleras were changed from white to green and his pupils changed to a feline slit. The fake ears sprouted on his head, then the remainder of the costume appeared, followed by the belt/tail and the staff. Cat Noir hopped out of his window and then lept from roof to roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Trocadéro. Marinette met up with her friends. Alya, Nino, Mylene, and Ivan. Alya noticed Marinette. "Hey, Marinette!" Both she and Marinette kissed each other's cheeks. "Don't get upset, okay? But Nino just got a text. Adrien's not coming."

"I'm not surprised..." Marinette sighed in disappointment

"Yo, Marinette!" Nino shouted.

"What's up, M?" Ivan asked.

"How are you, Marinette?" Mylene enquired.

"I'm fine, thanks," Marinette answered. "Hehe. So, do you know where André is today?"

"That's the thing," Nino said. "The deal with André and his ice-cream cart is that you never know where he's gonna be." Nino pulled out his phone. "You gotta follow his clues to find out where he's going to set up." As he finished talking, he checked his phone to see if there were any updates.

"The first time Mylene and I wanted André's ice-cream, it took us three hours to find his cart!" Ivan said then chuckled to Mylene. "Do you remember? Mylene chuckled in response.

"Hey! Someone posted a photo! He's on his way to the Pont des Arts."

"Let's hurry!"

"Let's go!" Mylene exclaimed before she, Ivan, and Nino ran off.

Alya grabbed Marinette's arm. "Come on, Marinette!" Alya pulled Marinette along.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Marinette chuckled as she and her friends all left to the Pont des Arts bridge...

* * *

Meanwhile at an apartment balcony, Cat Noir was pacing. He looked nervous. "Claws in," He said. The costume disappeared. And Plagg emerged from his ring.

"What are we doing here?"

"It's what I needed to tell Marinette. I'm moving on and she needs to as well.

"Aw, well! So much for the muffins. So who's the rebound?" Adrien answered by removing his ring and putting it in his pocket, making Plagg disappear. He eventually tapped on the balcony's door and when it was opened, there stood Kagami Tsurugi.

"Uh... Hi."

"How did you get up here?" Kagami asked. "You know what, nevermind. Just as long as my mother didn't see you. Come in." With the offer, Adrien walked inside...

* * *

On the Pont des Arts bridge. André, a plump man wearing a short-sleeved white top with dark blue stripes, dark gray pants, and shoes, plus a dark blue beret on his head, a thin red scarf around his neck which he tied at the front, and a blue apron, was opening his ice-cream stand while singing a song. "My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker!" André rings a bell to let everyone knows that he's ready. "With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors!"

The group reached the bridge and Nino notices André. "Hey, he's here!"

Alya grabbed Marinette "Let's go!"

André handed an ice-cream for a couple. "Pistachio, vanilla, and strawberry! For lovebirds from Italy."

"Merci, André!" The couple said as they walked away together, the man holding the ice cream with his right hand while the lady held it with her left.

"You're welcome, my friends. Enjoy André's ice-cream. May love never end!"

Mylene walked up to André with Ivan. "Bonjour, André."

"Striking young Ivan and dear sweet Mylène! If you aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've seen!" André grabbed his ice cream scoop and stacked up an ice cream for them. "Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true!" André handed the ice-cream to them and they walked to the left. Alya and Nino were next in line. "Ah, these two I've never seen. This your first time here with me?"

Nino and Alya laughed. "Yeah!"

André gave them a varied concoction. "Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit!" As he made the ice cream, Marinette was watching them while sitting on a bench.

Tikki started speaking. "Why don't you go and get one, too, Marinette?"

"What's the point?" Marinette responded. "Adrien didn't want to come."

"He might not be here, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying a yummy ice-cream and a fun night with your friends. And you could give me a taste, too!"

"And how about this young miss?" André asked. Marinette looked up in surprise. "The pretty one who sighs. I recognize her. She is Gina's granddaughter! I have a flavor just for her! It's sure to make her smile!"

"Uh... Me?" Marinette asked confusedly.

André walked over and brought Marinette to his stand. "You're name is Marinette, yes?"

"Er, yes."

André went to scoop up an ice-cream for her but then stopped. "Your heart is conflicted. It is torn between the love you had because he has broken your heart. But I see something..." André began scooping. "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Eat this, my dear, and your love will materialize! Maybe not right now but it will!"

Marinette stared at the cone. "Uh...um. No! I- There's been a mistake! I'm not in love with anyone. And I think I just lost my appetite." Marinette handed the ice cream cone back.

"Why, of course, you are, my little one. When there's love burning in one's heart, André knows it from the start. Enjoy your ice-cream, Marinette." Marinette stared at her ice-cream with a sad look on her face.

"Green eyes like mint..." Ivan acted sarcastically. "Who could that possibly be?"

"Thank you, but you've got it all wrong. I don't have a-" Marinette suddenly heard a whistle. She turned her head and sees someone walking who has the same clothing as Adrien. "Adrien?" She checked again and saw that the boy had brown hair and brown eyes. She sighed.

"Wayhem!" Another boy said as he ran past, accidentally bumping into Marinette and causing her to drop her ice cream. "You finally made it! That's great!"

André gasped at the sight of the ice cream on the floor. "André's ice-cream has always melted hearts. But the magic will only work if you eat it! I'll make you another one."

"Thanks," Marinette replied. "But it's really not necessary."

André showed Marinette another cone. "Yes, it is, my dear. See here? My ice cream has brought everyone together. Every famous loving couple in Paris! Edith and Marcel, John and Serge, Olive and Tom! Your loved one is out there! Somewhere! All you need is to believe in the magic of André's ice cream!"

"You're very nice, André." Marinette began to choke up. "But I don't have a loved one."

"Who has green eyes?" Ivan asked. "Mylene, do you think we know him?"

"Shut up, Ivan!" Marinette hated the teasing. "There's no one, okay?" Marinette turned to André. "And I don't think there's something magical about your ice-cream. In fact, I know it isn't! It's just... ice cream."

Everyone watched in surprise as Marinette angrily walked away.

Nino tried to take the ice cream, but Alya pulled him away. "Hey, I was gonna get another one!" Ivan quickly finished his ice cream and followed Marinette with everyone else.

André was disheartened. "But André's ice cream always melts peoples' hearts," He kneeled on the floor sadly, with his ice cream scooper and Marinette's ice cream. "At least, it used to." No one saw the grown man kneeling on the floor, crying. This meant that no one was around to see the akuma flying around.

 _"A thwarted artist,"_ The akuma said. _"His shattered dreams and the collapse of his whole little world. Quite chilling."_ The akuma flew around as André was still weeping.

"I don't understand. It's never failed. Ever." The akuma entered his ice-cream scooper and the butterfly symbol appeared on his face.

 _"Glaciator, I am Hawk Moth. Revenge is a gift that's served cold since you refuse to let them melt your hearts. I'm giving you the power to melt their entire bodies instead! I only ask two little favor. That girl is someone who had caused despair for my master. Use your abilities on her and Adrien Agreste. Then acquire Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"_

André sounded angry. "It's a deal, my new friend. I'll even give a double scoop!" The ice-cream from his cart started to cover his body, turning him into a giant ice cream monster. He had a large, round head with a cone-shaped nose, a mouth made of multiple rock-like objects, red eyes, and a red cherry on top of his head. He had a dark brown body, and his left arm was white with a round pink hand, the hand having pink rock-like things in it. As more ice-cream coated him, nearby civilians started to scream when he grew at a large height. "Hello! How about some ice-cream? With that due, enjoy it, it's just for you!" Glaciator fired ice-cream from his hands as people ran and ducked for cover. The people who got hit by the ice cream turned into ice cream themselves. Glaciator laughed as he walks away from the Pont des Arts. He looked and noticed a couple, putting his hand out to shoot them but the coupled huddled together, he refused to freeze them and walked away. "Marinette?"

* * *

Later in Marinette's room, Marinette was lying down on her bed, remorseful for what she had done. "What a disaster!" She exclaimed. "I ruined the whole night for all of my friends! I was mean to André! I'm so lame."

"You're not lame. You just overreacted a little. Just let it go. Tomorrow will be a new day!"

"I never got to eat ice cream with Adrien," Marinette put her hand on a photo of Adrien from her bulletin board. She sighed and climbed outside on her balcony. Tikki flew out to look at her.

"Marinette, a bulletin board like that is what caused this friction with Adrien! Get rid of it!"

Marinette gasped. "That has pictures of my friends and family from all my special occasions! I don't if there's a picture of Adrien on it, I am not getting rid of it!"

"Oh, I didn't see. I'm sorry, Marinette. I just... You're not gonna like what I have to say. I know you regret what happened but lingering over Adrien isn't healthy. I... think you should try and move on."

"Tikki," Marinette said. "Move on? I can't really see anyone else I could try and move on with. Besides, everyone would know he was just a rebound..."

* * *

In Kagami's apartment, Adrien and Kagami were dueling with fencing sabers. Adrien charged at Kagami but she dodged and swiped at his chest with enough force to actually hurt him. Adrien yelled in pain as he pressed down on his injury. Kagami instantly tossed her saber to one side and checked on him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Adrien winced. "Just a graze." Adrien checked again. "Wait a sec... You've ripped my shirt."

"Oops!" Kagami said. "Sorry."

"It was an accident. Let's go again." Bad timing. Someone had entered the apartment.

"Kagami?" A woman called out.

Kagami whispered. "My mother! Get outside and hide!" Adrien ran out to the balcony and hid behind a raised square of flowers. All he could do was listen in. "Mother," Kagami said. "I wasn't expecting you back yet."

"Kagami?" Her mother said. "Why are you wearing you fencing helmet?"

"I-i've been practicing." There were footsteps approaching the balcony. Kagami and her mother were talking outside. Kagami's mother was wearing a red qipao patterned with a green dragon, ornamental hairpins, and a silver ring on her wedding finger. Adrien could not see her face but she had a darker blue hair than Kagami's.

"Practicing? Well done! Feeling better?"

"I'm improving."

"That's good to hear. I'm... sorry I can't do more for you."

"It's okay, mother."

"It's not, though! It wasn't fair for me to put the pressure of your father's actions on you! I'm sorry." Kagami and her mother embraced each other.

"You don't need to apologize, moth- Mom," Kagami let go and smiled.

"I think we should have some Mother-Daughter time."

"So do I," Adrien whispered to himself.

"That would be nice," Kagami answered. Kagami and her mother walked back inside. Adrien took his ring out of his pocket and put it back on. Plagg reappeared.

"Claws out," Adrien whispered. Kagami's mother noticed a green flash but was too late to spot Cat Noir jumping from the balcony...

* * *

Back in Marinette's bakery, Marinette was sat at her work desk with her phone out, scrolling through contacts. She went past Adrien, Alix, Alya, Juleka, Mylene, Liam, and Rose. She eventually just put her phone down and climbed up to the balcony. She was mute until her mother called her.

"Marinette! There's a package here for you."

"Coming, Mom!" Marinette walked down to the living room and saw a small white package on the table. It was addressed to her. She looked at the return address. "It's from Liam. Maybe a present from Spain. I'll take it in my room," Marinette took the box upstairs and opened it. Inside were two sets of castanets and a huge roll of Fifty Euro notes. Marinette gasped at the sight and when she picked the roll up, a note was visible. She picked it up and read it.

The castanets are real but they're really to hide the true gift. Max's Ladybug game is already out in Spain and people are loving it! Figured that the star should get her cut of the profits. I've sent another box to Cat Noir. Spend it wisely or people will catch on - L.

"If that was Chloe, you wouldn't see a penny!" Tikki stated.

"Well, it's probably his way of making money from being a superhero," Marinette responded. "But he's right. I suppose I could let Alya know but I need to be careful with this." There was little time to contemplate what Marinette was going to do as she heard screaming from outside. She went up to the balcony and saw Glaciator on the nearby bridge. He was aiming his hands at her. "No!" She screamed. Glaciator fired and a ball of ice-cream went straight at her. Marinette would've been a popsicle if it wasn't for Cat Noir blocking the shot of ice-cream with his staff. He picked up Marinette and jumps away.

"Marinette, party pooper," Glaciator said. "You're looking so sad and sulky but Glaciator will make it all better. Don't you worry!"

Cat Noir hid behind a building and put Marinette down. "Please tell me Tikki's with you," Tikki emerged from Marinette's blazer. "What on Earth is that? Another supervillain in love with you?"

"No!" Marinette said. "That's André the ice-cream maker."

"The Sweetheart Ice-Cream guy? He isn't looking too sweet right now, is he?"

"It's a long story. But I did cause his akumatization..."

Glaciator started to sing as he continued to freeze people. While he sang, Cat Noir carried Marinette away. "I am Glaciator, the mean ice-cream man. Escape my fury if you can! I melted your hearts, but I was wrong, now I'll freeze your bodies all night long!"

Cat Noir reached the Agreste Manor. "Go inside, Marinette. I'm gonna lead him away from you so you can transform."

Cat Noir went to leave but Marinette grabbed his tail. "I'm sorry for causing this and thank you for still helping me."

"It's the right thing to do," Cat Noir extended his staff and left.

Tikki flew next to Marinette's head. "Wow, I've never seen a Cat Noir so dedicated to protecting his teammates since... Well, Félix!"

"Yeah, maybe he still cares about me," Marinette smiled at Tikki. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki was sucked into Marinette's left earring and both earrings turned red with five black spots on them. The mask appeared on Marinette's face, then the costume followed. Finally, the yo-yo materialized around her waist. Ladybug was ready to defeat evil once again...

* * *

Along the streets of Paris, Glaciator kept shooting at people on their own and avoiding couples. Cat Noir announced his presence. "Hey, Snow Dude, you lookin' for me?"

Glaciator turned to see Cat Noir. "Bad kitty! Where have you hidden Marinette?" Glaciator fired ice-cream at Cat Noir, but it was caught in green bubbles. Cat Noir knew what was happening. In front of him dropped the Bubbler and Lady WiFi.

"Need a hand?" Bubbler asked.

"We got ya!" Lady WiFi said. Glaciator aimed his hand at the two heroes but they held each other's hand. Glaciator lowered his hand.

 _"What are you doing?"_ The akuma said in Glaciator's head. _"They will ruin your plans if you let them go!"_

"I cannot hurt couples," Glaciator replied.

 _"You can! And you will! Or I will do this myself!"_

"Fine!" Glaciator fired at Lady WiFi and Bubbler. They launched into the air to avoid his attacks. Lady WiFi flew around and launched stop icons at him but they went straight through him. Bubbler kept trapping ice-cream in his bubbles. Cat Noir ran, but Glaciator kicked a car that hit him, sending him flying and screaming. He was about to splatter when he was caught in a net that Ladybug quickly made with her yo-yo.

"Hello, Kitty!" Ladybug said. "Did the bad guys leave you cold?"

"Don't you start making puns around here, lassy!" He said. "That's my job!" Ladybug looks confused at Cat Noir. But she gasped when she heard Glaciator's voice.

"I've never tasted superhero flavor before," He said. "I can't wait to serve myself a double scoop!" Glaciator continued to freeze people while Ladybug and Cat Noir tried to protect them. Bubbler and Lady WiFi tried to hold Glaciator back but to no avail. Glaciator fired and hit Lady WiFi, turning her into ice-cream. She fell to the ground and splashed everywhere on impact.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ladybug and Bubbler exclaimed.

 _"Don't forget what you promised me!"_ The akuma said. _"Give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"_

"I'm a man of my word," Glaciator answered. He then turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir "Come out now, or I'll bury Paris in an entire layer of ice-cream!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir thought about how to defeat ice-cream seems to fire out of his hand. "Before André was akumatized," Ladybug said. "He served his ice-cream using a-a whatcha-ma-call-it."

"The whatcha-ma-call-it's called an ice-cream scooper," Cat Noir said. "That must be where he's hiding the akuma."

Glaciator found them. It's been a bomb, but now it's time to turn you into popsicles!" Ladybug and Cat Noir ducked and ran as Glaciator tried freezing them. "Once and for all!" Glaciator fired but Bubbler charged into it, sacrificing himself. His sacrifice did not go unnoticed.

"NINOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cat Noir exclaimed. Glaciator stepped into the ice cream that Bubbler had turned into and saw Mylene and Ivan and aimed at them. They panicked and held each other. Glaciator lowered his arm, noticed by Ladybug.

"It's weird," Ladybug remarked. "It looks like he's leaving the couples alone."

Cat Noir wasn't that optimistic. "Too bad for us."

"You don't understand. We know he doesn't attack couples, so we could—"

"Could what?"

"Hold hands in love!"

"Sorry, Ladybug," Ladybug was shocked by Cat Noir's attitude. "But it seems you're still in denial!" Cat Noir ran out of his hiding spot and sliced Glaciator with his staff. Glaciator simply threw Cat Noir on a building wall and caused him to fall in front of Ivan and Mylene. The two began to panic and they shut their eyes. Little did they know that they were being ensnared by the silver and pink smoke. When it stopped and they opened their eyes, they jumped away from each other in shock. It wasn't Ivan and Mylene. It was Stoneheart and Horrificator.

"M-M-Mylene?" Stoneheart asked. Horrficator blinked with all three eyes.

"I-Ivan?" Horrificator asked a very Gollum-like voice. They heard Glaciator's thudding as he was about to be freeze Cat Noir. Stoneheart jumped in the way and the attack hit him instead. The attack made him grow straight to Glaciator's height.

"My turn!" Stoneheart retaliated. He pulled back his right hand, made a fist, and punched Glaciator hard enough to send his head flying. Horrificator grabbed Cat Noir with her tail and carried him to Ladybug.

"That was reckless," Ladybug said. "Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Cat Noir answered angrily.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"DUCK!" Horrificator said. She shielded the heroes as Glaciator jumped over them. "We'll fight him off!" Horrificator jumped down and spat at Glaciator. Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped down and took shelter behind a car.

"How many of our classmates did Liam empower again?"

"I think all of them, except Chloe," Cat Noir answered. Horrificator was thrown at Stoneheart.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Glaciator shouted.

Cat Noir sighed. "I think we better try your idea."

"Okay," Ladybug responded.

Glaciator was getting impatient. "I know you're here!" Ladybug and Cat Noir show themselves to Glaciator. Glaciator aimed at them but Cat Noir held out his hand to Ladybug but Ladybug held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder instead. Glaciator stopped himself as Ladybug and Cat Noir walked up."

 _"Glaciator, fire!"_ The akuma said. _"Now's the time! Freeze them! Forever!"_ Glaciator aimed once again. Cat Noir rolled his lips under his teeth out of fear but Ladybug kissed his cheek, shocking him.

Ladybug whispered. "It's all part of the plan."

Glaciator didn't fire. "I can't, Hawk Moth! They look so... in love."

Ladybug executed her plan. "Now! Ladybug threw her yo-yo inside Glaciator and noticed that the yo-yo string jarred. "I've hit something inside. André hasn't turned into the monster, he's inside the monster!" Glaciator was about to attack her but Stoneheart pushed him into a building. Cat Noir grabbed his staff and sliced Glaciator's feet

"This isn't... over!" Glaciator shouted. Ladybug and Cat Noir hid behind a building.

"What should we do now?" Cat Noir asked.

"We've got to take care of Glaciator before all these people totally melt away!" Ladybug exclaimed. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's superpower generated a helmet, which fell into Ladybug's hands.

"Looks like someone's going for a ride," Cat Noir joked. Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug saw a bench, a bus, a motorcycle, a lamppost, signposts, Cat Noir's belt and his staff.

"Cat Noir, I need you to grab three signposts and tie them to your stick. We're gonna make a propeller!"

"A propeller?" Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to get the things they needed. When they had what they needed, they hid behind the bus, where Ladybug prepared the motorcycle while Cat Noir made a propeller by jabbing his staff into the end of three signposts. Glaciator caught up to the heroes, despite interference from Stoneheart and Horrificator.

"A popsicle freeze is coming your way!" The ice-cream giant sang. "If you don't pass my press!"

Ladybug needed Cat Noir's belt. "Alright, now give me your belt!"

Glaciator kept singing. "I'm Glaciator, you can't run from me! Hand over your Miraculous!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around two lampposts and Glaciator, trapping him. Glaciator strained, trying to escape and firing ice-cream. Ladybug got on the motorcycle and started it. The belt was on the wheel and staff, making it spin around.

"Ready, kitty?"

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir exclaimed. He touched the bus and it disintegrated. The propeller started blowing ice-cream off of Glaciator, slowly transforming back to André. "Faster!" Ladybug sped up the motorcycle, melting the ice-cream faster. Ladybug stops the motorcycle when the ice-cream was gone and André was left tangled. She grabbed her yo-yo from the lamppost to pull André to the ground so Cat Noir could grab the ice-cream scooper. He tossed it to Ladybug, she caught it and threw it on the floor, shattering it. The akuma flew as it tried to escape.

Ladybug prepared her yo-yo. "No more evil-doing from you, little akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" Ladybug captured the akuma and purifies it. "Gotcha!" Ladybug opened her yo-yo and the akuma dust was blown away by the slowly rotating propeller. Ladybug threw her motorcycle helmet into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The helmet burst and Miraculous Ladybug ladybugs transformed everyone back to normal, repaired the damage done, and woke André.

Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped. "Pound it!"

André jumped on his feet. "Spectacular! How enchanting!" He hugged Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Saved from the cold by a couple of super lovebirds!" Mylene and Ivan arrived, changed back to their normal selves.

"I'd like to thank you for your effort in this," Ladybug said to Ivan and Mylene. "You must have come into contact with the Hornet."

"The Hornet?" Mylene and Ivan asked.

Cat Noir answered. "Before he went on hiatus. Wait a sec! Where are-?" He could see Lady WiFi and Bubbler in the air. The two landed in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Dudes!" Bubbler exclaimed. "Did you win?" He didn't get an answer as he was suddenly hugged by Cat Noir and Lady WiFi was hugged by Ladybug. Both were shocked, as were Ivan and Mylene.

"You're giving it away!" Lady WiFi whispered. Ladybug let go.

"Anywho, we need to go before we change back," Ladybug said. "Bug out!" She and Cat Noir quickly retreated...

* * *

Later, in Marinette's bedroom, Marinette laid on her bed until she heard her phone vibrating. She sat up and checked her phone. She answered the phone call when she saw that Alya was phoning. "Hey, Alya, what's up?"

 _"It's Adrien, isn't it?"_ Alya said on the phone.

"What do you mean?"

 _"Adrien is Cat Noir. He gave it away latching onto Nino like that."_

Marinette stuttered. "Oh-uh-mm-!"

 _"And there's my answer. Plus ever since the Mother Nature attack, Cat Noir stopped calling you Bugaboo or M'Lady."_

Marinette sighed. "It's not my place to tell you."

 _"Fair enough but I must say this: If I could figure it out, it won't take long for Nino, Mylene, and Ivan to figure it out."_

Marinette gulped. "Don't let on that you know. Too many people are too close to figuring it out."

 _"I'll try and steer them away. I can't believe it's him!"_

"Good Night, Alya."

 _"Good Night, Marinette. Oh, wait!"_

"What?"

 _"My parents want to go to the cinema tomorrow night and they want me to babysit Ella and Etta. They said that if you wanted, you could sleepover."_

"Really? Uh, sure! I'll get things ready for tomorrow."

 _"Great! I'll tell you about a new hero in Spain."_ The two girls hung up and Marinette laid back down... Until she realized what Alya had said.

"A new hero... in Spain?! Liam!"

* * *

At the Agreste manor, in Adrien's room was Adrien was lying in bed, fearing that he may have given away his secret to Nino. Plagg spoke as he laid in a sock on Adrien's bed. "The only way to get over a crisis is to eat a whole bunch of cheese! Shall we?"

"I'm not having a crisis, Plagg."

"Great! So then... no cheese fest?"

"Perhaps it IS best if Nino knows. I mean, like, he's the first friend I ever made at school. I have to believe. In the meantime, his friendship is one of the best gifts ever."

"Blagh! All this sweet talk is grossing me out! Are you sure you want to get to know Kagami? Because it sounds like you're more in love with Nino!"

"Oh, shut up! No more Camembert for you tonight!"

"Hey! Animal cruelty!"

"KEEP PUSHING ME!"

* * *

The next morning at Canal Saint-Martin, André had opened his stand for his customers. Marinette walked along and approached the stand. "Hello, André."

"Hey, pretty Marinette!" André replied. "Can I offer you some ice-cream? To eat this time?"

"Of course! How else would I know if your ice-cream is really the best in Paris?"

André picked up a wafer cone and scooped up an ice-cream for Marinette. "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes!" André gave Marinette her ice-cream.

Marinette took a lick to tastes the ice-cream. "It's delicious!"

"Do you still believe it doesn't lock two loves together?"

"Never say never. After all, it told my cousin that he would be locked in love with his girlfriend and now they're taking a break from the Akumas together," Marinette grabbed some euros from her purse and placed them on André's stand. "Have a good day, André!" Marinette walked away to the end of the bridge.

André waved goodbye. "See you again soon, my dear!"

Little did Marinette know that Adrien was walking from the other side. She sat on the stairs and fed Tikki some of the ice-cream.

Tikki tasted the ice-cream. "Mmm!" She responded to the delight. "That is delicious!" Tikki chuckled.

Adrien reached André's stand and André greeted him warmly. "Another customer! Welcome! Would you like some of André's sweetheart ice-cream?"

Adrien was intrigued. "Is your ice-cream really magical?"

"Well, what do you think?

"I... I think you have to believe it is."

"Ho ho ho! You're spot on, son!" André started scooping up different flavors of ice-cream for Adrien. "Strawberry cos she looks good in red! Blackberries for her shiny blue hair!" André gave Adrien his ice-cream. "As it is your first time here, this ice cream is on the house!" Adrien took the ice cream and enthusiastically smiled but then was confused. "There's love in your eyes! André can see it clear as day! This love is true! Though you are unclear as to who the love is for. Even André does not have the answer. The only one that has the answer... Is time!"

Adrien licked his ice cream. "Thank you, sir!" Adrien said. "Have a good day!" Adrien walked to Mr. Acier's car while enjoying his ice cream.

"Is that meant to represent her?" Mr. Acier asked.

"Maybe," Adrien answered. "But who else could it-?" Then Adrien realized who the other girl was that 'looked good in red' and had 'shiny blue hair'. He mumbled the name to himself.

"Could it be... Kagami?!"


	10. Sapotis

It was a cold night in Paris. At the Cesaire apartment, Marinette was speaking to Marlena Cesaire on her phone while Alya was playing with her little sisters Ella and Etta. All four girls were in their pajamas. Marinette wore a white pajama tank top with black straps, a black edge on the top, and mauve polka dots. Her pajama bottoms were light pink, having a light pink drawstring and black, pink, and white flower design on the left side akin to her shirt's logo design.

Alya was wearing a gray short-sleeved pajama top with a lavender design on the front inspired by Majestia's costume, comprised of three stars and two stripes bent into an "M" shape below them. Along with the top, she wore purple, black, and white plaid pajama shorts.

Ella and Etta wore similar pajamas that were colored on the pants except for white cuffs, and tops that were colored on the arms and shoulders and white on the chest and back, and a colored crown in the center of the chest. Ella's pajamas were teal and white while Etta's were pink and white. They also wore matching green, yellow, and red vertically-striped propeller hats.

Marinette kept speaking to Marlena. "Yes, Mrs. Césaire. The girls are ready for bed," Alya chased the twin past Marinette. "Um... technically speaking..." Marinette chuckled. "Yeah, we're good. Enjoy the movie!" Marinette hung up and turned off her cell phone.

"Come on, bedtime you little monsters!" Alya said. "That's enough mischief for one day!" She picked up her sisters, Ella under her left arm and Etta under her right.

"It's not us!" The twins exclaimed. "It's the Sapotis!" They chuckled. Alya walked into Ella and Etta's room, evident by the children's drawings stuck up all over the walls. One bed was in the far left corner and the other was in the far right. Alya tucked Ella into the left bed and then tucked Etta into the right.

"Off to sleep, little Sapotis. You need to rest if you wanna be fighting fit for tomorrow."

"It's not fair!" Etta complained. "We don't wanna go to bed! We wanna stay up with you!"

"Yeah!" Ella said. "We wanna watch the movie and tell each other lots of secrets!"

"And what kind of zombies will you be at the amusement park tomorrow if you go to bed late?" Marinette walked to the doorway. "Show 'em, Marinette," Marinette pretended to yawn and feel exhausted. "So what's it going to be? Boring sit-down pajama party with the big kids? Or the super-fun amusement park tomorrow?"

"Super fun amusement park!" The twins answered at the same time.

"That's what I thought. So goodnight, Sapotis," Alya went to take Etta's hat off but Etta gripped it.

"Wait, can we keep 'em on?" She asked. "Please?"

"Alright," Alya answered. She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Go to sleep now," Alya turned off the light before she and Marinette both left the room.

In the living room, Marinette was questioning Alya on what the twins said while Alya prepared two glasses of orange juice and slices of watermelon. "You seriously have a technique there with your little sisters. But...um, who are the Sapa...Sapo...?"

"The Sapotis?" Alya got the word out as she placed the juice and watermelon on a tray then placed the tray on the living room table. "They're little monsters from a créole fable who always pull pranks and making all sorts of mischief. Now I have to laugh. Cat Noir, Ladybug, and the Hornet were present at Hawk Moth's defeat and he didn't even know it! That is gold! Hey, maybe I should let his parents know. See what they think!"

"Alya, that's just spiteful. Leave the boy alone!"

"Whoa! Okay! Jeez! Now the other thing I wanted to tell you: The Hornet seems to save people, even from themselves. A report from Spain says he's saved people from a burning building, carried an Ariel lift to safety at the Panticosa-Los Lagos and he even convinced a man not jump off of a bridge!" Alya showed Marinette her phone.

Marinette looked away from Alya's phone when she noticed something. "Um, Alya? The orange juice?" Both Marinette and Alya looked up when they heard Ella and Etta chuckling. Alya looked over the couch to see the glasses on the table were completely empty. Alya groaned and walked back into the twins' room with a napkin to clean the juice off their chins.

"It's not us!" The twins used the same excuse. "It's the Sapotis!" The twins laid down and pulled the quilts back over them. Alya left the room again when the twins both fell asleep.

"What were we saying again?" Alya asked.

"The Hornet saving people in Spain," Marinette looked through some DVD cases.

"Oh yeah! The Hornet! Well apparently, he's not doing this alone! People have reported him working with a strange human wearing a suit made entirely of sapphire. Hate to say it but it looks like he's outgrown Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Well, I hope it works for him. If it wasn't for him, Stan Billiton would still be inside Sacré-Cœur instead of in a cell." Chuckling was heard and Alya turned to see that the watermelon slices had been eaten. Alya groaned again and went back into the twins room with another napkin after she cleaned them up and tucked them back in.

"Alright, that's enough!" Alya warned. "Get out of bed one more time and no one will be going to the amusement park tomorrow!"

Ella and Etta simply chuckled. "It's not us! It's the Sapoti-!"

"This is your last warning! No joke!" The twins smiled and nodded. Alya turned the light off and closed the door. She spoke to Marinette. "What were you saying about the Hornet and Stan Billiton?"

"Do you remember the akuma that attacked during the lacrosse game at school? Replay?"

"Ah, yes! Liam got noticed for that."

"Well, first he found that whenever Ladybug purified an akuma, it just went straight back to Hawk Moth. But we used that to our advantage. He placed a tracker on Replay which latched onto the akuma when it escaped. It led us straight to him!" Both Marinette and Alya could once again hear Ella and Etta chuckling. They looked to see that someone is using the remote to select an episode of Kond Le Chein. Alya walked in front of the TV and groaned even louder. Ella and Etta responded with full-on laughter and the same, tired excuse.

"It's not us! It's the—!" Alya didn't let them finish as she picked up the twins and held them under her arms.

"That's it!" Alya carried the twins to bed. The twins struggled to escape Alya's grasp.

"Come on, Alya! We won't do it again!" Alya didn't care as she dropped the twins on their beds.

"Yeah? Well, it's too late! No amusement park tomorrow!" Ella threw her hat at Alya in a tantrum and Alya took Etta's hat and placed it on their toy chest. "We'll all go to the park when you behave some other day! Now go to sleep!" Alya picked up Ella's hat and slammed the door. Ella and Etta both started to cry.

Back in the living room, Marinette had replaced the juice and watermelon slices and was sat on the couch. Alya came over to join her.

"They won't be doing that again," Alya said. "So, Tikki, you can come out if you want." Hearing Alya's words, Tikki flew out of the purse. "So were you always aware of the Hornet's identity?"

In Ella and Etta's room, an akuma got inside through the window while the twins were fighting over the propeller hat.

"It's mine!" Ella said.

"No, this one's mine!" Etta responded. "Alya took yours!"

"Then this one is mine now!" The akuma possessed the hat, taking control of both twins.

"I don't want another peep out of you!" The akuma sarcastically remarked. "Wash your hands! Clean your room! You kids should do whatever they want to do, whenever they want to do it. Sapotis, I am your new friend. Your big sister is telling you what to do? Well, I'll let you be as mischievous as you want!"

"And do whatever we want?" The twins answered in unison "Like, stay up all night? And go to the movies? And eat lots of desserts? And drink orange juice? And still go to the amusement park?"

The akuma panicked. "Yes, yes! But calm down. From now on, no one will be able to punish you. Because it will always be another Sapotis' fault. All you have to do is take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous and hurt your sister's friend. Okay?"

"But we like Marinette! Please don't make us hurt her!"

 _"Ugh, very well. But I still need the Miraculous. Are you going to help me get them?"_

"Okay!" Both twins smiled as Etta put the hat on and the akuma smoke transformed them...

In the living room, Marinette and Alya were watching Kond Le Chien while talking about Liam's walkout before the Robostus incident.

"What was wrong with Liam when he walked out of Ms. Mendeliev's classroom? Does he have a twin sister?"

"Oh, right..." Marinette said awkwardly. "Yes... He does."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't think even he knew. Bridgette said she was attacked when she was pregnant and the daughter, Courtney..."

"...Didn't make it." The words slipped out of Alya's mouth. She grabbed Marinette and embraced her.

"Why are you-"

"You're hurting from it as well."

"How can you tell? I'm not crying or anything."

"You need to cry to be hurting," Alya held Marinette and eventually Marinette returned it.

"I can't think of how Bridgette and Félix felt. Having to grieve for one child while caring for-" Alya and Marinette heard laughter in the twins' room. Alya's blood was boiling like an egg. She stood up and marched.

"That's it! I totally had it with these kids!" She marched into the room, nearly tearing the door off of its hinges. "Don't even try to blame it on the..." She stopped and gasped when she saw that her sisters had both turned into a pair of actual Sapotis. "S-s-s-s-sapotis?!" The Sapotis jumped out of the room and start eating the food on the coffee table.

Marinette gasped as Tikki hid from the twins. "Maybe you were a little too strict with them!" The Sapotis suddenly split and created two other Sapotis, totaling four, and started causing chaos in the room.

"Normally when you're firm with kids they don't turn into monsters!" Alya responded while trying to grab one of the Sapotis. Alya noticed a Sapotis drinking the water from the fish tank. She tried to catch her but she leaped away. More Sapotis burst out of the fridge and made a huge mess in the room.

"They multiply whenever they eat!" Then came a big problem.

"Window!" The Sapotis exclaimed in unison.

"Marinette, the window!" Alya proclaimed. "We can't let them out!" Marinette gasped. She tried to catch one of the Sapotis but that one and the rest of the clones escaped from the apartment. "Marinette, What do we do? I can't let them get hurt!"

Alya and Marinette rushed out to the balcony and saw the Sapotis clones were already causing chaos in the streets. "Well, that didn't seem to hurt them. But I know what you mean! Time to transform!" Tikki emerged from her hiding spot. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki flew into Marinette left earring. Alya watched the transformation occur. When it finished she was gobsmacked. "Your turn!" Alya focused on Lady WiFi and soon enough, she opened her eyes to see the costume on her and the phone in her hand.

* * *

Outside the Le Grand Paris, Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling were waiting for a limousine. Penny spoke. "I really think you should try and patch things up and see your son and daughter again, Jagged."

"My son already hates me," Jagged responded. "And I don't think my daughter even knows I'm her dad. She didn't act like she knew at the signing." Before Penny could respond, the limousine arrived. The two got in the back.

"To the airport, please." Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until one of the Sapotis popped her head out from the driver's seat.

"Rock n' roll!" The little monster exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, what's going on?" Another Sapotis pressed on the accelerator pedal and the limousine flew off at high speeds. Jagged screamed in fear.

"Left and right! Right!" The limousine drove past another Sapotis clone that had opened a garbage bin a climbed on the edge. This caused the Sapotis fell into the bin and the lid to fall back down. The garbageman arrived and was about to dump the bin into the back of the truck when multiple Sapotis shot out. More Sapotis clones caused trouble when Théo Barbot rode along, giving a tour to a couple on his rickshaw.

"On the left," Theo said. "The Academy of Beaux-Arts. On the right, the Louvre museum."

Four Sapotis clones attacked Théo and the couple, forcing them off of the rickshaw. They rode the vehicle themselves. One was hanging onto the pedals, one was using the handlebars, and two were sat on the passengers' seats.

"On the right..." The driver said.

"La, la, la, la!" The pedaller sang.

"Wow!" The Sapotis riders said with amazement.

Further away, a man was whistling while he was sweeping the street. One Sapotis clone sat on another clone's shoulders holding a traffic cone and using it like a megaphone. "Traffic!" The sudden scream startled the man and he fell to the floor. All he saw was the Sapotis clones laughing as they continued to cause a huge mess around him.

* * *

In Adrien's room, Adrien was on the sofa, watching the news while Nadja reported the situation. "These miniature monsters seem to be attacking more and more people throughout Paris and...oh!" Two Sapotis attacked Nadja in the TV studio. The screen cut the street of Paris being attack by the clones. Another clone appears with a wig to report the scene.

"Today's report..." The clone said. Then a black and green blur zoomed past the camera and the Sapotis disappeared.

Adrien had a hunch. "Timebreaker! I think we better take care of this, Plagg!" Adrien didn't get a response. "Plagg?" He turned to see Plagg hiding all of his Camembert in a cupboard.

"These food thieves are really dangerous!" The Kwami said as he closed the door. "What are you waiting for?"

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring. Adrien moved his hand over his eyes and Cat Noir's mask appeared. Then Adrien waved his hands through his hair and the ears materialized. The rest of the suit generated and so did the staff. Cat Noir was ready.

* * *

On the streets, the Sapotis clones continued to cause chaos. One of the clones was looking at a traffic light control panel when she was suddenly caught in a bubble. She turned to see the Bubbler was her captor.

"It's forbidden to play around the traffic light!" Bubbler stated. The bubble burst and the clone fell and got her legs tangled by the wires. Nino recognized something. "Wait, you're Alya's lil sis!"

"We are the Sapotis!" The clone responded. Her hat dropped off and the propeller snapped. The Sapotis clone popped into a puff of smoke.

"So that's how we defeat them?" A voice asked. Bubbler jumped, then turned to see Dark Cupid.

"Looks that way," Bubbler answered. "But who knows how many of these things there are? We're not gonna get them all like this!"

"We should find Ladybug and see what she thinks." Bubbler launched into the air and he and Dark Cupid set off to find Ladybug...

* * *

Near the Pont des Arts bridge, Ladybug and Lady WiFi were trying to get the Sapotis subdued. "They move too fast!" Lady WiFi stated. She fired a pause icon but it disappeared before it hit anything. "No! No reception!" Sapotis began overwhelming her until Cat Noir whacked them off with his staff. "Oh, you're just in time, kitty!" She took off the propeller hats and broke them but the akuma didn't come out of any of them. Instead, the clones disappeared.

"How did you know to destroy the monster's hats?" Cat Noir asked.

"It was my sisters who were akumatized," Lady WiFi answered. "The akuma is in one of the hats."

"But no akuma's being released!"

"No, because that monster was a clone!" Ladybug explained. A Sapotis clone jumped in between them and Ladybug snapped the propeller, making the clone disappeared. "These Sapotis multiply every time they eat. To get to the akuma, we have to destroy the original hat. The very first one that was akumatized."

"Good thing we're not alone."

"Aren't we?"

"Well, I saw Timebreaker on the news. She's helping us." Cat Noir looked to the sky. "And she's not the only one!" Ladybug and Lady WiFi looked up to see Bubbler and Dark Cupid gathering Sapotis clones. They then flew towards the school. The trio followed them and found Graphix drawing a huge cage and Bubble and Dark Cupid dropping the clones inside.

"Where's the akuma?" Graphix asked.

"In the hat." Ladybug answered. She jumped up on top of the cage and whipped the hats with her yo-yo. All of the clones disappeared. "None of them were the real one!"

"So you mean, we gotta catch them all?" Cat Noir asked.

"Come on! I thought you like a good challenge!"

Cat Noir sighed. Then there was trouble. More Sapotis clones burst through the school doors and attacked all the heroes. They began to work together to fight off the Sapotis but to no success.

"There are too many!" Graphix stated. He and Lady WiFi were pinned to the floor and restrained. Bubbler and Dark Cupid tried to fly off but Sapotis jumped onto them and grounded them. All that was left were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 _"Seize their Miraculous!"_ The akuma ordered. The clones all charged forward, leading Ladybug and Cat Noir to take all of them down. More just showed up.

"We won't be able to destroy all their hats!" Cat Noir shouted. "There's too many of them!"

"Miraculous!" The Sapotis screamed in excitement.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug activated her power and a necklace appeared.

"A necklace?" Cat Noir asked. "You already have earrings."

Ladybug examined the necklace. "It's strangely familiar." Cat Noir started to take down some of the clones as Ladybug looked around and saw nothing. "It's weird. I can't find anything!"

"Hurry up! My kung-fu's not enough!"

Ladybug looked at the necklace again. "It's Lila's necklace! I need to find her!"

"Good luck. No one knows where in Paris she lives. Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. You've just got to trust me on this one."

Cat Noir was reassured by the arrival of Timebreaker and Riposte. "Go on, Ladybug! The three of us got this covered." Ladybug swung her yo-yo and fled away to go find Lila.

"There's actually four of us," Timebreaker corrected Cat Noir. She pointed out that some Sapotis were disappearing on their own. "Well done, Vanisher!"

* * *

Ladybug arrived at a small house. "I'd hate to wake her up this late at night but I don't have a choice." She knocked on the door. "Caline Bustier?" She called out. She kept knocking until she heard keys rattling and the door opened. There was Miss Bustier, in a white bedroom robe.

"Ladybug?" Miss Bustier yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I need the help of one of your students but I don't know where she lives. Can you help me?"

"Who is it you're looking for? I don't know if it's a good thing to tell you."

"I'm looking for Lila Rossi. There's another akuma attack and my Lucky Charm showed me her necklace."

"Lila? I'm sorry, Ladybug. I don't have an address for her."

"Oh man!"

"I'm sorry, Ladybug."

"Not your fault. I'll work something out. Thanks!" Miss Bustier closed the door and Ladybug headed down to her bakery. She got back before changing back. Marinette made it to the bakery and stole some cookies for Tikki. "Who can help us find Lila?"

"Liam?" Tikki asked.

"Possibly. I'll call him." Tikki began eating cookies while Marinette phoned Liam. "Liam, I need to track down Lila! I know she's in Italy but I need her back in Paris!"

 _"Why?"_

"I need Volpina!"

 _"One sec..."_ Bickering was in the background. _"Right. She's received a message. Go and help Cat Noir or whatever you were doing before you called me. She'll be there soon."_ Liam hung up.

* * *

On the Parisian streets, Cat Noir continued to try to take down the Sapotis clones with Timebreaker, Riposte, and Vanisher. Ladybug returned and kept fighting of Sapotis. "Huh?" Cat Noir slurred. As more clones appeared behind a truck, he used his staff to knock some of them down. "What's going on, Ladybug?"

"Lila's M.I.A.!" Ladybug answered. "She's meant to be coming to us. We'll just have to hold out until she arrives." The Sapotis clones began to pile on Ladybug and Cat Noir, trapping them. One of them was about to take Cat Noir's ring off, but something began hitting some of the Sapotis and they began to disappear. Some of the Sapotis began to panic and ran but their hats were sliced by Riposte. Everone looked up to see Volpina on the roof.

"Whoa! How did you know that the hats were where the akuma would be?"

"They're the only things that they wearing that could be removed."

"So you received my message?" Ladybug asked.

"From the Hornet. And it looks like you needed me."

"My Lucky Charm created your necklace."

"Great! What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know."

Volpina was dumbfounded. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"We must need you to create something!" Cat Noir said. More Sapotis attacked while Timebreaker, Vanisher, and Riposte held them off. "Sooner than later, please!"

Lady WiFi came around and groaned. "Volpina? You create illusions, don't you?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Helped with Truthseeker."

"It's my sisters. They were..." Lady WiFi groaned as she stood up. "...Akumatized because I barred them from the amusement park."

"That's it! An amusement park. I create one and they all run to it!"

"Well, sneaky fox," Cat Nore joked. "Think you'll be as sneaky as a cat?"

"I don't know. Should we take bets?"

"Enough!" Ladybug said. "We need a plan! Once the Sapotis reach the fake park, they'll just cause more chaos. We need to hit them when they're heading to it."

"Awesome!" Riposte shouted as she sliced through more propeller hats. "How the hell do we do that?"

"Maybe..." Cat Noir stated. "An alleyway?"

"Perfect!" Ladybug responded. "Now it's just a matter of leading them there."

"Leave that to us!" Timebreaker, Vanisher, and Riposte stated.

"Great! Now it's just getting the hats. I'm on it!"

"Volpina," Cat Noir said. "If you need any cool superhero tips, you know where to come!" Cat Noir winked.

"Really?" Volpina responded. "You're going to give me Ladybug's phone number?"

Ladybug chuckled at Volpina in amusement. "I have a feeling working with you lot is going to be a lot of fun!"

The akuma saw the heroes from the eyes of a Sapotis clone. _"They're teaming up. And those are previous villains! The Hornet really did change them! Sapotis, listen to me! All those heroes are still outnumbered! There're still enough of you to destroy everything! So band together to take them all down! Or I'll remove your powers and there'll be no more mischief!"_ The Sapotis clones all came together.

"We're surrounded!" Volpina stated.

"Listen up!" Ladybug ordered. "We're retreating! On the rooftops. Cat, can you get Vanisher up there?"

"I'm on it!" The heroes all ran off to retreat onto the rooftops. Cat Noir grabbed Vanisher and ran up the wall to get to the rooftops. "There must be hundreds of them!"

Ladybug used her power again. "LUCKY CHARM!" A unicycle was generated.

"A unicycle?"

"Hold on a second." Ladybug looked around and saw a garbage bin, four rakes, two traffic cones, Cat Noir's staff, Volpina's flute, and finally the unicycle. She gasped when she saw some of the clones already climbing up onto the roof.

"Whenever you're ready, Ladybug!" He and Volpina both lept away. Ladybug jumped down. She swung her yo-yo and it wrapped around the garbage bin. She yanked it back and caught the bin.

Some of the Sapotis clones were still just causing chaos. One was yelling through a traffic cone. "Hello!" Ladybug grabbed one of the clone's traffic cones.

"Yoink!"

"Traffic!" Another clone shouted through another cone.

Ladybug snatched it. "Good girl!"

While Ladybug gathered what she needed, the rest of the heroes were awaiting her orders and observing her. "Unicycle wheel?" Lady WiFi asked.

"Traffic cone?" Timebreaker quizzed.

"Tape?" Riposte questioned.

"A Trashcan?" Vanisher enquired.

"Do you always make things complicated when you're saving Paris?" Volpina asked.

"Pretty much!" Cat Noir answered. "Ever since the first one."

Ladybug arrived on the roof. "Your concerns are noted, Volpina." Cat Noir placed his extended staff to create a beam so that they could cross to another building. "Here we go!" One of the Sapotis clones had reached the rooftops and was about to follow them but Cat Noir pulled the staff away from her. The other clones caught the clone from falling as the heroes pushed the garbage bin to another location to carry out Ladybug's plan...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hôtel de Ville, the clones were causing numerous damage inside the building. Some of them were drawing onto a portrait of Andre Bourgeois with a red permanent marker while others were posing for a picture in front of a bust sculpture of Chloe. "Cheese!" They shouted. The clones in the building kept wreaking havoc until they heard Timebreaker's voice.

Timebreaker, Riposte, Vanisher, and Ladybug were speaking through traffic cones. "Hear ye, hear ye!" Timebreaker said. "Sapotis-Land, the amusement of the future is about to open!"

Riposte followed Timebreaker's speech. "Mischief of all sight are committed in Sapotis land!"

"All-you-can-eat dessert!" Vanisher added.

"Fountains of orange juice!" Ladybug finished. "Big-kids movies and video games!"

On the roof, Volpina and Cat Noir taped the unicycle and rakes together. They were visited by Graphix, Bubbler, and Dark Cupid.

"Thanks for leaving us behind!" Graphix growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cat Noir said sarcastically. "Did you want a blanket and a bottle of milk?" Cat Noir turned his attention to Volpina. " Alright, Volpina! Time to use your power and see if this works!"

Volpina took out her flute. "Let's see if this insanity is truly insane!"

"Just think of the illusion you want to create. Stay focused!"

Volpina blew onto her flute and formed a ball of energy at the far end of it. She threw the ball of energy and created an illusion of an amusement park. The Sapotis clones all charged toward it, being led by the four heroines. "Awesome! Not as awesome as the clone of Félix Rejeter but still awesome."

"Yeah. But this is the biggest one you've ever done. Even the asteroid wasn't this big!"

"Cat, that was a meteor." Dark Cupid corrected him.

"Can we stay on task, please? Good job, Volpina. You're a fast learner."

Volpina smiled and retorted. "If you need any superhero tips, you know where to come."

"Oh, ha ha ha ha ha! Take a compliment when you hear one."

Ladybug announced to the Sapotis clones. "Follow us, and we will take you all to Sapotis Land! Where there's no bedtime! Where everything goes!"

All the Sapotis were going crazy. "SAPOTIS LAND!"

"No!" The akuma exclaimed. "Wait! Don't go there! Those supers are trying to trap you!"

When the four neared the alleyway, Ladybug gave her next order. "Single file!" Ladybug went first, followed by the visible Vanisher, Timebreaker, and Riposte.

"Sapotis Land!" The clones exclaimed. They all went into a single line and continued their pursuit.

"Phase two, Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted. "Now!" Cat Noir placed his staff into the unicycle to form an axle. "Step right up! Step right up! The Sapotis get in for free!"

Cat Noir observed the clone's behavior. "All the Sapotis are in single file! Phase three!"

"Is this really going to work?" Volpina asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We've had crazier than this before!" Cat Noir placed the unicycle between the crevice. "Your turn, Ladybug!"

Ladybug jumped up to use her yo-yo to turn the wheel of the unicycle. Timebreaker and Riposte carried Vanisher and pulled her up onto the roof with them. "The rakes in each side knocked all the hats off the clones and Volpina and Cat Noir caught them in the garbage bin. Eventually, the illusion disappears and all the clones were surprised to see that Sapotis Land was gone.

"We got all the hats, Ladybug!" Volpina stated.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted to activate his power. He touched the garbage bin. Ladybug jumped up and kicked the garbage bin into black dust, destroying it along with all the hats. The Sapotis clones all disappeared, leaving the original two dazed and confused. The two Sapotis turned back into Ella and Etta.

"Huh?" The twins let out.

The akuma appeared out of the dust. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug began her process. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" Her yo-yo captured the akuma and disintegrated it. "Gotcha!" Ladybug opened her yo-yo and the dust fell out and was blown away. The unicycle magically appeared in Ladybug's hand. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She threw the unicycle into the air and the Miraculous light fixed all the damage caused. "Thank you, everyone! You all did your best. I'd just like to say you all work well in teams. If we ever needed you, would you aid us again?" The answers were all variations of yes. "Thank you! If we need you again, we'll contact you. Now go home and get some rest. You've all earned it." The heroes retreated to the hideouts except for Lady WiFi. She, Ladybug, and Cat Noir jumped down to check on the twins. Out of sight, Lady WiFi changed back into Alya. She came back to check on her sisters.

"Etta!" Alya said, bending her legs down to be more at their level. "Ella, are you okay?"

A wolf-whistle was heard and the three turned to see Liam's bandmate Milo Hikari pretty much drooling over Alya. Alya looked and realized she was still in her pajamas.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and whacked him on his head. "Get out of here, pervert!" She shouted. She soon saw Liam's other bandmates, Michael and Sami emerge from the side.

"Serves ya right!" Michael said. "Now let's go!" Michael and Milo walked off.

"Sorry!" Sami apologized for Milo before following them.

"Who knew Liam's friend was such a creep?" Cat Noir asked.

"Ella?" Alya asked. "Etta?" They were both dazed but soon gathered themselves. The both lunged and hugged Alya.

"We're sorry, Alya!" They both said. "We're really sorry!"

"It's okay, girls." She responded. "It wasn't you. Shall we go home and get some sleep before we go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Amusement park another day! Don't wanna go anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

"Would you like a lift home?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, please!" The twins answered. Ladybug grabbed hold of Alya and Cat Noir held onto the twins.

"Hold on tight!" They headed to the Cesaire apartment. When they arrived, Cat Noir set the twins down in their beds and closed their door.

"Well, that's that!" He said. "I better head back to the pen! See ya!" Cat Noir jumped off of the building. Ladybug timed out and changed back into Marinette.

"That... was something else. These akumas must be wearing thin by now."

"Were you serious?" Alya asked. "About teaming up?"

"Yeah. I don't think we would have defeated the Sapotis if it wasn't for Volpina. Then again... I'll need to consult someone. In the morning. Too tired out."

"Yeah, same here. Let's switch the lights out, lock up, and hit the sack." The two girls prepared for bed and when they laid down, they drifted off almost instantly...

Later that night, Marlena Cesaire and her husband Otis came back in. They opened the door to the main room and switched the light on. They were pleasantly surprised to see the room so clean. They then opened the door to the twins rooms and saw Ella with her right arm above her head and Etta turn over. They smiled and quietly closed the door. They then checked on Alya and Marinette. Alya was flat out in her bed and Marinette was goosed in her airbed. The couple closed the door and smiled. They got dressed for bed, switched out the lights and went to bed themselves...

* * *

In the morning, Marinette paid a visit to Master Fu's massage shop. Master Fu had yet to open but he let her in. "Is there a problem, Marinette?" He asked.

"There might be, Master," Marinette answered. "I've got a bit of a... situation."

"Please. Elaborate."

"You see... Last night, Cat Noir and I defeated another akuma but... we wouldn't have been able to do it without the aid of Volpina and other former villains. It makes me wonder... Are we supposed to let these people help us fight the akumas even though it means putting them at risk?"

"Hmm. I can see your concern. With their true master unable to command them, the akumas are unpredictable."

"Which ones?"

"The ones who have yet to claim a host."

"Oh. That makes sense. One of them took control of Truthseeker and made him slice his father in half."

"An example of how these akumas are out of control AND how these reformed villains can aid you. That Félix was just a Volpina illusion, yes?"

"Yes."

"And that was just one example of how your friends have helped you."

"I... I guess you're right."

"If you are concerned about your friends, it is entirely your choice to incorporate them into the fold. But you must be careful that they don't discover your identity!"

"Oooookaaaaaaayyy."

"Marinette. Who knows?

"My best friend, Alya. I just couldn't keep it from her anymore. According to her Ladyblog, she's still trying to discover my identity."

"That is good. I understand that you and Cat Noir have fallen out behind the masks."

"Y-yes."

"As long as you can maintain a level of respect between each other. I must speak to him soon. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, master."

"Very well. If you need any guidance for Ladybug. You could always speak to Bridgette."

"That raises one last question: Did you know that I was her niece?"

"No. Not until she called me about Polistes being corrupted by akumas. You put yourself in the line of a car to help me. You know Gabriel Agreste did that at your age. Regrettably, he took a hit."

Marinette gasped. "Please forgive me, master, my friends have invited me to an advanced screening of a movie."

"Oh, don't let me keep you! Go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Master Fu!" Marinette left the massage shop.

* * *

At the zoo, Otis Cesaire prepared to open for the day. He entered the panther's quarters. "Oh. You okay, my babies?" The Panthers lowly growled. "Ready for breakfast?" THUD! An agitated elephant started charging at its cage. "Oh, what's wrong?!" The Panthers started to claw at the glass. "No! You must remain here, my lovelies!" The rest of the animals started going crazy. "What the? What is happening?!" Otis became ensnared by the silver and pink smoke and when he could finally see, he realized that he'd changed into Animan. "AGH! AGH! AGH!" He began to panic. He agitated the Panthers and they smashed through the glass. "Oh no!" He charged out and tried to warn civilians. "RUN! ESCAPED ANIMALS!" People panicked and ran away.

Lila emerged from a jewelry store and saw the animals. "CHE CAZZO?!" She ran back into the store. Luckily the store owner was not around so transformed into Volpina. She quickly headed back outside and hit the rooftops. She saw the animals quickly swarming Paris. "OH, COME ON!" Then she saw a friendly sight. "Cat Noir!" She flew over to him. "What happened?!"

"We don't know." He answered.

"Do we ever get a break?"

"Nope."

"Oh, for fu-"

"Let's find Ladybug..."


	11. Syren

AN: I honestly decided early on not to adapt Gorizilla because I just felt it wouldn't work since Gabriel is not Hawk Moth in my timeline. I chose to do Syren instead. As such, the spot between Zombizou and Frightningale will be filled by Troublemaker. I hope you all enjoy my version of Syren.

* * *

Around midday in Paris, animals had escaped from the zoo and were running loose through the streets. On a news report in a helicopter, Nadja was reporting on the situation. "Nadja Chamack, live above Paris. Escaped animals are invading the city! But Ladybug, Cat Noir, and reformed villain, Volpina, are already on the spot.

The three supers scoured the rooftops. "Deja Vu!" Volpina said.

"At least there's no Hawk Moth to deal with!" Cat Noir replied.

"Even so," Ladybug asked. "How did these animals escape?" Her question was answered when she saw an eagle fly down to the ground and transform into a panther. "Animan! Let's get down there and help him!" Animan didn't wait before turning into an eagle again and flying off. The heroes chased after him.

* * *

One of the buildings they ran across was the Swimming Pool, where Kim, wearing a red and black speedo, a blue swim cap, and a blue bracelet on his left wrist, and Ondine, the swimmer that Marinette and Alya had met. The swimming coach had ordered them out of the pool. "It's just in case the animals fall through the glass," The coach explained. "I'm sure they'll get the animals back in the zoo super fast."

"You're right, sir," Kim said while sat on a seat on the sidelines. "They are the best!" Kim groaned. "Then again, last night they couldn't take on all of those little monsters. They had to call in a few allies."

Ondine laughed. "I was lucky. I was never woken up by them."

Kim took a towel and tied it around his neck like a cape. "I wonder if they have some kind of superhero school or something? Or maybe more like some super secret training facility? That way, anyone could become a hero."

Ondine wrote on a piece of paper and put it in her swimming bracelet. "I think you actually need super-powers. Then again, there's The Owl. And Liam Rejeter defeated Fire Ant on his own. Anyway," She held her bracelet out to Kim. "You wanna know my secret?"

Kim was gleaming. "Yeah, totally! I love this game." Ondine threw her swimming bracelet into the pool. Kim dived in and swam down but couldn't find the bracelet because he couldn't hold his breath long enough so he swam back up, took a deep breath, actually remembered to put some swimming goggles on, and then swam back down. This time he found the bracelet so he grabbed it and swam back up, opened the bracelet and read the paper. "I have a serious crush on this boy, but he has no idea?" Ondine blushed but when Kim laughed the blushes disappeared as Ondine went from shy to shocked. "That boy's clueless!" Kim climbed out of the pool. "Okay, now it's my turn!" Kim threw his swimming bracelet into the pool after writing his secret inside it. Ondine dived in after it. She grabbed it, swam back up, read it.

"I can stick my big toe inside my ear...?" Kim demonstrated, which included his left leg being over his left arm and his right leg twisted to the point that it should have been broken. Ondine just laughed at Kim's goofiness. Kim gave her the notebook and pen with his feet. She sat on the edge of the pool while Kim did some exercising techniques. "Let's stop beating about the bush." Ondine finished writing, placed the note in the bracelet and threw the bracelet into the pool. Kim dived in, retrieved it, and starts to unfold the paper, but then...

"I thought I told you to keep out of the pool!" The coach ordered.

"Sorry, coach!" Kim answered. Then his alarm beeped. "Ah! The movie! I totally forgot!" Kim climbed out and began to re-pack his swimming bag.

"But we haven't finished yet!" Ondine said, trying to make Kim wait.

"I'm sorry but I've really gotta split. I asked Chloe to come, remember? The girl I told you about in my class? Next time, I promise!" Kim ran to get changed.

"Kim, no running poolside!" The coach shouted. Ondine reached out toward Kim, then picked up the paper and opened it, revealing a heart with Kim's name on it, and read to herself what she wrote as she began crying.

"The boy I'm crushing on is...you."

Her upset and heartache were detected by an akuma. "Poor little mermaid. How many times have you tried to tell your Prince how you feel? And how many times has he dismissed you?"

* * *

In Paris, Cat Noir was being chased by two Panthers. "Come on, guys!" Cat Noir tried to reason with the carnivores. "You wouldn't eat one of your cousins, would ya?"

Volpina jumped along rooftops to a vantage point above the street. She played her flute and generated an energy ball. "You hungry?" She asked. She waved the flute like a baseball bat and the ball of energy hit the road. Large cuts of meat appeared on the street in front of the Panthers. As a result, they stopped chasing Cat Noir.

"How about some tasty chops, instead?" Cat Noir lept away with his staff. One of the Panthers stepped on a piece of meat, causing it to disappear. It and the other panther stepped on more of them, following a trail of vanishing meat until it led them into the back of a van. Ladybug shut the van doors, trapping the Panthers inside. Civilians began cheering the trio as they stood on the edge of a roof. Cat Noir held up his fist. "Pound i—" He looked back down and saw Animan leading lions, tigers, and different animals. "Hey, where's he going?"

"Taking them back to the zoo."

Animan ran all the way to the zoo with the animals following. The animals returned to their cages. "Well done!" Animan told his animals. "The Panthers will be returned soon.

Back on the roof, the three heroes walked and talked. "Volpina," Ladybug said. "Seeing how great you did, I might be able to get you the real Fox Miraculous."

Cat Noir was stumped. "And how exactly would you do that?"

Ladybug was taken aback. "Oh! Uh, well... I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why not? Do you know who gave us our Miraculous?" Ladybug remained silent. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. So why can't I know about him?"

"Because..."

"So what's my role, then? The guy who's always left in the dark? What else are you hiding from me?"

"I thought you two were thick as thieves!" Volpina said.

"So did I!" Cat Noir replied.

"Okay," Ladybug answered. "I'll talk to him about it."

"Uh...when the time is right, Cat Noir, I promise. Right now, I'm running late!" She ran off with Volpina, leaving Cat Noir on his own.

Cat Noir sighed. "I hate secrets. Maybe Mom and Dad will tell me who she was talking about."

Volpina and Ladybug jumped down to the ground behind a building near an alleyway. Volpina transformed back into Lila. "Glad that's over!" Lila said. "How is it your greatest enemy is behind bars and yet things are even more chaotic?"

"We still don't know how those animals escaped," Ladybug said. "I'll need to speak with Animan ASAP."

"Why not do it right now?" Lila's phone beeped. "I gotta go. A 'special' movie's being re-released in cinemas. Next time!" Lila ran off through the alley.

"Spots off." Ladybug detransformed and ran in a different direction.

Tikki hid behind Marinette's hair. "Uh, if you want to get to that movie on time too, you better go the way Lila went."

"If I do that, she might put two and two together. Sorry, Tikki! We'll just have to miss the trailers again."

* * *

As Marinette ran to the theatre, the akuma at the Swimming Pool made its move. It entered the swimming bracelet of the tearful Ondine. The pink butterfly symbol appeared. "You poor princess. I am a friend sent by Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to turn Paris into your own underwater kingdom, for you and your prince. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

Tears were still streaming down Ondine's face. "May they all sink under my sorrow." The smoke covered her and when she emerged, she had dark pink skin, black freckles on her shoulders and elbows, and a lighter pink face with smaller dark freckles. She had short light red hair, and two silver circular horns sticking out of the top of her head. Her eyes now had pinkish-red irises and icy blue sclerae. Her black strapless outfit had a fish-scaly look and a light pink lining. Her feet connected together to make a two-pointed pink fin. Her tears now triggered the water to rise up and overflow the pool. The swimming coach panicked and retreated. The water began to flood the entire building...

* * *

Outside the movie theater, Kim ran up, holding his swimming bag and wearing his regular clothes, and his swimming cap. Max, Markov, and Alya were outside.

"New record!" Max joked. "You're only 3 minutes and 37 seconds late this time, everybody's already inside. We're just waiting for Lila and Marinette."

"Is Chloe here?" Kim asked.

Max and Alya laughed and Max responded. "Chloe watching a movie with us and without Adrien? Even if it was directed by his mother, if you think Chloe will come if Adrien isn't here then your swimming cap's on too tight, Kim." Kim realized he was still wearing his swimming cap and took it off, handing it to Max.

Lila ran up, panting. She saw that Alya was still outside. "Ah, let me guess —" She took her ticket from Max. "Marinette hasn't arrived yet?"

"True to form!" Alya said. "I'll wait out here for her!"

"We'll save you both a seat," Max said as he, Markov, and Lila followed Kim into the theater.

Alya waited outside, speaking to herself. "Marinette, Marinette, Marinette."

* * *

At Master Fu's massage shop, the old wise guy was drinking tea when Marinette walked through the door without knocking. "Master Fu, I need to speak to you about something."

"Come," He answered as he walked to the door. "Tell me what's bothering you, Marinette." Tikki and Wayzz were about to follow until he turned around to them. "Hold on. You both stay here."

Wayzz and Tikki protested. "Oh, Master, please!"

"Kwamis must never know the recipes that can modify their powers. Ever!"

Marinette was surprised and confused. "Modify their powers?"

Master Fu still spoke to the Kwamis. "Imagine what would happen if one of you were captured by a villain, just like Nooroo. If anyone ever got hold these..." Wayzz and Tikki were scared by Fu's tone and both flew away into the shop's mattress. "So, what's on your mind, Marinette?" Both Fu and Marinette kept walking until they reached a storage room with a wooden desk. On to of the desk was a tripod holding a cauldron and being heated by a bunsen burner. Next to them was the magic spellbook that Marinette returned to Fu the day she first fought Volpina.

"Master Fu," Marinette spoke, even though Fu was preoccupied with placing certain things into the cauldron. "Cat Noir is asking more and more questions. He's tired of being left in the dark."

Fu stepped on a wooden chair to reach the height of the Cauldron. "Tell me, Marinette; do you put the noodles in the water before the water boils?"

"Uh, no."

"Exactly. That's because there's a right time for everything."

"But Master, Cat Noir seems to be losing patience. We're already on shaky grounds and he may keep secrets from me."

"Remember what I said Marinette: One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge."

"One who is starving won't care that's it's still hot. After Cat Noir and I found out each other's identities, I thought things would be better." Master Fu jumped at what Marinette said and spilled the cauldron. "Oh, my gosh, are you okay?"

"I am fine Marinette," Fu seemed angry. "When did you two learn your identities?"

"Christmas. He spilled it without thinking so I revealed mine to him and we began a relationship."

"Just like Bridgette and Félix. And just like them, things got worse."

"Yeah. Liam outed my antics to Adrien and Ladybug and Cat Noir have rarely been the same."

"When Bridgette and Félix revealed their identities, they thought it would strengthen their relationship."

"It did. Liam was born because of it."

"That's not a good thing!" Fu protested.

Marinette was shocked... and angry. "What did you just say?"

"Liam was born but his twin Courtney died because Hawk Moth found out their identities and stabbed Bridgette after pushing her down a flight of stairs! I'm sorry to say it, but the truth is: Liam could've died as well. And Bridgette. Just because they revealed their identities to each other. I hate to say it but Liam's birth... was a mistake." Marinette didn't say anything. She was actually clenched her fist.

"Tikki, we're leaving!" Marinette said. Master Fu stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "If you believe Liam should never have been born, why did you give him the Hornet watch?"

"Because..." Master Fu stopped before confessing. "Because I wanted to fix my errors!" Marinette was confused. Fu sighed. "I've made so many errors, Marinette. I gave Tikki to Bridgette and Plagg to Félix. They worked well together. But that's the problem. Like you and Adrien, they worked too well. They got sloppy. Revealed their identities to a few other heroes."

"The ones who helped with The Collector?"

"And then they make the big mistake of the Canberra incident."

"Canberra? Blitzwolf?! That was them?!"

"They met with Australia's Prime Minister and saw him ready to kill Blitzwolf but did nothing to stop him. He pulled the trigger and in Blitzwolf's last breaths, he destroyed nine heavily populated landmarks and killed many people - including Stan Billiton's wife and children."

Marinette gasped. "They never told me that."

"It was a painful memory for them. Even Tikki was broken by Bridgette's inactions. So everyone who was given a Miraculous... gave them back. I allowed Nooroo and fellow Kwami Duusu to remain with their holders but then Stan Billiton found them and took Nooroo in an attempt to frame 'Papillon'.

"Papillon?" Marinette put two and two together but kept quiet. "Say no more, master. If you don't mind me asking, what were you working on?

Master Fu tried to calm himself. "When fed with a specific blend of ingredients, the kwamis can acquire special power. Each power's specific mix is listed here, encoded in the Grimoire." Fu was pointing at the book Marinette brought him. "I've deciphered most of the ingredients; for example, to trigger aquatic powers you need a branch from the dragon king's garden — that's seaweed; then secret kept in a shell — that's an oyster pearl. But the last one still puzzles me: a tear of joy. I can't figure it out, and it's required for almost every blend." He had an idea. "Oh! Maybe it could be some dancing ant honeydew." He went over to another table and picked up an eyedropper and collected drops from a bottle. He then took the eyedropper and put drops into his potion, producing a small blast and knocking him to the floor. "I think I may have finally got the right mix." Marinette smiled.

* * *

In Adrien's mansion, he ran in through the front door. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted. "I need to ask you something." He went inside Gabriel's atelier and found his father. "Dad, can I speak to you?"

Gabriel was arranging fashion designs. "I'm sorry, Adrien, I'm struggling to sort these designs."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I could ask Félix Rejeter. Bye." Adrien walked out and walked up to his bedroom. He grabbed Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures, laid on his couch and started playing with them. "Hey, Cat Noir, do you trust me?" He said, imitating Marinette's voice. "Sure, Ladybug;" he said in his normal voice. "Even after you stalked me since you first met me. Do you trust me, too?" He said the answer as Ladybug. "Are you kidding? I will never trust you! Even though you have less reason to trust me. Ha ha ha ha!" He turned to Plagg. "You must know what Ladybug's hiding from me, Plagg."

"I'm just a kwami, Adrien, and we kwamis have a right to remain silent!"

"Pity." Adrien got out his phone. "Plan B it is. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Plagg was swallowed into his ring before he could protest. Cat Noir was in no mood to wait. He headed straight out towards a particular place. "Someone needs to tell me something!" He was heading to his destination when he received a call on his staff from Marinette. "What?"

"Aren't you coming to the movies?" She asked.

"I'm busy."

"Are you okay? You sound annoyed. Is this because I didn't tell you anything earlier."

"Yeah. And I've had time to think. I can't believe that after you stalked me, I'M the one whose apparently untrustworthy."

"You can't use that against me."

"I'm not. But I'll find out one way or another!" He hung up as he reached his destination: Félix and Bridgette mini-mansion...

* * *

Back in Master Fu's massage shop, Marinette hung up. Wayzz drank some of the liquid Fu had made. "Mmmm, there's a slight flavor to it..." The wise Turtle Kwami said. "Yes, I remember it being a lot like this."

Fu was delighted. "Ha! I knew it!" He raised his hand that wore the Turtle Miraculous. "WAYZZ, POWER UP!" Wayzz stiffened for a second, then relaxed again, with no change.

"A little more salt, maybe?"

Master Fu's delight turned into self-disappointment. "Oh, failed again."

Marinette's phone rang again, this time it was Alya. She answered. "Hey Alya...yeah, what's up? The movie? Oh, uh, of course, I didn't forget! I'm almost there!" She headed straight for the door. "Sorry, Master. Good luck finding the secret ingredient." Master Fu sighs disappointedly as Tikki followed Marinette.

* * *

At the theater, Alya was still outside when Marinette ran up to her, panting. "Sorry, I was—"

Alya interrupted. "No time to explain. Come on!" She and Marinette ran inside the theater, just missing the floodwater approaching outside. They entered the Auditorium and Rose waved from her seat to show where the rest of their friends were. "Hi!"

Marinette and Alya walked down to the row and shuffling into her seat their seats. The movie started to play and the opening credits rolled.

QUANTIC STUDIOS PRESENTS

IN ASSOCIATION WITH POWERHOUSE MEDIA

CITY OF SINS

WRITTEN BY CARLOS JADEN, JOSH MALLET

PRODUCED BY GEORGE ERICKSON, JASON CARTWRIGHT

DIRECTED BY MARIA AGRESTE

The film started when people in the front rows frantically got up and ran out, followed by people in rows succeedingly further back. Marinette turned around "What's going on?" Water rushed under the seats where Marinette and her friend was sitting. She, Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, and the others in that row lifted their feet onto their seats. Out in the streets, people screamed as the flooding water raged. Water also rushed into the theater.

"Okay, who left the faucet running?!" Alya shouted.

Marinette noticed the emergency exit. "The stairs! Quick!" Everyone ran to the stairs. "Everyone, up on the roof!" People ran upstairs toward the roof; water flooded the stairway right behind them.

* * *

At the Rejeter household, Félix and Bridgette were preparing a cheesecake. Cat Noir jumped into their back garden and Bridgette noticed him. "Félix!" She called. Félix saw Cat Noir and let him into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," He answered. "It's just... Ladybug's keeping secrets from me... Again."

"Oh. What is it this time?"

"She seems to know about... Whoever gave us the Miraculous. She even told Volpina that she'd get her the real Fox Miraculous."

"She said what?!" Bridgette exclaimed. "That's not her choice!" Their conversation was interrupted when the water shot through the house, throwing Félix and Bridgette into the wall and knocking them out. Cat Noir tried to pull them out but the water forced him outside and he gasped for air.

"NOOOOO!" Cat shouted as he swam in place, to avoid drowning. He climbed onto a rooftop and tried to phone his father but he wasn't getting an answer. He extended his staff to get to higher ground. "Oh. My. God." The entire city was flooded.

* * *

On the theater roof, the kids who were in the theatre were now on the roof. They looked out to see that the entire city was flooded almost to the level of the roof. Marinette gasped.

Max's robot, Markov was nervous. "My circuits are sensitive to water!"

Kim didn't care. He dived into the water. "Wha, ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha!" He swam back up to the surface. "Come on, guys! I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov." A fin was seen approaching Kim in the water. "You just put your arms like this, then you push your legs, and it's kind of like being a frog, you see. In fact, it helps to think as a frog, too, you know—" Syren leaped out, and dove back in, pushing Kim underwater with her.

Max was frantic. "Kim!" Blue shards started shooting into the water and made people jump. Marinette slipped away from the chaos. Everyone turned around to see a strange feminine figure in dark blue crystal. Her body was overall a Sapphire blue, with several dark lines across her body. She also sported a helmet structured with a shard on the back of her head, resembling a short ponytail. The helmet's face consisted of a Y shape with the point of being where her nose would normally be.

Alya was shocked. "You're that hero from Spain!" She said. "If you're here, then where's the Hornet?"

"He drowned!" The figure said angrily with a voice as sharp as a razor blade. "As did my entire family!" The figure jumped down and ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. "Where is he? Can anyone see him?" The figure saw Marinette paddling away from the theater in a trash bin. "Hey, Dupain-Cheng! Where are you going?"

Marinette froze with fear. "Um, I'm gonna go get help." She tipped the bin, falling into the water, and grabbed hold of the bin. "I'm fine."

Alix walked up to the strange figure. "Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Those shards weren't enough but they are an extension of my power: Nullifying an akuma's effects."

"Really? Do you have a name?"

"Call me Sapphire."

"Is it true about the Hornet?"

Sapphire sighed. "Yes." Alix gasped and began breathing rapidly and irregularly and crying. Sapphire embraced her. "There are many people who have drowned but Ladybug's power will revive them. For now, I'll use mine!" She jumped off of the theater.

Alya noticed Alix's state. "Alix, what's wrong?"

"It's true, Alya. Liam's dead!" The two hugged and Alya was shocked.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ladybug will fix this! He'll be back with us soon enough." Alya noticed something. "What the- Is that a?"

"It's my houseboat!" Juleka exclaimed. "But where's-" A woman with greyish-green hair braided down her back and sky blue eyes walked out from the boat's interior. She wore bright red glasses and a black coat with a gold trim that reached her knees, over a light pink top and light blue jeans. She also wore heeled brown boots that went halfway up her calves. She wore earrings with alternating aqua and red spheres and a variety of bracelets and bangles. She also wore three rings on every finger except for her ring finger on her right hand. She also sported an indigo headband with a violet flower positioned in the center. "MOM!"

"Juleka!" The woman said with a pirate accent. "World's turning on its side, eh? Animals run rabid then the city becomes a giant swimming pool! Can any o'yer climb down?"

"Doesn't look it! Our friend just dived in and got taken."

* * *

Underwater, Syren pulled Kim closer to her. "Kim! I found you at last!" Kim struggled to breathe as he breathed out his air. Syren blew an air bubble and placed it over Kim's head so he could breathe. Syren smiled but her joy was interrupted when she was charged at and pinned to a wall by Sapphire, whose entire body was glowing. Sapphire kept punching Syren.

"WHERE'S THE AKUMA?!" She shrieked as she punched the villain.

"STOP!" Kim exclaimed. "You'll kill her!"

"She's killed about two million people! Including my family, my best friends, and the Hornet!"

Kim swam and tried to pull Sapphire away. "Is this what the Hornet would do?" His distraction allowed Syren to knock Sapphire back and knock her helmet off. Kim didn't see who she was because Syren dragged him away. Sapphire swam to grab her helmet and quickly swam back to the surface to get some air. The rooftop she landed on had a certain feline hero.

"Kayla Hernandez?!" Cat Noir asked. "If you're here, then..."

"Liam drowned, Cat Noir!" She said as she climbed up and put her helmet back on. "I know Ladybug's powers can fix this but... it doesn't make it any easier."

Cat Noir placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. I don't think those who survived truly understand the situation."

* * *

On the water surface, Marinette had finally paddled out of sight of the others. "Okay, we're alone now. TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki flew into Marinette's earring and it turned red with five black spots. First came the mask and hair ribbons, then the rest of the costume, and finally her yo-yo. Ladybug doves into the water and swam around. A giant catfish went to bite her but she dodged in the nick of time. Unfortunately, the shock caused her to gasp underwater so she swam back up to the surface. She takes a deep breath and goes back underwater. She spotted Syren pulling Kim along with her.

"That... whoever that was..." Kim said. "She was crazy. This... is amazing! I can breathe underwater, just like a fish."

"I knew you'd love it!" Syren responded. "And I've got lots of other surprises for you, you'll see—" Syren was unable to do anything as Ladybug grabbed Kim with her yo-yo, and pulled him back away from her. "My prince!" She swam after Kim, grabbed him, and pulled back him and Ladybug grabbed hold of a window railing to stop them as she started running low on air. The akuma symbol appeared on Syren's face.

 _"With every new environment comes a new set of rules, Ladybug!"_ The akuma said. _"You won't be able to win this time. Ladybugs can't breathe underwater. Syren, are you going to let Ladybug steal your prince away from you?"_

"Never!" Syren charged at Ladybug and Ladybug lost her air again. Syren was booted down by Sapphire, who grabbed Ladybug and threw her up to the surface.

Cat Noir was waiting for Ladybug to come flying out of the water. When she did, while screaming, he leaped up, caught her, and landed with her on a roof. "You didn't tell me you were going swimming today."

"Still got your jokes. eh? I wasn't planning on it; ladybugs aren't exactly cut out for deep-sea diving, you know."

Sapphire emerged as Cat Noir responded. "Cats aren't exactly crazy about water either, you know."

"Yeah!" Sapphire said. "He only knows the doggy paddle!"

"Ladybug, is there any chance you can get us a submarine?" He winked at Ladybug.

Ladybug recognized the hint. "Paw-ssibly, kitty cat. LUCKY CHARM!" She used her power and a cauldron appeared. It fell into Ladybug's hands.

"Huh. Well, we can always use it to scoop up the water. It'll just take a long time."

Ladybug gasped when she realized what the cauldron represented. "I'll be right back!" She started to run off, but Cat Noir grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Where're you going?"

"I... can't..."

"...say anything. Oh, well. Maybe it's for the better." He turned away from Ladybug. "Go. I got Sapphire here to keep me company."

"I have to stay in the water, though!" Sapphire said. "I'm slowly draining the water away. It's sorta my power."

"I'm sorry, Cat Noir. It's not exactly easy for me either, trust me." Ladybug lept away.

Cat Noir sits down on the roof to wait for Ladybug to return. Sapphire spoke as she swam in place in the extremely slowly draining water. "I thought you two were thick as thieves."

"So did I," Cat Noir sighed. "How did you get your powers?"

"I'll... explain later. I swear. You'd be right to assume that the Hornet was involved."

* * *

On the roof of Master Fu's massage shop building, Ladybug swung in and landed out of sight. "Spots off!" She transformed back into Marinette, then began looking around for Master Fu. "Master Fu? Master?"

"This way!" Master Fu called out. Marinette found him with his potion-mixing equipment set up on the roof.

"Cat Noir and I can't defeat the mermaid underwater!"

Fu looked through spellbook drastically. "I know, and unfortunately I haven't found the correct blend that could help you both out. I've failed you."

"No way!" Marinette was optimistic. "We are gonna find that last ingredient!" Tikki and Wayzz gasped and turned their backs.

"The Tear of Joy? I've tried everything: water from the Laughing Fountain, melted snow from the Mountain of Jubilation, drops of pure chocolate extract."

"But have you tried a real tear of joy?"

Master Fu was shocked. "What?!"

"A real tear of joy. Come on, tell me a really, really funny joke!"

"Do you think this is really the time to have fun?"

"Okay, yo mama so stupid she sold her car for gas money!" Fu chuckled. "The irony is the car was electric!" Fu started laughing harder. "Yo mama so fat, when she died, she broke the stairway to heaven!" Fu laughed heartily until a tear came to his eye. Marinette wiped the tear onto her finger, carried it over, and dropped it in the potion bowl. The potion flashed brightly, producing a skyward blast.

Master Fu stopped himself from laughing. "I think you have just found the magic ingredient, Marinette!"

Fu scooped the potion with a teaspoon and gave Tikki a drink from it.

"Mmm!" The Kwami said. "Yummy!"

"TIKKI, POWER UP!" Tikki's forehead spot glowed, and she spun until her arms and legs were replaced with fins and a tail fin.

"Aqua Tikki!"

"AQUA TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" The transformation began. This time, Ladybug had a scaly costume, large blue ponytails with purple ribbons, hands with webbed fingers, tailfins on each foot, and a device positioned like a belt buckle. Ladybug had adapted. She admired her new costume design and starts to walk away but stopped, paused, and turned to Fu. "Master Fu, I think it's time you put those noodles into the boiling water."

"You are right, Ladybug. I'll take care of it."

Ladybug lept away.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Cat Noir and Sapphire were still talking, waiting for Ladybug.

"This is so dumb!" Cat Noir said. "If she's keeping secrets from me, maybe it's time to dissolve our partnership. Maybe keep secrets from her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kitty!" Sapphire replied, now relaxed in the lowering water. "If there's one thing the Hornet-"

"You can say his real name. I already know."

"If there's one thing Liam has taught me, it's that two wrongs don't make a right. Examples are Chloe and Alix."

"I know about his friend Alix. But Chloe? Yeah, she closed his afterschool club down and knocked down the building, but he nearly killed her!"

Sapphire climbed out and removed her helmet. "Liam never told you the truth about the building, did he? I can't tell you because... He should be the one to do it."

Cat Noir sighed. "Excuse me, please. Stay here until I get back," Cat Noir extended his staff and landed on another building. "We're alone. Claws in." Cat Noir transformed back into Adrien.

Plagg emerged from the ring and groaned "What's taking her so long?" Adrien held up his hands to Plagg and started to slowly pull off his ring. "Whoa, easy! W-What are you doing?!"

Adrien spoke with a grim tone. "You clearly don't trust me enough to tell me the truth so maybe you should go with Liam instead!"

"You can't do that! You were chosen to be Cat Noir for a reason!"

Adrien became bitterly. "And yet no one's bothering to tell me why I was chosen! At least my dad's reason was that he almost died to save someone else. And Liam fought Replay without the Hornet! I don't think he'll mind."

"I will!"

"Why? Because Liam won't give you all of your precious Camembert?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'd give me Camembert! He even likes it himself..." Plagg paused and turned to Adrien. "...but he won't be you." Adrien's expression softened but he jumped when.

"Hello, Cat Noir!" Fu's voice said behind Adrien. Adrien turned in shock. "You! You're the man who—"

Fu held up a vial of the potion he gave Tikki. "- Who gave you the Miraculous. I must say, the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree. I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, you must go and help Ladybug! Take your new friend if you wish!" Fu gave the vial to Adrien).

Plagg saw the vial and groaned. "Oh, no! I hate transforming! I loathe shouting Aqua Plagg!"

* * *

At the swimming pool which was now completely submerged underwater. Kim was seated in the lifeguard's chair, inside a large air bubble. Syren was swimming around in the water nearby. Kim chuckled. I love what you've done with the pool! It's awesome!" Kim began to think about what Sapphire said.

Syren was cheery. "This is the pool where the old me tried to pour her heart out to you so many times!"

"But, uh...I've never seen a Syren at the pool. So what are you-" Syren held up her wrist with her swimming bracelet for Kim to see. Kim stared at it for a moment until he recognized it and gasped. "On- Ondine?!"

"I'm your Syren now. And you could be my merman!" She put her hands into Kim's air bubble, drawing closer to him. "It only needs a kiss, and you'll become just like me!"

"You mean I could swim as fast as you?"

Syren took Kim's face in her hands and started to pull his face toward hers. "Yes, Kim! You'll be my Prince, and we'll rule this underwater city together, forever!"

Kim puckered his lips for a kiss until a thought shot into his head. "No! I can't accept this, Ondine!"

Syren was taken aback. "What?! Why not?!"

"Ondine, did you see how many people were on that rooftop?"

"About fifteen to twenty?"

"Yes! That doesn't even fill one auditorium, Ondine! If that theatre was full then you've killed, like, a hundred people!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Ondine seemed to be fighting against Syren. "N-no! I couldn't!"

"It's that akuma in your head! That voice! I had that voice as well and I almost got Cat Noir to kill Ladybug! Please, Ondine! Let Ladybug help you!"

Ladybug was floating at the far end of the room. "He's right, Ondine! You can bring those people back to life! All you have to do is give me the akuma!"

Cat Noir and Sapphire swam into the room, with Cat Noir now green-finned arms, feet and a fishtail on his costume. "The same thing happened with Truthseeker," Cat Noir said. "He succeeded in fighting the demon! You can do that too!"

Sapphire assumed a position next to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "We don't hold you responsible for their deaths, Ondine."

"They're lying to you, Syren!" The akuma said. "They will kill you and everyone you love! Take their Miraculous before they take your merman away in their net!"

"No!" Syren screamed.

"YES!" The akuma took control. Syren lunged toward Cat Noir and shoved him back against an upper-floor railing. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Syren and tried to pull her back but Syren pulled Ladybug around in the water instead. Sapphire charged at Syren and forced her to let go of Ladybug's yo-yo, which sent her near Kim's bubble. Her yo-yo let go of Syren and retreated to Ladybug while Cat Noir and Sapphire continued the fight with Syren.

"Your new outfits are so cool!" Kim said.

"Oh, um, thanks!" Ladybug said. "But tell me, what happened to your friend that got her so worked up?"

"We were playing a game of secrets, and I think she was trying to tell me that I'm the boy she likes. But, I was a doofus and didn't realize. But drowning the entire city?!"

"It's the akumas. They're getting more dangerous. Willing to kill. Ever since Hawk Moth was imprisoned, they've thought for themselves. Truthseeker went through something similar. Do you have any idea where her akuma might be?"

"It's probably in her bracelet. A Syren wouldn't need to wear one..."

"Unless the akuma was using it to hide! AQUA LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug used her power and a set of car keys appeared. "Car keys? I guess we should hit the road, then." Ladybug removed her belt buckle device, opened it up, and gave it to Kim. "Here. You can breathe through this."

Kim puts the device over his nose and mouth and began breathing through it. He gave Ladybug a thumbs up.

Syren saw Kim being taken out of the building by Ladybug and smiled. The akuma forced her to chase after him. "Kim!" She involuntary swam toward the exit.

"Hey!" Cat Noir shouted. "We're not done yet!" He and Sapphire swam after Syren. Syren swam out of the swimming pool building and searched around for Kim and Ladybug.

Syren spotted Ladybug. "Ladybug! Please tell me that Kim's safe!"

Kim was seen above water, hiding behind the chimney of a nearby building. He looked to see Syren in the water. He began crying with fear. "Please help her, Ladybug!"

"He's safe, Ondine! The akuma won't get him!" The akuma forced Syren to chase after Ladybug. Ladybug swam away, using her ear communicator to talk to her partner. "Cat Noir! Are you all right?"

Cat Noir used his ear communicator. "Yeah, Ladybug. Sapphire and I are like fish in water".

"Great! Now, be ready to strike!" She swam along until she swam through a car with its doors open on both sides. Disturbingly, the body of Daniel Cho-Lin was near it. "You'll be alive again, I promise!" Syren followed until she entered the same car. "Cat Noir! Now!"

Cat Noir hit the car's hood with his staff, triggering the car's airbag, which pinned Syren inside. Ladybug and Cat Noir close the car doors on either side, and Ladybug used the signal on her car keys to lock them. Sapphire picked the car up and swam to the surface with Ladybug and Cat Noir. The two heroes climbed up to the roof as Sapphire tossed the car up. Ladybug unlocked the car with the key signal as Sapphire climbed up onto the roof. The car's door popped open, spilling out water. Ladybug reached inside, took Syren's bracelet, and cracked it in her hands, releasing the akuma.

"Stick a fork in you, little akuma!" Ladybug said as she performed the routine. "YOU'RE DONE!" She captured the akuma and opened her yo-yo, spilling the dust. She threw the car keys into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The Miraculous wave removed all the floodwater from Paris, leaving it dry. Syren transformed back into Ondine, in her swimsuit.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Ladybug."

"I owe it to you, don't I?" The two heroes fist-bumped. "Pound it!"

"I don't believe we've been introduced!" Sapphire said. "Ladybug, I'm Sapphire. I can nullify an akuma's powers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some business to take care of. Until next time!" Sapphire made herself scarce.

* * *

Later, back at Master Fu's massage shop kitchen, Fu was holding a rack with seven vials, each containing a potion with a different color. He showed Marinette a sheet of paper with matching colored circles and written descriptions of each. "Each blend corresponds to a new power."

Marinette took the paper and scanned through it. "Oh wow! That's a lot of powers!"

Fu gave Marinette the rack of vials. "You should keep these vials with you at all times, just in case."

Marinette was apprehensive. "Well...that's not very practical. I could spill them or the vials could be smashed."

"Huh. I suppose that is impractical. Then again, only the ingredients matter. They could be contained in anything."

"Then..." Marinette smiled. "I may just have a solution!"

* * *

Later, at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Marinette lifted a tray from the oven holding twenty-one mini-macarons, three each of the seven potion colors, arranged in rows by color.

Tom saw his daughter's creations. "My little girl's mini-macaroons are ready. Mmm! They look so good!" He reached down to take one but Marinette pulled them away.

"Uh, actually," Marinette explained. "I'll taste them first and see if they are good."

"My daughter baked them! They're bound to be great!" In Marinette's room, she placed one of each macaroon in a small box.

"Mmm!" Tikki muttered. "Magical macaroons! I love your idea, Marinette!"

"One magic-Aroon, one transformation."

"The orange one looks yummy!"

"You'll see." She then spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm told it's has a fire to it." She winked at Tikki.

* * *

At the swimming pool, Ondine was swimming with her goggles on to clear her vision. She slowly swam, unable to shake the thoughts of the flooded city. She suddenly saw something shoot past her. She stopped and froze. She slowly turned around and saw bodies floating in the pool. She screamed underwater and lost her air. She was even more frightened when Syren appeared in front of her. She began flailing about and panicking until she swam up to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She turned and saw that the bodies and Syren were gone. She was still spooked. She went into the changing rooms and came out dry and in a green dress. She ran out and bumped into Kim.

"Wanna play a game of secrets?" He asked. He held a swimming bracelet out to Ondine. Ondine took it, opened it and read the note.

"I know what it's like to see hallucinations of your akuma form. Would you like to come with me to the movies to take your mind off of it?" Kim and Ondine smiled at each other, even though Ondine's was exaggerated. "How did you know?"

* * *

Kayla walked all the way back to her house to find her parents, brothers, and sister alive and well, along with her friend Charlie, and her family friend Daniel. She ran as soon as she saw them. She hugged her parents tightly, then her little brothers, then her sister, then Daniel, then for a very long time, Charlie. "Easy girl!" Charlie said. "We're fine. We're all okay now. What about you?"

"Much better now!" Kayla answered. "But nevermind me! You were the ones who drowned! I didn't know if Ladybug's powers could revive the dead or not!"

"Clearly the answer is yes!" Daniel said. "And now we can relax. Oh, do you want the big news? Kayla, Liam and I are performing at the National Music Festival in three weeks!"

Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"Wait a second," Kayla looked around. "Where **is** Liam?"

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, in the atelier, Nathalie heard the doorbell. She used the robotic eye in the wall at the front entrance to see who it was. "Over here!" The eye looked left. "Lower!" The eye shifted back to the right, and down, revealing the caller to be Fu. "Hello. Your boy wants to know about the Miraculous. I'm here to tell him about it." Nathalie opened the gate and Fu walked in, unaware he was being followed.

In Adrien's room, Adrien was practicing Chinese on his tablet. "What time is it?" Adrien said out loud.

"Xiànzài jǐ diǎn le?" The tablet's robotic voice said back.

"Shí jiān dào le," Master Fu said behind Adrien. Adrien turned in a jump. "It's the right time."

"Did my parents-?"

"They are out on a business trip."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. The door kept banging. Adrien walked over to open it. "What's the matter, Nathalie?" Adrien opened the door.

"BLAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGH!" A Predator from the movie series screamed right at him. Adrien screamed and charged straight back to his room, frightened. The Predator walked in and took a photo of Adrien on a phone and began laughing. Then Adrien noticed something. A jacket. The same jacket that was worn by...

"LIAM!" Adrien shouted. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Got ya, didn't I?" Liam said through the mask's voice modulator. He kept laughing. "That was... perfect!" He turned to see Master Fu. "Oh! Hello! Haven't seen you in a while."

"And it's been a while since you've been so goofy!" Fu remarked. "I like it! It's about time you had a bit fun."

"FUN?!" Plagg shouted. "He nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, just eat some Camembert, you'll be fine! So I'm guessing that you're telling him the powers of the Miraculous?"

"Yes," Fu answered. "Can you take that mask off, please?"

"Oh! Okay. I got something else I want to show you anyway," Liam reached up and pulled the mask off, revealing his new hairstyle. "I finally got it to look like Cat Noir's hair. At least if people suspect Adrien, I can pretend to be him to throw people off."

"It..." Adrien said. "...actually suits you in that getup."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're okay after what happened today. I just... wanted to speak to you. But I guess Master Fu has more important things to talk to you about. Meet me at the Coffee Shop where Rose's parents work. I won't be the only one there though."

"Right, I'll meet you there," Liam walked off. "So what do we need to discuss?" Fu presented him with a box of camembert triangles with different colored exteriors.

Plagg noticed the Camembert. "Ugh. I hate power-ups!"


	12. Captain Hardrock

AN: Luka is very different from his official version. This is because I wrote him into 'Despair Bear' before this episode came out. As such, his appearance was a mix of the unfinished teaser image and my own design and his personality is one I've given him. For this chapter, his appearance is similar to his look in the episode and it will be explained. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone got confused. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After Adrien's long discussion with Master Fu, he headed out to the café that Liam told him to meet him at. He walked around the city and saw the red sign outside the building. "Red Rose Coffee. This is the place!" Adrien walked in, causing the bell to chime. The café had round tables with four wooden chairs each. There was a counter where customers would place their orders with a display of cakes and sandwiches. A woman came out to the till. She had shiny blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a mint green polo shirt and beige slack pants. Though he never questioned it, Adrien could tell she was pregnant.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Sorry, ma'am. Liam Rejeter asked me to meet him here."

"Liam? He's in the basement with Rose and Juleka. Are you here for the group therapy session?"

"What?"

"For akumatized victims."

Kagami walked out from the door leading to the basement. "Mrs. Lavillant, can I get a soda, please?"

"Sure." Mrs. Lavillant turned to a fridge and took a can of soda out. "Any flavor?"

"Vanilla, please." Kagami placed some coins on the counter. "Hello, Adrien. Liam's waiting for you downstairs." Mrs. Lavillant gave Kagami her drink. "Come with me." Adrien followed Kagami downstairs. As Adrien walked down the steps, he heard talking.

"Ever since I was akumatized, I keep getting nightmares of me causing a huge snowstorm and freezing all of Paris. It just gets worse and worse. I swear one night I woke up in the night, looked in the body mirror and Stormy Weather was looking at me!"

"Okay, Aurore," Liam said. "Thank you for telling us this. We're all here to listen and I am here to help the best I can. My advice would be to try and find something to take your mind off of it." When Adrien reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a circle of seats with Liam in one, Aurore Beauréal in another, and Jalil Kubdel in another. "After my girlfriend and I was akumatized, a trip to Madrid was just what we needed. Maybe some you time would help you."

Aurore gave one chuckle. "Thank you, Liam. Maybe that is it."

Liam saw Adrien and Kagami. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. From now on, sessions will take place on Sundays, three to five. Thank you all for coming." Everyone got up and Aurore and Jalil left. "Good to see you, Adrien."

"Great to see you, too," Adrien responded. "What was...?"

"I began a group therapy thing. Anyone who was akumatized could come and talk things over and discuss possible solutions. Rose and her parents let us set up here but we ended early today because I wanted to catch up, and I'm helping Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Luka with their rehearsals for the National Music Festival."

"That's on the twenty-fifth! Aren't you meant to be performing twice already?!"

"Yeah. I asked Alix to practice the drums for all the songs we're performing and I have a new bassist. Kayla's doing guitar, I'm on vocals and keyboards. It's why I was asked to help... Kitty Section out." Liam noticed Adrien was looking at Kagami. "Just go and talk to her!"

"I can't! It's... something else. I... uh..." Liam's face gave Spongebob a run for its money. "Liam?" Liam slowly crept. "No. Just... No."

Liam gently punched Adrien's arm. "You like Kagami, don't you, Adrien?"

"Shh! I... I had an ice cream from André-"

"Ooh! He gave me a cone that told me Kayla was the one."

"Well, that's the thing! My cone fit two people: Ladybug... and Kagami."

"Oh, yikes!"

"I don't if it was telling me it was Kagami."

"The best way to find out: Ask her out!"

"What?!" Adrien turned away. "I can't just go and ask her out! Now I know how Nino felt. Did you feel that way?" Adrien turned to see that Liam was gone. "Thanks a lot!" Adrien swallowed and walked over to Kagami, his hands sweaty and shaking. "Kagami? I was wondering if... If..."

"Are... you okay?" Kagami asked, concerned. "You don't look well."

"I-I-I was wondering... Would you ever like to go... out on... a date?"

Kagami stopped and turned. She couldn't believe what she had just been asked...

* * *

It was the day of the National Music Festival in France. The main events were all taking place in Paris. Marinette, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Mylene were all set up for a concert on Juleka's houseboat. Ivan was preparing the drum kit, Juleka was tuning a guitar, Nino was preparing the speakers, Rose was placing the cables on the ground, Mylene was sticking decorations around the place, and Marinette and Alya were cleaning up to make room for everything. When they were finished, they watched the news on a small TV.

"Today," Nadja reported. "For this year's National Music Festival, Paris's city hall has organized numerous free concerts featuring big stars in some pretty prestigious locales! We're joined by our honorable President, Bryan Rejeter. If you will, please tell us about the line-up!"

"Of course!" Bryan said. "We have XY, who will be performing at the Place de la Concord, Clara Nightingale at the Louvre, The Philharmonic Orchestra outside City Hall, and Mr. Jagged Stone at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower! Plus, at an undisclosed location, the young rock band Side Swipe will be performing and their bassist Scott Donoko will continue with his new band, Experiments. And let's not forget the many concerts and gigs given by the people of Paris across the city!"

"There's a lot speculation about Experiments. What do you know about them?"

"All I know is that Scott is the lead vocalist, someone else will play the bass, and the guitarist and drummer are both women. There seems to be all this secrecy about them, which fits Scott's motif. The goatee is confirmed to be fake, I don't think his accent is real, I don't think anyone actually knows what he looks like!"

On the houseboat, everyone watched. "We do!" Marinette said. "I didn't even know he'd come back! Why didn't he tell us?"

"You really need to ask?" Alya responded. "Also, the guitarist and drummer are girls? Give you three guesses for each but you only need one!"

"Kayla and Alix," Marinette said. She then looked around and noticed someone missing. "Nino! Where's Adrien?"

"Oh!" Nino was startled. "Err. Uh."

"Where is Adrien, Nino?" Alya asked.

Everyone began staring Nino down. "Uh, he's... busy."

"Doing what?" Rose asked.

"C'mon, Nino!" Juleka said.

Nino looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. "Uh! Uh! He- He- HE'S ON A DATE!" All the girls gasped in shock.

"He's WHAT?!" Marinette exclaimed. "With who?"

"That's not really your concern, Marinette."

"Spill it, Lahiffe!" Alya shouted.

"No! It's not even my concern. I don't know who he's dating, and I don't care. That's completely his choice. It's really none of our business."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Rose asked.

"Same reason Liam didn't tell you he was back. All of you girls knew that Marinette was stalking him before they ever got together and only Alix did something!"

"Hey, Adrien doesn't hold that against us!" Alya said. "And we've made amends!"

Nino frowned. "Have you? Cause Adrien doesn't have nice things to say about you." Nino walked off the boat and down the dock.

"Hey, where ya going?"

"I'm going to Liam's concert. Adrien's helping him out."

"Captain Anarka speaking to ya'!" She shouted. "So how's it comin' along, me young pirates? Ready to celebrate the-." She noticed boxes that Marinette was carrying. "Whatcha up to, matey?"

"I was just cleaning," Marinette answered. "When I'm done, your boat will be ready for the show of a lifetime."

Anarka laughed. "We don't pick up in this house. We love the lived-in look! Me daughter didn't tell you? The Liberty's passengers endure no rules! The best creations emerge from chaos!"

* * *

Adrien walked out of a coffee shop with two cups of hot chocolate. Outside was Kagami Tsurugi, sat at one of the tables. Adrien sat opposite her and gave her one of the cups. "So what brought you to Paris?" Adrien asked.

Kagami leaned forward. "My mother and I moved here after my father was..."

Adrien noticed Kagami's reluctance. "I'm sorry."

"He disgraced our family name in Japan. Slashed an opponent after the round had ended and severed his spine."

"Oh..."

"No family would see us unless honor was restored. A place at D'Argencourt Academy was gonna be the start. But then after..." Kagami turned away. "I honestly thought that we would be executed. Then there was... the guilt and what my mother would say and do and..." Kagami's eyes began to tear up. Adrien put his hand on Kagami's, which made her jump.

"He never blamed you for it, he knew you were being controlled. He... Can sympathize." Kagami blushed. "I certainly don't blame you. The akumas, the guy who creates them... He has a long backstory with Liam's parents... and mine. You're not alone. Liam, his friends Alix and Nathaniel, and my friend Nino. Nearly half of the city has been his puppet."

"And yet he got me to try and kill you..." Kagami turned her head again and moved her hand from Adrien's. "How can you even stand the sight of me?"

"Because I see... **you**. Kagami Tsurugi, who with her own intellect turned Riposte from a horrible memory into a way to restore her family's honor." Kagami turned to Adrien again. "Those heroes you see. Timebreaker, Graphix. They were villains and thanks to the Hornet, they're soon becoming as respected as Ladybug and Cat Noir." Kagami took a drink from her cup. When she set it down, she had froth on her upper lips. Adrien giggled.

"What?"

"You've got a little..." Adrien pointed at his upper lip. Kagami picked up a napkin and wiped her lips. "Got it!"

Kagami giggled. "You're a good person, Adrien. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

Adrien smiled. "And I'm sure your mother is proud of you. I know she regrets putting the pressure of your father on you."

Kagami and Adrien smiled. "I know this may be awkward, but that Marinette girl..."

Adrien spilled his drink onto the table, causing the two of them to jump out of their seats. "Oh, sh- sugar!" Adrien ran inside, grabbed some napkins, came back outside. He began cleaning his mess and eventually went to grab his cup, only to grab Kagami's hand after she tried to grab the cup. The two pulled back and chuckled awkwardly. "Well, this is going swimmingly!" Kagami couldn't help but laugh. Adrien was silent for a few seconds. "Even after Marinette tried to make amends, I just can't trust her anymore."

"And you trust **me**?"

"Honestly?" The two sat back down. "I don't know yet. I think you can be one of the best people I ever meet. I just... need to know you a bit more. But everything has to be fair. Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Were your parents ever hard and strict on you?"

Adrien thought back. "Yeah. When my mother disappeared, my father was... I don't know how to describe it. I wasn't allowed to go to school until I snuck out. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without my bodyguard. I think it was paranoia. But it made me think... that he didn't want me." Adrien lowered his head. Kagami took his hand.

"Why wouldn't he want you? You're a great model, a good friend to those you care about, and you are both intentionally and unintentionally hilarious!" Kagami began laughing again and this time, Adrien began laughing too...

* * *

Back on Juleka's houseboat, Marinette and Alya were placing objects in the steering room. Marinette placed a metal hand mold on top of the compass. Anarka saw this. "Whoa, sailor! Never place a metal object next to a compass, ya hear lass? Metal attracts the needle, just like a magnet, which is why you can't get them anywhere near each other."

Marinette sighed. "I know how they feel. Maybe I'm just like this statue and Adrien's my compass. Maybe we're meant to stay away from each other forever. I shouldn't have gone so far!"

"I think it's the other way around," Alya responded. "He's the statue and your the compass that goes crazy whenever he gets close! There'll be other chances Marinette. Liam can't butcher them all."

"He didn't butcher them in the first place. That plan was really crazy. Liam was kinda right to tell Adrien. Heck, in all honesty, I'm grateful - as we all should be - that no one called the police. Especially after... The point is, we were all in the wrong. I shouldn't have made that schedule, and we shouldn't have destroyed that flower. Liam actually tried to be a friend. Unlike Chloe, he will admit he was wrong. But he knows when he isn't."

Rose came in. "We're ready Captain! Uh...but Luka's missing."

"Luka?" Anarka said. "He's been fighting a cold, the poor lad." Anarka turned to Marinette. "Marinette, right?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Marinette responded. "Uh, Captian!"

"Since you're free from your cleaning duties, could you go and tell Luka that we're waiting for him to start rehearsals? But leave him be if he hasn't recovered."

"Okay, but where is he?"

"He'll be in his cabin. If the lad's still under the weather, we can make do without him." Marinette went downstairs into the living room. Right next to her was a mini bar, with crimson mugs on the bar itself and on the shelves behind it, a white microwave adjacent to the mugs on the shelf, and three stools, from left to right, they were blue, orange, and green. There was a long, blue sofa in front of her, covered by many instruments. Marinette made her way through the mess and walked into a bedroom. in the far corner a bed with a grey quilt and white pillows.

"Juleka," Marinette guessed. She saw two cabinets on the wall and on the side were two pictures. One of them was her, Rose, and Juleka and the other was all the classmates, minus Liam, Lila, Sabrina, and Chloe. "Good times. We should do another one with-" Marinette saw another bed with a white quilt. She screamed when saw that Luka was sat on top of it, with a guitar laid next to him, holding a guitar pick. His tan was now gone and his blue hair had grown out and been cut since only his tips were now blue. He now wore a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint, and black jeans ripped at the knee. He also wore a brown leather bracelet and two yellow and orange wristbands on his right wrist, and his fingernails were painted black. The look was complete with a sky blue hooded jacket as well as red and black checkered sneakers. He kept a silver ring on his left index finger. He was sat in a meditation pose. In his left hand, he held a guitar pick. He opened his eyes and chuckled.

"I know I'm good looking, but I'm also nineteen!" Luka joked. Marinette was shocked. Luka realized his mistake. "Sorry. I'm so used to making those jokes around my friends, I forgot that Juleka's are younger than me."

"It's..." Marinette responded. "I never heard anything. Your mom said the group's ready for you. If you've recovered from your cold, that is," Luka sat up and grabbed his guitar while Marinette noticed his shirt. "You're a fan of Jagged Stone too?"

"A fan?" Luka responded, offended. "Well, his music's great but he's despicable. I just don't have any other shirts to wear today."

"Really, you hate him?"

"He's lucky I don't tear him apart. In fact, I can't believe I've told you."

"That's alright. By the way, I'm Marinette."

"Luka." The two shook hands. "Seeing how I can't see how you'd benefit from it and that Juleka says you're one of the best when keeping secrets, I guess it's no risk telling you. I love Juleka and Mom but they were the main reason but they weren't the only reason I came to Paris during my gap year. I also... came to confront our father."

Marinette was surprised and confused. "Your father?"

"I'm not gonna try and hide it. I think- No, I know that Jagged Stone is our father!" Marinette gasped. Jagged Stone: A father? To Juleka?! "Marinette, can you please not tell Juleka? I want to confront him myself. He already messed with me. I don't want him to mess with her."

Marinette recovered from the shock. "Uh... I don't know. Juleka's my friend."

"Please! I swear I'll tell her myself. She deserves to know! But I need to speak to him myself! Get him to admit the truth!"

Marinette heard the desperation in Luka's voice and sighed, feeling like she was betraying her friend. "Okay. I'll keep quiet. But please don't take too long. I hate to see Juleka hurt."

Luka sighed with relief and hugged Marinette... without consent. "Thank you, Marinette!" He then realized he was hugging her and let go. "Sorry! I don't..."

"Just... try not to do it again." The two then walked back up to the rest of the group. Luka set up his guitar and connected to the speaker. He turned all of his volumes up and was ready to play. Mylene gave Marinette and Alya a pair of earplugs each. Marinette and Alya put them in their ears.

"Your gonna need them!" Mylene said. "Believe me!"

"Let it rip!" Anarka ordered. Luka strummed his guitar. The sound was so loud that everyone screamed in pain, even though they were wearing earplugs. There was also a huge ruckus in the surrounding area as people screamed in panic, thinking they were being attacked as glass windows shattered throughout the city. Many people were screaming in agony, including Adrien and Kagami, who had blood in her ears because her eardrums had burst. Within 30 seconds, the crew looked on the port and saw a red Lexington fall down onto the port and land upside down. Out crawled Liam, wearing his Scott Donoko disguise, Kayla, wearing her denim jeans and jacket over a grey hoodie. Alix, wearing a black camo jumper with her left shoulder exposed with green camo pants, and Daniel Cho-Lin, wearing a black hoodie with navy jeans and white trainers. Liam was able to stand but he was shaking like a leaf. Marinette, Alya, and Luka ran out to help the four onto the boat. They laid the four on the deck. "Are you okay, mateys?"

"No!" Alix spat. "No, we are pretty far from okay!" Alix and Daniel stood up and stepped in front of Anarka.

"That sonic blast just caused a lot of devastation!" Daniel stated with a growl in his voice. "You'll be lucky if the police don't charge you all with an act of terrorism!" Police sirens were heard. "Any second now!" Anarka dashed for the controls to accelerate, but boats boxed her in. Everyone turned to the direction of the Camaro and saw a huge armada of police cars, two helicopters, and three boats. The police chief himself emerged from one of the cars and spoke through a megaphone.

"Miss Couffaine, just what the hell do think you're doing?!" He exclaimed. "That blast was at a maximum decibel of one hundred and seventy decibels! Anything above one fifty can damage hearing and anyone near your boat without protection has probably got bleeding ears! You're under arrest for an act of terrorism!"

"Told ya!" Daniel smirked. Anarka punched him and knocked him to the floor. The chief fired his gun.

"No funny tricks! I'm not in the mood!"

"You can board this ship over my dead body!" Anarka responded.

"If it comes to that! A young girl was already having to deal with a life with blindness and thanks to you, she may never hear again. She is only one of the few victims of your crime - thank the lord there's only a few but she has suffered enough! Any resistance will be met with lethal force!"

"STOP!" Luka shouted. "She did nothing, it was me! I strummed the guitar! I caused the sonic wave!" Luka walked off the boat, keeping his hands up.

Roger Raincomprix and a few police officers boarded the boat. "Take the equipment apart but keep the volumes down." The re-promoted Lieutenant ordered. The chief went over to Luka. "What's your name?"

"Luka Couffaine."

"You know what's about to happen, don't you?"

"Yep." The chief slapped a pair of handcuffs on the boy.

"Luka Couffaine, your under arrest for an act of terrorism. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire. Do you understand these rights as they have been read?"

Anarka watched her son get handcuffed. "LUKA!"

"I'm sorry, mom!" Luka was escorted into the back of a police car.

Anarka was angry at the police. Her boiling blood was sensed by a nearby akuma. _"Ah, the suppression of a soul demanding liberty and freedom!"_ The akuma said. _"A perfect target for my power!"_

The akuma flew down towards the Liberty and heard Anarka's words. "I refuse to give in!" The akuma infected the Liberty's compass as Anarka's hand was on it.

 _"_ _Captain Hardrock. Is the establishment censoring your right to make as much noise as you'd like? From now on they won't hear anything but your music. I'm giving you an indestructible ship and you will use it to sail around Paris and blast your music out everywhere you go as loud as you please. In return, you will bring me the greatest of all treasures. Three of my enemies reside on your boat. Lock them in the brig and capture Adrien Agreste!"_

"Captives in exchange for my own freedom?" Anarka asked excitedly. "For that, I shall be your pirate!" The familiar black and purple smoke covered both Anarka and the Liberty, showing the crew what was happening.

"Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed. When the smoke cleared, Captain Hardrock showed her appearance. Captain Hardrock had long red hair spiked upwards, and golden irises and scleras. The upper half of her face was covered with a black mark edged with dark red, and she wore a black bandana with a white spiky-haired skull on the front, along with gold circular earrings. She wore a body suit that was red from the collar to the chest and black from the chest, the color separation looking like flames. The suit included three yellow buttons vertically on the lower body, three golden spikes horizontally over each knee, and a golden patch above each hip. She had two black belts, one going around the body diagonally and the other wrapped around the waist, that had golden buckles. Over her suit, she wore a black captain jacket with golden inner lining, golden spikes on the shoulders, golden edges, and golden buckles on the sides. Black fingerless gloves with golden edges around the upper holes covered her arms up to her elbows. Her knee-high boots that ended below the knees were black and red in a flame-like pattern with black soles, golden heels, black inner lining, and black stripes with golden spikes above the ankles. For a weapon, she carried a cutlass with a black handle, three thin red stripes on and near the pommel, and a blade with jagged black edges that went from red at the handle to white at the tip.

The Liberty had changed as well. It transformed from a normal houseboat to a pirate ship. There was a giant white thing at the front of the ship. It looked like a sail but was stern metal. It had three giant speakers, the two largest either side and the smaller one in the middle. Above the middle one was a shape of a skull wearing white sunglasses. "Raise the mainsail, me deck hands!" Captain Hardrock exclaimed. "And let's get swashbuckling around here! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Mom?" Juleka was confused.

"Your mom has weighed anchor, me las! I'm Captain Hardrock and today Paris's timbers are about to be shivered by my cannons! But first... my first mate. Liberty, seize the car and recruit our lad!" Chains shot out of the boat, wrapped around the police car Luka was in and threw it into the air in a position that allowed Luka to fall onto the boat. "Now seize our invaders and throw them down into the hold!" The chains then wrapped around the wrists and ankles of Liam, Alix, and Daniel and the floor tipped down to make them and Kayla roll down. Everyone else managed to grab hold of something to stop them from being dragged down. When the four were out of sight, the floor went back to normal. Captain Hardrock, oblivious to the fact that Kayla didn't get restrained, looked through a telescope to see Jagged Stone setting up at the Effiel Tower. "Westward ho, Liberty next stop, Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower!" The boat started moving, ramming the police boats. "Soon, there will only be one concert in Paris only one Music Festival. We will destroy all the others. Now, get to your instruments and rock those decibels!"

"Mom, please!" Luka said. "You can't ruin the Music Festival."

"You can't force people to listen to your music!" Marinette exclaimed.

"No way we're playing like this!" Ivan bellowed.

"Mutiny?" Captain Hardrock asked angrily. "On my ship? Liberty, seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold!" The chains bound the teens together in pairs. Marinette was tied to Luka back to back, Rose and Juleka were bound face-to-face, Alya and Nino were back to back, and Ivan and Mylene were tied together. The floor opened again and they all rolled below deck. "Liberty! Fire!" The Liberty fired cannonballs at a bridge destroying it. "Caldwell! You pursue all of this for yer kids just to throw them overboard?! Liberty, FIRE!" The Liberty fired small speakers that latched onto the Eiffel Tower. Loud music began blasting out of them, causing everyone at Jagged's stage to run in terror.

* * *

On their date, Adrien and Kagami noticed the Liberty approaching them but could hardly hear. "Kagami?" Adrien faced his date. "That's another akuma!"

"WHAT?" Kagami shouted.

"THAT'S ANOTHER AKUMA!" Kagami just barely heard him but knew what she had to do. She focused and charged after it, changing into Riposte. "WAIT!" Adrien shouted but Riposte was already gone. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" The costume materialized over Adrien and he became Cat Noir. He set off after the Liberty as Nadja reported on a nearby cracked TV.

"This just in, a new villain is destroying all the music festival concerts one by one. Please take shelter as soon as possible!"

* * *

Below deck of the Liberty, the captured teens were beginning to talk. The ones bound in pairs were sat up while Experiments were laid down.

"Another akuma?" Alix asked. "How many are left?"

"According to our readings?" Liam responded. "Four."

"That's it?" Marinette asked.

"Hello?" Alya groaned. "We need to focus on THIS akuma."

"Yeah, we gotta get out of here!" Liam replied before he noticed something. "Dan?" Dan didn't answer. "SHIT! We gotta get him out of here! Alix, can you reach my sword?" Alix crawled over to Liam's belt and grabbed the sword. "Great! The ring at the bottom. Twist it around and the blade will form." Alix followed Liam's instructions and the blade formed. Alix cut her restraints off, accidentally cutting herself in the process.

"There we go!" Alix said. She stood up and sliced off the restraints on everyone else. "I could get used to something like this!" She examined Liam's sword.

"Well, you just nearly sliced your own arm off," Kayla said. "I think you need lessons! Now if this boat's in motion, how do we get off here?"

Marinette looked down at her purse and Tikki nodded. Captain Hardrock started walking downstairs, laughing. Liam took the sword off of Alix and swung at the villain.

"Hey, watch it!" Luka shouted.

"That's still our mom!" Juleka shouted. Captain Hardrock challenged those words when she threw Liam across the room, knocking him, Rose, and Alya into the wall with enough force to smash through it and send them into the ocean. "ROSE!" She screamed. The Liberty repaired itself before Juleka could jump out and save Rose. Marinette was just as shocked as Juleka and placed her arm around her.

"That be a lesson!" Captain Hardrock stated. "One rises, all fall!" Juleka took Liam's sword and jabbed it straight into Captain Hardrock's left eye. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"RUN!" Juleka shouted. Everyone ran up to the deck as Juleka began wildly swinging. "What did Rose do to you?!" She locked swords with Captain Hardrock. "You always said you liked her!" Juleka became surrounded by silver and pink smoke. Captain Hardrock gasped as the smoke cleared. Juleka wasn't herself. Now, she was Reflekta. Reflekta swung the sword while in the lock and disarmed her mother. Captain Hardrock fell to the floor and Reflekta prepared to strike her down. Her hands were above her head but she stopped and realized what she was about to do. She deactivated the sword and ran up to the deck, changing back into Juleka. When she got up there, everyone had mysteriously disappeared. She looked up and saw them in bubbles. "Bubbler?" She looked around and saw Princess Fragrance flying towards her. She grabbed her and they flew onto a rooftop. Juleka stared at Princess Fragrance and sharply locked lips with her. Then she hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," Princess Fragrance said.

"I'm just glad you didn't see me become a monster!" Juleka sobbed. "How did you-?"

"The Hornet. There he is!" Juleka let go and saw the Hornet and Lady WiFi flying above trying to avoid the chains that the Liberty was attacking him with.

"Wait," Juleka put the pieces together. "If you, Nino, and Alya were transformed and then the Hornet showed up, that means... Liam?! Liam is the Hornet?"

"Yes. Juleka, I swear we'll explain everything but we need to leave this to him and Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"GUYS!" Alix shouted. "Where's Daniel?!"

On another rooftop, Marinette was on her own. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" The costume and yo-yo crafted themselves over her. Ladybug was on the scene...

* * *

Captain Hardrock, back on deck with an eyepatch on, looked through a telescope and saw XY setting up at the Place de la Concord. "New target located. Fire at XY!" The Liberty fired at XY's concert and the speakers started blasting music, causing XY and his entourage to fall to the ground and covered. Captain Hardrock grinned. "And now..." She looked to the right but noticed something as she was turning. "Huh? What was that?" She looked left and on one of the rooftops, Cat Noir and Riposte were waving hello. "Fire at Cat Noir!" Liberty fired at the two but the ran and jumped across rooftops. "Seize them!" Chains fired out and caught Cat Noir, causing him to fall on the boat. Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the chains and snapped them, freeing Cat Noir. Captain Hardrock was enraged at Ladybug's appearance. "Seize them!" Ladybug and Cat Noir dodged the chains and Riposte began cutting them up. Sirens began wailing again. Captain Hardrock checked behind Liberty and Roger was following her in a police boat.

"I command you to stop in the name of the law!" He shouted through a megaphone.

Captain Hardrock was unfazed. "Fire, Liberty!" The Liberty fired at Roger's boat and he was launched out of the water and nearly fell on the port. Ladybug caught him with her yo-yo string.

"Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

Riposte jumped over and stood over the cop. "Stay back," She said, barely able to hear herself. "We will take care of her."

Captain Hardrock changed her plans. "Time for the treasure hunt. Set course for the Agreste Manor!"

"I hope you've got your sea legs, kitty!" Ladybug said.

"I'll be purr-fect," Cat Noir answered. "As long as I stay dry."

Riposte jumped down and landed next to them. Captain Hardrock wasted no time. "Seize them!" The chains began to attack the three but they kept dodging. Riposte charged at the villain.

"Riposte, wait!" Ladybug shouted. Riposte couldn't hear her. She ended up tripping because of a loose wire on the stairs to the wheel. A chain then wrapped around her and dragged her down to the brig.

Cat Noir gulped. "Any idea where the akuma is?"

"It's gotta be on the ship somewhere."

"In that case, a Cataclysm will settle this."

"Wait, Riposte is being held prisoner down in the hold along with an unconscious innocent! If you sink this boat, they might drown!"

"Ladybug!" The Hornet shouted. "She's almost reached the Louvre! I'm gonna get Laura Nightingale to flee!" True to his word, the Hornet flew to Clara at the Louvre. "Laura Nightingale! Your stage is about to be attacked by an akuma! I need you and your entourage to retreat!"

"Laura may be my name as I age," Clara said. "But Clara is the name I take to the stage!"

Captain Hardrock gave the order. "Fire at Nightingale!" The Liberty fired at the Louvre and the speakers latched on the set but the speakers didn't make any noise.

"There isn't a single decibel of noise! Oh, wonderful! A time to rejoice!"

"I don't think so, Laura!" Sapphire said. She jumped down from a surrounding building.

"Sapphire!" The Hornet said.

"Hornet. I'm able to keep the speakers mute but I need to help defeat Captain Hardrock and when I leave, those speakers will turn on full blast!"

"I understand, new hero!" Clara said. "Turn her volume down to zero!" Clara and her entourage fled to safety.

The Hornet and Sapphire cringed behind their masks. "Did she just rhyme?" The Hornet asked. "On purpose?"

"Maybe the sonic blast knocked some screws loose!" Sapphire answered. "Come on!"

* * *

Back on the Liberty, Ladybug and Cat Noir were still fighting off Captain Hardrock. "We've gotta stop this ship," Ladybug stated.

"It's time we got this vessel anchored!" Cat Noir shouted. He jumped up to the sails. "Let's rip this off!" Cat Noir attempted to rip the sails apart but to no avail. "It's no good. Cataclysm may destroy the sails but it could destroy the whole boat."

Ladybug ran up to the main deck to turn the wheel but it appeared to be jammed. "It's blocked!"

Captain Hardrock laughed. "Liberty answers only to me, seize the-"

"Seize Captain Hardrock and launch her to shore!" Sapphire ordered. To everyone's surprise, the Liberty fired a chain at Captain Hardrock. She sliced the chains.

"Liberty! You are MY vessel!"

"And I have the powers of ANY of you vile akumas!" Sapphire said. "Liberty, release any prisoners and allow Ladybug to retrieve them. Sapphire, along with the Hornet and Cat Noir, attacked Captain Hardrock while Ladybug headed down to the lower deck.

There was a struggling Riposte with her sword at the other end of the room and Daniel Cho-Lin, still unconscious. "Ladybug!" Riposte said. Ladybug snapped the chains with her yo-yo.

"We gotta get that boy out of here!" Ladybug ordered. She used her yo-yo to call The Hornet. "Hornet, I need to fly someone out of here!" The next thing Ladybug could hear was the lightning fast buzzing of the Hornet's wings. He stopped right in front of her. "That was fast!" The Hornet picked up Daniel and flew him off of the boat. Ladybug and Riposte headed back up to the deck, where Cat Noir and Sapphire were still fighting. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug used her power to create... "Huh? Another chain? Some anchors would've come in handier."

Riposte saw Captain Hardrock and Sapphire dueling. Sapphire now had a blue crystal sword to tackle the villain. Riposte charged and dropkicked Captain Hardrock away. "You okay?" She asked. Sapphire gave a thumbs up. "We need to sink this ship!"

"But if we put a hole in the ship, it will just fix itself!" Sapphire shouted. "Cat Noir's Cataclysm! CAT! Use your power!"

"Ladybug!" Riposte shouted. "Chain the villain up!" Ladybug threw her chain at Captain Hardrock and it pinned her to the railings of the boat. The Hornet shot beeswax over her face so she couldn't make any more orders.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted. "Your turn!"

Cat Noir obeyed. "CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir activated his power and touched the Liberty, causing the whole ship to dissolve into dust. The akuma emerged and tried to flee. Captain Hardrock fell into the see but the Hornet flew in and threw her to shore.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug began the process to destroy the butterfly. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She captured the akuma and disintegrated it. She took the chain around Captain Hardrock and threw it into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The chain burst into ladybugs and the power repaired all the damage caused. The bridges were restored, the speakers on the stages disappeared, the Liberty returned to its original place and form with the original passengers back on board. Even the damage caused by Luka's sonic blast was undone, restoring Riposte's hearing and fixing all the shattered glass.

Captain Hardrock transformed back into Anarka. "Oh, no! Juleka! Luka!"

Cat Noir comforted her. "Hey, they'll be fine! They're back on the Liberty." The Miraculous began beeping. "Time to raise the sails, Ladybug. Riposte! Time to go!" Cat Noir and Riposte jumped away.

"I'll take you back to your boat, Ma'am." Ladybug picked up Anarka and swung back to the Liberty. Everyone was in awe when Ladybug landed. Alya played along.

"Ladybug, can I get an interview?" She asked.

"Sorry! Got somewhere to be! Bug out!" Ladybug jumped away, visibly annoyed.

* * *

Back at the Café, Riposte returned, changing back to Kagami. Cat Noir landed nearby, out-of-sight, and changed back to Adrien. Kagami waited for Adrien.

"Kagami!" Adrien called out. Kagami turned around.

"Adrien!" Kagami and Adrien ran towards each other and hugged. "Are you okay?!"

"I think I should be asking YOU that question! You went deaf from that blast!"

"I'm fine now. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Wonder what caused it?"

"Ladybug must've dealt with it. I'm just glad you're okay."

"We're both okay. Phew. What do we do now? I've still got ringing in my ears."

"I think we should go home. Or to the Hospital. Get checked over."

"Hospital, then I'll walk you home."

"Great!" Adrien and Kagami held hands and began a walk to the Hospital...

* * *

On the Liberty, an hour later, Roger was checking the volume of the band's instruments. Luka was on edge, believing he was about to get sent to the nick. Liam, Kayla, Dan, and Alix were on their way to Francois Dupont High School in Dan's repaired car to set up to perform after Liam's other band, Side Swipe.

Roger finished. "It's still a bit loud by my standards and a couple decibels over the legal limit..." Everyone on board the Liberty frowned.

"Roger!" The chief shouted. "It's one hundred and ten decibels! That's ten under the limit!"

"Oh! Well then, have a great concert!"

"Thanks, Roger!" Anarka shouted as the Lieutenant walked off.

Marinette walked back on. "Sorry I was gone so long, guys!" She said. "I had to investigate something."

Nino saw right through her. "You were spying on him, weren't you?" He whispered to her.

"What?! No!"

"Don't lie to me, Marinette! Adrien said he wouldn't go to the police but that doesn't mean I won't!"

"Nino! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I'm also Adrien's friend. But I'd also call him out for doing wrong!"

Marinette just sulked until she started staring at Luka.

"Someone's found a new statue!" Alya joked.

"Luka? He's nineteen! He'll be going back to England in a few months!"

"Then make your move soon!"

* * *

The concerts began. First up was Jagged Stone. Luka was frowning throughout. Marinette felt sad for him. Then there were a few concerts from other performers around Paris. The sun began to set as XY, Clara Nightingale, and Side Swipe performed and then more citizens performed. It was reaching nighttime when 'Kitty Section' was about to perform.

Rose walked up to the microphone. "Evening everyone, our name is Kitty Section!" Luka and Juleka strummed their guitars. "One, two, three!"

The band started playing a rock piece and Rose sang in a deeper voice. "I love unicorns! I love unicorns! And cute little fluffy cats!"

On the news, Nadja was reporting. "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we go back to school again for the new band on the block: Experiments!" Alix was sat behind the drums, Kayla held an electric guitar, and Daniel held an electric bass. Liam, wearing his Scott Donoko mask, gave the cue. Kayla started quietly playing the guitar and Dan played his bass. Alix followed with the kick, snare, and closed hi-hat. Liam began his singing in a low voice.

"Used to love to try and start a fight. But that was when I saw the world in black and white. Should've put me in some steel chains, it would've sooner started a change. You saw our name get dragged through the mud. How could such a monster be your flesh and blood? My friends know what I did wasn't right. But they showed me how to reach the light." Liam stopped to allow Kayla, Dan, and Alix to play an instrumental. He joined in with an electric keyboard. "You brought me home and tried to keep me safe. But five years on, our world has lost its shape. I lost a brother but I found a dad. Then my demons tried to slice you in came to heal when fate dropped another bomb. This should be son and dad and daughter and mom. Maybe this is just insanity. Maybe we'll wake up and this is all just a dream." The instrumental began to reduce in volume before rapidly reaching its original level. "But if this is a dream and all of this is fake. Then it's a dream from which I do not want to wake. For although our life seems so sad. I believe the good outweighs the bad. The three of us should restore our life. Let's start by making you two husband and wife. Maybe years from now, when we're all safe from harm, You'll be holding your grandchild in your arms..." The instrumental kept going for twenty seconds before stopping... Liam said nothing. He just bowed...


	13. Zombizou

AN: I am SO sorry that I took so long to upload this chapter. I've started a new college and I'm now looking for part-time work and I just haven't had the energy. But now, I've been feeling loads better so... here is my version of Zombizou. (The release of this chapter just after Halloween is pure coincidence.)

* * *

At Francois Dupont High School, Marinette ran through into the locker room holding a present. There, everyone in her class was holding a present. "What are you giving Miss Bustier for her birthday, Rose?" Juleka asked.

"I made her a scrapbook," Rose answered.

Marinette noticed Alya. "Hey!"

"Let me guess, you just finished your gift."

"I hope Miss Bustier likes it."

Nathaniel spoke and Marinette turned her attention to him. "I painted her as a superhero because she's always here for us." The students kept showing their presents for Miss Bustier as Liam came in, with a white, dark blue, and light blue plaid button shirt, navy blue chinos, and black suit shoes. Mylene showed off her present while Liam opened his locker.

"I'll give her a braid of hair to thank her for her breathing class. It helps me to be less afraid of Akumas."

Liam took some items out of his bag then put his bag back in his locker as Rose described her gift. "I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class. Isn't it great to start the day by sharing a few kind words with each other? Speaking of kind words, I like your hair, Liam."

"Thanks, Rose," Liam said. "I'm sure Miss Bustier will love everyone's gifts. Meanwhile, my parents asked me to give her this..." Liam showed a photo to everyone. It had Félix, Bridgette, and Miss Bustier as teens. "This was taken on their last day before their graduation. Bridgette said that Miss Bustier told her something that stuck with her: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. It's written on the back."

"From the song Nature Boy!" Nino smirked.

"Well, I'll be damned! Bridgette told me Miss Bustier made it up!"

As the students joked, Marinette looked at her gifts and groaned, noticed by Alya. "Compared to those other gifts, mine's gonna be super lame!"

Alya patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Marinette, there's no pressure!"

"How about you, Marinette?" Adrien asked. "I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual."

"Oh, me? Uh... It's nearly reffing at all. Uh! I mean... It's really nothing at all!" Marinette let out a nervous giggle as she opened her present and the students gasped in awe. It was a little purse that Marinette had made herself. There was writing on the front. "If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other. That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind." Chloe slams her locker shut as Marinette reached inside and pulled out a stick of lip balm. "I also added this tube of lip balm. Miss Bustier's favorite color!"

"Come to think of it," Alya said. "Miss Bustier is probably the reason we all get along so awesomely."

"I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my time at this school," Adrien said.

"Me too!" Lila added.

"Ditto!" Liam responded.

"How about you, Chloe?" Adrien asked. "What's your present?" Chloe looked back at Sabrina, not saying anything. Her eyes darted everywhere.

"Nothing..." Marinette answered for Chloe. "Just like every year since kindergarten." Chloe frowned. Sabrina walked in front of Chloe.

"I'm not actually one to defend Chloe anymore but it's not her fault. Chloe doesn't like birthdays. She never remembers them, just like her mom never remembers hers, okay?" Chloe opened her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to tell them my life story, either!" Chloe pushed Sabrina back behind her. "Anyway. All that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Marinette turned towards Alya and covered the gap between their mouths with her right hand. "This girl's got no heart."

"Uh, of course, I have a heart! Daddy will even buy me a second one if I want."

"Chloe has a heart, Marinette!" Liam said. "It's just so black you'd think it was a piece of coal!" The class bell rings. "Well, let's go face Ms. Mendeleiev and get our faces burned off."

"What's he going on about?" Kim asked.

"Physical science," Max answered. "First lesson of the day. Don't you read the timetable?" The students chattered as they left the locker room. Marinette observed Chloe as she puts her present in her locker. She slammed her locker door with enough force to break the lock. Marinette was so focused on Chloe that she didn't notice that her locker had opened again. Marinette left, glaring at Chloe. Sabrine went to leave but Chloe grabbed her.

"We're going to be late for Ms. Mendeleiev's Physics class, Chloe!" She protested.

Chloe opened Marinette's locker. "You got a permanent marker?" Sabrina handed a permanent marker to Chloe. Chloe glances at it, displeased. "Cap off."

"I'll cap you in a minute!" Sabrina whispered to herself.

Chloe removed the cap herself. "I do have a present for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng..."

The first lesson had the students working with Chemistry sets and ended with Marinette's beaker smashing on the floor. The next lesson was art and had Sabrina working on a pop art piece and Liam painting mountains using the wet-on-wet technique. The third lesson was P.E. with D'Argencourt and the class was playing dodgeball with Miss Bernard's class.

Before Miss Bustier's students headed to her classroom, they went back to their lockers to get their presents. "At last, this is Miss Bustier's class!" Marinette stated. "This will be her best birthday ever!" The students walked to Miss Bustier's classroom and began placing presents on the desk as Miss Bustier stood with a smile on her face.

Alix placed her present on the desk. "This is for you!"

Rose set her gift down. "Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier!"

Miss Bustier smiled. "Oh, thank you!"

Liam walked in with a box. "Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier!" He placed the box on the table. "This next one's more from my parents," Liam reached inside his jacket and pulled out the photograph. Miss Bustier took it and Liam walked up to his seat, feeling dizzy.

"Oh, you're all so sweet!" Miss Bustier took Marinette's present to open it.

"Marinette made that one!" Alya exclaimed in excitement. Miss Bustier took Marinette's present out, reading Marinette's message, then made a surprised face. Marinette's message had been scribbled over, with a crude stick figure of Marinette drawn above what used to be Marinette's message. Marinette got up from her seat, retrieved her present, and examined it.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed. She then turned to Chloe. "I know you did this, Chloe Bourgeois!"

Max began calculating on his phone. "That statement has a ninety-nine point five-six percent chance of being accurate!"

"So uncool, Chloe!" Alya exclaimed.

"Calm down, students!" Miss Bustier ordered. "We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we?" She took the present from Marinette. "Well, I think this present is wonderful," She took the lip balm out of the bag. "It'll be my new cosmetics bag! Then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it."

"What?!" Marinette shrieked. "You're not gonna let her get away with this?!"

"That girl is worse than Hawk Moth AND Fire Ant!" Alya shouted.

"At least half the city has gotten akumatized because of her!" Alix exclaimed.

"And the rest by Ladybug herself!" Chloe responded. Students started loudly talking.

Miss Bustier clapped her hands. "Students, please, calm down now!" The talking died down. "The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Now, I expect better from all of you. Marinette, would you come with me, please?"

Marinette was shocked. "W-What?"

Miss Bustier opened the door. "Alya. I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone."

Liam scoffed. "Good luck with that!" Marinette and Miss Bustier left the classroom. "Here's the thing: Chloe doesn't have any power with the temp Mayor. However, I can't let anyone do too much damage!"

"Great!" Alix said. "So we can do some damage!"

Outside of Miss Bustier's classroom, Marinette looked up after walking outside of the classroom, furious and growling. Her anger reached levels that were detected by an akuma. "That feeling of injustice! What could be worse than being punished by someone else's wrongdoings? And the anger seeps from Bridgette Dupain's niece? Perfect!"

"Miss Bustier, it's so not fair!" Marinette complained. "It was Chloe, pulling another... Chloe! And... I'm the one who's getting in trouble?"

Miss Bustier laughed, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder, kneeling down. "Of course you're not in trouble, don't worry! As the class representative, I want you to set a good example for your classmates. Don't give into feelings of anger, try to forgive Chloe instead." The akuma flew closer to Marinette, then flew further away.

"Ugh... Her emotions have weakened! I need to get closer without being spotted!"

"I don't get it..." Marinette said. "Chloe is the meanest person I've ever known. Though Liam's getting worse too."

"Come on..." Miss Bustier responded. "There are much worse people in Paris right now than Chloe Bourgeois. I'm sure people like Chloe are capable of great things, like Liam. The problem is, they only think of themselves, they don't understand the meaning of love, and we can't force them to change. But perhaps we can show them by setting a good example, that's why Marinettes are important in today's world. Because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you."

Marinette sighed. "Yes, Miss Bustier."

The akuma gave up. "I'll get you eventually!"

Miss Bustier and Marinette went back into the classroom. The next thing Miss Bustier saw was Alix and Chloe at each other's throats with Liam, Adrien, and Nathaniel trying to separate them. "WHAT THE-?!" Miss Bustier shouted. "Alix, Chloe! The principal's office, now!" Alix and Chloe headed off. "I expected better from this class!" Miss Bustier exhaled and calmed down. "Well done, Liam, Adrien, and Nathaniel. Sorry for that outbreak, students. That was unprofessional and not a good example. Hypocritical as well."

"Don't punish yourself, Miss Bustier," Marinette said.

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind," Alya added.

"For sure!" Nino stated.

"So were all of Chloe's torment just acts of kindness?" Lila asked, annoyed.

"BEFORE THIS ALL GETS OUT OF HAND..." Adrien said. "If we really have to argue, can we please do it AFTER school? That way, we're not ruining Miss Bustier's birthday?"

"Thank you, Adrien," Miss Bustier responded. "Now while Alix and Chloe are being dealt with, can we all please turn to page 217 of our books?"

No one else got angry at Chloe for the rest of the day, not wanting to ruin Miss Bustier's day. When the day was up, everyone left the school. Marinette and Alya were at the staircase that led into the school. Rose walked down. "Hey, girls!" She shouted.

"Hey, Rose!" Alya and Marinette said.

"Girl's night at mine tonight! Mylene, Juleka, Lila, and Sabrina are coming. Do you wanna come too?"

"Er..." Marinette replied. "I'll... have to get back to you on that, Rose."

"I'll be there!" Alya answered.

Liam, Nathaniel, Nino, and Adrien walked out. "So yeah," Liam said. "The simple fact is, Nino: If you want to know how to make a good movie in any genre, you're best off watching movies in that genre that everyone loves. For example, Alien would be a brilliant one to study for horror."

"Liam, would you come with me to my apartment?" Nathaniel asked. "I wanna introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"Well, I'm the artist of my family, I want you to meet the writer."

Liam thought. "Okay. Wait a second. Are you making a comic?"

"Who knows?" Liam and Nathaniel walked off leaving Nino and Adrien.

"So how'd it go with Kagami?" Nino asked.

"As well as it could with Captain Hardrock's attack! Even so, there's gonna be another one."

Later that evening, Marinette and Alya were sat at a table in Rose's café with a bag each on another chair. Marinette was upset after realizing who Adrien had moved on with. "Forget about him!" Alya said. "Don't think it's gonna be long term! She's just the rebound. Trust me, he'll leave her soon enough. Then again, we could threaten to tell her that..."

"Don't you dare!" Marinette demanded, though eyes still red. "I will never do that to him. Plus, he's got the same leverage. Let's just enjoy this girl's sleepover! Zone out and forget all of our troubles." The jukebox began playing Instant Crush by Daft Punk.

Alya turned to the jukebox in annoyance. "Oh, who put this on?!"

"I did," A woman's voice from a corner booth said, reading a newspaper. The woman closed the paper and put it down, revealing herself to be...

"Ah! Miss Bustier! I'm so sorry!"

Miss Bustier stood up. "There's no harm done, Alya. And outside of school, feel free to call me Caline. I hope you feel better soon, Marinette. Same with Liam and Alix."

"Liam and Alix?" Marinette asked, confused. Miss Bustier handed her the newspaper with the article she was reading.

Chloe Bourgeois: "The president's grandson slept with a classmate, not knowing she was his twin sister!"

"What the hell?!" Marinette was angry. "Oh, I'm gonna..."

Little did Marinette know, an akuma was lurking on the rooftop of a nearby building, feeling her rage. "That feeling of anger, and loss. It is true darkness. Join me, my master's conqueror, and I will show you the light."

"How can she do this?!" Marinette said.

"I'm wondering why she did it," Miss Bustier asked. "Either way, let Liam's parents handle this. They'll prove Liam and Alix aren't related."

"I guess you're right. But if Alix and Liam have seen this, they'll kill her!"

"They won't!" Caline realized the people she was talking about. "He won't. She'll try. Just... try and take your mind off things. Hopefully, you'll feel better tomorrow."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Miss Bustier!"

Marinette's negative emotions began to fade again, annoying the akuma. "AGAIN?! That's it! You are my target now, Caline Bustier!" The akuma followed Caline across the streets of Paris...

Caline arrived at Bridgette and Félix's mansion. She then stopped outside before walking in and remembering. She took Marinette's present and applied the lip balm before breaking down and crying. Her breakdown was picked up by the akuma. "Oh... You poor girl. Come to me, Caline. I'll help you spread that love!" The akuma flew in and absorbed into the lip balm. Caline knew what was happening and grasped her head, trying to resist the akuma. "Hello, miss."

"No!" Caline shouted. "You can't force me to do evil!"

"Evil? I want to help you spread the love you lost with your child. If you'll allow me to help you..." Bridgette and Félix's friend, Joshua Mallet, came round the corner and saw that Caline was being akumatized. He shot past her and into the mansion to warn everyone inside. Caline stopped struggling. "Zombizou, I am glad you came around to my way of thinking. Together, we will spread the love all across Paris. So shall we begin?"

Caline smiled. "Of course!" Caline applied the akumatized lip balm, turning her lips black. "Let's start with my old friends!" The black and purple smoke smothered Caline...

Inside, Josh ran into the kitchen, where Jason Cartwright, Paige Turner, Bridgette, Félix, Maria Agreste, and Gabriel Agreste were. "We gotta go! Caline's being akumatized!" Flying black lips started flying into the kitchen. Josh panicked and smashed through the glass doors. He climbed over the fence and ran to his car. "Identify Joshua Mallet!" A screen opened on the stereo. "Objective: Drive to Liam Rejeter's location!"

"That would be excellent!" Caline's voice said behind Josh. Josh turned to see Caline's new supervillain form. Zombizou had grey-blue eyes, grey skin, and teal hair. She wore black lipstick in a heart shape. She wore a butterfly-shaped pink mask, curved on top and curving to point beneath the eyes. She wore a primarily black dress with torn sleeves and adorned with a pink heart and a smaller black heart within it. The black heart had a pink lipstick stain on it. The dress had pink, puffy sleeves that featured a stapled design, akin to Frankenstein's monster. Zombizou wore her hair in a bun decorated with two pink hair sticks with large round ends. She flipped a black lipstick through the gaps between her fingers and was about to kiss Josh on the forehead before he shoved her away. His car set off to find Liam. Josh was kissed by a pair of flying black lips. He began to feel warm and eventually collapsed. "Oh, Liam's too young to drive! Naughty Josh! I thought you had changed."

Josh woke up and got to his feet. His eyes were now colored pink. "Kisszou..."

* * *

At Nathaniel's apartment block, Liam and Nathaniel got off the elevator. "Remind me why we had to stop at the Louvre again," Liam asked. Nathaniel took a newspaper out of his bag and showed Liam the headline.

"THAT BITCH!" Liam screamed. Nathaniel gasped as he tried to stop Liam from waking his neighbors. "I'll kill her!"

"Look, let's just get into my apartment and you can calm down. Don't want the Truthseeker again, do we?"

Liam took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's just go. By the way, who did you want me to meet?"

The boys walked into the living room and Liam saw someone on the sofa. They were at average height with messy black hair, turquoise eyes, and a slender face with a pointed chin. They were wearing a red hooded jacket with white edges near the zipper and a white section on the back of the hood. The jacket is lined with pink material. Underneath was a multi-colored rainbow shirt. They also appeared to wear black fingerless gloves, ripped dark grey jeans with silver studs along the pockets and around the waist with a silver buckle, and black boots. Their fingernails were painted black and they had a black choker around their neck.

"Liam," Nathaniel said. "This is an old friend from primary, Marc Anciel. Marc, this is Liam."

Marc stood up and held his hand out. "N-N-N-Nice to meet you, Liam!" He said nervously.

Liam took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Marc. Nath never mentioned you."

"Well..." Nathaniel responded. "It's been a long time... And Marc is now enrolling at Francois Dupont!"

"Really?" Liam said, enthusiastically. "Hope you get to meet Miss Bustier! Even when Chloe Bog-swoir tried to ruin her birthday today, she managed to keep smiling through it. Anyway, if you're an old friend of Nathan's, how come I've only just met you?"

"I moved away with my parents and we only just came back."

"My father..." Nathaniel said. "He hates Marc."

"Then why did we meet here? Couldn't your father come back at any time? In fact, shouldn't he be here now?" Liam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took his phone out and checked. "A voicemail from... Unknown number?" Liam answered the voicemail.

"Liam, Adrien!" Gabriel Agreste's voice said. "Whichever one of you gets this, you need to find each other and Marinette! There's another akuma attack and..." Silence for five seconds. "Kisszou..." The voicemail ended. Liam, Nathaniel, and Marc stared at each other.

"I gotta go!" Liam said. He power-walked out of the living and towards the elevator. He phoned Adrien. "Come on. Come on!"

"We're coming too!" Nathaniel stated.

"Absolutely not!" Liam retorted.

"Why not?" Marc asked. "If there is another akuma, Nath can turn into the Evillustrator and capture it!" Liam was surprised.

"Marc's smart. He put two and two together after the Fire Ant battle. You're not gonna get far on your own, Liam." Nathaniel said. "Let us help."

The elevator doors opened and all three walked inside. "Here goes nothing!" Liam stated...

* * *

Adrien was tucked away in bed as his phone began to vibrate. He felt the vibrations on his mattress and eventually stirred out of his sleep. He finally answered his phone. "Liam, it's eleven at night!" He groggily complained.

 _"And there's another akuma! It's already got your dad!"_

Adrien shot out of bed. "Where?!"

 _"I think it's at my house. He sent us voicemails. Didn't you get yours?"_

"What do we do?!"

 _"We find Marinette and then we figure out what to do from there. Right now, I'm with Nathaniel and his old friend. We're just outside his apart- oh!"_

"What?"

 _"A car's just pulled up. It belongs to a friend of our dads'. I'll go get Marinette. Then meet us at... Where can we go?"_

"Why don't you just come here?" Adrien said. "I bring my friends here too. And then we bring out the alter egos."

 _"That's a no-go. Whoever this villain is, they'll want us and Marinette so our homes will be the first places they look. Last I heard, Marinette was staying at Rose's tonight. If you've got somewhere to hide, then go. But be careful, Adrien."_

"You too," Adrien hung up. Plagg woke up from his dreams about Camembert. "Please keep her safe, Liam." Adrien grabbed a remote and used it to open a window.

"Oh!" Plagg moaned. "Don't tell me you're...! You're with Kagami, Adrien!"

"We had one date, Plagg. Besides, Marinette is more important. She's the only one who can purify akumas. Remember Despair Bear? If something happens to her, we can't defeat this villain."

Plagg sighed. "You're right. But still, you can't string Kagami along."

"No, I can't. I'll have to tell her. But right now, we have to find Marinette. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Marinette and co were fast asleep at Rose's parents Café. Marinette inexplicably woke up slowly and found that she was cuddling into Alya. "Whoa!" She whispered to herself as she jolted back, making sure she didn't bump any of the girls. She heard her phone vibrating and proceeded to pick it up. "What's he ringing for?" Marinette answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Marinette, bad news!"_ Cat Noir said. _"Another akuma!"_

"What?" She whispered. "Where?"

 _"At Liam's home. Liam's coming for you in a car."_

"Why not just use the Hornet?"

 _"Because he's got people with him. Nathaniel and a friend."_

"There are other girls here." Marinette slowly walked out of the room. "Then again... They have powers too. Ladybug will handle this. Thanks for warning me."

 _"We're still... crime-fighting partners, aren't we?"_

"We are. Thanks, again," Marinette hung up. Tikki flew out of her handbag and met with her. "Another akuma."

"They're not making this easy, are they?" The kwami joked.

"We need to put a stop to this ASAP! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Little did she know that the noise she made woke up the girls next door. She just finished transforming when the door opened.

"Ladybug?" Rose asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Ladybug explained as she walked back in the room. "But there is an emergency. Another akuma has attacked Paris."

"Ugh, another one?!" Lila groaned.

"We need to get ready. Liam Rejeter is coming for you all."

"Ladybug..." Alya asked. "We all have superpowers as well. We could fight back."

Ladybug heard her yo-yo making a sound of a ringing phone. She lifted it up and saw that she was being phoned by Bridgette. "Bridgette Dupain?"

 _"Ladybug, please whisper!"_ Bridgette whispered. _"The victim is Caline Bustier!"_

"Miss Bustier?" The rest of the girls gasped. "What happened?"

 _"I don't know. We were meant to celebrate her birthday tonight but now... She's blowing kisses that are turning people into kissing zombies."_

 _"Bridgette!"_ Zombizou exclaimed in a playful way. _"I thought we didn't keep things from each other."_

 _"I don't keep things from Caline Bustier. You're Zombizou! Gah! No!"_

"Bridgette?" Ladybug called out. "Bridgette?!"

 _"She's mine now, Ladybug!"_ Zombizou answered. _"And this whole city will be mine by morning!"_

"Not gonna happen, Zombizou! We'll defeat you and capture your akuma!"

 _"You'll try!"_ Zombizou hung up. A horn beeped outside. Ladybug walked to the window and peep her head out to see Liam and Nathaniel leaning back on the door to the car. All the other girls looked out.

"Great!" Lila complained. "How are we all gonna fit in that?!"

"You're asking how we can fit in his car?" Alya asked. "We have powers! Let's use them."

"Everyone just stay here," Ladybug ordered. "I'll see what the deal is." She climbed and the window and jumped down to street level. "What's going on?"

Liam turned so that they were speaking privately. "I was meant to come here for Marinette and her alone," Liam answered. "This car showed up on its own!" Liam walked to the trunk. "I mean unless these girls can squeeze in this tight space-" As he opened the trunk, he got a shock as a bus appeared slightly above the ground and landed on the road. He slowly turned to Nathaniel only to see that he had transformed into Graphix.

"You're welcome!" He smirked. The girls had walked downstairs and outside to see the bus. "Well, get on then! We need to go!" The girls jumped and climbed on board the bus. "Marc! Come on!" Marc climbed out of the car.

"What about the car?" Marc asked.

"It wouldn't have come to me without something that could help." Liam checked the trunk. "Joshua Mallet, you've done it again! Stun Guns! Shoot someone and they fall unconscious. We'll take them but leave the car. It can't carry everyone" Liam and Marc ran onto the bus and saw the girls, who were confused.

"Hi..." Marc said awkwardly. "I'm Marc."

"Take a seat, Marc," Graphix stated as he turned back into Nathaniel. "I'll drive."

"You? You can't even drive on a PS2 game! How are you gonna drive a bus?"

"He won't," Liam stated. Liam took out his sword hilt, activated it and jabbed it slashed under the steering wheel, exposing the cables. He grabbed two wires, cut them and sparked the together to start the engine. "Everyone aboard?"

Bang! Rose's mother began banging on the bus door, kissing the glass. "Kisszou!"

"Mom!" Rose shouted. Liam got in the driver's seat and drove off. "NO!" Rose charged at Liam, Juleka holding her back. "We have to go back!"

"Rose, we can't!" Liam replied. "We go back, and we become zombies too!"

"We can't just leave her, Liam!"

"We have to, Rose! I know you're scared for her but if Ladybug defeats the villain then she'll be back to normal."

"And how will Ladybug defeat the villain if no one knows where she is?" Marc asked.

"We find out where their akuma is hiding. Well, LADYBUG finds out. We've got to get somewhere safe," Liam noticed Nathaniel pressing on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Alix. Her father has a second home in the Louvre. They're hiding there to keep away from the scandal about you and her. We might be able to lay low there." Nathaniel held his phone to his ear. "If Alix's phone is turned off, I don't know what we're gonna do cos I can't think of where else to go. Who has Chloe ticked off this time?"

"Caline Bustier." Ladybug answered. "Or Zombizou."

"Miss Bustier?" Nathaniel realized that Alix had answered his call. "No, I meant to call you, Alix. Sorry for waking you but this is an emergency. Miss Bustier's become another akuma victim. She's turning Paris into a horde of kissing zombies... yeah, you heard me right. Anyway, a few of us are on the run and need somewhere to hide. Can we come to your hideout in the Louvre? There's me..." Nathaniel checked to see who was on the bus. "Marc, Lila, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, and Liam. Oh, and Ladybug. Great! We'll head there right away!"

Ladybug pressed a button on the bus' dashboard to open the doors. "Keep going! I'll try and find others who aren't affected!" Ladybug jumped out of the bus and Liam kept driving.

* * *

As Ladybug swung through the city, she couldn't help but wonder. "What caused Miss Bustier to be akumatized? Did… I have something to do with it?" She didn't have time to think too much as she soon saw Juleka's houseboat being invaded by a zombie. She dove down and rolled onto the boat. She performed a foot sweep on a zombie and it fell unconscious to the floor. "Now then..." She turned to see another zombie ready to strike at her. As she screamed, the zombie fell to the ground from a blow to the back of the head, revealing Ladybug's savior to be Luka.

"Ladybug," He said as he bowed. "Another akuma caused by Chloe?"

Ladybug took Luka by his waist and launched her yo-yo into the air. It gripped the edge of a building and she swung away. "The whole city's being infested!" She eventually landed on an apartment rooftop. "I don't know how many are infected. And I don't know where the villain will be now." At the moment, the glass door leading inside slid open. Ladybug and Luka shot round to it to see Cat Noir and Kagami in her pajamas. "Oh! Didn't expect to see you two here! Still, it's good to have help."

"No matter what, I'm here to help!" Cat Noir assured her. Ladybug's yo-yo began beeping. She lifted it up and answered it to see Zombizou.

 _"Hello, Ladybug!"_ The villain said.

"What do you want?" She said scornfully.

 _"Your Miraculous! Or I show the love to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Liam Rejeter and make them break into Stan Billiton's cell."_

"Don't push it, Zombizou! Good luck finding them!" Ladybug hung up. "What do we do? We can't hand over our Miraculouses!"

"I guess we just have to fight Zombizou before she can enslave the whole country. Where is Liam Rejeter anyway?"

"He's helping other survivors escape to the Louvre. I just hope the Hornet can help out."

* * *

At the Louvre, the bus had been abandoned outside as the teens had made their way inside the Louvre and into the quarters. Alix was fully dressed in her normal school outfit and Mr. Kubdel was staring at the teenagers that Alix had let in that were sitting on his sofa and chairs. "That Marc boy's fallen asleep," Mr. Kubdel said. "Is everyone okay?" Rose was quietly sobbing with Juleka comforting her.

"As okay as we can be, Mr. Kubdel," Nathaniel answered. "It's like an apocalypse out there and looks like some of us were asleep when it happened." The girls looked themselves over as they realized they were still in their pajamas. Jalil and Liam arrived with blankets.

"We couldn't find enough for each person," Jalil said. "So you'll have to share."

Juleka walked over to Liam and pulled him to one side. "Why did you drive off and leave Rose's mum?" She whispered between her teeth.

"Because she had already been taken over by the new villain," Liam answered. "I swear, if she hadn't already been affected, I would've brought her with us."

"Well, now Rose is crying her eyes out because you just left her mom behind!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't play dumb, Liam. I know you're the Hornet!" Liam covered her mouth with his hand.

"Would you like to go to the T.V. station and tell that Nadja Chamack?!"

"Well, you had no problem telling Rose and a few others."

"Because I needed their help. Now, I have to help them." Liam walked over to the sofa and place his watch on the arm of it. "Call Bridgette Dup- I mean, call mom."

 _"Connecting..."_ Polistes said. The call connected immediately.

 _"Liam Michael Thomas Rejeter!"_ Zombizou called out over the line.

"Celine Bustier," Liam responded.

 _"My name is Zombizou!"_

"Zombizou. I'd like to make you an offer. I'd like you to release... Rose Lavillant's mother." Rose gasped and the group murmured. "In return, you get me." There was a collective gasp.

" _Interesting... OK. What about Marinette and Adrien?"_

"I don't know where they are. I'll be waiting at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower."

 _"Why Rose Lavillant's mother? Why not your own?"_

"Your master wants revenge against my parents and Adrien's parents. Figured you'd stab me in the back if I asked for my mom."

 _"You're smarter than you look, Liam. Fine. I'll see you at the Eiffel Tower in an hour."_ Zombizou hung up.

"You can't just give yourself up to her!" Mr. Kubdel protested.

"I have to, sir!" Liam replied worryingly. "She'll attack the entire city if I don't."

"Let us help you, Liam," Lila said. "We're your friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, but... I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Pfft!" Alix chuckled. "You really think we're gonna get hurt?!"

"I guess not. But I need to go now. If you guys really want to help, come up with a plan. But please be careful. If Zombizou orders my parents to attack, they will not be easy to beat."

"What about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Sabrina asked. "Couldn't they help at all? Or the Hornet? Or that hero who helped defeat Syren?"

Liam looked at his peers with a blank face, unsure of what to do...

* * *

At the base of the Eiffel Tower, Zombizou was waiting. Rose's mother was standing on the spot with Bridgette, Félix, Maria, Gabriel, Joshua, Jason, and Paige standing in a line behind her as guards. On a nearby building, Ladybug and Cat Noir were observing the situation.

"Mom!" Cat Noir whispered. "Dad!"

"Don't worry, Cat Noir." Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll save them."

Cat Noir looked to Ladybug and smiled. "Thank you for that." Cat Noir sighed. "When this is done, can I speak to you?"

"You can always talk to me, Cat." Ladybug and Cat Noir kept surveying the scene. Zombizou kept pacing back and forth as the sun started to set the sky on fire.

"The deadline's closing!" Zombizou said to herself. "Where is he?!"

"Right here, Zombizou!" Liam shouted. Zombizou turned around to see Liam with his arms crossed, and Rose to his right. "You didn't think I was gonna chicken out, did you?"

"I wouldn't put it beneath you. Now, what is Rose doing here?"

Rose remained silent, leaving Liam to answer for her. "She's here to make sure you release her mother. She didn't want to leave it to chance." Liam and Rose held the hands up in surrender and slowly walked forward.

Zombizou chuckled. "What's Rose gonna do if I betray you? Spray her perfume on me?"

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, she is." Liam ducked and the transformed Princess Fragrance sprayed her fragrance at everyone.

Zombizou began coughing. "We're both akumas, Princess! You should have known your perfume wouldn't work on me!"

"Didn't need it to!" Princess Fragrance smirked. Zombizou raised an eyebrow, then turned around. The adults were bowing.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance!" They all sang.

"Take my mom and get her to safety! We'll deal with Zombizou!" Félix and Gabriel took's Mrs. Lavillant's arms and escorted her away, the other adults following them. "Now, guys!" With that, Liam burst into an orange smoke and Volpina flew and slammed into Zombizou, sending her into one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. From a distance, Graphix drew chains around Zombizou, binding her to the metal.

Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped down to the ground. "Ladybug!" Princess Fragrance exclaimed.

"Good to see you can all take care of yourselves!" Ladybug cheered. Ladybug approached Zombizou and searched her, finding her lip balm. This must be where the akuma's hiding!" Ladybug threw the lip balm to the ground and stomped on it, releasing the akuma. Smiling, she prepared her yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo around. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" The yo-yo captured the akuma and retreated into Ladybug's grip. "Gotcha!" She opened the yo-yo and out came the butterflies ashes. Then, she threw the yo-yo up into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The yo-yo released the magical ladybugs and they proceeded to revert everyone back to normal, even reverting Volpina, Princess Fragrance, and Graphix back into their normal selves. The chains on Zombizou disappeared and she changed back into Caline Bustier.

Ladybug and Cat Noir pounded their fists. "Pound it!"

Caline was on her knees. "What have I done?" She began to tear up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No," A voice called out. Everyone turned around to see Liam. "This is not your fault, Miss Bustier." Liam began walking forward. "These akumas are becoming more and more unpredictable. They'll go after anyone now and make them do anything." Liam held his hand out to Caline. "Which is why people like you are becoming so important to this city." Caline took Liam's hand and he pulled her up onto her feet. "You may feel guilty over what you did but you'll soon realize that this is Hawk Moth's way of messing with us behind bars." Caline and Liam began walking. "We just have to show him that we're not afraid of him. That no matter what he does, he will never be feared again." Liam's classmates began cheering.

"Thank you, Liam!" Caline said, wiping the tears away. "You're so much like your mother."

"And you would make a great one yourself." Liam put two fingers up and gave a salute. "Now I gotta go get slapped from my girlfriend for not picking her up during the evac. Night, everyo- Oh right." Liam and his classmates chuckled as he walked off.

"Quite the character!" Lila stated, sniggering.

"He's only been with us for few months and he's already made an impression on the class!" Rose stated. "You better get back to everyone else. I'm gonna check on my mom."

"Okay." Lila stated. "You know, Miss Bustier would make a great superhero!"

"She did!" Liam shouted as he walked. Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Miss Bustier asked. Liam was already gone. "He's just like his father as well."

Ladybug and Cat Noir were still at the Eiffel Tower. "Miss Bustier?" Ladybug asked. "Do you need us to take you home?"

Caline looked at Ladybug, then saw the adults coming back over to her. "No, thank you, Ladybug. I'm fine."

"If you're okay, then we should get going. Bug out!" Ladybug and Cat Noir took off...

* * *

Later that morning, the school lessons were beginning. Marinette walked in, smiling with glee. She walked into the locker room and opened her locker. Little did she know, someone was in the locker room with her. This person was wearing a white suit blazer, a black shirt, and leggings, a plaid tie and skirt, and red shoes with white laces. Marinette finished arranging her locker and closed it. She turned around and screamed when she saw the person.

"Kagami Tsurugi?" She asked. "Can I help you?"

"It's about Adrien," Kagami answered.

"What's that got to do with me? We broke up."

"He's still in love with you, Marinette."

Marinette froze and her eyebrow twitched. "No, he isn't. Why would he ask you on a date if he was still in love with you?"

Kagami sat down on the seats. "He was trying to deny his feelings."

"And he used you to do it? That's... actually rather mean!"

"He's regretful. And I've forgiven him."

"You've forgiven him?"

Kagami sighed. "It's probably better this way." Kagami's hand began to shake, which Marinette. "Last time I had a boyfriend, it..." Kagami began to inhale and exhale quickly. "Let's just say my father had a unique way of expressing his disapproval."

Marinette sat down and hugged Kagami, startling her. "It's okay, Kagami. You're okay." Kagami returned the hug. "You remind me of my friend, Rose. You know, I have to ask, even with the whole Adrien situation, do you think we could be friends?"

"Friends?" Kagami smiled. "I hope we can. The only friend I've made is Kayla Hernandez." The bell rang. "Well, we've got to get to class." Kagami stood up and went to walk out.

"Kagami? My friend Alix and my cousin Liam are celebrating their birthdays on the 29th. I'm sure you'd make friends with my friends."

Kagami raised her eyebrows. "If Liam and Alix are okay with me being there. Thank you, Marinette." Kagami left for her class and Marinette smiled, heading off to her own lesson... with Miss Bustier.

* * *

AN: Well, after watching 'Frozer' I actually started to dislike Kagami. She was fine in Riposte, but then she just seemed to have this vibe where she thinks she's better than everyone but unlike Chloe, she doesn't feel the need to show off. As a result, I had two options in my mind: remove her from the story or rewrite her to be more friendly. I chose the latter and will do so with another character I can't stand. Hopefully, my version of this character will help Chloe see the error of her ways.

Also, before I upload my version of Troublemaker, I want to upload the birthday party for Liam and Alix, so you may enjoy that, you may not. See you all later!


	14. Scorn

The day had come. April 21st, 2017. Liam and Alix's sixteenth. Liam woke up in his bed, his arm wrapped around Kayla's waist as she laid next to him. He slowly removed his arm and snuck out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then walked back into his bedroom and into his closet and searched for clothes to wear. He then noticed a suit with a note on it so he took the note off and read it.

 _Marinette made this suit for you. She says it represents a light of hope in a world of darkness. She hopes you like it. - Mom._

Liam took the suit and changed into it. The entire suit was black, from the shirt to the jacket to the waistcoat to the pants to the belt, shoes, and socks. The only thing that wasn't black was the tie, which was as white as snow. When Liam was dressed, he walked out into his bedroom and saw that Kayla was getting dressed. She turned around and saw Liam in his suit.

"You look..." Kayla said. "Stunning!" Liam smiled and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"You're a real beauty yourself!"

"I'm half-naked with bedhead and morning breath."

"You're still a natural beauty!" Liam and Kayla chuckled and kissed again. Liam began brushing his right hand along Kayla's hair. Kayla slowly and gently pushed him away.

"Tonight, okay?"

"Okay." As Kayla finished getting dressed, Liam walked out of his bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen, where Félix and Bridgette were making breakfast, cooking bacon and sausages.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Bridgette joked.

"Morning, mom," Liam answered as he took a seat at the dining table. "Are Uncle Tom and Sabine awake yet?"

"Yeah. They're wishing you a happy birthday."

"I wish them a happy twenty-first anniversary. And I gotta text Alix and wish her a happy sixteenth."

"All in due time, Liam," Félix said. "You've still got school this morning. You can tell her then." Kayla walked downstairs, dressed in her denim jeans and jacket under a grey hoodie. "Morning, Kayla."

"Good Morning, Senor Rejeter," Kayla replied as she. "I bet you're proud of your son. Sixteen and counting!" Liam and Kayla rubbed their noses together. Félix turned away and frowned. In his thoughts, he dropped the spatula in the frying pan. Hot oil spilled on his hand and he darted his hand away from the pan, though he regained his thoughts and picked the spatula up. Bridgette took the pan off of the hob and Liam stood up.

"You okay, dad?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Félix answered. He then looked at the table as Liam sat back on his chair. "It's just... Courtney should be here celebrating her 16th as well! And instead..." Félix tried to hide his tears. Bridgette and Liam went over and hugged him.

"You know what?" Liam said. "Put those in some sandwiches and let's go."

"Uh, what?" Bridgette asked.

"Make some bacon and sausage sandwiches and let's go visit Courtney." Bridgette buttered some bread and made sandwiches. Then the four left for the cemetery.

* * *

As Liam was waking up for his birthday, Alix was waking up in her bedroom at the Louvre. She slowly raised her head and looked around her dark room. Her phone began to vibrate so she picked it up and saw a text from Nathaniel.

 _Happy Birthday, Milkshake! 8)_

"Doofus!" Alix whispered out loud to herself. She slowly sat up, stretched her arms, yawned and then tied her hair into her trademark ponytail. She then pressed down on the pocket watch she received one year earlier.

"STOP, ALIX!" Marinette screamed, making Alix jumped and scream. She darted her head around the room only to see no one there... until Jalil shoved the door open.

"Alix!" He called out in fear. "Are you okay?!"

Alix sighed in relief at the sight of her brother. "Jalil. I'm... fine. Nightmare."

"Are you okay, though?"

Alix began to think. "Yes. I'm okay. Now, sorry to sound rude but can you get out so I can get dressed, please?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Jalil walked out and grabbed the door handle. "Happy Birthday, Alix."

Alix smiled. "Thanks, Jalil." Jalil closed the door, leaving Alix alone in her room. Alix got dressed, changing into a plain white shirt underneath a black and grey camo sweatshirt. She then put on a pair of green camo jeans and her usual sneakers. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she walked out, going past her father and brother.

"Alix, your breakfast!" Mr. Kubdel called out to notify her.

"Sorry, dad! I gotta go!" Alix called out as she ran out. Mr. Kubdel and Jalil just looked in confusion...

* * *

Alix had stopped running to catch her breath as she reached her destination: the cemetery where Mother Nature held Liam and Kagami. She took a deep breath and walked into the graveyard. She knew exactly where she was going. She stopped at a tombstone labeled:

JANET KUBDEL

1968-2001

BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER

Alix was silent for a few seconds then finally spoke. "Mom. I'm... sorry I didn't come and see you last year. I'm sorry for a lot of things last year. You must have been horrified at what I did. I..." Alix began to tear up. "He's still around. He's behind bars but... I can still hear his voice, trying to force me to do his bidding. Nathaniel, the great kid he is. I think I'd have been a nervous wreck without him." Alix began to lose her voice. "But then again, I... I..." Alix just burst into tears. "I killed you, didn't I?!" She collapsed to her knees. "Y-you died so I could be born! I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry!" Alix heard footsteps and saw a shadow cast over her. She turned around to see her father and brother. Mr. Kubdel held his arm out, pulled Alix to her feet and hugged her tightly. Jalil joined in on the group hug.

"Don't you ever think that about yourself!" Mr. Kubdel scolded Alix, albeit in the tone of a person talking to a stray lost dog. "You had nothing to do with your mother's death." The group hug disbanded. "I know in my heart that she would be proud of you. As am I."

"Here, here!" Jalil said.

"Despite my mistakes?" Alix asked.

"Of course!" Mr. Kubdel said. "I wasn't the perfect child when I was your age, and Jalil didn't always get things right either. Trying to steal the scepter ring a bell?"

"Yes, dad!" Jalil groaned.

"We live in a world where the city is attacked by black butterflies that turn people into supervillains almost on a daily basis and the only ones who can stop them are two 5000-year-olds wearing skin-tight outfits and wielding a magic yo-yo and staff!" Alix quipped. "I don't think Jalil's theory is that far-fetched." Jalil quietly sneered at his sister's remark towards his dad.

Mr. Kubdel was silent and then just burst into chuckling before hugging both of his children again. "I love you, kids!"

"We love you too, dad." Jalil and Alix said in unison.

"And no matter where she is, your mother loves all of us." The Kubdel family looked at Janet's grave again and simply smiled, embracing the silence. Jalil looked up.

"Seems we're not the only one who remember who we've lost." Alix looked at Jalil to see where he was looking and then turned her head in the direction to see, Liam, Kayla, Bridgette, and Félix at a nearby grave. "Do you want to go see them?"

"Leave them be," Alix said. "They deserve some alone time after what Chloe did." The Kubdels left the cemetery, never noticed by Liam or the others. They were too busy talking to Courtney.

"Hey, sis." Liam started. "Sorry I haven't been since I found out about you. I've been... Well, from up there, you can see everything I do. Happy Birthday, Courtney. Wish you were here. Our cousin, Marinette would have loved to meet you. I can only imagine how many fights we'd have gotten into over who had the TV remote!" Bridgette and Félix smiled at Liam's comment. "Actually, Courtney. I want to introduce someone to you." Kayla took Liam's hand. "This is Kayla, my girlfriend."

"Hello, Courtney!" Kayla said. "Nice to talk to you finally. Your parents and brother love you. When I was akumatized, I brought Liam here."

"And I didn't even say hello to you. I'm sorry, Courtney."

Bridgette and Félix walked forward. "Hello, sweetie!" Bridgette said. "Happy 16th! I got a gift for you." Bridgette laid a necklace at the bottom of the tombstone. "I miss you, sweetheart."

"We both do," Félix said. "Sorry, we all do." Félix looked at Liam and the two entered a group hug with Bridgette. Kayla stood by as the family embraced each other, remaining silent, only smiling. "Well, we've gotta get Liam to school. I swear we'll be back to see you soon."

"Goodbye!" Everyone said. The four walked out of the cemetery. As they got back into the car, a figure completely cloaked and hooded was staring at them from a distance. The figure whispered as the car drove off.

"Your intelligence has deteriorated, brother."

* * *

Later that day, the party was in full swing at Le Grand Paris. Liam was still wearing his suit and Alix was still wearing her outfit. All of Liam's and Alix's friends had shown up. Liam walked over to the drinks table to pick up a glass of lemonade when Chloe approached.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?" Liam replied.

"I'm waiting for a thank you."

"You'll be waiting forever, then." Liam picked up his glass and walked away. Chloe followed him.

"Ridiculous!"

"Utterly Ridiculous!" Liam imitated Chloe. "I'm not gonna thank you or do anything for you cos if I do, you'll expect to be compensated for undoing all the damage you've caused."

"Oh!" Chloe scoffed. "I wish Adrikins was with me. He's probably having a good time with that slapper Jap."

Liam gripped his glass so hard it shattered, causing blood to drip. The guests heard the glass break and hit the floor. The crowd remained silent as Liam gave Chloe a verbal. "Did you just call Kagami Tsurugi a..." Liam made quotation marks. "Slapper Jap! One. She kicked my ass even though I was trained in many forms of sword fighting and unarmed combat for eight years. If she wanted to, she could dice you up and serve the chunks in your father's three-in-one-serving meatloaves! Two. She's one of the best fencers in the world. The girl beat ADRIEN for crying out loud! You really think you're better than her because your father used to be Mayor? Three."

"He's not with me anymore, anyway," Kagami said, sneaking up behind Chloe. Chloe screamed then sighed.

"Well, at least he knows he can do loads better than you!" This only made Kagami smirk.

"He's back with Marinette."

"WHAT?!" Chloe shrieked. "He's gone back to that psycho stalker baker's girl?!"

"She's not a psycho, Bourgeois!"

"Didn't hear you debating that she's not a stalker! That's what I thought!"

"If she's a psycho, I don't wanna know what you are!" Kagami turned and went to walk outside, Marinette came out of the elevator in time to hear Chloe's next remark.

"You're probably a psycho, too, Tsurugi. Daddy Takashi was crazy enough to shoot his own daughter in the head!" Kagami froze as the guests began to mumble in confusion. "It's a sickness. You already severed Liam's spine and tried to kill Adrien! You didn't need an akuma to make you do that!" Kagami began to hyperventilate and ran outside. Chloe smiled and turned to see Adrien, ready to strangle Chloe.

"I can't believe Callum Terrence's family have forgiven you!" He said. "I wish we'd never met!" He and Marinette ran outside to find Kagami while the guests gave Chloe death stares.

"Kagami?" Marinette called out. "Kagami?!" Marinette heard someone crying and she ran to check out the sound. She found Kagami in an alleyway, sat in the fetal position with her head resting on her knees. "Adrien, I've found her!" Marinette walked down the alley and sat down with Kagami. "Kagami? Please talk to me." Kagami lifted her head up and managed to stop crying enough to speak coherently.

"I just wanted to forget about him." She whispered. "Come to Paris and leave it all behind."

"I'm sorry." Marinette took hold of Kagami's hand.

"It's not your fault. The news said his punishment has been delayed. That has to be how Chloe found out."

"She'll always try and humiliate people. Before you came to Paris, the whole school nearly attacked her. She tried to make up for it by throwing a party and it resulted in her causing another akumatization."

Kagami quickly shot up on her feet and began slowly breathing in and out. "Sorry, Marinette. I just really didn't want to be akumatized again."

Marinette stood up as Adrien reached them. "It's alright. Good thinking, actually."

"Yeah," Adrien said. "Really clever."

"Thanks, you two." Kagami replied. "And thanks for checking on me."

"No problem." Marinette answered. "Now let's get out of this filthy alleyway."

The three chuckled and began to walk through the door when a police car with sirens flashing zoomed past. When they looked at the street it was zooming down, they saw the giant cloaked figure that was at the graveyard, running on the roofs of the cars and charging towards the hotel. The three ran back inside and quickly began barricading the door, causing confusion to the rest of the guests. Alix and Liam walked over to the three. "What's going on?" Alix asked. "Another akuma?"

"Could be." Marinette responded.

"And it looks to be heading here!" Kagami added. The guests began gasping and panicking. Liam and Alix took part in the barricading. Felix, Bridgette, Gabriel and Maria helped the kids evacuate to the other floors. Ivan, Kim, and Mr. Acier aided in the barricade.

"That should do it!" Mr. Acier commented. The barricade blew apart and sent everyone flying. Liam quickly retreated to transform. The figure walked into the lobby and remained still.

"So it is true." The figure said. "The Guardian has been sheltering you from us." The figure remained in position as Marinette and Adrien regained consciousness. "Your new master's heart has quickened. Their breathing... difficult. You know, Solehnos missed you in Municiberg by two days. Reptin was behind you in Metroville. I came across the corpse of a Miraculous holder, and I honestly thought it could've been your work. Finally, Stan Billiton's first defeat showed us that you had lost your touch. We knew then, if you were working with the Guardian, they were protecting you, and we sent Solehnos after you. He has failed us, and now I am here. I do not intend to take you alive."

Everyone was regaining their bearings when they heard another voice. "Does Arachnae know?"

"No. After decades, he is still too weak to end you himself. Right now, there is no Haoje, no Guardian, no Miraculous. No human host of mine. It is just you and I. Here. Now."

"We will do this for old time's sake. But I was inexperienced when we first clashed." The Hornet landed in the lobby. "I destroyed Solehnos. What hope do you have, Scorn?"

The figure removed his cloak, revealing himself to be a human-scorpion hybrid. He had a giant claw where his right hand should be, a tail, green skin and eyes, fangs with venom drooling off of them, and pincers on his face. "I can use my true form." Scorn shot a yellow substance out of his tail at the Hornet, which the Hornet dodged, causing the substance to burn away at the stairs behind him. Marinette noticed the acidic nature as the Hornet fired his stingers at Scorn. The two continued fighting as Marinette and Adrien woke everyone else up and they all got into an elevator. The Hornet tried flying in the air but Scorn climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling and jumped onto him, pinning him to the floor. "Whoever you are underneath that mask, I want to know if you feel safe with the only being that has killed one holder of EACH Miraculous."

"What?" Liam said under the mask. Liam was still processing when Scorn was shoved off of him by Sapphire and sent out into the streets. Sapphire reached her hand out to the Hornet and pulled him up. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." She answered. "Now let's get him!" The Hornet and Sapphire charged out and double kicked Scorn. In retaliation, Scorn wrapped his tail around himself and shot acid as it unwrapped, spluttering acid everywhere. When the duo were distracted by this. Scorn scattered over and bit right through Sapphire's armour, poisoning her with venom.

"Kayla!" The Hornet screamed before covering his mouth in shock at what he just shouted. Scorn threw Sapphire into the side of a car and charged at the Hornet, pinning him to the ground as the guests of the party ran outside, some running away, others (including Alya) staying to record the fight.

"You're letting your slave do the work?" Scorn snarled. Suddenly, The Hornet's arm morphed into a long black arm with three claws as hands and yellow fuzz from the shoulder fading to the elbow and it grabbed Scorn by his neck. Then the other arm followed suit and the legs turned into what looked like eagle talons but black. Then a giant stinger materialised on his lower back. Suddenly, his chest became fully yellow save for four thin black stripes. Then his head was swallowed by a real Hornet's head.

"Solehnos was no match!" The 'Hornet' said in an extremely low and gravelly voice. "And to protect my allies, I would gladly kill you where you stand! But I want you to deliver a message to our brothers and sisters. You can attack me anytime, but you put innocents in danger again, and I will bite off your tail, and then your limbs! Do you understand?!"

"Polistes-Gugh!" Scorn choked. "This is not over!"

"Better make it clearer!" Polistes opened wide mouth and bit off Scorn's stinger, then threw him so far, he disappeared over the horizon. Polistes began to revert back into the Hornet. People around were looking at him in terror.

"What was that?!" Liam whispered. Suddenly, he felt a can hit the back of his head. People started booing him and throwing objects at him. He ran to pick up Sapphire and flew away with her. People began screaming and running, police began shooting at him. Many of Liam's friends were scared of The Hornet. Those who knew his secret were scared _for_ him...

The Hornet flew into his backyard and quickly set Kayla down on the couch. He removed his mask and took Sapphire's helmet off. He then examined the wound that Scorn had made on her. "Oh, god!" Liam said. "No time to make a cure!" He placed his lips on the wound and began sucking the venom out of her wounds, spitting it into a mug on the table. Kayla began breathing more reasonably. Liam went out to get a glass of water for Kayla and himself. "Is it true?" He asked. No one answered. "Is it true?!"

 _"Yes."_ Polistes answered. _"It's true. All of it._ _"_

"So the Haoje want you... because you're one of them?! And you killed Miraculous holders?!"

 _"Yes."_

Liam pulled his glove off and tapped his watch to deactivate his Hornet powers and remove his costume. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

 _"Cos I was afraid you'd react like this!"_

"You should've told me!"

 _"I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry, too, but I can't talk to you right now!" Liam removed the watch and placed it in a drawer. He then took the glasses of water into the living room and gulped a mouthful, churned it without swallowing and spat it out into the garden so that he didn't swallow and venom residue. Kayla groaned as she began to stir.

"Liam?" She said in a raspy voice. Liam got on his knees and held her hand with his. "What happened?"

"That thing poisoned you. I had to suck it out."

"Ugh, you're so pleasant." She sat up on the couch and Liam gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That thing was after Polistes." Liam let go. "He's... one of the Haoje!"

"What?! Where is he now?"

"In the kitchen drawer. I can't speak to him now."

"But what if Ladybug and Cat Noir need the Hornet?"

"I have a backup suit. It's... blatanly homemade but it'll get the job done."

Kayla used her mind to retract her Sapphire armour, leaned in and kissed Liam. They both began making out and eventually Liam let go and led Kayla to his bedroom...


	15. Troublemaker & Hooligan

In Jagged Stone's suite at Le Grand Paris. Penny Rolling was heading to the entrance door while checking off numbers on her to-do list with her clicking ballpoint pen. She opened the door to see Butler Jean waiting outside. "Mr. Stone would like his breakfast brought to him on the back of a polar bear," Penny told Jean. "Could you arrange that for me, please?"

Penny was startled when she heard something smash and turned to see a soccer ball bounce across the room followed by Jagged's crocodile Fang.

"Fetch!" Jagged commanded.

"Uh..." Jean answered Penny with uncertainty. "I'll see what I can do, Miss Penny. Will zat be all?" Penny couldn't answer because her phone buzzed so she took it out to pick up the call.

"Yes, a red-eye flight would be preferable. Jagged's crocodile, Fang, hates flying in the daytime."

Jagged's manager, Bob Roth burst into the room. "Penny, I have just found the perfect way to market his new album! He's gonna be a guest on a reality TV show!"

Penny responded to Bob, following him. "I really don't think Jagged will be okay with it." Penny heard commotion on her phone, as Jean left to arrange Jagged's request. "No! No, I wasn't talking to you. Confirm that flight." She walked back to the door, unaware that Jean was already gone, and that Fang had wandered out into the hall with the soccer ball in his mouth. "Thanks a lot. Uh, I'll call you back." She hung up and darted back to Bob. "Bob, wait!"

Jagged was sitting on top of a grand piano with a netted bag of soccer balls. "Penny, did you remember to order those macaroons for Fang?" He asked.

Penny reacted with panic. "Of course; I'm taking care of that right now, Jagged!" She wrote Jagged's request down on her to-do list. Someone knocked at the door and Penny walked back and opened it while Bob spoke to Jagged.

"Your album's gonna go platinum, and wait 'til you find out how!" The manager said.

Penny opened the door to see André Bourgeois, with Fang on a leash next to him. "I'm sorry, Miss Penny, but new regulations by order of President Bryan Rejeter state that you cannot allow your crocodile to just roam around the hotel by itself. If anyone else sees it roaming, it will be removed from Jagged's custody and returned to the wild. If it bites anyone, it will be put down."

Penny took the handle of Fang's leash. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bourgeois. I'll tell Jagged about the warning." Penny's phone rang again and she spoke into it." Yes, what—" Fang tried to pull her back into the room and she struggled to control him.

"What?!" Jagged exclaimed. "What is this trash?"

"Thanks, Mr. Bourgeois." Penny took some huge breaths and headed back to Bob and Jagged.

Jagged stood on the piano, holding two soccer balls. "You want me to be a guest on Rocker Wants a Wife?!" Jagged threw down the balls near Bob. "There's nothing rock 'n' roll about that show. My fans will never watch it! Plus it will provoke Luka and Juleka!"

"Of course your fans will watch, Jagged!" Bob protested. "This is how marketing works these days."

"After the crackpot? No way!" There was another knock at the door, and Penny's phone buzzed again before she went to answer the door, Fang still in tow. "No way! I'm a genuine rock and roller, Bob!"

Penny answered the door and outside was Jean. "I am so sorry, Miss. There were no polar bears available. Would a pony do instead?"

"A real artist, with real talent! I can dig being a guest on a reality show, but it's gotta be music to my ears, you know? Quality!" Penny listened to the arguing behind her until her phone buzzed again, and she held a finger up at Jean to gesture to wait while she picked up the call.

"A pony is fine. Uh, can you throw an assortment of macaroons in too, please? Thanks." She shut the door and spoke into the phone after realizing that the caller was listening to what she'd said. "No, not you. Don't worry; there won't be any ponies, just a crocodile." She walked back to Jagged and Bob, who were fighting.

"Deal with it, Jagged!" Bob exclaimed. "You will be a guest on that show, whether you like it or not!"

"Oh yeah?" Jagged retaliated "And how're you gonna make me do that?"

Penny finished her call. "I'll call you back." The door opened and in walked Luka and Juleka.

"I think we're done here, Bob." Jagged noticed Luka and Juleka. "What are you two doing here?" Penny approached Jagged and whispered something into his ear.

"Nice to see you too!" Luka responded. "We wanted to-"

"Of course! Now that's what I call a rock 'n' roll idea. Penny, you're the best! What would I do without you?" Jagged kissed Penny on the cheek. Juleka and Luka walked out with fury on their faces. "Guys, wait!" Jagged chased after his son and daughter but they had already gone down in the elevator.

* * *

The next day, at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, a crowd of cheering Jagged Stone fans were gathered outside to see their idol. Inside, Alec Cataldi was introducing a television program. Adrien and Plagg were watching the show on the TV in Adrien's bedroom. Alec was speaking on the screen. "Welcome to Fill My Shoes! You're joining us live in a new episode, and our guest today is the one and only Jagged Stone!" The camera panned out to show Jagged inside the bakery.

Jagged sung while playing air guitar. "Rock and Roll, yeah!"

"Filling the shoes of... a baker!"

"Yo, Rockers!"

"And a big thanks to Tom Dupain for having us here in his bakery, the best in Paris, I might add." Alec held his arm out and waved it back towards himself, gesturing Tom to come over.

Tom chuckled nervously, before walking on-screen and speaking. "Uhh...hello!" Bob, Penny, and the camera crew stood off to the side so as not to be seen. Sabine approached them holding a tray of croissants.

"Excuse me," She asked them. "Would you like some hot croissants?" Bob took a croissant as he, the camera crew and Penny walked away. Marinette entered through the staircase door and walked up next to Sabine, who looked worried and turns to her daughter. "I'm not sure it was such a good idea to let them film the show here while your friends are working on their music, sweetie."

"Of course, it was, Mom!" Marinette responded. "Jagged asked specifically to come here! Do you realize how good this is gonna be for the bakery? And Dad's gonna become an instant celebrity! And I'm sure... Wait a- Right, I'm gonna tell them two to keep it down. It's better if Jagged doesn't know they're here."

"Okay, sweetie. And for a celebrity, your father looks pretty nervous!" Jagged chopped a slab of dough with his hands.

"No, no!" Tom stated. "You have the right energy, Jagged. You just need to be gentle." He nervously waved at the camera. "Hahaha, hi!" He turned to Jagged. "More like this."

Meanwhile, Penny was trying to keep Fang on a leash while she watched the shoot. She fiddled with her pen. "Calm down, Fang!" Marinette notices how nervous Penny was, and leaned in.

"Are you okay, Miss Penny?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, it's just, this show was my idea, and Jagged's putting all his trust in me and I just hope everything goes well today."

"Well, then I should tell you. Juleka and Luka Couffaine are upstairs. And Scott Donoko and Kayla Hernandez are meant to be coming as well. They're working on some Kitty Section songs and some songs for Luka's university project. I'll help keep them quiet."

"Thank you so much, Marinette! I appreciate that!"

"So Jagged," Alec asked the rock star. "How does it feel to fill the baker's shoes today?"

"It's awesome!" Jagged answered before pulling out a guitar made of bread. "Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch. This is rock 'n' roll!" He mimed playing his bread-guitar while singing to the tune of Deep Purple's Smoke on the Water. "Flour, eggs and butter!" Penny chuckled.

"So, Miss Penny," Sabine asked. "What's it like working with a star like Jagged? He seems so cool!"

"Oh yes, he's..." Penny answered before deciding on the truth. "Uh, I mean... he's an amazing musician but he seems blind to the real world."

* * *

The same day, in Adrien's room, Adrien watched the broadcast, where Tom and Jagged are singing together to the tune of Smoke on the Water. "Flour, eggs and butter!" The baker and the singer sang. "And a fire in the oven..."

"Since when do you have any interest in reality shows?" Plagg asked. "Much less this one?"

"Never, really," Adrien answered. "I'm just a fan of Jagged Stone. And it's Marinette's bakery."

"And here I thought you were watching because of that delicious Camembert."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not keen on Camembert."

Plagg gasped until he had no air left and then started wailing. "I WANNA GO BACK TO FÉLIX!"

* * *

Back in the bakery, Tom and Jagged were still singing, with Alec in between them.

Jagged exclaimed. "This is the baker's rock 'n' roll!" He noticed Marinette. "Yo, Marinette! My favorite little lady, come over and rock out with us!"

"No, thanks, Jagged. I uh-" Knock-knock-knock. "Oh! That'll be my friends." Marinette rushed to the door and opened it to see Liam in his white and blue tracksuit with a navy blue backpack and Kayla in her denim jeans and jacket with her grey hoodie up and a pair of sunglasses. "Luka and Juleka are already up there. They should be set up."

"Thanks, Marinette!" Liam said. "Rose is on her way as well, she'll be a few minutes."

"Right." They walked in and headed upstairs while Marinette waited for Rose. She eventually arrived. "Good to see you, Rose. Everyone else is here but we need to be quiet. We can't let Jagged know Luka and Juleka are here."

"Okay, Marinette!" Rose responded. She walked in and headed upstairs and Marinette headed back into the bakery.

"Now come and join us, Marinette!" Jagged exclaimed. Marinette hesitated, but Sabine gestured her to go over to Jagged. Marinette went over to him, nervously waving to the camera along the way.

* * *

In Adrien's bedroom, Plagg noticed Marinette's nervousness. "I guess she's camera shy!"

"You'd be surprised!" Adrien joked.

"Do you think Marinette and Kagami could have been friends?"

"They are friends, Plagg," Adrien responded. "Did you not see her comforting her at Liam's party?" Footsteps were heard approaching and Adrien's door slowly opened and in walked Gabriel.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Adrien. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"Do you still... have feelings for Marinette? Are you back together with her?"

Adrien sighed. "Yes."

"I wanted to check with you. I was wondering if you would tell her the good news." Gabriel gave Adrien a letter. "Don't open it yourself."

Adrien looked at his dad in shock. "What are you up to?"

"It's not what **I'm** up to."

Adrien and Plagg looked at each other and nodded. "I'll take it to her after the show," Adrien said.

"But I have to admit, Adrien. I am slightly disappointed in how you treated Miss Tsurugi."

"We went on one date. And she ended it. She actually seems relieved and well, after what Chloe said at Liam's party, I don't think she wants to do that again. But I want to help Kagami as a friend."

Gabriel sat down. "If you do stick by her and support her through this... Then you'll have become a better man than I've ever been." Gabriel placed his hand on Adrien's cheek. "And a better Cat Noir than Félix."

Adrien smiled. "Thank you, dad."

"Ugh!" Plagg said. "This love talk is making me hungry!"

"Have you ever choked on Camembert?" Gabriel asked.

"Nope. No matter how many times Félix tried!"

* * *

Back at the bakery, Jagged was complimenting Marinette. "It's so cool that we get to spend the day together. Marinette's really talented, Alec; she did the artwork for my latest album, and she's only in high school! She even goes there with my daughter!" The cover of Jagged's album, Rock Giant appeared on-screen for brief moment.

"Wow, impressive!" Alec responded. "A true family of artists. A talented young designer and a gifted patissier. Hold on. Jagged, did you just say your daughter? I didn't even know you had a daughter."

"Yeah, uh... I've not been able to see her in a long time. My career was one factor in that. Can we talk about this another time, Alec? What're you gonna bake for us today, Tom?"

"Uh..." Tom was stumped. "How about some chocolate croissants?" Tom turned to Marinette. "Can you grab a bag of flour please, dear?"

"Sure, Dad!" Marinette went into the pantry n the back of the building and picked up a bag of flour. As she walked back, she ended up walking on a cable and tripped. "Ah!" The bag of flour flew into the air, spilling its content onto Jagged. "Uh oh."

Jagged wasn't too upset. "Hey, look! I look like a ghost! Rock and Boo-Hoo!" He began laughing.

"Making pastries is obviously no piece of cake!" Alec said on-camera to his audience. "Stay tuned; we'll be right back after this commercial break!"

"And cut!" The cameraman called out.

Alec went over to Bob. "Hi, Bob!" Alec shook Bob's hand.

Bob patted Alec's back. "This is starting out very well." Then, the crew could hear music coming from upstairs.

"Yesterday," Liam sang. "My liiiife was in ruuuuiiiin. Now, today, god knoooooows what I'm dooooiiing. Got a feelin', I should be doin' all right."

"DOIN' ALL RIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTT!" Kayla and Rose sang.

"Is Scott Donoko here?" Bob asked.

"Why didn't you tell us Scotty would be here, Mari?" Jagged asked.

"Who's Scotty?" Tom asked.

Penny leaned in to whisper to Marinette. "I thought they were going to be quiet!"

"They must be really getting into it!" Marinette said. "I'll tell them to keep it down." Marinette headed upstairs.

"We have some cleaning up to do," Tom said. "Jagged, the restroom's upstairs. Probably best to wash the flour off."

* * *

In Marinette's room, Marinette opened the trapdoor and entered. "Will you guys be quiet?! They could hear you downstairs." Jagged and Penny were in the living room.

"Are you sure it's up here?" Penny asked.

"He said it was upstairs," Jagged answered. Jagged and Penny entered Marinette's room through the trapdoor, startling everyone. "Luka! Juleka! Scotty! Katie!"

"It's Kayla." Kayla corrected Jagged.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked, annoyed.

"We're filming," Jagged replied enthusiastically.

"I meant in here!"

"Looking for the bathroom. What are you doing here?"

"What business is it of yours what we're doing here?" Juleka retorted. The camera crew climbed up and snuck the camera in allowing them to reveal a deep secret on live TV.

"Juleka, please don't be like that. Why don't you all come back to the hotel? I can help you out. Catch-up on some father-son-daughter time?" Jagged. Almost everyone gasped at the news. At the Agreste Manor, Adrien's jaw dropped.

"You stopped being our father when you ditched mom on that houseboat!" Luka snarled.

Everyone except for Jagged, Luka and Juleka were worried about a fight breaking out. "Okay!" Liam shouted in a nervous tone. "Let's remind ourselves that you are in MY COUSIN'S HOME!" Liam noticed the camera and threw the trapdoor open so fast, it nearly tore apart from its hinges. "Get back downstairs!" The camera crew refused.

"Penny, get Jagged out of here!" Marinette said, panicking.

"Jagged!" Penny said, nervous. "Let's go!"

"Luka!" Jagged resisted. "Please!"

"You blew that chance 13 years ago!" Luka replied. Rose was covering her ears from all the noise. Kayla was rubbing her shoulders to help calm her down.

"Jagged, that's enough!" Penny ordered, beginning to panic as well.

"I'm not going yet!" Jagged exclaimed.

"Yes, you are!" Luka retaliated. Luka stood up and tried to push Jagged out of Marinette's room. Jagged went downstairs into the living room with Luka and Penny following him and the camera crew still filming.

"Luka, I'm sorry." Jagged pleaded with Luka.

"It's too late. Just go."

"Jagged, don't upset them anymore!" Penny said. Jagged tried to pull Luka to him but pulled him with enough force that Luka fell and hit his head on the breakfast counter. Jagged covered his mouth with his hands in horror at what had just happened. Penny grabbed Jagged and pushed him out the living room. "Get downstairs, NOW! ALL OF YOU!"

Jagged tried to get back in. "Penny, you've got to let me-!"

"I accepted this job because I thought you would change! And you have! From bad to worse!" Penny slammed the door on Jagged and the film crew and sank to the floor from anger. Luka slowly stood up and felt where he hit his head, pulling his hand down to see a little blood.

Everyone outside the room proceeded downstairs to the bakery. Jagged glanced at the door before continuing down the stairs. Outside in Paris, an akuma could sense anger and frustration. _"A devoted assistant losing her cool, and an estranged son with bigger daddy issues than Adrien Agretse. Decisions, decisions."_ The akuma flew to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and entered the living room. Penny was still on the floor clutching her pen. Luka reached down and offered his hand to her.

"Come on," Luka said. "Off the floor." Penny grabbed Luka's hand with the hand she held her pen in. Due to bad timing, the akuma infected the pen at that exact moment, allowing it to take control of both of them.

 _"Huh. Okay, this makes it even easier. Troublemaker, Hooligan, I am a loyal servant of the great Hawk Moth. Troublemaker, you have always been faithful to Jagged, taking care of his problems with not even a hint of gratitude from him. Hooligan, your father has let you and your sister down, again and again. I say it's time to get even. However, I cannot give you this for free. In return, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous and take them to my master. Do we have an agreement?"_

"You have my word!" Penny responded.

"Bad dads don't get second chances," Luka replied. "I will show him that!" The black and purple aura smothered both of them. When the aura cleared, Penny was now Troublemaker and Luka was Hooligan.

Troublemaker had light gray skin, and her hair was spiked upward like a mohawk with light gray tips. The areas around her eyes were black, and her lips were dark purple. A dark purple choker with silver spikes was around her neck, and she wore a dark purple vest with ripped sleeves and edges. Underneath, she had a black sleeveless jumpsuit with platform shoes and pink sections with jagged white outlines on the sides of her legs and hips. On her arms were black and pink cuffs with white edges. On the chest of her jumpsuit, there was a logo of a silver skull over four diagonal pink spikes.

Hooligan also had light gray skin but his hair was styled into a mullet. The areas around his eyes were faded dark blue and his lips were jet black. He wore a blue denim jacket with the arm sleeves torn off. Underneath, his shirt was now black and the image of Jagged Stone was now white, with the face now being a skull with Jagged's hair and beard and crossbones behind it. He wore black jeans with tearings in the knees and black leather boots with steel toe caps and silver laces. While Luka's hair was black with blue tips, Hooligan's hair was blue with black tips.

Troublemaker kept the now skull-topped pen that gave them their power and clicked it, making both of them semi-transparent. "What's first on my list?" She asked. She checked her list on the floor. "Taking care of Jagged!"

Hooligan picked up the list, raised his knee, and shoved the clipboard onto it, snapping the clipboard instantly. "Allow me to help with that."

Troublemaker smiled and clicked her pen, turning both of them transparent. They then phased through the floor, ready to wreak havoc...

* * *

In Marinette's room, the students were calming down from the action. Rose was taking deep breaths, Kayla was drinking a bottle of orangeade and tossed another to Rose. Juleka was sat on Marinette's chair, Liam was stood in the corner, talking on the phone. Marinette was pacing around the room.

"I never knew Luka had THAT much hatred for his dad," Marinette said. "And poor Penny. She did not deserve to be caught in that."

"And we did?" Kayla asked.

"No. That's not it. It's just..."

"This was gonna happen sooner or later," Rose said.

"Not here and now though," Juleka responded. "Luka's gonna kill him."

"Luka wouldn't kill Jagged!" Liam said before going back on the phone. "Look, it's too crowded here already. I know we need to talk about that... thing. Now is not the time. Okay, I'll see you at home. Now go solve a burglary!" Liam hung up. "He might smash his guitar by whacking him with it but Luka's no killer. He just needs time to cool off."

"Then what?" Kayla asked.

"Then... we take all this stuff back to the houseboat and we finish it there." At that moment a speaker blew up, scaring everyone and sending Rose and Juleka running off their seats. "CHRIST!" In the corner of the room, a transparent Hooligan chuckled.

* * *

Back downstairs, Bob and the program crew were preparing to resume the broadcast. "All right," Bob ordered. "Everyone back to work. Chop chop!"

"Okay, people;" Alec followed up. "Jagged, Mr. Dupain, get back to your place. We're live in five, four, three—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tom called out. "We'd rather not continue."

Bob was flabbergasted. "What?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Sabine defended her husband. "We're not comfortable with your cameras going everywhere and invading our privacy! Those kids are all upset and our daughter and nephew are not happy!

"But the ratings are sky-high! There's no way we could stop the show now, right, Jagged?"

"Actually, Bob," Jagged protested. "I want to stop as well."

"What?!"

"I just humiliated my kids on live TV! I am not continuing until I have sorted things out with them!" Troublemaker phased through the wall and remained behind Sabine and while she remained unseen, she ran her fingers up Sabine's back before retreating again.

"Really?" Bob said.

Sabine gasped in shock. "How dare you?!" Sabine grabbed a peel and skilfully twirled it around in a martial-arts defensive maneuver, yelping with each movement and finishing by aiming it at Bob. "I demand an apology!"

"Darling!" Tom said is concerned. "What happened?" Troublemaker dropped in again unseen, swatted Bob on his backside with a guitar, and then tossed the guitar into Tom's hands.

"Hey!" Bob shouted. "Are you looking for trouble?!" Bob then had no hesitation and shoved Tom away.

Tom turned to stare Bob in the eye, not knowing they were back on the air. "I could pretend that this isn't bothering me, but now you've gone too far, mister!

Sabine pointed the peel. "Don't even think about laying a finger on my husband again!" This time, Hooligan descended and draped a cable over the kneeling cameraman's foot and covered the still-sneezing Jagged with a flour sack. Then, Troublemaker knocked Alec over, toppling Jagged as well. The frightened boom-mic woman leaped into Bob's arms. Troublemaker invisibly knocked over the cameraman and Hooligan smashed Jagged's edible guitar over Fang's head.

Jagged was sitting on the floor, struggling to get out of the flour sack. "Oh! What's happening? A ghost! It's a ghost! Where's Luka?! Luka!" Jagged made haste for the rear door but Troublemaker slammed the bakery rear door shut, then phased through a wall to access a control box. She clicked the pen to re-solidify, re-solidifying Hooligan as well, and pressed the control box button. In the bakery, seen on the broadcast, security shields slid down over all the windows and main entrance.

"Sure your bakery ain't built on an ancient cemetery?"

Troublemaker and Hooligan continued to throw things. Troublemaker invisibly kicked Fang as Hooligan tossed more items and run a mixer before he phased down through the ceiling. Troublemaker clicked her pen to solidify Hooligan, and he draped an arm over Jagged.

"Hello, Jagged," Hooligan said in a disgruntled tone. Jagged recoiled in shock, and turned back to face Troublemaker.

"Whoa!" Jagged screamed. "Luka?! Where's Juleka?! And where's Penny?!"

Troublemaker wrapped an arm around Jagged. "There's no more Penny to deal with all your problems, Jagged! From now on, there's only Troublemaker!"

"And Hooligan!" Hooligan called out. Troublemaker clicked her pen, turning both her and Hooligan transparent. The both began phasing through the walls. "And your life will be nothing but problems from now on!" Outside the bakery, Jagged's fans fled in panic. At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien knew what he had to do...

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

In Marinette's room, everyone was watching the news on Marinette's computer. "Penny?" Juleka asked. "Luka?"

"Aw, man!" Liam said. "Luka was so upset because of Jagged, and Penny was under so much pressure to put things right, that they both became perfect victims for an akuma." Liam reached for his bag and opened it, dropping out a pair of black welly boots, a pair of black gardening gloves, a yellow sweatshirt, yellow sweatpants, a black sleeveless hoodie, and a black mask with no mouth hole and the eye hole being stitched with orange-lenses skiing goggles. There were also broken on-ear headphones that were attached to where the balaclava would cover someone's ears. Liam started to undress by removing his jacket, and then his shirt. The girls looked at him in cringe.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"Stripping to my underwear. Turn your back if it embarrasses you." Liam removed his shoes and then his pants. He then grabbed the yellow sweatpants and quickly slid them on. Then, he put on the black boots, tucking the sweatpants cuffs inside them. then he put on the yellow sweatshirt and placed the hoodie on. Rose and Juleka realized what Liam was doing.

"Why are you using a homemade suit?" Juleka asked.

"Because after that incident at the party, I'm not touching that watch for a bit. Had to revert to the training suit." Liam put the balaclava on, then pulled the hood up over it, sticking the broken headphones through holes in the hood. Finally, he put the gloves on. "Oops!" He picked up a black dot and placed it on his neck. "There we go!" His voiced was distorted. "Now, ladies, as much as you could all help out, in such a small space, more people would likely do more damage than less."

"Liam, Marinette didn't know you were The Hornet!" Rose said as The Hornet climbed up Marinette's bed and opened the door to the balcony.

"Yes, she did. She was the first one that I told. Almost got fired for it."

"Wait- I thought Nathaniel-" Rose replied. "Mari knew that- Almost got fired?"

"Ladies, please climb up to the balcony." Rose, Juleka, and Kayla climbed up onto the balcony. "Try crying out for help and telling them there's an akuma and you need to be rescued."

"OK!" Juleka and Rose answered in unison.

"If you get any of them outside, we can help take them down," Kayla said.

"Just worry about yourselves. We'll have this taken care of in no time!" The Hornet climbed back down as the girls cried for help. The Hornet closed the trap door up as Tikki came out of hiding.

"Shooting the show here definitely wasn't a good idea!" Marinette said.

"Transform quietly," Tikki said. "We can't let the girls hear you."

"Okay. Spots on." With the words, Tikki was sucked into the left earring and Marinette's costume materialized, transforming her into Ladybug.

Back downstairs, Troublemaker and Hooligan were causing more havoc and scaring everyone. "Ready for more, Harry?!" Hooligan asked as he started toward Jagged.

"Not in my bakery!" Tom angrily retorted as he tried to grab hold of Hooligan, but Troublemaker clicked her pen, allowing Hooligan to passes through Tom and kick Jagged with force, sending him into the bakery door.

Jagged groaned from the pain and tried to pick himself up. "The akuma is messing with your head! Fight it, Luka!"

"The akuma has made things clear. A bad father doesn't get a second chance!

Alec and the camera crew approached and resumed broadcasting. "Ladies and gentlemen," Alec said. "You're witnessing the arrival of two new supervillains, live—aah!" Troublemaker knocked Alec way and faced the camera.

"Show's over, people!" She said as she smashed the camera, disrupting the broadcast, and cackled.

Outside the bakery, Nadja Chamack was reporting a news flash. "I'm in front of Dupain-Cheng Bakery, where two new villains have just appeared!" Nadja couldn't say any more because Cat Noir descended with his staff. First, he helped Rose, Juleka, and Kayla get down from the roof.

"Everyone okay?" Cat Noir asked.

"We're fine," Kayla said. "The Hornet's inside." Kayla reached in her hoodie pocket and pulled out the gem that Liam had given her. "He's gonna need your help with those pajamas he's wearing."

"Thanks for the advice! Now get yourselves to safety." Cat Noir walked over to the entrance. "Hey everyone, let me take care of this. It'll be a piece of cake!" He kneeled down and struggled in vain to lift the security shield covering the bakery entrance. "Come on!" Inside the bakery, Troublemaker heard Cat Noir straining, so she phased down through the floor. Outside, Cat Noir lost his grip and was knocked backward before Troublemaker phased up through the street. Cat Noir raised his right arm, preparing to use his Cataclysm. "Catacly—!" Cat Noir was interrupted by Troublemaker grabbing his arm.

"So you wanna play rescue?" Troublemaker quipped. "Not today!" Troublemaker then hurled Cat Noir into the side of a van parked across the street, making a deep dent in the vehicle from Cat Noir's back. Cat Noir groaned from the pain. Then, something gripped his left ankle and yanked him into the air. The screaming Cat Noir was pulled onto Marinette's balcony and landed in Marinette's canvas deck chair, while The Hornet stood on the railing.

"Nice of you to drop in, Cat Noir," The Hornet quipped.

Cat Noir went into a relaxed pose. "Hornet, the idea of a joke is that it has to be funny." Ladybug climbed out through the bedroom access.

"Right on time, Cat Noir," She said while smiling at her partner.

"Good to see you, Bugaboo. Looks like we're gonna break bread today, huh?"

"Stop calling me Bugaboo and get down here," Ladybug went back into the bedroom. "Follow me!"

Inside, Hooligan was now taking several knitting needles out of a drawer and practicing throwing one at the cardboard cut. Ladybug was crouched on the bed, followed by Cat Noir, who turned and closely viewed Hooligan's features. "That's Luka Couffaine."

Ladybug was viewing Hooligan's actions as The Hornet climbed down. "I knew he had resentment for Jagged but I never knew it was this bad!"

"My father was only distant for months," Cat Noir said. "Given Jagged's touring habits, he'll have been absent from his kids' lives for years!"

"And for the years I believed Félix and Bridgette were my brother and sister-in-law," The Hornet said. "They were more like parent figures than anyone else I ever saw." Cat Noir saw that Hooligan had stopped throwing the needles. Then his cat ear twitched, so he raised the mattress up as Hooligan threw his remaining needles at the trio. Ladybug quickly pushed the mattress back down, sending The Hornet tumbling down to the main floor on his back. "What's the matter, Bug? You and Kitty want some alone time?"

"Hornet!" Cat Noir said in a disgusted tone. The Hornet chuckled as he quickly rolled onto his front and stood up before Hooligan whacked him with Juleka's guitar. Hooligan then threw Marinette's parasol at the heroes. Ladybug flung her yo-yo at Hooligan, but the villain caught the string and yanked her off of the bed momentarily to dodge it. Hooligan then hurled Marinette's chaise longue at Cat Noir but he jumped off the bed, caught it, and tossed it back at him. Hooligan ducked and dodged it and it hit the wall.

The Hornet pulled out a strangely-shaped gun and fired pellets at Hooligan, covering his hands with a sticky yellow substance. The Hornet then fired at Hooligan's feet trapping him. "Not so tough now, are you?" He quipped. "Now where's the akuma?" At that moment Troublemaker phased through the floor, and Hooligan became transparent, allowing him to phase out of The Hornet's trap. Troublemaker rematerialized and threw a large trunk at Ladybug from behind, knocking her over. Cat Noir took a swing at Troublemaker with his staff, but she dematerialized before it hit her, the staff going right through her and hitting The Hornet instead, sending him to the floor. Troublemaker then phased down through the floor to the living room below, causing Hooligan to phase down as well.

"Stop using the pen so much!" Hooligan demanded. Troublemaker jumped back up through the ceiling, appearing in Marinette's bedroom again right behind Ladybug. She solidified and reached for Ladybug's earrings. Fortunately, Cat Noir noticed.

"Look out!" He shouted. Cat Noir split his staff, and tripped Ladybug, causing her to fall away from Troublemaker's reach, then struck Troublemaker in the hand, causing her pen to go flying out the window and settle outside. Back in the living room, the akuma spoke to Hooligan.

 _"Troublemaker has lost the pen! It's outside!"_

Hooligan jolted downstairs and smashed the wiring for the security system, opening the bakery and freeing the occupants. Everyone made haste outside and Hooligan followed suit, swiftly grabbing the pen. "I'm in charge now!" He said to no one in particular. He then turned his head to see Jagged Stone and grinned evilly. Hooligan charged at him. "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hooligan went to punch Jagged but as his clenched fist swung back, Juleka dashed in front of her father, shielding him and causing Hooligan to hit her instead, the force was enough to knock a tooth out and send Juleka to the ground. Juleka screamed in pain and looked up in horror at Hooligan, whose face had gone to horror as well. "J-Juleka!" He slowly approached her. "I- I'm sorry!" Juleka crawled away from him on his back.

 _"Hooligan!"_ The akuma ordered. _"Stop stalling and get the Miraculous!"_

"But, Juleka-"

 _"Leave the shrinking violet and do what I tell you to!"_

Hooligan's next action was at the same time that Ladybug and Cat Noir had managed to make it out the bakery door, followed soon by Troublemaker. Hooligan dropped the pen and stomped on it, breaking it. "NO!" Troublemaker called out as both she and Hooligan reverted back to Penny and Luka. The akuma tried to fly away but Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo.

"Get over here!" Ladybug snarled. She opened her yo-yo and let the remains fall to the ground. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and the power repaired all the damage done. The Hornet woke up in Marinette's bedroom.

"Ugh, argh..." He said to himself. "I forgot how useless this suit is." As he struggled to get himself up, Kayla climbed through the trapdoor. "Kayla, is it over?"

"It's over," Kayla answered. "Luka managed to destroy the object himself." Kayla reached her arm down and help The Hornet up to his feet.

"That guy's got heart."

"After hitting Juleka..." Kayla and The Hornet began walking down the stairs into the living room.

"What?! He'll never forgive himself! I can't believe the akuma did that to him."

"Well, to be fair, he was aiming for Jagged and Juleka jumped in the way but... You're right. He would bury anyone who would hurt her." Kayla stopped. "They can't see me with you, they'll think I'm your girlfriend."

"You are but I know what you mean. Thanks for bringing me this far." The Hornet walked outside and the crowd noticed him.

"Hey, it's The Hornet!" A citizen shouted.

"I know, I'm a monster! A freak! A beast! Just make sure the victims are okay first, then throw your tomatoes at me." The Hornet felt someone tugging on his pants so he turned and saw Manon Chamack. Whilst he knelt down, Ladybug and Cat Noir tended to Luka and Penny.

Ladybug held Luka up while Cat Noir walked with Penny. Jagged dashed down and hugged his son. "Luka! Thank God you're okay!" Luka couldn't talk. He just stared into the sky. "Come on, let's get you up." Jagged stood up and helped Luka stand up. Luka just turned and walked away. "Luka?"

"I'm just gonna clear my head," The boy said. "I'll see you at home, Juleka." Luka just kept walking. Juleka walked up to Jagged while staring at her brother.

"Thank you..." Jagged said to his daughter.

"I thought if he's hurt someone he loved, he would come back to his senses. I'm gonna go follow him." Juleka began to walk off.

"Juleka!" Juleka turned to her father again. "I'm sorry... For everything. Can you ever forgive me?" Juleka turned back and began following Luka. Penny walked up to Jagged as well. "How do I mess it up with everyone? I hope you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jagged. But we should really get out of here." Jagged's limo drove up to them. "Get in." Penny turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir as The Hornet walked over after finishing talking with Manon. "Thank you for helping us." Penny went to get in the limo. "Hornet, for what it's worth, you're as heroic as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Regardless of your past, right now, you're a hero." Penny got into the limo and it drove off. Cat Noir placed his hand on The Hornet's shoulder.

"Food for thought." He said as he extended his staff to retreat. Ladybug threw her yo-yo to swing away.

"If it weren't for you, we'd still be looking for Hawk Moth. Instead, he's behind bars and there are only two akumas left."

"We'll find them," The Hornet replied. "But those creatures need dealing with as well. I'll try asking Callum Terrence, see if Fire Ant mentioned anything. Then, there's also my watch... Anywho, just try and get some rest. I'm gonna wash this costume." The Hornet fired a rope gun. "Heading back to the nest!" The Hornet let the gun pull him to the rooftops. Ladybug smiled and shook her head as she set off herself.

* * *

In Jagged's limo, Jagged, Penny, and Bob were sat in the limo while Fang laid on the floor. "Are you sure you're okay, Penny?" Jagged asked.

"I'm fine, Jagged," Penny answered.

"I think it would be best to put this all behind us," Bob Roth said. "Jagged, you may want to hear what I'm about to say. It's not even been a day since you revealed your kids on TV, and people noticed they were members of Kitty Section. Kitty Section's performance at the Music Festival has been going viral. I've had a huge offer from Sonicwave. This is the guy who's been dealing with Bulky Steel's posthumous albums."

"I could really use his advice right now," Jagged said as he tried to hold back a single tear.

"Anyway, he says he's willing to produce an album for Kitty Section and we'd automatically get fifty percent of any money made. It's a lot of money for you, Jagged and I think you should think about it. On top of that, Scott Donoko is performing in two bands at once and he's under contract that all songs he writes belong to Bob Roth Records. So the way I see it, he's in debt to us..."

Jagged slowly turned to Bob with a dumbfounded face. "Are you asking me... to reconnect with my kids... just so you can sign their band and get more money? And then squeeze every euro out of Scotty's new band?"

Bob turned to Penny with a worried 'Help Me' look. "Penny?"

"What is wrong with you?!" She replied. "That would turn Luka and Juleka against him for good. And as for Scott, he may be writing the songs for Experiments but the ones he writes a credited to Experiments as a whole."

Jagged grabbed the telephone inside the car. "Pull over." Following the order, the limo pulled up to the side of the road. "Get out."

"What?" Bob asked.

"You're fired!"

"Fired?! What are you talking about?"

"Get out of this limo, you treacherous vulture!"

"Jagged, you're still affected by that incident-"

"OUT!" Jagged opened the door on Bob's side. "Or I'll set Fang on you!" Fang growled and made a charge and bite motion at Bob. Bob got the message.

"You're making a big mistake, Jagged! You'll regret it."

"GET OUT OF THIS LIMO RIGHT NOW!" Bob was fully out and he saw two people next to him.

"Aw, well ain't that perfect! The family of Psychos!" Jagged poked his head out to see that Bob was talking to Juleka and Luka. "The apples haven't fallen far from the tree!" Jagged got out.

"Don't you ever talk about my kids like that ever again! They're making it in life before either of them are in their twenties! And I'm proud of them and no matter how much they hate me, I will always love them. Now get out of here! And if you ever harass my kids, I'll kill you! Got it?!" Bob walked off, leaving Jagged and his children on their own. Jagged took deep breaths. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Don't worry about it," Luka said. "Didn't really like him anyway."

"Not that, everything else." Jagged sighed. "Can I at least give you a ride home?" Juleka and Luka looked at each other in contemplation. "If you don't feel comfortable, that's okay."

"Yes, please," Juleka answered. "Luka?"

Luka looked at Jagged and sighed. "Okay. The houseboat's on the left bank of the Seine, you can't miss it." Jagged smiled as his kids got into the limousine. "Hey, Penny."

"Hello, Luka," Penny said. "You've really grown. You have as well, Juleka."

"Do you know me?"

"Not really but I know you're father's regretted leaving you two."

Jagged got in the limo as well. "I'm not asking you to forgive me," He said. "But I... I really want to reconnect with you."

"You've hurt us, Jagged," Luka said. "When you and mom had Juleka, I thought to myself, 'This is it! We're gonna be a family again!' but then you left again."

"I know..." Jagged's voice began to break. "...a-and I'm sorry. I-if you give me a second chance, I swear it will NEVER happen again. I'll retire from music altogether if it means I get a chance at reconnecting with you two. So... what do you say? Will you let me be your dad?"

Luka stared out of the window as the limo reached as close to the houseboat as it could get. Luka and Juleka got out. "Goodbye, dad," Luka said as he walked down to the houseboat.

"He's not upset about you," Juleka said. "He's feeling guilty for hitting me."

"But that was the akuma..." Jagged reiterated.

"I know. Thank you, dad." Juleka stopped for a moment. "And to be honest, I'd like that a lot. Thanks again for the ride home."

Jagged smiled at Juleka. "You're welcome, and thank you for the second chance. I will not mess it up!" Juleka closed the door and walked down the stairs to get onto the houseboat. Juleka began frowning when she boarded and saw Luka sat in his deck chair...

* * *

The next morning, Juleka was walking to school with Rose. "Is everything okay? With you and Luka and...?"

"Well, Jagged fired Bob Roth. Sounds like Bob wanted to try and get Kitty Section signed so he could make more money off of our songs."

"Really? Wait, who's Bob Roth again?"

Juleka gave a smile and a quiet laugh. "Oh, I love you, Rose." Juleka held Rose's hand.

"I love you too." The girls walked into school, where they were treated to numerous stares. "It's okay." Juleka and Rose walked up to Miss Bustier's classroom where Marinette was cheering with Alya and Adrien. "What's going on?"

"Adrien's dad has given me an opportunity to show off my work."

"It's bigger than that, Marinette!" Alya said before turning her attention to Rose and Juleka. "She's been asked to make some clothes for Gabriel Agreste's fashion show by request from Audrey Bourgeois!" Rose and Juleka looked at Marinette in shock. "She'll be paid two million euros for making them and Adrien will be modeling them!" Rose and Juleka gleefully cackled as they engaged in a group hug.

"Congratulations, Marinette!" Rose squealed.

"You deserve it," Juleka said.

"Thanks, girls. It gets even better... Liam's band Experiments have been asked to perform a duet with Clara Nightingale!"

"No way!" Rose shouted. At that moment, Liam walked in, wearing the suit that Marinette made for him, minus the coat.

"Alright, ladies?" Liam asked. "So what's Miss Bustier teaching us today?" Liam sat down on his seat, raised his arms up and placed his hand on the back of his head, revealing his yellow watch on his left wrist...


	16. Frightningale

In Marinette's room, Marinette was dancing to a music video for a song called Big Bang by Clara Nightingale on her computer screen. "Don't you stop, dancing to the music!" Clara sang. "Baby! Yeah, just like a miracle. Don't you stop, dancing to the music! Music, oh, it's getting physical! Don't you stop, dancing to the music!"

Marinette tried to mimic one of Clara's dance moves but ended up on her back on the floor. On screen, the video finished and Alec the presenter began talking. "And that was Clara Nightingale's hit single Big Bang for us! She joins us now, along with Scott Donoko and Kayla Hernandez of the band Experiments." Marinette stood up and sat on the chair at her desk.

"Wow!" Tikki said, bewildered. "That girl is incredible!"

"I love her!" Marinette said. "She's totally passionate about her art! I can't believe I didn't ask for an autograph at Christmas! Liam's really lucky to be able to perform with her."

"Clara," Alec continued. "In just a few short months you've become an international sensation with your alternating singing and style. Apparently, you even sing and dance in your sleep! Do you ever stop?"

"Never, you see!" Clara Nightingale responded. "Dancing and singing are everything to me. And I'm happy to share the joy of song and dance to the amazing people who live in France!"

"What is with all the dancing and rhyming?" Scott asked.

"Si, you never did this in the holidays," Kayla added.

"See that, Tikki?" Marinette said. "She's a true artist!"

"You've come to Paris to film the video for your next song!" Alec said. "In collaboration with Experiments, the song gonna be titled Miraculous." Marinette gasped as the song's title.

"I really admire and adore Ladybug and Cat Noir," Clara replied. "An homage to them I wanted to pay because they inspire me every single day!"

Marinette shrieked in delight. "She's gonna be doing a song about me! I mean — Ladybug! Oh! I'm so excited I could..." Marinette fell backward off her chair. "...faint!"

"Without Experiments, the song couldn't flow", Clara said on TV. "But when I offered them credit, all four of them said no."

"Two reasons," Kayla answered. "One: We only play instruments of the track. If you listened to the song without knowing we were on it, you'd probably never realize it on your own. Two, the song doesn't really reflect what Experiments want to be. It is fully and wholly Clara's song."

"Auditions will be held at the Grand Palais, is that right?" Alec asked. "A little birdie told me that you may have already found your Cat Noir and that you're looking for a Fire Ant instead of Hawk Moth. Care to share the good news?"

"My lips are sealed but soon all will be revealed," Clara answered. "I can say that we have a Fire Ant but if you want me to tell, I'm afraid I can't. We must still cast Ladybug and Extras, by the way. So come on out and audition today!"

"Seriously, what is with the rhymes?" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Scott!" Kayla joked. "Is it such a crime?"

"Ah, but is that all?" Clara said. "No, it is not! For the next part, I leave it to Scott!"

"Oh, okay. I made a bet with Clara. If she gets more than one hundred auditionees for Ladybug then I have to take off my mask and show the whole world who I am! Some come on down and try for the Lady, and or else Clara will end up crying like a baby," Liam realized what he had said. "That sounded like a threat. I swear it wasn't, I was just trying to rhyme."

Marinette's phone buzzed. She ran over, tripping onto the floor on the way, and answered it. It was Alya doing a video chat. Mylene, Juleka, Alix, and Rose were standing behind her. "Marinette, did you hear that?" Alya asked in excitement. "All us girls are heading over to audition and you're coming, too! So don't go pulling one of your Marinette specials on us, okay?"

"And not see if Liam will unmask himself to the city? Or blow my chance to be in a Clara Nightingale music video? No way! I'll meet you there!"

"See ya!" Marinette ended the call and grabbed her purse from her chair. She went to reach for her trapdoor but Tikki stopped her.

"You're not auditioning for the role of Ladybug, are you?" The Ladybug Kwami asked her holder.

Marinette let Tikki rest in her hands. "Of course not! We just wanna have some fun as extras in the video, that's all. I'd never do anything that could reveal my secret identity."

"All right then, Marinette," Tikki flew up and kissed Marinette on the nose. "I'm proud of you!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later at the Agreste manor, the family was awaiting news in Gabriel's atelier. Maria, Adrien, and Gabriel were anxious. "I'm very nervous," Adrien said. "What if he can't sway her?"

"Then we will," Gabriel said.

"We can easily get her to cast someone else," Maria added. Then Adrien's phone rang.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked.

Liam spoke on the other end. _"She wanted to cast me as Fire Ant and you as Cat Noir but I managed to make it the other way around."_

"Great stuff! I'm surprised she agreed."

 _"She wants both of us in the video and I said that was the only we would get on board. Plus Nathalie gave Clara your measurements for Fire Ant's costume."_

"Excellent!" Gabriel said. "If you want to do this, it will be an excellent promotion for the upcoming opening of our stores in Korea and China. But they can manage without this so you don't have to do it if you still feel put off."

"Thanks, dad," Adrien said. "Liam, are you heading to the Grand Palais?"

 _"Yeah,"_ Liam answered. _"I'm practicing singing with Side Swipe and Experiments there - in the costume, no less. I swear I'm gonna end up making you look like a goofball."_

"He already is, Liam," Maria quipped.

"PFFFFFFFFTTTT!" Adrien laughed.

"I've been designing Clara's costumes since she started out," Gabriel said. "She was very pleased with my humble suggestion of using you, Adrien. She's only seen you in our advertisements, but she does admire you a lot. I'm hoping you enjoy your time with her and have some fun."

"Of course I will, dad!" Adrien answered. "Are you two coming?"

"I'm afraid I have a business meeting to attend to," Gabriel answered.

"But I'll be there!" Maria said.

"And I'll try and place a video call for you if I can."

"Thank you," Adrien said, sincerely. "Guess I'll see you soon, Li-" Adrien looked at his phone. "He hung up!"

* * *

Later at the Grand Palais, Auditionees for Clara Nightingale's video had gathered out front. Marinette and her friends were also in the crowd when a motorcycle could be heard pulling up. Marinette turned to see that the rider of the motorcycle was her grandma Gina.

"Grandma!" Marinette shouted as her grandmother came to her and hugged her. "What are you doing back?"

"I was invited to this, Marinetta," Gina answered. "Liam wanted me to see a big surprise." At that moment inside, Adrien and Liam were dressed as Fire Ant and Cat Noir. In their shared dressing trailer, the two boys examined their costumes while Bridgette was adjusting Liam's Cat Noir costume.

"Good thing you've got my hair now!" Adrien joked.

"I wanted to look like Félix when he was Cat Noirdyed it to prepare," Liam said. He looked at the suit, bell, tail, and ears components of the Cat Noir costume he was given and was examining himself in a mirror while holding the face mask. Plagg commented on Liam's costume.

"Great choice of fabric! And these seams!" Plagg gasped. "Amazing craftsmanship!"

"It's probably the closest you'll get to be following in your father's footsteps," Bridgette said. "That reminds me, where is Polistes?"

"He's sleeping in my backpack," Liam answered.

Plagg talked about Liam's costume before switching to Adrien's. "Yeah, I've always found that little bell to be so ridiculous! Then again, Félix had an even bigger bell and it was zipped down to show his collarbone. And Adrien, why did they cast you as Fire Ant? You don't look anything like Callum Terrence!"

"I'm not playing Callum Terrence," Adrien replied. "Besides, Fire Ant's helmet completely hides his face. Anyone can play him. Ladybug and Cat Noir, however... Liam, I've just realized something! You look so much like Cat Noir right now that if you put the mask on, everyone's gonna believe you **are** the real Cat Noir!"

"No way!" Plagg answered. "People are blind!" The door was knocked. "Oh boy!" Plagg hid in some towels on a shelf. The door opened to reveal Kayla and Kagami.

"You two ready?" Kagami asked. "We need to rehearse the fight scene."

"Yeah," They answered. They walked out of the trailer where Clara, Maria, Nathalie, Milo Hikari, Sami Lamba, Michael Goldsmith, Daniel Cho-Lin, and Nino were in awe.

"Feeling nervous, Liam?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Liam answered. "I feel like I'm gonna faint. Well, fake it till you make it, I guess." Everyone got into position. Clara walked outside and fans cheered loudly. Alix whistled when she realized that Liam was dressed as Cat Noir as he and Adrien followed Clara. Liam and Adrien began the fight, which the people waiting outside could hear.

"Ready to die, Cat Noir?" Adrien asked, overacting.

"I'm burning to defeat you!" Liam said the bad pun. Liam charged at Adrien wielding his staff like a sword. Adrien made a cross with his arms and when Liam jumped, Adrien threw him behind him. Liam landed on his back. "You little-!" Liam got back up and dropkicked Adrien in the back. Adrien rolled across the floor.

"OOOOOWWWWWW! Not so hard!" Adrien shouted.

"Sorry! Still good to go?"

"Yeah, just..." Adrien stuck his stomach out. "Gimme a sec. Maybe we should do this back inside."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Liam and Adrien bowed to their potential co-stars and Adrien went to walk back inside but Liam stood and began blowing kisses at the auditionees. Adrien grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him inside.

Outside, the stagehand began directing everyone auditioning. "Extras on the left;" He called out. "Auditionees for Ladybug on the right!" Everyone lined up accordingly. "Okay. Clara, when you're ready!" Clara walked back inside as Adrien quickly. In the central area of the main room, a stage with a backdrop had been set up, and two long lines of auditionees to either side had formed in front of it, those for Ladybug on the right, those as extras on the left. Clara walked onto the stage with her star-adorned microphone, greeting the auditionees as they clapped, cheered, whistled, and screamed in excitement.

Clara spoke into her microphone. "Thank you for coming, all of you! This is like a dream come true! Together we'll all dance and sing; it's going to be awesome and amazing!" The line cheered. Alya, Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylene were standing in the extras line. "But first, there are two problems to deal with swiftly."

"So my drummer, Alix," Liam finished Clara's rhyme while facing away from the lines. "Get up here, quickly!" Alix came out of the extra's line and walked up to Adrien in his Fire Ant costume.

"Sorry, Scott," Alix said. "I thought it was just Side Swipe today."

"He's Cat Noir, Alix," Adrien said.

"Oh. Oops!"

"The Ladybug total is two-seventy-eight!" Clara said. "So Scott, you ready to show your face.?" Liam turned around and gulped.

"I'm honestly terrified Clara!" Liam said. He slowly reached up and took his mask off showing everyone who Scott Donoko really was. No one seemed to realize it so he spelled it out. "My real name is Liam Rejeter. You may have heard about my grandfather, Bryan Rejeter. He's actually the reason I made up Scott Donoko. I mean: The President's Grandson being a pop star who wears a leather jacket? He'd be impeached in a second! But... I made a promise and I honor my promises. Right now, I cannot wait to see who will join me in this video, and I hope you have as much fun as I have. Well, with Clara around, there's always a laugh. At that moment, people began cheering. Liam was stumped by the cheers and then bowed.

Alya was videoing the whole thing. "He really did it!" She squealed. "What will his grandpa say?"

"I didn't expect so much applause!" Liam said. "I really feel much better and I must thank you for the support but today is Clara's video. So auditionees, come on up and fulfill your dream!"

Marinette shrieked with delight. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Clara spoke in her microphone. "Thank you, Liam. Please give me your hand," Liam gave his hand to Clara. "And together introduce..."

The two spoke together. "ADRIEN AGRESTE AS FIRE ANT!" The two let go and laid out their arms to Adrien in his costume. Adrien removed his helmet and waved briefly. The extras reacted excitedly, Marinette gasping, and Rose and Alya waving with raised arms. Adrien smiled nervously at the lines and waved some more. Marinette waved back. Adrien saw this and stopped waving. Maria held a tablet in her hands. She turned it around and Gabriel was on it.

"The costumes fit you like a glove, as I knew they would. But, why isn't your Ladybug in costume?"

"Uh," Adrien said. "We haven't cast anyone yet."

"Well, get a move on. Can't wait to see the final cut!"

Clara spoke. "It's no biggie; it's okay. We'll get auditions underway." She spoke to the Ladybug auditionees. "Come on!"

The first few Ladybug auditionees step forward, including Officer Roger. As they stepped forward, Alya made a comment.

"You know if Adrien doesn't work our as Cat Noir, Liam could replace him."

"Ugh, whatever!" Marinette said. "Adrien's a thousand times more amazing than Liam!"

"Ouch! I'm gonna tell Liam you said that!

Roger walked on stage and began dancing. Liam and Adrien cringed at the performance. Adrien wrote something on a post-it note and gave it to Liam. Liam read it.

 _Sabrina must be so embarrassed._

Liam chuckled. When Roger was done, Liam and Adrien frowned and Roger walked off the stage. A little girl walked on offered Liam a black cat, which meowed. Liam smiled and went to offer his hand out to the cat... And the cat bit him. Liam yanked his hand back and check to see if he was bleeding. Auditions were disaster after disaster. Eventually, Clara saw that there were no more Ladybug auditionees but then glance at the extras and got an idea. She picked up a tray of Chouquettes from a table by the stage and carried it over to the extras.

"From all this waiting, your stomachs must be aching," She said.

Marinette was excited. "Oh, look! She's coming in our direction!" While carrying the tray, Clara deliberately tripped herself up, tossing the tray in the air, and falling to the floor. Many of the extras gasped but only Marinette got out of the line and ran over to help Clara back to her feet, but Clara hugged Marinette instead.

Clara rhymed once again. "There you are! Here's a hug! Because you've just been cast as Ladybug!"

Marinette's friends gasped, though Alya was more worried than excited. Marinette was anxious about the implication. "What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Clara stood herself and Marinette up off the floor and twirled her around. "You did what Ladybug would have, just the same. Your heart is pure, like hers. What's your name?"

"Uh, Ma— Marinette."

"Marinette! Please say it's so!" Clara got down on one knee and raised her arm. "Will you please play Ladybug in my video?" Marinette put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Yes!" Alix shouted. "She'd be awesome!"

"Oh, Marinette!" Rose added. "You deserve it!" Marinette turned to look over at Adrien onstage, and imagined being there with him, and sighed euphorically, before glancing down at Tikki in her purse.

"That's so nice of you, and..." Marinette responded. "I'm one of your hugest fans, but... I came here to be an extra with my friends, and I really wanna stay with them." Marinette's friends gasped in shock and Clara stood up again.

"That's a pity, a shame; but I understand it's true," Clara replied. "That's a very cool gesture, very Ladybug of you!" Clara took Marinette over and sat her in a chair by a trailer. "Just sit over here for make-up, okay? I'll ask your friends to be sent over right away!" Clara turned and walked away.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!"

Tikki stuck out of Marinette's purse. "Good job, Marinette!" She praised. "You didn't give in to the temptation!" She popped back inside. Marinette's friends came over to her and Mylene hugged her.

"You're crazy!" She said.

Alya joined in the hug. "You turned down filming with Adrien to be with us?"

Rose joined in as well. "You really are the best!" Juleka also joined in the group hug.

As they hugged, outside the hotel, a stretch limousine pulls up. Jean opened the passenger door and Chloe stepped out, dressed in her Ladybug costume, and sporting a Ladybug-style wig. Chloe walked inside, walking past the line of extras. "Thank you all for coming," She said in a demanding tone. "You can all go home now."

Alya groaned. "Uh, heads up; brat alert in the immediate vicinity."

"Don't worry," Marinette said. "Knowing Nightingale, Chloe doesn't stand a chance of being chosen."

"Wow! What's happening to you today?" She bowed to Marinette. "I have to bow before so much wisdom!"

"That's right. From now on, the name's Master Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Marinette and her friends laughed.

Chloe spoke to Clara while walking up onstage. "Your Ladybug has arrived! So are we gonna shoot this thing now?"

Adrien and Liam looked at each other and gave their answers, Liam talking first. "No."

"We are so not doing the video with you," Adrien said angrily.

"No."

Chloe was shocked and angry. "Why? What have I done?"

"Would you like the list in alphabetical order?" Alix asked. Her friends at the trailer laughed.

"Clara," Adrien spoke. "Chloe has done some terrible things. She is the complete antithesis of Ladybug. Cast her and I walk."

"Me too!" Liam said.

Clara was conflicted. "You seem to be a good pick. But I'm afraid we've hit a brick."

Mayor Bourgeois stood up just offstage. "The son of the world's greatest fashion designer, the grandson of the president of France, and the daughter of the Mayor of Paris — that would be just perfect!"

Marinette growled. "You're not the Mayor anymore, Bourgeois! Liam, can you take out the trash?"

"Sorry, don't do that to women."

Kayla and Alix smirked. The two girls snuck up behind Chloe and picked her up, Alix grabbing her arms and Kayla grabbing her legs. They carried her to the limousine and threw her into the passenger seat. Clara was shocked at the girls' behavior. Kayla and Alix walked in and saw the stares... and just shrugged and smirked. The rest of the auditionees cheered for a moment. André ran outside to check on his daughter.

* * *

Outside, Chloe's butler gave her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly, on a tray. Chloe took Mr. Cuddly and tossed it on the seat next to her. "Unh! Stop annoying me with that stupid dumb bear, Jean-Eudes! I'm not a baby!" Jean closed the door and Chloe sat for a moment, then picked up Mr. Cuddly and started sucking her thumb, until she thought of an idea and gasps in relief. "I know who can change your mind, Liam Michael Thomas Rejeter!"

Inside the Grand Palais, people were still worried, but Kagami came up with an idea. "Marinette could still play Ladybug!" She said. "Just don't have the heroes kiss."

"YES!" Most of the people said. Adrien was one of them. Marinette didn't answer.

Later inside a dressing trailer, Marinette had put on a Ladybug costume given to her, except for the mask, which she was holding, and she examined herself in a mirror. Tikki examined the costume. "Ooh! Great choice of fabric! And these seams! Amazing craftsmanship! Almost like the real thing, don't you think?"

"Uhh, yeah, it's too well done!" Marinette complained. "Oh wow, Tikki; I've really messed up this time! If they see me with this mask on, they're all gonna recognize me for sure! There's no way I can wear it!"

The Stagehand knocked on the door. "You ready, Marinette?"

Marinette answered anxiously. "Yes, I'm coming!" Marinette looked for a place to hide the mask and eventually placed it within a pile of folded fabric on a shelf and ran out to the stage.

Alya was pointing at Marinette. "There she is!" Alya, her friends, and others cheered for Marinette.

"Spot on!" Clara said. "And spotlight!" Some spotlights switched on, shining on the stage. Clara spoke to Marinette and Liam. "So, you're Ladybug and Cat Noir, right?"

Marinette was terrified. "No! Uh...uh...yeah!" She chuckled nervously. "Kagami, I'm gonna kill you!"

Outside, Chloé, now without her wing, was pushing her father toward the entrance. André was protesting. "But sweetie, there's no way we can cancel the shoot now that I'm out of office. Chloe stopped pushing, walked back to the limousine, and pulled out her phone. She rang a certain number and feigned sorrow though André could only hear Chloe's side of the conversation. "Hello? I need your help. I was cast in Clara Nightingale's video but I was kicked off of it. Because Liam the Reject didn't want me to be in it. Get down and prove that we can cancel the shoot! He got daddy removed from the Mayor's office. JUST GET THE SHOOT CANCELLED! We've underestimated him but he's also underestimated us!" Chloe hung up.

* * *

Back inside, Clara was instructing Marinette, Adrien, and Liam. Kagami demonstrated sword movements for Liam to use for the video while Clara was demonstrating dance moves for Ladybug and Fire Ant. Marinette and Adrien faced Clara and copied her moves, Marinette lagging behind Adrien. Marinette's friends watched from just in front of the stage. "Your dance moves need to be synchronized if you can," Clara said. "So you'll need to hold each other by the hand," Marinette and Adrien turned to face each other and clasped their right hands as if shaking hands. Adrien chuckled as he and Marinette smiled nervously at Clara, and Marinette's friends giggled. Side Swipe and Experiments were falling asleep. "Not like that. Don't be shy!" She put Adrien's left hand in Marinette's right. "Like lovers do. Give it a try!" Marinette and Adrien gape anxiously at their clasped hands — Adrien's left hand oddly wearing the Cat Noir ring.

Alya took phone pictures of Marinette and Adrien, as the other girls watched "Marinette's gonna panic! Why did Kagami suggest her for this?" She started showing her friends pictures of Marinette, Adrien, and Liam.

"Oh!" Rose squealed. "I can't believe how much they look like the real Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Okay, Marinette!" Clara said. "One final task. Put on the mask."

Marinette was nervous and Liam was nervous for her. "Uh, well, I...found the costume, but the mask was, um, nowhere to be found!"

Clara laughed, prompting almost everyone to laugh, except for Maria and Bridgette as they saw Marinette was uncomfortable.

Alya was still filming Liam and Marinette. "They don't look a thing like the real Ladybug and Cat Noir now!"

The Stagehand shouted from inside Marinette's dressing trailer. "It's okay! I found it!"

Marinette gasped in dread. Moments later, Clara handed Marinette her mask. "Go ahead, put it on, you. We've got a lot of singing and dancing to do!" Marinette faced Liam full of anxiety, staring down at the mask in her hands, the eyes of the whole room all on her.

"Woohoo!" Juleka shouted.

"Come on!" Mylene exclaimed.

Marinette could hear the sound of her heartbeats, the anxious Marinette went pale and her hands began to shake. She slowly moved the mask back up to her face but before she could put it on...

André Bourgeois walked in, carrying a stack of papers about a foot tall, as Chloe smiled smugly and smirked behind him. Surprisingly, Félix was following them, his hand on his gun holster, as if he was expecting a riot to break out. "I'm sorry," André said. "My administrative staff just realized you never submitted permit A38 as stipulated in the circular B65 that one can only get at counter C, third floor of City Hall, which is, alas, closed for renovations until August, which means you don't have a permit to shoot...anywhere in France, including Paris," He gave the heavy stack of papers to Clara.

Clara was bewildered. "I...I don't understand!"

"And I'm sorry, Clara," Liam said as he walked up to André. "But it seems that André Bourgeois has had some sort of mental breakdown following his resignation as the Mayor of Paris and is clearly not well. In fact, he is now impersonating a member of politics and I believe that is grounds for arrest and punishable by a custodial sentence and if my father states that that's not how it works, then that proves he hasn't read the books he bought for himself that I read!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Liam," Félix answered. "But this isn't coming from the Mayor. It's coming from her," Félix pointed at the door and in walked a blonde-haired, middle-aged, blue-eyed woman wearing a charcoal grey women's blazer and skirt and black heels. "Audrey Bourgeois."

"Chloe's mom?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"I'd say it's nice to see you again, Rejeter Junior," Audrey said. "But it's not."

"Audrey..." Liam replied. "You're looking fabulous... for a ghost."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, did Chloe not mention that? The whole reason I haven't dragged her to the police station is that she said you were dead. Sounds like a long time and weird way to grieve but my parents have been grieving for my sister for sixteen years and one of them's on Chloe's side."

"Wait, so I don't have the permit I need?" Clara asked. "What does this mean?"

"It means no more dancing, no more singing today!" Chloe said as she grabbed Clara's microphone, and threw it off the stage. "The nightingale can spread her wings, and fly away!" She praised herself as the Clara chased after her microphone. "Oh! Did you hear that? I made a rhyme! How talented am I?"

Clara ran down from the stage to her fallen microphone, where the embedded star had cracked from the impact. She picked it up to see the damage. "No! The video needs to be shot here, in Paris, the capital of love, the city of Ladybug and Cat Noir. This ruins all of my plans! I'm so sorry, my beloved fans!" Clara ran away in tears, and into a dressing trailer, where she leaned back against the door, crying.

Liam walked back to his dressing trailer without saying a word. He took off the costume, put his white-and-blue tracksuit on, and then put the Hornet watch on his wrist. "Sorry, Polistes but... Remember when Chloe said that she was mean because her mother walked out on her? Turns out that was bull. She's been in contact with her the whole time!"

 _"So she knocked down that building on you, blinded an innocent girl, caused god knows how many akumas, and treats everyone like slaves..."_ The yellow screen on the watch turned red. _"For no reason?! Liam, transform! She deserves what I will do to her!"_

"Don't!" Liam replied. "We just regained people trust. How's it going to look if we go and hurt her? Besides, I hurt her once. Never again!" Liam walked out of his trailer as he overheard the arguments going on.

"YOU TOLD LIAM THAT AUDREY WAS DEAD?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"AT LEAST HAWK MOTH HAD HIS REASONS FOR CRUELTY!" Alix shrieked.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE, BOURGEOIS!" An extra auditionee shouted. Things were getting out of control and Félix went to pull his gun out.

"I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE!" Liam exclaimed. He pointed at everyone. "All of you, GET OUT!" People started running in fear until only the Bourgeois family remained. "Get out of my city!"

Meanwhile, as Clara was crying her eyes out, oblivious to the drama outside, an akuma took advantage of her vulnerability. "Ah... Tears of disenchantment. Such sweet music to my ears!" In the trailer, Clara dropped to the floor as she continued crying. The akuma flew into the trailer, and entered Clara's microphone, causing the butterfly image to appear before Clara's face. _"Frightningale. So, they tried to silence you? With the power I'm giving you, the world will be nothing but song and dance!"_

Clara grinned. "Yes, thank you," She stood up. "For making this dream come true!" The smoke ensnared her and she transformed...

* * *

In the main room, Audrey gripped Liam's arm tightly. "Now, you will suffer!" Before she could do anything, however, a glowing whip suddenly struck all three of the Bourgeois family. They developed a pink aura and saw Frightningale on top of the trailer.

Frightningale had straight blonde hair tied back into two high ponytails with dark gray, star-shaped hair bands. She had heterochromia, with her left eye being cyan and her right being magenta. The tips of her hair on her left ponytail and right side bang were red, and the tips on her right ponytail and left side bang were green. Her face was white, and she wore multi-colored shades with star-like side edges. She wore a dark gray suit that had a light blue pointed tip over each shoulder. A cyan star with a black outline was printed on her chest, her upper back included an upward shooting star design, and the rest of her suit was decorated with neon cyan, yellow, and magenta shapes. At her feet, she had pink platform soles and cyan high heels. She also held a wand with a dark blue swirled handle, a rounded pink bottom tip, a black star at the top, and a white-edged pink circle between the star and the handle. "Sing, dance or rhyme," She ordered. "Or you'll be frozen in no time!"

"What are you talking about?" Audrey retaliated. "Dancing and making rhymes? And why not play the trumpet too, while you're at it—" All three suddenly turned into shiny pink statues, alarming Liam. Frightningale cackled. Then Liam noticed that he hadn't been struck.

"Clara!" Liam pleaded. "I'm begging you! Don't do this!"

"Clara's gone, Rejeter!" Frightningale answered. "But I know that she felt you were better. I don't want to hurt you today or any day. So I'm warning you, stay out of my way!" She dashed outside and spun her whip, and started whipping some of the extras below, who turn into shiny pink statues while the rest flee in panic. Unfortunately, Gina, Maria, Félix, and Bridgette were some of them.

Marinette ran away and Tikki flew out of her purse. "Time to transform!" Marinette said. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Tikki was pulled into Marinette's left earring. Five black spots appeared on the earrings. The mask and pigtail ribbons materialized on Marinette and the costume followed suit. Finally, the yo-yo appeared as a belt around Ladybug's waist. She was ready for battle.

Adrien ran to a secluded spot, and Plagg arrived after leaving his hiding spot in the trailer. "Ready to vocalize?" Adrien said. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring. The ring turned black and a cat's green paw print appeared in the center. First, the mask appeared over Adrien's face, changing his eyes' scleras from white to green and the pupils from spots to slits. Then, the fake ears appeared, followed by the main costume. Finally, the belt tail and staff materialized. Cat Noir was ready to fight.

* * *

Outside the Grand Palais, Frightningale stood atop the Grand Palais, whipping people below, who turned into pink statues. "Sing, dance or rhyme," She demanded. "Or you'll be frozen in no time!" From behind Frightningale, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the wrist Frightningale flicked her whip with.

"I thought you were a fan of Cat Noir and me, Nightingale," Ladybug said. "So you should know that we fight villains!"

"I'm Frightningale from here on out! Forever and ever, there's no doubt! And if you stand in my way, there'll be a price to pay!"

"You have to come 'round! Don't let negative emotions take you over!" Ladybug flung out her yo-yo at Frightningale but she caught it and spun the end of it as she approached Ladybug.

"Song and dance will make the world a better place. Don't agree with me? Ha! Then you're a disgrace!" Frightningale tried to hit Ladybug by twirling the end of the yo-yo she was holding. Ladybug dodged it but tripped and fell down to the ground, pulling Frightningale down too. Ladybug regains control of her weapon.

"I can help you if you give me your akuma!"

"I won't let you take my akuma away. I like the new me, and I'm here to stay! Liam Rejeter knows it to be true, so you'd better stay out of my way!" Ladybug gasped at Frightningale's implication. Frightningale charged toward Ladybug but tripped when Cat Noir extended his staff in front of her feet.

Cat Noir retracted his staff. "Do you mind if I join the dance?" He extended his staff to the ground in front of him and rested his chin on his hands, which were rested on the staff. Frightningale leaped up back onto the roof of the Grand Palais and turned to look down on the heroes.

"You're like all the others but you can't silence me! I'm just trying to make the world better, can't you see?" The butterfly appeared on her face.

 _"You didn't hear our deal, Frightningale!"_ The akuma scolded. _"If you want to make a city-wide musical, kill off the characters Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ and _Liam Rejete_ r! _First, strike these two, Frightningale! It'll be easier for you to overpower them if they're forced to sing and dance! Then no one will be able to stop you from accomplishing your dream. Now's your chance!"_

"Do you really think the two of you can win this battle through and through?"

"Two is always better than one!" Ladybug answered. "Cat Noir, I'll take the left."

"I'm on it!" The cat answered. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran over to the Grand Palais and ran and scampered up columns to leap above the roof, attacking Frightningale with their weapons. Frightningale maneuvered to cause Ladybug's yo-yo to merely snag on Cat Noir's staff.

"Hey, look out!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Ladybug" On the heroes' second attempt, Frightningale's dodge caused Ladybug's yo-yo to entangle Cat Noir himself, and land him on the edge of the roof's dome. Ladybug quickly reeled him back down to her, but in their momentary discombobulation, Frightningale struck the two heroes with her whip, giving both of them pink auras.

"Welcome to my musical show!" Frightningale smirked. "I hope it will be your fatal blow!"

Cat Noir started forward for another attack, but Ladybug grabbed his arm. "Wait!" She said. "Stay right here and dance, or else you'll be frozen..." She couldn't think of a rhyme and her arm started to become a statue. She panicked but then figured one out. "...uh, without a chance!" Her arm returned to normal. Ladybug began moving rhythmically in place.

Cat Noir did the same. "Yeah, you're right. We have to rhyme. Not so easy, um...all the time?" Ladybug sighed in relief, while the akuma spoke to Frightningale.

 _"Nice work! Ladybug and Cat Noir can't fight back! They're too busy singing and dancing while we're on the attack! Now hurry, sweet Frightningale; it's the teens' heads that I lack!"_

"My friend, you bet!" Frightningale responded. "Their heads you'll get! The heroes will try to stop me but I will crush them with glee!"

Ladybug flung her yo-yo, but Frightningale fended it off. "Stay in charge, Cat Noir; don't blow a fuse! Don't forget your dancing fight moves!"

"Dancing fight moves...?" Cat Noir asked. "Like my Capoeira grooves!" Cat Noir launched into a series of Capoeira moves, and then the battle briefly resumed. Frightningale tried to attack but Cat Noir almost scratch her face off. She tried again but he went to kick her in the stomach.

Frightningale chuckled. "Why is Cat Noir so dumb? He doesn't even know fifty plus fifty is a sum!"

"Did the akuma replace your brain with bread? Fifty plus fifty equals one hundred!" Frightningale was stunned that Cat Noir didn't fall for her trick. Ladybug and Frightningale resumed battling.

"Well done, my friend, you made the sum rhyme!" Ladybug cheered. "One false move and you'd be trapped, big time!"

"If I ever made a serious boo-boo. I know I could always count on you."

The battle continued until Ladybug and Cat Noir leaped to the ground, followed by Frightningale, who looked around for the heroes but couldn't see them. "You think you two are being so clever but soon you'll tire yourselves, and be frozen forever!" She was standing still, trying to listen for them but she instead heard a strange noise. She turned to see what looked like a giant bee stinger on a chain. She turned and saw the Hornet, back in his normal costume. "Well, well, well. Another traitor! My friend, I must save the teens for later."

Ladybug and Cat Noir were hiding behind a bus, continuing to move rhythmically. Ladybug spoke to Cat Noir. "It's not in our favor at a glance, because we constantly have to advance, while keeping up this song and dance. We can leave nothing to chance."

Cat Noir replied. "Sweet Bugaboo, I agree. But what possible plan do you see?

"If any weapon can do her harm, it is my...LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and a set of handcuffs appeared. "What is this thrown our way? Handcuffs, I would say."

"We know we have to stop her but what solution do you offer?"

Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and saw the cuffs, Cat Noir's ring, and her yo-yo. "They're not for her; they're meant for us! Now Cat Noir, do your stuff!" Cat Noir clenched his fist twice but didn't speak. "What's with the frown? What's going down?"

"I can't find a rhyme. Can you help me this time?"

"Cat Noir, you're a sweet-talker, and also a rhymer, dancer, and walker. Look at the bright side today. Don't be pessimistic, and make way..."

Cat Noir thought about his rhyme. "For optimism! CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir activated his powers. Ladybug handcuffed her right arm to Cat Noir's left and uses her yo-yo to bind her right ankle to his left. Then Frightningale, who had heard Ladybug's Lucky Charm activation, slashed the Hornet and Sapphire away and lifted up the bus the heroes had been hiding behind and tossed it at the Hornet, and when she saw Ladybug and Cat Noir, she was surprised to see them bound together.

"Connected, we're one; our movements are synched," Ladybug rhymed. "So let's get a move on because we are linked!" Ladybug and Cat Noir started moving toward Frightningale, Cat Noir's Cataclysm still active.

Cat Noir rhymed. "We are not dancing with two left feet! So give up now! You know you're beat!" They struck Frightningale who flipped backward.

"By any chance, will you grant me this dance?" Ladybug asked.

"Let's cut a rug, little Ladybug!" Cat Noir answered. The heroes fought and kicked Frightningale back inside the hotel despite Frightningales's attempts to keep them back. She eventually ended up on the stage.

"You can't bend the rules!" She protested. "Dancing tied up is cheating, you fools!"

"When someone's akumatized, we never compromise!" Ladybug answered.

As Cat Noir and Ladybug climbed onstage, Cat Noir rhymed." You're feeling unsteady. "You know you've lost already!" The battle between the heroes and Frightningale continued, she whipped sideways but the duo ducked forward then pushed her back and tried to kick again. When it worked and out Frightningale on the floor, the duo jumped up to do a split kick, which Frightningale dodged by rolling to her left. The kept until Ladybug and Cat Noir push Frightningale back, and grabbed her whip-wand together. Ladybug let go and the wand crumbled to black dust in Cat Noir's hand, freeing the akuma. Ladybug released the handcuffs and threw them in the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She exclaimed. The Miraculous wave restored all the petrified people to normal and removed Ladybug and Cat Noir's pink auras. Ladybug removed her yo-yo and activated it. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She captured the akuma and destroyed it. "Gotcha! Just one more left." Frightningale turned back into Clara Nightingale.

Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped "Pound it!"

"Ladybug?" Clara begged. "Cat Noir! Please tell me you undid my harm."

Cat Noir answered. "You were akumatized by Hawk Moth but everything's back to normal again."

Clara sighed in relief. "I was saved by the two of you! How amazing! Too good to be true!"

Ladybug called out _._ "Hornet? Are you there?"

"Yeah," The Hornet answered. Poking his head in, he walked in. "You two are fast! I figured if I tried to attack, I'd mess it up."

Ladybug turned her attention to Clara. "Clara, I have an idea how you can finish your video without anyone getting in your way!" Ladybug walked up to Clara and whispered in her ear. Clara nodded...

* * *

In the Françoise Dupont library, the finished Miraculous video was being displayed on the large screen, while the students watched. First, there was a piano intro. During the piano intro, the video showed various people, including all of Miss Bustier's students except Chloe, dancing in sync while wearing either Ladybug or Cat Noir masks, starting with Juleka and Rose with the Eiffel Tower in the background, followed by Alya in front of the Arc de Triomphe, which pulled out to reveal Alix, Nino, Alya, Kim and Max, and then Mendeleiev, Caline Bustier, Fred Haprele, Damocles, D'Argencourt, Officer Roger, and Paige Turner in the school courtyard. The chorus kicked in.

"Miraculous!" Clara sang. "Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love..." During the chorus, the video's dancing shots continued with one of Marc, Nathaniel, Mylene, Ivan, and Sabrina in front of the Hôtel de Ville, followed by Ondine at the swimming pool, and then Adrien, Kagami, Marinette, and Luka by the Canal Saint-Martin. Scenes also showed Clara singing holding her microphone in one hand and the microphone's stand in the other. Behind her was Liam on a keyboard, Kayla playing an electric guitar, Daniel Cho-Lin using an electric bass, and Alix playing the drums. In the library, students began commenting.

"It's so much better like this!" Rose said.

"At least now everybody gets to be in it!" Mylene made her comment.

Alya tried to sway the idea of Marinette being Ladybug. "Besides, even though Marinette kinda looks like Ladybug, she really wasn't believable."

"I couldn't agree more!" Marinette said. "And I wouldn't have had any fun playing Ladybug. It was so much better being with you guys!"

Rose ran over to hug Marinette, followed by Mylene and Alix, as Kim, Alya, and Juleka also leaned in for the hug.

"Yeah!" Liam said. "I trust Ladybug so much, I'd be willing to listen to any advice she gave me. Marinette, no offense but I wouldn't trust you running a bath!" Liam chuckled.

"Yeah, I prefer this version, too," Adrien said. "No one could have pulled off playing Cat Noir."

"I know," Marinette said. "You need to be in love with yourself! I mean that takes a certain egomaniac to play Cat Noir. No! N-Not that you're an egomaniac! I mean...you don't look a thing like him, that's what I mean!"

Adrien chuckled. "And you don't look a thing like Ladybug either."

The students began separating, apart from Marinette, Adrien, Kagami, and Kayla who kept watching the video until...

"Where is Liam Rejeter?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"He got called away," Kayla answered. "He was probably warned that the teenage psycho was coming."

* * *

Half an hour ago, at the prison, the voice spoke to Stan Billiton.

"Our master is losing patience!"

Stan was not intimidated. "My children rot in the ground while their killers run free. I have only one last akuma."

"What?"

"It's time for me to stop relying on slaves!" Stan saw the final akuma on his cell window and made a decision. He took a piece of metal and cut across his chest. "Come to me, my little akuma, and empower me!" The akuma flew the cut and infected his heart. The smoke covered him. When he emerged, he was a bare skeleton jaw with grey decaying skin and lips, wearing a robe with a hood and wielding a large scythe. Large wings emerged from his back. "I am now... The Reaper! Agreste and Rejeter gave my wife and children to Death, so I shall do the same to their children, and avenge Solehnos while I'm at it!" Reaper laughed insanely as the walls of the prison elevated his words... "And I will not be alone!" As Stan began cackling again, the cells around him lit up. "Prisoners! Ladybug and Cat Noir brought you in here over twenty years ago, now I give you the opportunity to exact your revenge! Are you with me?"

"YYYYYYEEEEAAAAHHH!" The prisoners answered.

"Then let us begin..."


	17. The Final Akuma, Part 1

The students kept watching Clara Nightingale's music video. Marinette, Adrien, Kagami, and Kayla kept watching in the library until Chloe barged in, looking like she was ready to murder someone.

"Where is Liam Rejeter?!" Chloe shouted.

"He got called away," Kayla answered. "He was probably warned that the teenage psycho was coming."

Chloe spoke with venomous words. "Head back to Meh-hee-co, immigrant!"

Kayla crossed her arms and spoke calmly. "Maybe I will go to Mexico when I graduate from college. I'd love to see the sights for the first time."

"Good!" Chloe walked over and sat down on a chair to watch the video. "Now let's see what this trash is like."

"You haven't even seen it," Kagami retorted. "How can you judge it?"

"Simple: I'm not in it, which means it's trash. Now, Dupain-Cheng, since you stole my role, you can fetch me something to eat."

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked in bewilderment.

Chloe swiped her hand across Marinette's face. "Are you deaf? I said fetch me something to eat!"

Angered by her actions, Kagami grabbed Chloe by her jacket and threw her into a shelf of books. Chloe landed with her face on one of the books. "Eat that!" Kagami growled.

"Thanks, Kagami," Marinette said.

"Anytime." Kagami went to walk out of the library until Chloe got up and shot her fist right in Marinette's face and pulled her forward to punch her in the stomach. Kagami, Kayla, and Adrien got in between the girls, Kagami and Kayla shielding Marinette and Adrien pushing Chloe back. Adrien checked on Marinette, who had a pigtail fall and a bust lip. Fred Harprele ran into the Library and saw the damage. He took Marinette in his arms.

"Who did this?" He asked worryingly.

"WHO DO YA THINK?!" The entire library exclaimed as they pointed at Chloe.

"She threw me into the bookshelf!"

"What?!" Marinette defended herself. "No, I didn't!"

"No!" Kagami answered, worried. "I- I did, sir."

"Then you and Chloe will go to the principal's office right away," Fred ordered. "I'll take Marinette to the nurse's office." Fred walked off to the nurse's office with Marinette.

"Yes, sir." Kagami walked off. "Chloe! If you don't come with me, you won't be able to defend yourself, will you?"

"UGH!" Chloe groaned as she followed Kagami.

"You should be locked up, Chloe!" A student shouted. Chloe said nothing. She just followed Kagami to the principal's office. Kagami knocked on the door and slowly walked in.

"Kagami Tsurugi?" Mr. Damocles. "I never thought you would be sent to my office."

"Sorry to disappoint you, sir," Kagami replied. "Chloe's been sent here too." At that moment, Chloe walked in as well.

"Okay, then. So what's happened to get you two sent here?"

"She threw me into a bookshelf!" Chloe shouted.

"I seem to recall asking Kagami what happened. Kagami?"

"I'll start at the beginning. Chloe walked into the library and demanded to know where Liam Rejeter was. When she found out he had been called out of school..."

"Which is truancy!" Chloe butted in.

"Except I approved as it was to give a statement in a criminal investigation." Damocles dumped on Chloe's accusation. "Please continue..."

"After that, Chloe sat down to watch Clara Nightingale's video and demanded Marinette get her some food. When Marinette protested, Chloe slapped her."

"Assaulting a student? Chloe, this has gotten out of control!"

"I'm not so perfect either, Mr. Damocles. After that, I grabbed Chloe and shoved her into some books."

"Oh, Kagami!"

"I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir. And then Chloe punched Marinette and pulled on her hair. Mr. Harprele has taken her to the nurse."

"Is this the truth?"

"It is, sir."

"Okay, then... Chloe, after everything you've done to my students, I knew you had to be punished but you always threaten to get your father involved. Seeing as your father has been removed from his Mayoral status, and this school is now known to school a relative of the president, I will not hold back. Kagami, you have assaulted a student on school grounds. This is enough to suspend you till the end of the term." Kagami gasped at the shock. "However, seeing as this is your first offense, you have shown genuine regret for your actions, and you have been dealing with revelations about your past that... you probably don't want to talk about, I am willing to mitigate your punishment. You will be in detention for one hour till the end of the week."

"O-okay, sir."

"WHAT?" Chloe shouted. "A measly hour of detention a day?!"

"You may leave now, Kagami." Kagami stood up and walked out. "You, on the other hand, Chloe, have continuously bullied your classmates since you started here, you have shown no regret and rather than reduce your antics with age, they have instead increased in both quantity and magnitude. I will not stand for it anymore, Chloe! You poured a chemical on a girl's eyes, blinding her for life! That girl and the brother who I wrongfully expelled will be coming to this school for their studies at the start of the new school year. And Callum Terrence will be taking your place."

"Taking my place? I have one more year after this one."

"No, you don't. Chloe, given your actions, I have no choice but to exclude you with immediate effect."

"What?!" Chloe pulled out her phone. "My father might not be able to help me, but my mother can!"

"You really think she scares me? Even if she did, your actions are criminal. I have had no choice. Gather your belongings and leave the school. The police are waiting for you outside. You know, if you keep going with this behavior, you're gonna be a modern Tyler Durden."

Chloe gulped at the thought of being behind bars...

* * *

At the police station, Liam and Félix were walking out of the police station. "So will Chloe finally get punished?" Liam asked.

"A car's been dispatched to pick her up already," Félix answered. "She's not getting away with it anymore."

"Thank god!" Liam sighed in relief as he and Félix walked to Félix's car. "Now if we could just find that final akuma."

"What about that Scorpion creature?"

"We'll have to deal with him and his cronies."

"We? So...?"

"Yeah, we've managed to patch things up."

 _"Scorn and the rest of my brethren are ruthless,"_ Polistes said inside Liam's watch. _"We need to be ready for their next attack."_

"You put on a show that day!" Félix said. "I assume that the thing Liam turned into is your true form?"

 _"You assume correctly."_

Félix started his car and drove off. As he drove, the car's built-in phone started ringing. "What the-?" Félix answered the call. "Hello?" There was silence. "Hello?"

 _"Is that Liam Rejeter?"_ The voice said on the other end.

"No, it's his father." The voice on the other end gasped.

 _"Give it here!"_ A male voice called out. _"It's Sparrow. I need Liam's help."_

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

 _"Oh, you're there! I'm sending an address to your phone. Can you meet me there?"_

"Sure..."

 _"Like, right now?"_

"Uh... I don't know..."

* * *

Back at school, Marinette was still being checked out when Kagami walked in. "How'd it go?" Marinette asked.

"Detention till the end of the week," Kagami answered.

Marinette was shocked. "Really? Chloe normally blackmails him into kicking out any student and making sure they are barred from any other school in France!"

"Well, her father's not the mayor anymore. Looks like she'll finally get what she deserves!"

Marinette smiled. "About time! Are Adrien and Kayla okay?"

"I haven't seen them. I came straight here to check on you."

"I'm fine. Turns out her cat nails have scratched my face. Do I have a scar?"

Kagami placed her hand under Marinette's chin and turned her head left and right. "Hmm. Yep. A scar on the cheek. That's not gonna fade anytime soon."

"What?!" Marinette screamed, startling Kagami.

"Okay, before you have a heart attack, I was just joking."

Marinette took the biggest sigh of relief in her life. "When did you start making jokes?"

"I think that's the first time I've made one in-" BOOM! A huge explosion could be heard that shook the ground. Marinette fell off of the seat that she was sat in while Kagami fell to the floor. Both girls got themselves back up. "What was that?!" Students started running outside to see what the explosion was. Marinette and Kagami followed as they met up with Adrien as they ran outside to see what was going on. To their surprise, a skyscraper seemed to be emerging from the sea. As they watched, yellow dust began to drop on them as a voice called out.

"The Sandboy just checked in," The voice sang. "Now nightmares can begin!"

"Cover your mouths and noses!" Caline shouted out in the crowd. Marinette and Kagami pressed their faces onto their sleeves while Adrien took off his white shirt, scrumped it up into a ball, and covered his mouth and nose with it. Marinette and Adrien ran off, leaving Kagami alone in the crowd. They ran off past Marinette's bakery until they found a secluded spot and freed their mouths. Tikki and Plagg emerged.

"What was that?!" Marinette asked.

"Sandboy!" Tikki answered.

"Félix and Bridgette dealt with him and he was sent to a maximum-security prison. He must have escaped."

"Well, we need to send him back!" Adrien exclaimed. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette and Adrien began their transformations...

* * *

Liam and Félix noticed the skyscraper in the sea. "Is that...?" Liam asked in utter shock.

"The Shark!" Félix answered. "Stan Billiton was just sent there. No doubt he's played a part in this." Félix looked up and saw a flying man in a checkerboard patterned outfit. The left side of the outfit has solid black markings, like on the upper head, arm, fingers, chest, torso, and leg. On the right side, the lower head, palm, teeth and half of a circle on the chest are black. This figure was throwing white and black paper planes at the citizens below. He was riding on a triangular paper plane-like object. "Don't transform yet!" Félix drove down the street, sirens blaring. "We're going to Master Fu's!" Liam looked up at the chaos coming from The Shark!

"How is that possible?! No one's ever managed to escape the Shark before."

"They have, they just never got to the surface in time."

Liam thought for a second. "There was only one akuma left. You don't think he's...?"

Félix looked at Liam in horror. "We can't waste any time. We have to get to the Miraculous if we're gonna take them on."

* * *

At the Agreste Manor, Gabriel and Maria were looking at the havoc in the business room. Maria turned to Gabriel and nodded. Gabriel walked up to the painting of Maria and pulled the side of it outwards, revealing the vault behind it. He unlocked the vault and took out...

"The Peacock Miraculous," Gabriel said. "I never thought you would have to use it again. Good thing Fu let Duusuu stay with me." Maria took the Miraculous and clipped it onto her blazer. At that moment, a blue spark emerged from it and from that spark, the kwami Duusuu awakened.

"Maria?" Duusu asked.

"Hello, Duusu," Maria replied. "I never thought it would happen but we are needed once more."

"And here I hoped, we could reconnect."

"We can when we have saved Paris. DUUSU, SPREAD MY FEATHERS!" After Duusu was absorbed into the Miraculous, Maria's eyes obtain pink irises and scleras that were pink which faded into dark indigo, and there was black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin became light indigo and her hair turned dark blue, and part of it curled up underneath her left eye. She now wore a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which was blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye. She also wore a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that ended at a point on the back of her hand. The dress appeared to have a set hexagonal texture. The bottom of the dress had a front slit skirt, and the end of the skirt had rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points were edged with translucent, light blue material. Underneath the dress, she had translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high heeled boots. She was also holding a blue Hand fan, which was similar in design to the end of her skirt, and a peacock-feather-like object in her other hand. "Le Paon is reborn. I am now... Mayura."

HONK! HONK! Gabriel saw Félix's car outside. "Looks like we're getting the whole team back together!"

"Then go with them," Mayura said. "We're gonna need a really powerful ally." Gabriel ran out and got into the back of the police car. "This is not gonna end well..."

* * *

At the high school, people were still panicking from the effects of Sandboy's powers. Caline Bustier was trying to get kids to safety with other teachers. As soon as all the students were clear, Caline saw the effect that Sandboy was having on her as a hideous spider-like creature with long, bony digits and a long tail charged towards her. She screamed in terror as the creature lunged for her face but she managed to grab hold of it before it could latch on. Unfortunately, the creature still managed to wrap its tail around her neck and began tightening its grip. Caline struggled for breath as she began losing strength in her arms. As she began to blackout, she just managed to see some hands grab the creature's tail and pull out of it's choking position and pull the entire thing away from her. As she began coughing for breath, one of her saviors blew what looked like blue sand into her face. At that moment, the creature's disappeared. Caline tried to pull herself up.

"Easy there!" A voice said as they helped Caline to her feet. "You're still recovering."

"It was just a movie!" Caline tried to say but just barely whispered because of the grip on her windpipe. "I thought I'd overcome those fears."

"It's not the facehugger you're afraid of," Another voice called out. "It's what happens after it detaches. You're fine now. We'll get you to our hideout."

Caline turned her head to try and see who her saviors were. "Oh my god... Bridgette?!"

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir were on top of a building staring at the skyscraper in the ocean. "We're not prepared to handle this!" Ladybug began to panic.

"Don't worry, Milady!" Cat Noir assured her as he lifted the back part of his staff. "Come on, Liam, answer!" The phone kept ringing.

"Liam's trying to find more help," A voice informed the duo behind them. They turned the heads and upper bodies to see that the informant was Sparrow.

"Sparrow!" Ladybug called out. "Or is it Birdy?"

"It's not important right now. Have you encountered any escaped villains yet?"

"Two," Cat Noir answered. "Sandboy and another one. Looked like he was flying on a paper plane."

"That sounds like Reverser." Sparrow whistled. The rooftops began to shake and the noise of a jet was approaching them. Ladybug and Cat Noir's jaws dropped when they saw a giant eagle-looking jet above them. "Welcome aboard the Screaming Eagle!" Sparrow fired a grappling gun and grabbed Cat Noir. "Throw your yo-yo up. We gotta get to the Shark." Sparrow and Cat Noir were raised to the jet. Ladybug threw her yo-yo up and followed suit. When she reached the point, she was surprised at the sight. "Try not to fawn for too long. We need to see how bad the damage is."

"It won't be as bad as it looks, right?" Ladybug asked.

Sparrow stopped and turned to face her as the hatch into the Eagle closed. "In my experience..." Sparrow was exerting himself. "If it looks bad... it's probably worse!" The jet flew off to the Shark. Ladybug and Cat Noir followed Sparrow into the cockpit. To their surprise, the cockpit was a lot bigger than they were expecting. There were five separate pilot seats and six-passenger seats on three walls, totaling eighteen seats. In the front pilot seat was the superhero Knightowl. "Knightowl, what have you got?"

"Style Queen's turned most of the guards into glitter," The grunt replied. "We're getting chatter of Malediktator turning some of the guards against the rest and letting more prisoners out." At that moment, a yellow flash almost hit the Eagle but Knightowl maneuvered away, sending the three heroes flying across the cockpit. When the Eagle was level again, Ladybug and Cat Noir saw a woman on a platform. The woman had bright and sparkling golden skin. She was wearing sunglasses with dark shades over her eyes and her head appeared to have pulled-back gilded hair in the style of a crown with five black pointed stones attached around the front. She wore a golden leotard designed with vertical strips of cloth, with a black strap on her left shoulder and pointed black edges around each leg. She also sported a pair of medallion high heeled boots and was holding a long gilded staff, having a bud-shaped tip with a black chevron line around it on top. "Speak of the devil. Style Queen!"

"You're fired!" Style Queen shouted as she launched another attack. The Eagle hovered down.

"Get onto the Shark!" Knightowl ordered the trio. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Sparrow ran back to the hatch as it opened up again. The Eagle flew above to let the heroes out. The three wasted no time. As they jumped out, Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir and threw her yo-yo to swing around and land on the platform safely. Sparrow glided down, firing electric bolts at Style Queen. Style Queen dispersed into bits and retreated.

"We need to get inside!" Sparrow said. He grabbed two earpieces out of his pocket. "Take these. We'll keep in contact." Sparrow pressed against the side of his head. "Knightowl, any sign of Style Queen?"

 _"She's retreated into Paris..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the TVi studio, Nadja was reporting on the situation. "At this moment, it is not known what this building is or how it appeared but it appears that villains that were taken into custody over the last twenty years have emerged from the building." At that moment, Nadja was hit with a yellow flash and turned into a gold statue.

"You're fired!" Style Queen uttered as she and Reaper suddenly appeared in the studio. Reaper walked into the view of the cameras.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." He started his speech. "I am the Reaper... Formerly Hawk Moth. In a matter of minutes, the supervillains unleashed will conquer this city. You should know who's to blame for my reign. I was once a guard for the Australian president. Your heroes were sent to deal with a supervillain," At that moment, a recording started playing for the citizens of Paris to see. It showed the fateful day Liam's parents and Adrien's parents failed in their duties as heroes. "They let him destroy nine landmarks and kill a million people. Then they were awarded for their heroic deeds. No one batted an eye for the dead, which included my wife and children. Now, this city will fall. When my allies have conquered this city, you will bring me... Bridgette Dupain, Félix Rejeter, Gabriel Agreste, Maria Agreste, Paige Turner, Joshua Mallet, Jason Cartwright, and Ladybug and Cat Noir. I will be waiting at the Eiffel Tower. If they are not present in two hours, I do this...!" Reaper swiped at Nadja with his scythe, causing her to fall and break into pieces. "...To every single living thing in this city!" The broadcast cut off. People in Paris began to mumble...

* * *

Bridgette took Caline to a secret hideout. The hideout was rather large, with pods where costumes seemed to be kept. In the middle of the room, there was a huge table with many seats around it. There was also a huge TV screen with a keyboard in front of it. The TV was displaying The Reaper's broadcast. "Bridgette?" Caline asked with a hint of horror in her voice. "Why does he want you?" Bridgette didn't answer, instead, she was trying to contact Félix. "That was from twenty years ago. Did you play a part?" Bridgette was still ignoring her. Caline had had enough. "WHY IS HE ASKING FOR YOU?!"

"Because I was Ladybug!" Bridgette rotated her head so she could see Caline. Caline froze in shock and shook her head.

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was. Whenever I was too busy or too ill, I was actually patrolling Paris."

"I don't believe this! Does Liam know?!" When Bridgette didn't answer again, the cogs turned in Caline's head. "He's a superhero as well, isn't he?"

"Leave Liam out of this!" At that moment, a door opened, revealing Félix, Gabriel, Liam, and Master Fu. Liam was carrying the Miracle Box wrapped over his shoulder. Bridgette and Félix ran into each other's arms. After Liam set the Miracle Box on the table, Bridgette pulled him into the hug. "Thank god you're alright!"

"We're fine, mom," Liam answered. "You alright, Caline?"

"Liam." Caline's face was one of astonishment. "So... What. Is. Going. On?!"

Félix walked past Caline and started typing on the keyboard. "Liam, call Ladybug and Cat Noir. Tell them to come here immediately." Félix got no response. "Liam?" Félix turned to see Liam was already on the phone.

"I'll meet you out there. Love You." Liam hung up and immediately rang another person. "Tom, get Sabine and head to Le Grand Paris. Bridgette will come and take you to safety from there. Also, get Grandma to meet you there. I know, we can't talk about it now, just get to the hotel. Please." Liam kept the cycle up. Gabriel looked at the Miracle Box and looked at Master Fu. Master Fu nodded and Gabriel smiled as Fu opened the Miracle Box and Gabriel took the Moth Miraculous. Gabriel removed his tie and placed the brooch on his shirt, causing Nooroo to appear, astonishing Caline even more.

"N-no!" Nooroo screamed.

"Nooroo!" Fu assured him. "It's not Stan Billiton. Look at him. Don't you recognize him?"

Nooroo looked at Gabriel again. "Wait... George?"

"It's Gabriel now, Nooroo," Gabriel replied. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

"I'm sorry, too."

"No, it's not your fault. Stan did those things of his own accord and forced you to comply. And now... he's used his last akuma..."

"...On himself. Are we going to be heroes again?"

"Just this once." Nooroo nodded at Gabriel's answer. "NOOROO, DARK WINGS RISE!" Nooroo was absorbed into the Brooch and Gabriel began his transformation...

* * *

In the Place de Vosges, Style Queen was looking around for more people to turn into glitter statues. "Hmm!" She huffed. "No one left!" At that moment, she felt someone rush right through her. Right in front of her, Timebreaker stopped to see the hole she left by ramming right through Style Queen. The hole refilled itself, leaving Timebreaker shocked. Style Queen laughed an pointed her staff at Timebreaker when a sudden shot of water hit the staff, causing it to break in half. "WHAT?!" Style Queen screamed and turned to see that the water came from a water pistol that was fired by a small boy with light auburn hair, brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone. He was wearing a light olive green shirt layered with a blue plaid flannel one. He also wore a pair of black frame glasses, blue jeans, and white, green, and black trainers. "You're gonna regret that you little-!" Style Queen was cut off by water balloon hitting her legs, separating the glitter and causing her to fall. As she laid defeated, six children surrounded her. The boy who hit her with water, Manon Chamack, Ella and Etta Cesaire, and Kayla's little brothers. Timebreaker just laughed.

"Never underestimate the little guys!" She quipped. Unbeknown to her, Malediktator was on a surrounding nearby rooftop.

"By the power vested in me-!" Malediktator's deep, booming voice stated before being interrupted.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Both Nino and Alya's voices exclaimed. Malediktator turned around just in time to see both The Bubbler and Lady WiFi charge at him and punch him into the side of a building.

"Nice deck!" Bubbler remarked.

"Picked up a few things from Nora," Lady WiFi responded. "Come on. Let's get them out of here." Lady WiFi launched a fast forward symbol from her phone and headed down to the kids. The Bubbler followed using his bubble container as a jet pack.

"You all okay, little dudes?" Bubbler asked the kids.

"We're okay." Ella and Etta said in unison.

"Aren't you two bad guys?" Manon asked.

"Oh-" Lady WiFi answered. "We used to be. But the Hornet made us into good guys. Now could you come with us? We need to get you to safety."

"Why?" The auburn-haired boy protested. "We defeated Style Queen on our own!"

"That's because she's made of glitter and is very weak to water," Timebreaker explained. "But the other super-villain won't be defeated as easily. So please, listen to us and let us take you somewhere safe." All the kids nodded. "Okay. Now how do we do this?"

"I'll take the boys," Bubbler said.

"I'll take the girls." Lady WiFi added.

"Then I'll take Style Queen to the Hornet," Timebreaker picked up Style Queen by her arms and carried her like a backpack. Lady WiFi launched another fast-forward symbol from her phone.

"Manon, come on. I'll carry you. Ella, Etta, grab onto my legs and hold on tight. I'm gonna fly slowly but we'll go high so close your eyes tightly and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Okay!" All three girls answered. Lady WiFi stepped onto the symbol and picked up Manon whilst Ella and Etta grabbed onto her legs and closed their eyes tightly with everyone she was taking, Lady WiFi set off.

Bubbler looked at the remaining kids and then created a bubble. "Step in, little dudes!" The boys walked into the bubble, which sealed up when they were inside. The bubble started to float away and Bubbler followed it. "Don't worry little dudes, you'll be safe soon."

"Little dudes?" The auburn-haired boy asked. "You sound like my brother."

Bubbler gulped. "What's your name, kid?"

"Chris. Chris Lahiffe."

"Well, Chris... If I sound like your brother, he must be a really cool guy!"

"Hahahahaha! No." Bubbler's nose twinged at Chris' comment. Bubbler saw Lady WiFi landing and took the boys down to where she had landed. "Hey! My brother's friend lives here!" When the bubble was close enough to the ground, it popped and Chris and the twin boys walked inside...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Sparrow were still searching the prison. Ladybug searched the upper levels, Cat Noir looked through the middle levels and Sparrow investigated the lower levels. On a staircase, Ladybug looked at the space she was in and saw empty prison cells. She pressed her finger on her ear. "Can you two hear me?" She asked.

 _"Loud and clear, M'lady!"_ Cat Noir answered.

 _"I hear you,"_ Sparrow replied.

"Sparrow, do you what this place is?"

 _"It's called the Shark. It's a supermax prison designed to hold supervillains who cannot be held in a ground-level prison. It always remains underwater and it's always moving."_

 _"That's one way to keep your prisoners at bay."_ Cat Noir quipped. _"Oh, pun not intended."_

"The cells on my level are open. Any idea who was here?"

 _"There were people like Malediktator, Style Queen, Sandboy, and Reverser,"_ Sparrow answered. _"Be careful with Malediktator, he can command you to do anything."_

 _"I've been through the whole controlled by the villain."_ Cat Noir said. _"Not a fan."_

"I remember Despair Bear," Ladybug added. "How did they get their powers?"

 _"I'm not sure. I heard that Reverser is just a poor soul possessed by the spirit of a deceased writer. And Sandboy... Knightowl told me he's not even human."_

 _"An alien?!"_ Cat Noir asked.

"Probably. So any ideas on how to-?" Ladybug was interrupted by a scorpion tail wrapping around her and throwing her against the wall multiple times.

 _"Ladybug?"_ Sparrow asked. The tail gripped Ladybug and pulled her to its body, the scorpion monster, Scorn.

"So you're the most recent Ladybug?" Scorn growled. "You're nothing impressive!"

 _"Ladybug? Are you there?!"_ Cat Noir asked.

"If the supervillains I defeated were locked up, this place would be full!" Ladybug quipped.

"Cat Noir's foolishness is influencing you. Time for a reality check."

"What- GAH!" Ladybug felt something pierce her abdomen and she began foaming from the mouth.

"Your luck's finally run out!" Scorn said. He opened his mouth wide and prepared to eat Ladybug when all of a sudden he felt a stabbing pain in his back, his lack of focus causing him to free Ladybug. He quickly retreated as the assailant removed their weapon. Ladybug could only see a blurry blue figure before she passed out...

* * *

Ladybug woke up in Adrien's bedroom. She looked around and saw that she was in Adrien's bed. "What's going on?" She asked herself. "How did I get here?" She climbed out of the bed. "Hello?" She called out. "Anyone here?" She heard the bedroom door open and in walked a purple woman.

"Marinette, it's me, Maria," Mayura said. "Mercury managed to save you before that thing finished you."

"Mrs. Agreste? What's happening?"

"Follow me." Mayura walked out of the room and Ladybug followed, seeing countless people inside the mansion, including Lady WiFi and Bubbler. "I'm sorry. We didn't save everyone."

"Didn't save everyone?"

"The Couffaine family are still out there and we don't know what their status is. Your friend's parents can't be reached. Lila Rossi's been turned into glitter. Your parents-"

"My parents?!" Ladybug screamed in horror.

"Your parents got to Le Grand Paris. They're safe." Ladybug took a massive sigh of relief. "What about... Cat Noir and Sparrow? They were on that boat with me."

"It's called the Shark. And they're fine. They're with the Hornet underneath Elysee Palace." Mayura kept walking. "You were brought here so we could tend to your injury." Ladybug felt her stomach and felt a scar.

"As if Chloe's attack wasn't bad enough. She's not here, is she?"

"No. She's in a cell at the police department."

"At least she's out of the way... So is that the Peacock Miraculous you're wearing?"

"Yes. It's been a long time..."

Ladybug's mind wandered before she asked another question. "What about Kagami Tsurugi? Do you know where she is?"

"I... don't think anyone's seen her." Mayura stopped in her tracks and held her hand out. A feather seemed to appear out of nowhere on her hand. She gripped it and when she released her grip, it had turned blue. Mayura blew it away and it flew out the window...

* * *

As the feather flew around Paris, Kagami and Kayla were still in the school, hiding in the bathrooms. Kayla began to inhale some of Sandboy's dust and began coughing. Kagami noticed Kayla's coughing. "Kayla!" Kagami panicked as she ran over to her. "Come on, you can fight this!" At that moment, the fire alarm started going off. Kagami opened the bathroom door to see a fierce blaze rush at her. Kayla threw her to ground away from it and her blue suit emerged from under her skin, transforming her into Sapphire. She shielded Kagami from the flames.

"We need to get out of here now!" Sapphire exclaimed. She let go of Kagami to see that soot on her face and clothes. "Can you transform?" Kagami closed her eyes and the silver and pink aura smothered her whole body. "Thank god!"

Riposte emerged from the aura. "How do we get out of here?"

Sapphire walked over to a wall. "Right if I remember, on the other side of this wall is the entrance to the school. So..." Sapphire stepped back to the wall on the other side of the bathroom and charged at the wall. As she expected, the wall crashed down and she and Riposte dashed for the door. When they were outside, they changed back.

"Why did I need to transform?" Kagami asked.

"In case the entrance was blocked and you needed to use your sword- LOOK OUT!" Kayla shoved Kagami to the ground and got struck by a scythe.

"Dead on!" The Reaper proclaimed. To his surprise, nothing happened. "What?! HOW?!"

"I can repel akuma attacks," Kayla answered. Kayla was too distracted with the Reaper to notice Malediktator fire a ball of yellow light at her.

"By the power vested in me, you will fight your friend!" He commanded. Kayla had no choice, she pulled out the hilt of the sword Liam gave her and rubbed two fingers along the hilt, activating the blue blade.

"K-Kayla?" Kagami asked. Kayla turned around and tried to strike Kagami. Kagami rolled out of the way and immediately transformed into Riposte. "Kayla, what are you doing?!"

"Obeying me!" Malediktator answered as he jumped down behind Kayla and Reaper landed next to him. Riposte gulped when Mayura's feather was absorbed into her sword.

A blue symbol appeared in front of Riposte's helmet. _"Riposte..."_ Riposte gasped. _"...I am Mayura._ _You're up against the wall, plagued by your fear of defeat. Let me help you."_

"What?" Riposte whispered. Instantly, a massive butterfly appeared above Riposte and it flapped its wings and blew the three opponents away.

 _"Head to Adrien's home."_ Riposte made haste...

* * *

Underneath Elysee Palace, Timebreaker arrived with Style Queen. "Got one of them!" Timebreaker threw the legless Style Queen onto the table. Liam laughed in glee.

"How'd she get taken down?" Liam asked.

"Some kids sprayed her with water pistols and threw water balloons at her."

Liam began to uncontrollably laugh. "That is. The most pathetic take-down. EVER!" Liam kept laughing until he finally regained control.

"It's not that funny." Cat Noir pointed out.

"I'm still awake, you know!" Style Queen complained.

Hawk Moth walked over to the table and towered over her. "You're gonna answer some questions." He said, threateningly.

"Go to hell, Agreste! I'll take your son's heart."

Cat Noir sniggered. "Good luck with that!"

"Where's Stan Billiton?" Félix asked.

"He's right there," Style Queen pointed at Hawk Moth.

"Shall I get some water?" Sparrow asked.

"Leave it for a sec," Hawk Moth said. "How's your husband?"

"He's having the time of his life."

"Glad someone's having fun."

"What, are you two best friends now?!" Liam asked, annoyed.

"Shut up," Hawk Moth scolded. "He still sore about the Mayoral campaign?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Stan's been after the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. Did he ever mention why?"

"Hope. That's what makes him better than you. He wants them cos he thinks he can bring back his wife and kids with them. You know about his wife and kids, right?" Félix, Bridgette, and Hawk Moth looked at each other with guilt on their faces. "He's better than you because he gave you hope after you took it from him."

"How?" Félix asked.

"If he truly wanted you to suffer, he would've killed Maria Agreste, and Noel Clinton."

"Noel?" Master Fu butted in. "He DID kill Noel!"

"Who's Noel?" Cat Noir asked.

"Gavroche," Liam answered. "And let me guess, he didn't kill Noel because he had a daughter?"

"You're smarter than you look!" Style Queen snarked.

"Back on topic..." Hawk Moth interrupted. "If he just wants the Miraculous, why is he demanding us?"

Style Queen smiled. "So he can show how you have the hope he will have."

"Then tell us where he is!" Félix ordered.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Some detective! He's been watching long before he started as Hawk Moth. He knows everything. If he broke into your home before..."

Liam and Cat Noir's eyes widened and they charged for the exit. "LIAM, WAIT!" Bridgette ran to the same door but when she peeked out, both Liam and Cat Noir were gone...

* * *

Riposte had finally made it to the Agreste Mansion. Ladybug opened the door to let her in. "Come on," Ladybug said as she grabbed Riposte's hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Kayla..." Riposte struggled to get the words out with no breath. "...Hernandez, controlled."

"Okay, just stay calm." Someone else knocked on the door so Ladybug went to answer it. "We'll get her back." Ladybug opened the door and Kayla's blue blade slightly poked her chest. Ladybug put her hands up as Kayla walked in, startling everyone in the mansion. Kayla was followed by Malediktator, then The Reaper.

"Ladies, and gentlemen..." The Reaper said. "You need not worry, I am only here for Maria Agreste and Ladybug. Do you know where Maria is?" Nearby Cat Noir and Liam were on a rooftop, Liam tampering with his watch.

 _"Liam, what are you doing?"_ Polistes asked. Liam didn't answer. He simply tapped the watch and transformed into the Hornet.

The Hornet raised his arm so that his hand was level with his chest. "Buzzkill!" Yellow energy sparked from his fingertips, slowly turning orange.

"Uh, Hornet?" Cat Noir asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

The Hornet flew down, eyes glowing red, screaming at the Reaper. The Reaper, with less than a second to react, shoved Malediktator in front of him. The Hornet's Buzzkill struck Malediktator, causing him to scream and collapse to the floor. The Hornet paid him no attention. "Buzzkill!" The energy sparked again. The Hornet threw himself at the Reaper but the Reaper extended his wings and flew into the air. "You're finished!" The Hornet spread his wings and pointed his free hand at the Reaper, firing stingers at him from his fingertips. Many of them hit the Reaper and he began to wince in pain. The Reaper swiped his scythe at The Hornet but he grabbed the blade and held it, trying to keep it from stabbing him in the eye. The Reaper's attempt was thwarted when Cat Noir whacked him with his staff and Ladybug pulled him back with her yo-yo. The Reaper fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. The Hornet, eyes now normal white, acted more calmly. "Where's the akuma, Stan?"

The Reaper growled, then began laughing. "In my heart! You wanna release it you're gonna have to kill me!" The Reaper extended his wings out with the speed of a bullet and blew them all away. "We'll meet again!" The Reaper flew out the door and bolted into the sky...

* * *

Hidden in the Quantic Kids' old hideout underneath Elysee Palace, the remaining heroes were all contemplating. Kayla was recovering from Malediktator's mind control. The Hornet was thinking of how they could defeat Reaper. "Could we... stab him and the Miraculous Ladybug heal him?"

"Really?!" Ladybug shouted. "You just want to go straight to killing him!"

"Ladybug!" Kayla defended her boyfriend.

"It's okay," The Hornet responded. "Let her speak."

Ladybug continued. "That's not the way to do this, Hornet! The whole reason he started this thing because of his family's death! Deaths that those two caused!" Ladybug pointed at Bridgette and Félix. "And those two!" She pointed at Hawk Moth and Mayura. "And the others! He lost his wife, so he takes Gabriel Agreste's. He loses his children, so he kills Courtney Rejeter before she's even born! And now you're just going straight to murder with no second thought, no hesitation, and probably no remorse after the deed is done!" Ladybug turned to face Félix. "Like father, like son, I guess." Footsteps were approaching the group. People turned to see Sparrow, lens shattered, costume shredded, fists clenched. "What are you do-?" Sparrow grabbed Ladybug by her hair and pulled her to the giant computer. "OOOWWW!"

Sparrow pulled the large chair up and shoved Ladybug into it. "Watch this video and then say that again!" Sparrow opened a file containing a video. Sparrow played the video. On it, the original Quantic Kids were in The Lodge in Canberra, Australia, with the villain Blitzwolf tied up on the floor. Everyone except Bridgette, Félix, Hawk Moth, and Mayura watched.

* * *

" _We figure out how we can stop the explosions." Ladybug said._

 _"Cut his hands off? " Sparrow suggested._

 _"Only you would suggest so Barbaric," Mayura answered._

 _"We know nothing about this villain," Hawk Moth stated. "For all we know, we kill him and he has minions that detonate the explosives anyway."_

 _"Heroes don't kill!" Melodie retaliated._

 _"Right, okay." The Prime Minister interrupted. "Here's what I propose. I kill him. Knocking him out didn't do anything. If it succeeds, you get the glory, if it fails, I'll take the fall. You save people all the time, you shouldn't be ridiculed for one mistake." The Prime Minister walked to one of his guards, bald, similar height to Hawk Moth and sweat running down him like a waterfall. "Give me your gun." The guard pulled his gun out and handed it to his boss. The Prime Minister turned to the heroes. "Are you all in agreement?"_

 _"Not really..." Ladybug answered. "Do we have to kill him?"_

 _"I'M killing him. The story goes that I panicked and you were all too late to stop me." The Prime Minister aimed the gun at Blitzwolf and pulled the trigger, shooting him. Blitzwolf screamed in pain and uttered his finals words._

 _"I said the Lodge would be safe if you killed me..." The sound of explosions was heard. "I never said anything about the nine buildings." The heroes stared in horror as the commotion from outside the doors was increased. Everyone's breath accelerated, heart rates increasing and all of them dropping their weapons. Hawk Moth spoke, barely getting words out._

 _"What have we done?"_

* * *

Sparrow stopped the video. "They don't look like unrepentant killers to me."

Ladybug leaned back in the seat. "I'm... I'm sorry. I-"

"Let's... Just focus on how we can beat him. Malediktator and Style Queen are down but we have Reverser, Sandboy, and that scorpion thing out there. We're not gonna be able to take them all on."

"Why not?" Timebreaker asked. Everyone turned to her. "You guys are not alone in this. There's me, Bubbler, Lady WiFi, Riposte, Sapphire. We can take down some while you take down the others."

"That's... no." The Hornet said. "No, I'm not putting anyone in danger."

"If you keep going this way, you're gonna get yourself killed. For god's sake, swallow your pride and accept that you're superheroes, not gods!"

The heroes all looked at each other. The Hornet sighed. "Forgive me for interrupting..." Master Fu said out loud. "...but I may have a solution." Master Fu opened the Miracle Box, showing the Fox and Bee Miraculous in the top and many other Miraculous. "Ladybug, Cat Noir. Pick one Miraculous each for yourselves." Ladybug and Cat Noir examined the choices. Ladybug picked one out. "Ah, the Dragon Miraculous. A very good choice." Cat Noir picked out his second Miraculous. "Ah, the Miraculous of the Snake." Master Fu closed the Miracle Box. "Hornet, may I see your watch?" Hornet held his hand out to Master Fu, who pulled off his glove and started fiddling with the watch, pressing it down. A ball of energy emerged from it, pulsating and growing at a fast rate. A blinding flash of yellow light appeared and disappeared to reveal Polistes in his true form. "Polistes, we seek your aid in defeating your brother."

Polistes kneeled on one knee. "You have it."

"Now that's not all, Hornet." Master Fu reached into his bag and pulled out something... sinister.

"NO!" Félix said. "He is NOT using Fire Ant's gear!"

"Calm yourself, Félix. Solhenos was killed, but the technology still functions. He will be in full control of his actions."

"You're going senile!" Félix grabbed The Hornet and pointed his finger up at him. "Don- Don't cause a repeat of last time!"

"Don't worry, mister." Ladybug answered. "We'll keep him in check."

"You can count on us." Cat Noir said.

"He will be protected," Polistes added.

The Hornet put on the backpack. His shoes remained the plain black shoes that he normally possessed but the yellow in his legs faded to orange then red. He no longer had his black belt. His upper body was still black at the front and back and the sides were yellow but now the chest was red like in Fire Ant's and the back had red shaped that faded at their edges into the Hornet's yellow. The hands now had black gloves with the bones covered in Fire Ant's red. His arms were red below the elbows, fading into to orange at the elbows and yellow above them to the shoulders. His shoulder pads were now gone, replaced with simple red covering the front and back of the shoulders. His mask was replaced with Fire Ant's helmet. The Hornet's golden antennas were the only part of the Hornet's mask to remain. The helmet had two eye lenses that were orange. The eyes had two lines that went up to his forehead. The outer lines were red while his inner lines were yellow. The Hornet watch was now outside the costume, merging with Fire Ant's gauntlet, both of which lacked the usual barbed wire protection.

"Oh, sweet!" Cat Noir said. "You're now... Fire Hornet!"

"No," he replied. "Call me... Buzzburner!"

Ladybug put on the Dragon Miraculous and from it emerged a red kwami with four black horns on its forehead, a black horn on each side of its face, and red horns from the upper back of its head with black spirals. Additionally, it had golden eyes, a whisker on each cheek next to its mouth, two small black spikes on its lower back, and a long tail with three black tips at the end. "Hello, Ladybug!" It said in an accent like Sean Connery. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Longg."

"Nice to meet you, Longg." Ladybug replied. "What's your power?"

"You'll get a sword and your power will be to select one of three elements, Thunder Dragon, Wind Dragon, and Water Dragon! You can also empower your sword with these elements as well. If you're ready, say 'Longg, bring the storm' as clearly as you can."

"Longg, BRING THE STORM!" Longg was absorbed into the Dragon Miraculous and a new costume appeared on Ladybug. Her left leg was red with a black stripe swirling around it, as did her left arm. On her torso, the left upper chest, left upper arm and entire abdomen were black with red spots that had golden outlines. On the right, the red and black were inverted. Her foot was black with a red stripe swirling around her leg, as was the case with her right arm. Her right upper chest was red and the black spots had golden outlines. In the center of her chest was a symbol which resembled three fireballs chasing each other in a circle. Her mask now had pointed black edges on the bottom. Her yo-yo was around her waist and she now also wielded a sword. The sword's blade was red, the hilt was black and in the center of the crossguard was the same fireball symbol that was on her chest. "I am now... Dragon Bug!"

Cat Noir put on the Snake Miraculous and the snake kwami materialized. "Nicccccccce to meet you, masssssster." The kwami was sea green, and had a broad, triangular head, resembling a cobra. His eyes were yellow with narrow black pupils, his mouth had two pointed fangs, and he had a sea-green forked tongue. Additionally, he had a long tail, and from the top of his head and down his back to the tip of his tail, he had a black diamond line pattern. "My name isss Sasssss."

"Sass?" Cat Noir asked. "Don't you be _sassy_ with me." Cat Noir and Sass began laughing.

"You'll be given a lyre that can act asss a dissstracrion. The bangle grants you a Second Chance. You will rewind time and approach a situation differently but beware. You must slide your finger along the bangle once and you only rewind time when you do it again, and you only go back to the moment you first slid your fingers. However, you will have as many tries as you want."

"What are the chances?!" Cat Noir said.

"Can we get to kicking Reaper's butt yet?" Buzzburner asked.

"Oh, right!" Sass replied. "The phrasssse isss Sass, sssscales ssslither."

"Sass," Cat Noir said. "SCALES SLITHER!" With that, Sass was absorbed into his Miraculous and Cat Noir gained a new costume. His eye mask was now a full head mask and the ears were a part of it. The area that the original mask covered was now turquoise and there were pointers on the bottom like snake fangs. The inside of the ears was now turquoise as well. His spherical bell was now a diamond and there was turquoise on his chest, lower arms, and knees. There was also a turquoise rattle on the end of his tail. His staff was still attached to his back, and he now wielded a turquoise harp with a snakeskin pattern. "Now I am Snake Noir!"

"Polistes," Master Fu stated. "Dragon Bug, Snake Noir, Buzzburner. Are you ready?"

"We are," All four answered.

"Then get out there. Paris is now in your hands..."


	18. The Final Akuma, Part 2

Inside Le Grand Paris, people were worrying. Inside were people like Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Luka and many others. Roger and many other officers were in the lobby, aiming guns at the main entrance. As they waited, Timebreaker ran past, being chased by Sandboy. "Come on!" Timebreaker provoked him. "You can fly and you can't catch me?!" She kept running.

"Hold still, you little insect!" Sandboy shouted. Blinded by his focus on Timebreaker, he was hit by Reverser. "OW! Watch where you're going!"

"Right back at ya, boy!" Reverser scowled. Timebreaker whistled to get their attention. When they looked at her she pointed to their left. When the looked, they saw Snake Noir charging right at them. He managed to knock Sandboy off of his pillow and send him to the ground.

"Hey, Sandboy!" Snake Noir shouted. "You wanna get nuts? Come on! Let's get nuts!" The hero slid his fingers along his bangle. "Second Chance!"

"What are you yapping about?!" Sandboy started firing sand out of his hands.

Snake Noir pounced from the rooftop of one building to the walls of another. "I'm trying to cut back on the puns. Do you like it?!" Sandboy fired another line of sand. Snake Noir pounced to the ground. "I guess not." Snake Noir dodged a paper plane attack from Reverser.

"Tell me something!" Reverser said. "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Snake Noir began pouncing up to the rooftops again. "OHMYGOD! You got my reference! I'm so happy, I could almost surrender!" Snake Noir pounced at Reverser, knocking him off of his paper plane glider and rendering him unconscious upon impact. "Almost."

Sandboy got back onto his pillow and tried spraying the sand from his pillow. Timebreaker inhaled it as she tried to get to him. She felt dizzy but soon cleared her head and tried to charge at Sandboy. She managed to grab hold of his pillow but he kicked her down, only for her to be towered by some familiar faces. "Al-Alix?!" The figure she saw said. "Why did you kill us?" Timebreaker looked in horror.

"Nathaniel?!" She said. "I... I..."

"For a piece of metal!" One of the other figures revealed themselves to be Rose.

"Is that all we're worth to you?!" Juleka said as she showed herself as well. Every one of Timebreaker's victims kept coming, pinning her down. Nathaniel stomped on her stomach, making her scream in pain and lose her wind. Snake Noir looked down at her, which Sandboy tried to take advantage of. Others began stomping on Timebreaker. "How do you sleep at night knowing that you once killed us?!"

Timebreaker's tears slid down her face as she tried to answer. "I-" She began to cough. "I don't!"

"Because you know that you've done it once and you will do it again!" Nathaniel shouted. Snake Noir slid his fingers along his bangle.

"Second Chance!" Time turned back to the moment he had indicated. He was suddenly back on the rooftops with Sandboy on the ground.

"What are you yapping about?" Sandboy repeated the moment. Snake Noir wasted no time. "Cataclysm!" Snake Noir destroyed Sandboy's pillow, ensuring that Timebreaker would not face her fear again. Reverser tried to fly into Snake Noir but as he reached ground level, he was whacked with a baseball bat by someone in the Hornet's homemade costume.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Marc's voice said, muffled by the mask. Graphix hovered above.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Graphix asked as he landed on the ground.

"I had run in with Miraculer but I got away. Is she alright?"

"I'm fine lads!" Timebreaker replied with an unconscious Sandboy being dragged behind her.

"I'm alright, too," Snake Noir replied. Snake Noir grabbed Sandboy and Graphix grabbed Reverser, carrying them over their shoulders. "Let's get them to lock up."

Graphix looked at Marc. "Can't leave him here..." Graphix pointed at Marc with his thumb over his shoulder.

"We need to get these two back behind bars."

Graphix started drawing something on his tablet. "I am NOT leaving him to fend for himself. I thought YOU of all people would understand." A jail cell hovering above the ground appeared. "Put them in here and it'll go straight to the police station." Graphix threw Reverser into the cell as Reverser's paper plane glider shrunk and turned into a book. Reverser himself changed back into a normal person with black hair, a green shirt, beige pants, and white and black trainers. "So that's what he really looks like..." Neither Graphix nor Snake Noir noticed the book and Snake Noir threw Sandboy in. The cell closed, rose up into the air and jettisoned to the police station. "Miraculer, Oblivio, Silencer... Even Takashi Tsurugi's free..."

"Kagami's old man?!" Timebreaker. "We need to find her NOW!"

"She's in the subway, Sparrow phoned Liam earlier and she's gone with Sabrina to investigate..." Graphix looked at Marc. "Right, we're going to the hospital," Graphix carefully picked Marc up. "You might need to run before you change back, Cat Noir." Graphix, wearing his jet pack, flew off with Marc in his arms.

"Okay, kiddo. I'm off to find Kagami!" Timebreaker ran off.

"I wonder if we can have a vacation after this..." Snake Noir extended his staff in the air to head off.

Graphix was still flying. Marc asked. "Why are we going to the hospital?! I'm fine!"

"I'm taking you out of harm's way," Graphix replied. "I can't let you get hurt imitating Liam..."

The cogs in Marc's head began turning. "Wait, is Liam Rejeter the Hornet?!" Graphix. "God, and I actually have a crush on him!"

"Marc, please keep his identity secret as well, he's willing to kill Cat Noir just for making puns. I don't even wanna think about what he'd do if I caused his identity to go public!"

"I will, Nate," Grapphix dropped down. "Wait, wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marc shrieked at the top of his lungs, even after they were safely on the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We're here, Marc!"

"Oh." Marc slowly got out of Graphix's grip and nervously chuckled. "Thank you, now, I'm gonna go inside... and have a heart attack." Graphix sniggered as he went to battle once again.

* * *

On top of the Eiffel Tower, the Reaper was overlooking the carnage he had caused. "Why stop there?" He asked himself. "Why just bring my family back? Everyone who died that day, Bring them back as well..."

The akuma symbol appeared on his face. _"In it for the long run, then?"_ The akuma said. The Reaper looked at his wound where the akuma entered his heart. Then he looked over the city of Paris again.

"Hello, Ladybug," Reaper said as Dragon Bug dropped behind him.

"Dragon Bug," She replied. "You know I can't let you do this."

Reaper extended his wings and hovered above the tower. Reacting quickly, Dragon Bug threw her yo-yo at him but he used his scythe to deflect it. "Are you sure you're not fighting the wrong person?"

"You've broken a number of supervillains out of prison, threatened to blow up a hotel, not to mention murdering a superhero and even an unborn child."

Reaper didn't move but he did not face Dragon Bug as he spoke. "You mean Noel Clinton? Why would I want to kill him? He was keeping that child safe."

Dragon Bug raised an eyebrow then readied her sword. "What do you mean?"

"I lied about murdering Noel, or Gavroche, to make myself look more threatening. As for the child... I didn't kill her, either." Dragon Bug had enough and charged at Reaper. He simply flew out of her way and grabbed her yo-yo string, tying her up in it. "You know why I want your Miraculous, don't you?"

"You wanna bring your family back from the dead. If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay."

"That's my predicament. And if I truly wanted revenge for my family's death, I'd have killed Maria Agreste rather than just kidnap her. I swear, Noel Clinton... I have no clue how he died."

"Then what about Courtney Rejeter?!" Dragon Bug headbutted Reaper, causing him to drop her. She quickly untied herself from her yo-yo and stabbed the side of the tower to stop her fall. Reaper charged down towards her.

"You little-!" Dragon Bug swiped her sword at him.

"Lightning Sword!" Dragon Bug called out. Her sword became embodied with lightning." Dragon Bug then charged at Reaper again, this time hitting him. The lighting hit his wings, burning them.

Reaper groaned out in pain. "You wanna play dirty? Fine!"

* * *

In the TVi studio, Scorn was waiting. "What took you so long, Reptin?" He said. He turned around to see a giant humanoid iguana with long spikes in a line on its back and all its teeth shaped like fangs.

"Our brethren have reached a decision," Reptin replied. "Polistes must now die." Reptin looked around, seeing all of Style Queen's victims. "These humans rejected us, beat us, destroyed our homes, kill out masters and WE are the villains?! Solehnos would still be alive if we'd just let him kill Polistes, to begin with!"

"Why do you mourn for Solehnos? If his devices are still intact, he will be reborn. Killing Polistes will invoke the same."

Reptin snarled. "I will tear him apart piece by piece!" A clattering noise was heard outside the room. Reptin got on all fours and prepared to lunge. The doors shot open with a burst of fire that sent Scorn flying across the room. Buzzburner shot in.

"A new one?" He snarked at Reptin. "How many seconds will it take for me to beat you?"

"You will need an eternity, boy!" Reptin scowled and then charged at him. Buzzburner shot the right to dodge him and then kicked him with seismic energy charged in his foot. The impact of the kick sent Reptin through several walls.

"Huh, an eternity goes by a lot faster than I thought it did." Buzzburner instinctively shot up into the air. "More of you? I'm starting feel like the odd one out." Buzzburner could hear wings flapping. "Those don't sound like mine." The noise grew closer and closer. "Buzzkill!" He activated his usual Hornet power in preparation. Suddenly, he turned around and charged at Scorn, who was preparing to fire either acid or venom at him. He gripped him and threw him up into a hanging light. Scorn screamed in agony and then fell down to the ground. Seeing red (metaphorically and literally on Buzzburner's suit), he whipped his tail and got Buzzburner in a grip.

"Ladybug was almost a nice snack," Scorn quipped. "You'll be even better!" Scorn readied his teeth and lunged his fangs and pincers into Buzzburner's shoulder, injecting him with his poison. Buzzburner screamed from the burning sensation. He felt like he had been stabbed with a knife so hot, it would melt if it got any hotter. Buzzburner started to struggle but felt his body going numb. Scorn began tightening his grip around Buzzburner, restricting his breathing, then ripped his mask off, showing Liam's face going pale and his veins going green. "Why haven't you shown yourself, Polistes?" At that moment, Reptin was thrown at Scorn, releasing Buzzburner. Scorn tumbled and rolled as Polistes placed his clawed feet on his chest.

"Unlike you, I know how to help my allies!" Polistes answered. "I never had my heart removed. I am free!" He used his leg to throw Scorn in the air and then catch him in his hand. Using his free hand, Polistes grabbed Reptin and dragged them both to a window. "YCrawl back to our cave. Tell Arachnae that Paris is protected, and I will kill you all as many times as it takes. Starting now." Polistes dug his claws into Scorn and Reptin's chests then threw with so much force, they flew over Paris and were out of sight before they hit the ground. Polistes went to check on Buzzburner. "Liam? LIAM?!" Polistes held Liam in his arms and flew out into the city...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Paris subway, Sabrina, accompanied by Kagami, walked through the tunnels, Kagami and Sabrina sweating from the fear that a train would come by any second and kill them both in a nanosecond.

"This is suicide!" Kagami whispered to herself.

"Yes, it is," Sabrina replied. "Why are the trains still running? Don't they get canceled when there's a supervillain on the loose?"

"I don't know. Why are we even down here?"

"Liam's dad was phoned from a signal coming from these tunnels. He wanted someone to investigate."

Kagami stood still in disbelief. "Then why send YOU?!"

"Be quiet! You wanna get caught?! And to answer your question, it's because I have the power to turn invisible."

"Okay, then." Footsteps were heard rapidly approaching them. Suddenly, a strange dome-shaped disc flew at the group, knocking out Sabrina. Kagami, who was quick in her reflexes, dodged it and transformed into Riposte. "Come on out, coward!" The disc flew back and landed on an arm that stuck out, the body followed, revealing wore silver goggles with black lines over the eyes and yellow-green lenses on top of a grey balaclava. The figure appeared to be wearing a green and white hoodie jacket, with the hood over his head and white stripes over his shoulders and around his hood. His hands were covered with white gloves, he was wearing grey pants and snow-white shoes with patches of dirt over them. The figure held their hand up as a sign of surrender and slowly walked up towards Riposte, who was pointing her sword at him. "Who are you? And why did you attack us?"

"I have a few names," The figure replied with a girl's voice. "I guess you can call me..." The figure looked over her clothes. "Gavroche. I attacked because the call was you were about to find my hideout."

"So why didn't you attack me?"

"I did! You dodged it! But I see that you have been given your akuma superpowers back, Kagami."

Riposte gasped and lowered her sword a little bit. "You... know me?"

"You poor girl. And yet... so lucky to survive a head wound like that." Riposte quickly held her sword level again. "I never thought I'd see you again. I guess fate had other ideas."

Riposte began to stutter in shock. "You! Y-y-you're... the girl who saved my life!"

Gavroche removed her hood and mask, revealing a pale girl with a smooth chin, small chapped lips, blonde hair with brown roots that was styled in a shoulder-length spiraled bob. The girl's nose was a snub and her eyes were pale blue and appeared to be bloodshot. "How long has it been?"

"I honestly never thought I'd see you again."

"And it's sheer coincidence." Gavroche began coughing violently. She covered her mouth as she began gasping and wheezing. Riposte rushed over to her. "NO!" Gavroche held her free hand out to stop her. "You'll be infected as well!" Gavroche finally managed to stop coughing and slowly pulled her mask back on "We need to get her out of here." Gavroche pointed at Sabrina. "Come on." Gavroche picked Sabrina up and carried her over her shoulders. "Grandma must be worried to death." Gavroche began walking back the way the girls came. Riposte followed.

"You know," Riposte said. "That moment in the stadium, I thought it was just a hallucination before I died. When I woke up in the hospital. My mother held me for an hour. I can never repay you."

"You'll never have to. I mean, the first Gavroche taught me that you do it cos it's right." Gavroche began coughing again.

"Look... Whats-your-name. Can't you use that Miracle Tonic on yourself? If it healed my head wound, can't it heal your illness?"

"My name's Dana Clinton. And I don't know. The tonic was made to treat physical injuries, not illnesses. Besides, Bronchitis normally clears up on its own."

Riposte stopped. "That! Is not just Bronchitis!" Riposte grabbed Sabrina of off Dana. "I doubt Bronchitis gives you bleeding lips and sore skin around your eyes! You need to go to the hospital! I'll go with you."

"You go to the hospital, you'll be dead in five minutes!"

"How? The villains seem to just want revenge."

"Exactly. I've been listening to the chatter. One of the escapees is your father." Riposte froze and began breathing rapidly. "Kagami?" Dana turned around to see Riposte clutching her chest and changing back into Kagami. Dana caught Sabrina before she hit the ground as Kagami collapsed. Dana carefully laid Sabrina down and tried to comfort Kagami. "Kagami, can you hear me?" Kagami began crying. "Kagami!" Kagami turned her head to Dana. "You're going to be okay. I will not let him hurt you again. But we need to get out of here before a train comes round. So, can you please stand up?" Kagami nodded and slowly stood up. "Are you okay?"

Kagami nodded. "Thank you..." She whispered. Dana picked Sabrina back up and the two girls ran. Dana soon saw stairs out of the subway as the rails began to shake underneath them. Dana slowly climbed up onto the waiting area. "I need to go and find mom."

 _"Riposte,"_ Félix said through a radio. _"Buzzburner's injured, he's been poisoned. He's at the hospital, can you get here as well?"_

"I'll head there," Kagami answered in an earpiece. "But I need to warn my mother. My father is loose in Paris." Kagami disconnected.

"Buzzburner?" Dana asked. "Was he... by any chance... The Hornet?"

Kagami was surprised. "How do you know that?!" Dana didn't answer. She just charged out of the subway. "Wait, where are you going?" Kagami began chasing after her. "DANA!"

* * *

Back at the Eiffel Tower, Dragon Bug was still trying to battle the Reaper. Reaper's wing was scarred from Dragon Bug's previous attack. The Reaper charged at her with his scythe, ready to strike. Dragon Bug blocked it with her sword. "Do you really think you can bring your family back to life without consequence?" Dragon Bug asked.

"Whatever the consequences are," The Reaper answered. "They're worth it. And it won't just be them. I'll bring back everyone who died that day."

"And do you think they'd be happy with what you've done?" Dragon Bug kicked the Reaper's shin, sending him on one knee. She rolled out of her position and threw her yo-yo at him, ensnaring him in the string. "They'd be horrified. Good deeds don't cancel out bad deeds."

The Reaper growled as he broke free of the string. "I'M NOT BLITZWOLF!" He swung wildly at Dragon Bug, who was just barely dodging his scythe. "I'm more humane than he EVER was!" Reaper kept going ballistic until he had to divert his attention swiping bubbles with his scythe. The Bubbler was attacking. Reaper's attention was soon diverted even more when he was being hit by pink slime. "Once my servants!" Reaper started spinning around in a circle with his scythe pointed outwards. Yet another attacker entered the fray; Princess Fragrance. She tried to spray him with her fragrance. "Try using it on someone who still has a nose!" He called out. Suddenly, the ground where he stood collapsed, and he and Dragon Bug fell through. Everyone went to check on the area.

"Ladybug?" Princess Fragrance shouted.

"Yo, Ladybug!" Bubbler called out. "Ya there?!"

Dragon Bug began coughing. "I'm okay. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem!" Princess Fragrance replied. Horrficator crawled onto the ceiling. "Is he still there?" Horrificator crawled back up and shook her head. "Aw, no. Need any help Ladybug?"

"No, I'm alright," The Dragon Miraculous began beeping and Longg emerged, turning Dragon Bug back into Ladybug. "Just a little tired. I can handle it. Get yourselves to safety. I'd rather I died than you lot. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and retreated. "Longg, what do you need to recharge?" She asked her second Kwami.

"Any cut of meat," Longg answered. "Though if you are short on time, just give me one of Tikki's cookies and that'll do the trick."

* * *

At the hospital, Marc waited outside and was starting to worry. Graphix landed near him and changed back into Nathaniel. "This is the end of the world, isn't it?" Marc asked in defeat.

"Not the world," Nathaniel replied. "Not even the city."

Marc let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me Liam was the Hornet?"

"Because I figured if you were smart enough to figure out who I was, you could figure out who the Hornet was."

"I knew who you were because you'd been akumatized. The Hornet showed up long before Liam was akumatized."

"Just don't be spreading the news around. Chloé Bourgeois would do anything to get something on Liam. If she revealed his identity, every supervillain would come after us just for easy pickings."

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them what my book says." Nathaniel looked at Marc in confusion. Marc then saw something in the distance. "Hey, isn't that the creature from Liam's birthday party?" Nathaniel looked and saw Polistes flying rapidly to the hospital. When he landed, it sent a gust of wind towards the two. He quickly laid Buzzburner on the ground.

Nathaniel ran over. "What happened to him?!"

"He's been poisoned," Polistes said. "We need to get him some anti-toxin."

Nathaniel and Marc grabbed one of Buzzburner's arms each and carried him into the hospital. "Can we get some help here?!" Nurses and Doctors quickly attended to Buzzburner. "Please help him! He's been poisoned. I think it's a scorpion venom."

"Is this Fire Ant or the Hornet?" A doctor asked.

"It's the Hornet with Fire Ant's powers as well."

"Son, the only way we can treat him is to remove his suit."

"No, you can't! His identity can't get out to the public!"

"Son, if we don't, he will die! I promise you that we will keep people away from him but we need to know how to remove his suit. Please, son."

Nathaniel looked at his friend and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. "Remove the backpack and he'll be wearing a watch on his wrist. Take that off and that should do it."

"Thank you, boy." The doctor went over to Buzzburner and was about to take off his backpack when Gavroche charged through the doors and shoved the doctors away, ripping a vial of liquid out of her hoodie and pouring it down the tube that covered Buzzburner's mouth. The doctors tackled and restrained Gavroche on the floor whilst the others checked on Buzzburner, who began coughing and gasping for air. "Hornet, you're okay? Say something, boy."

"Something, boy," Buzzburner said before passing out again...

* * *

Half an hour later, Buzzburner woke up in a hospital room surrounded by Dragon Bug, Snake Noir, Félix, Bridgette, Sparrow, and the original Quantic Kids. Bridgette didn't hesitate to embrace her son. "Thank god!" She said whilst weeping. "You're okay!"

"You really scared us there, Liam!" Félix said.

Liam groaned. "Where's the Reaper?"

"Hiding," Dragon Bug asked. Buzzburner tried to sit up. "Whoa, take it easy! You've been poisoned. You're gonna kill yourself."

"Look who's talking! That thing poisoned you on the Shark."

"Which paralyzed me! Your dose nearly killed you, Liam! It's thanks to that girl in the other room that you're still with us." Buzzburner looked at the room on the other side of the corridor to see Gavroche being treated. "Poor girl's got Bronchitis and she looks like she hasn't slept in a week. And... I'm sorry to say but things have escalated ever since you came along."

Buzzburner looked at Dragon Bug furiously. "Excuse me? If it weren't for me, you'd still be taking down akuma villains without a hope of ever finding Hawk Moth. And you!" Buzzburner pointed at Snake Noir. "You and him!" Buzzburner then pointed at Hawk Moth. "You two would still be hot and cold with each other and you would NEVER have been reunited with Maria! And of course... Stan Billiton would never have been a threat if you lot hadn't fucked up big time!"

"Liam, that's not fair!" Snake Noir said. "You couldn't predict that that's what would've happened."

"And I couldn't have predicted that THIS is what would happen either! I would also like to point something out. All the time that akumas have been reigning in Paris, how many akumas have I created?"

"Well, you did cause Volpina's return on Halloween. You also played a part in Prime Queen and... Huh, I think that's it. Actually, the more I think about it, you were trying to defuse the situations."

"Meanwhile, you created Copycat because of your jealousy. And you, Marinette, well, Chloe takes the gold for most akumas, and the silver goes to you. You caused Volpina in the first place, you gave in to Manon and as such, played a part in creating the Puppeteer, then there's Timebreaker! That one has to be the most idiotic. You could have avoided that! They're called pockets! You use them to store things that you can't hold in your hands. And ironically, Chloe was akumatized into Antibug because of you! I didn't create my own archenemy! Fire Ant was after Polistes, not me, and I don't think I've even spoken to Callum Terrence since then."

"Liam, calm down!" Bridgette said worryingly. "You're scaring us!"

"That's what we need," Knightowl interrupted. "That's how you take down the villains! Give them something to fear."

"SHUT UP!" All of the Rejeter family shouted.

"Right!" Félix slapped a handcuff on each of Buzzburner's wrists and put the other cuffs around the bed. "You're not in the right frame of mind to take him on."

"Sorry, Liam." Dragon Bug said. Suddenly, she was shoved into a chair and tied up, along with Snake Noir. When they were subdued, Félix and Bridgette took their Miraculous, turning them back into Marinette and Adrien.

"What are you-?" Buzzburner said before Mime removed his helmet and wrapped an invisible gag around his mouth.

Bridgette and Félix put on the Dragon and Snake Miraculous. "This isn't your mess to clean up," Félix stated as he got close to the window.

"OH NO YI GE IM!" Buzzburner muffled. Mime removed the gag. "Oh, now you get it! You jump out that window and don't come crawling to us to help you! You're on your own!"

"We're your parents, Liam," Bridgette said with her voice breaking.

"For only six years... And only a few weeks ago did I find out you were my parents. I'm just glad Courtney's not here to see what a disgrace her parents a-!" Liam was cutoff by Félix losing his nerve and punching his own son smack bang in the jaw. Félix slowly pulled his arm back in horror. Liam spat blood at his father. "I rest my case." The superheroes climbed out of the window and headed out into the city.

"You guys need a family therapy session," Adrien said.

"That would imply that I still saw them as family," Buzzburner said. At that moment, the door opened and in walked an unmasked Gavroche. Buzzburner was shocked by her identity as she closed the door. "Dana Clinton?! YOU saved me?!"

"Are you surprised, Liam?" She answered.

"That you're here or that you're talking?"

"I didn't know much French back then." Dana began to cry and embraced Liam. "I know you're not going to believe me, Liam but I have to tell you anyway."

"Tell me what?"

Dana let go. "It's me, Liam..."

"Yes, it's you, Dana."

"No, Liam. It's me... It's..." Dana took a deep, deep breath. "Courtney." Liam looked in shock. As did Marinette and Adrien.

"Courtney's dead!" Marinette interrupted. "We saw her grave."

"It's empty, Marinette. Mom and Dad think I'm dead because... Well, because they had their memories altered so that they thought I was dead so that Stan Billiton could never find me again. Noel Clinton... The first Gavroche. He died so that I could be with my family again."

"She's telling the truth, Liam..." A voice called from the window. Everyone turned their heads to see Sparrow. "Look at her and tell me she doesn't look like Bridgette." Liam looked at Dana again. "You know what Bridgette looked like at your age."

"There's something else..." Dana reached into her pocket and pulled out a key chain of a plastic string model of Félix holding what was presumably a baby in a pink blanket. "You have one with Bridgette, Liam."

"I do..." Buzzburner looked into Dana's eyes. "C-C-Courtney?"

"I swear to you, Liam. It's me. That day at the airport, I wanted so much to tell you." Both of them hugged and began weeping into each other's shoulder. "If you still have doubts, then..." Dana pulled a USB out of her hoodie. "Here... you'll see everything. And I'll do a DNA test after we've defeated Reaper." Sparrow used a mini blowtorch to burn through the handcuffs that restrained Buzzburner.

"But, Dana!" Marinette protested. "You have Bronchitis! And exhaustion."

"Yeah, I don't know if you'll be strong enough to fight him," Adrien added.

"I won't be fighting alone..." Dana replied as she went and removed the restraints from Marinette and Adrien. "I think they knew they would need your help. Why else would they leave the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous?"

Marinette and Adrien noticed the Miraculous on the floor and saw Tikki and Plagg curled up. "TIKKI!" Marinette dove into her bag and got out some cookies. "Here, get this in you." Marinette fell to the floor, handed the cookies to Tikki, and put the Ladybug Miraculous back in her ears.

"You as well, Plagg," Adrien ordered as he gave Plagg some Camembert cheese. Plagg threw the cheese in the air and it fell into his mouth as Adrien put his ring on. "Just take a few minutes." Adrien looked at Dana. "Why would Félix and Bridgette erase their memories of you?"

"I literally said about a minute ago that they didn't want Stan Billiton looking for me," Dana answered.

"So if they did that with you, why didn't they want to do that with me?" Liam asked.

"They did! They wanted Noel to take me and Knightowl to take you but Noel saw how heartbroken they would be to lose both of us and he was so distraught that he went back on his promise and only faked my death. Plus... Well... Do you wanna tell them, Sparrow?"

"Stan Billiton kidnapped me when I was about five or six," Sparrow obliged. "In order to get me back, Knightowl... led him straight Félix and Bridgette, which led to Dana being separated from you."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Buzzburner screamed. "I'll kill him!" Sparrow held Buzzburner back.

"Don't!" Dana begged. "Just... Focus on Reaper. He's the bigger threat."

Buzzburner groaned but then sighed. "Okay. But I am BEGGING you! If he injures you just once, retreat. Mom and Dad have mourned for you for so long, they can't lose you again. Neither can I."

Dana hugged her brother again. "You won't. Knightowl wanted to take me back to America."

"Not gonna happen now," Sparrow scolded. "You know..." Sparrow looked at Marinette and Adrien. "I don't think we've been introduced." Sparrow pulled his sparrow head-shaped hood down and pulled off his grey mask. "Christian." He held his hand out. "Christian Sparrow." Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in humorous disbelief. "Yeah, my father wasn't that creative when he created the identity. And he was cruel with my name."

"Okay, all charged up!" The Kwamis exclaimed.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Marinette commanded.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien shouted. Both of them began their transformations...

* * *

The original Quantic Kids were on a rooftop near the TVi building. "Alright everyone," Knightowl commanded. Mime... Cobra and I will take the stealthy routes. Ladies, you take the rooftop. Butterfly, Mercury, keep a lookout."

"Who put you in charge?" Mercury asked. Knightowl jumped down. "Oh, great. Why do we still put up with him?"

"He was part of this mess, to begin with," Hawk Moth stated. "Anyone else got any ideas?" At that moment, a load of what looked like dust exploded from the windows. "We've gotta get up there!"

* * *

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Sparrow, Gavroche, and Buzzburner were heading out into the city. "The tracker showed Knightowl at the TVi studio," Sparrow said. "And there was just a huge explosion there." Buzzburner diverted course. "Liam, where are you-?"

"To get Sapphire!" He answered. "Do NOT engage Reaper until I get back."

"Wait, Liam-!" Gavroche exclaimed. He was gone. "Who the hell's Sapphire?! And why is she important?"

"Sapphire is the only who isn't affected by an akuma's powers," Cat Noir answered. "She'll help us take him down."

"How do we actually defeat Reaper without killing him?" Ladybug asked.

"Maybe use Liam's method. Stop his heart, capture the akuma, then resuscitate him. It wouldn't be killing him, M'lady, and I don't like the idea but I think it's all we can do."

"Haaargh, is there really nothing else we can do?"

"You could give him your Miraculous?" Sparrow suggested.

"Say that again!" Cat Noir replied in bewilderment.

"Think about it. He wants the Miraculous to bring back his family and all of those who died. If he did, who's to say that they would want to be with him after everything he's done?" The four arrived at the studio. "Do you think he's waiting for us?"

"Not sure," Gavroche replied. "We'll let you decide how we approach this."

Ladybug thought for a second. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug activated her superpower. Her Lucky Charm summoned two Miracle boxes. "Looks like my Lucky Charm has the same idea as you, Cat Noir." Sounds could be heard from inside the building. "Sounds like the adults are keeping him busy. I say we approach stealthily."

"Got it!" Everyone responded...

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir were slowly approaching the studio via the emergency exit stairs while Sparrow and Gavroche were in the vents. "You doing okay, Dana?" Sparrow asked.

"I'm fine," Gavroche replied. "Bronchitis won't stop me from fighting Reaper."

"But even in perfect health, you couldn't fight Knightowl." Gavroche stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I honestly thought you'd side with your dad on this so... thank you."

"You were there, Dana. I promised Noel that I would get you back to your family. I owe it to him. And you. And Marianne."

Sparrow kept crawling through the vents. _"Guys?"_ Buzzburner said through his communicator. _"I got Sapphire. What's your status?"_

Ladybug answered through her yo-yo. _"Haven't engaged him yet. Cat and I are outside the studio and Sparrow and Gavroche are in the vents."_

 _"What about the adults?"_

Sparrow and Gavroche reached the vent cover above the studio. Gavroche placed her fingertips on her ear. "Looks like they're keeping him at bay but Félix and Bridgette are down."

 _"I am Jack's complete lack of surprise. They're not used to those Miraculous. Where do you want us, Ladybug?"_

 _"Head to the upper floors and rendezvous with us. Do NOT fly up or he'll hear you!"_ Boom! Clouds of dust blew everywhere.

 _"LOOK OUT!"_ Buzzburner screamed. The sound of glass shattering was heard over the intercom. _"That's it! We're up! Let's go!"_

 _"Wait! LIAM!"_ Sparrow kicked down the vent and dropped down into the room. Nothing could be seen. All Sparrow could see was the Reaper's scythe as it almost decapitated him. Ladybug and Cat Noir charged into the room but the dust blocked their vision. "Buzzburner!" The smoke cleared to show that the Reaper had all the adult superheroes down for the count with Félix's throat near the tip of Reaper's scythe. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Buzzburner, and Sapphire were in a standoff with him.

"Now, I think we're all gonna have a little chat..." Reaper said sinisterly.

"Let 'em go!" Buzzburner ordered.

"Can't do that, Hornet! Or are you Fire Ant? Fire Hornet?"

"Buzzburner."

"Buzzburner. I can't let these people go. They need to see how I took the ones they loved as they did to me, then brought them back!"

Buzzburner sighed. "I see where you're coming from. I take it you want to bring your family with Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous?"

"Not yet. Do you know that Knightowl's in Paris looking for a girl?"

"That is a very offensive stereotype!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Sapphire, please!" Buzzburner retaliated. "Yes. I'm also aware that the girl's name is Dana Clinton."

"What about her real name?" Reaper asked.

"I heard it. A simple DNA test will prove her right."

"Would you love that, Rejeter?" Reaper sneered into Félix's ear. "To be sat on the couch, snuggled up to your missus, and both of your kids sat on a chair each while you're all watching Aladdin!"

Félix looked confused. "Both kids?"

"Félix..." Buzzburner started. "Courtney's alive."

Félix was dumbfounded. "No, she isn't!"

Reaper gripped Félix's hair. "She is, Rejeter! I'm not sadistic enough to murder children!"

"I'd heard that Style Queen killed a teenager. Does that count as sadistic?"

"I will deal with that as soon as my family is back in my arms. I have a task for you, Buzzburner: Bring me Liam Rejeter. Let him see that his family is together." Buzzburner waited as Ladybug and Cat Noir got closer to him.

"Don't..." Ladybug whispered.

"It's my choice!" Buzzburner quietly replied. Cat Noir whispered to both of them.

"Ladybug... Your Lucky Charm made a copy of our Miraculous... I think it wants us to..."

"Alright, Reaper," Buzzburner answered. "Get ready for a real shock!" Ladybug could not let Buzzburner do it. At least not alone. Cat Noir had the same idea.

Ladybug and Cat Noir uttered the phrases to make them transform back into Marinette and Adrien at the same moment Buzzburner removed his helmet. Reaper was shocked, and Sapphire and Sparrow couldn't believe it.

"No..." Félix said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Reaper asked himself. "It couldn't have been anyone else. It was Occam's Razor." Reaper slowly moved away from Félix and over towards the shattered window. "How do you know that the girl was your sister?"

"The physical resemblance to my mother was a good indicator," Buzzburner responded. "Then there was the little keychain and the fact that Sparrow corroborated her story. Why did you go through all this trouble? Do you really think that your family would approve of this?"

Reaper lowered his scythe. "Maybe not. But they would be alive. Now, I realize... You can't just do anything to get what you want and disregard how it affects people or you will turn into the monster..."

"You know... the sad thing is... I can relate. I tried to give up that path but..."

"You still struggle to keep the current course. It's the truth, Liam. You can't fight nature. You must be careful, Liam. When I'm gone..." Reaper pointed his scythe at Knightowl. "...He'll just find another one. If you don't reign yourself in, he'll brand you the next one to take down."

"And why would he do that?"

"He has to... He has no other purpose. Superheroes fight supervillains but what happens when they have no villains left to fight? That's why superheroes have secret identities so that they have a normal life that they can go back to when all is said and done. Without that, they all just..." Reaper finished by falling backward out of the building. Buzzburner, Marinette, Adrien, Sapphire, Sparrow, and Félix dashed over to the window. They were just in time to see him hit the ground.

"I can't believe it!" Marinette said. "He just-!"

"I know!" Adrien held his girlfriend. "I know!"

"After all that..." Sapphire said. "He just offs himself?"

"He was a tortured soul," Buzzburner replied. "Grief can send people into some dark places." Buzzburner turned back into Liam and looked back at Félix, who was tending to the adults. "You okay, dad?"

"Liam... You see those cameras all around the room?" Liam looked around. "Those were broadcasting live! You just revealed your identities to the public!" All three heroes went pale.

Marinette whispered. "What I wouldn't give to be-? THE AKUMA! SPOTS ON!" Marinette screamed as she jumped down from the window while transforming into Ladybug. She saw the akuma and tossed her yo-yo to catch it. Once she had it, she swung to slow her descent. When she reached the ground, she dropped the butterfly's remains and threw the Lucky Charm objects into the air. The millions of ladybugs dispersed through Paris, repairing all the damage and reviving all who were killed. Reaper reverted back into Stan Billiton. The remaining heroes arrived on the bottom, along with the adults.

"Gavroche?!" The adults said. Gavroche pulled her hood down and took off her mask.

"I'm afraid not..." Dana replied. "I could really use his advice right now..." The adults looked over Stan Billiton's body.

"I can't tell if..." Félix said. BANG! A gunshot was heard and the impact was in Stan's head. "WHAT THE F-?!" Félix looked and saw the gun in Knightowl's hand. Félix swiped the gun. "What the hell did you do?"

"I made sure he couldn't hurt anyone else," Knightowl replied.

"He could've still been alive!" Gabriel said.

"And he could've hurt the kids again."

Félix pointed the gun at Knightowl. "So you just murder him?"

"He was already dead! Why are you all standing off with me?"

"Why did we ever let you on the team?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I was the only efficient one of us!" Félix angrily readied his gun to fire.

Dana held her hands up. "Please..." Félix looked at Dana. "Please... Dad... Don't."

Félix slowly shook his head. "You dare belittle her memory?!"

"She does kinda look like Bridgette-" Melodie stated.

"He's not worth it!" Sparrow interrupted. "And she IS your daughter, Félix." Sparrow went into a secret compartment in his boot and took out a USB stick, giving it to Bridgette. "Here's the proof." Police sirens could be heard in the distance. "You should get out of here. All of you."

"No..." Félix responded. "I'm first reporting. And that news helicopter has already caught us. Everyone else looked up to see the helicopter broadcasting the events. The police cars eventually showed up and out of one walked the police chief. "Chief..."

"Detective," The chief replied. "I hope you have a good explanation."

* * *

 _One week later... approx. 4:30 am_

That was it. The fight was over. Stan Billiton was dead, the city was repaired, and she was waiting for her mother and father to see the truth so that they would come and embrace her and everything would go back to normal. Then she thought again. She sat on the edge of the seine, petting a french bulldog that had all white fur, worried that Knightowl would sneak up and push her into the water. "Hey," A voice called out. Dana turned her head to see Kagami and her mother. "Do you know how much effort it took to track you down again?" Kagami chuckled. Dana crawled back so she could stand up. Kagami saw her clothes. Dana was now wearing a grey jumper over a white shirt and black tie, a short grey skirt, black leggings, and teal ballerina shoes. "Nice clothes." Kagami then noticed the dog. "Is that your dog?"

"She is now..." Dana looked over herself. "I'm glad you like my clothes." Dana walked over to Kagami. "This is gonna sound weird but... Can I hug you?" Kagami answered by wrapping her arms around Dana, who returned the gesture. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" Kagami responded as she lifted her head to see eye-to-eye with Dana. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! A hug is the least I can do." Both girls let go. "Sorry. Dana..." Kagami took a step back. "...This is my mother, Tomoe." Kagami turned to face her mother. "Mom, this is Dana Clinton."

"Dana Clinton..." Tomoe said in a bewildered tone. "I don't think I've had the honor..."

"The honor's mine, Ms. Tsurugi..." Dana replied. "The world champion in the sport of fencing is a high title, I'm sure."

Tomoe knelt down. "This dog is beautiful. Do they train this breed as guide dogs?" Tomoe chuckled then saw the confused expression on Dana. "Uh, excuse me. I have never been an expert with Kagami's companions."

"Uh, I'm awkward with people too. Heck, the first time I came to Paris, I was too scared to even talk to anyone, even those who I knew could speak English."

"It must have been scary. Have you ever engaged the art of fencing?" The three of them started strolling, Dana whistling for her dog to follow them.

"Not really. Never came into a situation where I had to use it." Dana stopped so she could put her dog on a lead. "I was trained more with wrestling, boxing, that type of stuff. And I failed spectacularly. Mind you one thing my father always taught me was to try and solve things peacefully. If that wasn't an option, try and outsmart your opponent."

"Violence rarely solves problems, Dana. Kagami can certainly tell you that." Kagami gave an ashamed expression and slowly turned her head away from Dana.

"I know that. I attacked a girl when I was an exchange student at Francois Dupont and in retaliation, she stole a brooch that my father gave to me when I last saw him alive. Liam managed to get it back for me, but it shows that violence just leads to more trouble."

"You've encountered Liam before?" Kagami asked. "Why didn't you tell him any of this then?"

"Because he was under the impression that Bryan Rejeter was his father and Félix Rejeter was his brother. There's no way he would have believed me."

"Speaking of not believing, no one here thinks you're actually Courtney Rejeter. Liam seems one hundred percent convinced that you are, and Marinette and Adrien seem to be on your side."

"So what about the fallout of the events last week?"

"I've only seen the news. People seem to be asking if it's time for Ladybug and Cat Noir to retire. Though, it seems that citizens are hoping they'll stay around. All their friends have come out with... shock but they all seem to have more respect for them than ever."

"What about you? What do you think about... all of it? What do both of you think?"

Kagami and Tomoe looked at each other. "Well, that whole thing in Canberra seventeen years ago was said to have been that the..." Kagami answered. "...Quantic Kids, I think they called them... They weren't actually culpable. That they were tricked by Blitzwolf. And some footage that's been released to the public seems to state that as well."

"They made a mistake," Tomoe added. "People seem to be in favor of blaming Blitzwolf."

"I guess that's kind of a relief..." Dana responded. Her dog started tugging back. "Dexter, what are you-?" Dana had to turn around fully since the chain that Dexter was on was locking her legs together. When she did, she saw Bridgette. Tears were slowly running down her face and a piece of paper firmly gripped by her hand. She slowly walked forward until she was right in front of Dana.

Kagami turned Dana's head towards her. "We'll give you two some time alone..." Kagami then kissed Dana on her cheek. "I'll see you later." Kagami and Tomoe started walking off as Dana and Bridgette stared at each other.

Bridgette gripped Dana with her arms and began balling. "I'm so sorry, Courtney! I'm really sorry!"

Dana began to tear up as well, placing her head in Bridgette's chest. "You did it to protect me, mom. Just like a real mother." The mother and daughter kept hugging each other until Dexter began barking. Dana let go of her mother. "Okay, Dex! Mom... can we do this somewhere more private?"

"Why don't you come home?"

"Home?" Bridgette put her arm around Dana's shoulders and began walking home...

* * *

 _Approx. 7:45 am_

Even after a week, Marinette was still feeling sick. She looked in her mirror and looked back at the girl staring back at her. "You're Ladybug..." Marinette said to herself. "And you let the whole world find out..." Marinette clenched her hands in fists and just charged one straight into the wall. "YOU IDIOT! YOU PUT YOUR FRIENDS IN DANGER!" Marinette kept screaming and punching the mirror. Tikki tried to calm her friend but she couldn't hear her. It wasn't until Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix bolted up into the room and Alya and Alix struggled to pull her back and calm her down. When they managed to get her on her sofa, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene used their arms to hold her down.

"Marinette, come on girl!" Alya shouted. "Calm down! We're here, girl! Talk to us!" Marinette kept struggling but eventually grew tired and just stopped. Alya placed her hand on the back of Marinette's head and moved her face to within inches of hers. "It's okay. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Marinette wailed. "Everyone knows who I am, Alya! I can't be Ladybug anymore!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't! What if someone hurts my parents to get me?! What if someone attacks you?!"

Alya began pulling Marinette up. "Come on, sit up. Rose, can you get her a glass of water?" Rose headed downstairs to get a glass. "Marinette, you do know that we all have our akuma powers back, don't you? You don't have to worry about us, girl!"

"We can take down anyone who tries to hurt us!" Alix added, rather excitedly.

"We don't need to be scared anymore," Mylene said.

"There are many more heroes in Paris now," Juleka said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "Ladybug can take a break..."

Rose returned with a glass of water, which she gave to Marinette. The blue-haired girl quickly took a huge gulp. "Ladybug doesn't just have Cat Noir and the Hornet to help anymore. We'll always be there to help."

Marinette looked at her friends and smiled. "Thank you, girls." Marinette was silent for about three seconds. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Tikki, come on out." At that moment, Tikki emerged from Marinette's blazer, startling all her friends except for Alya.

"Hello, girls!" Tikki introduced herself. "I'm the one who gives Marinette her powers!" The girls just stuttered over their words...

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien and Plagg were in Adrien's bedroom. The mansion was constantly in lockdown mode. Adrien was watching the music video for Clara Nightingale's Miraculous while Plagg gorged on a huge block of Camembert. "Didn't you say you only did instruments, Liam?" Adrien asked. "You're a good liar."

"Adrien!" Nino's voice called out. "We need to talk, dude!"

"Come on up, Nino!" Adrien shouted in response. "Plagg, put the Camembert away." Plagg then threw the block of the stinky cheese into the air and it fell into his mouth, where he devoured the whole thing. Adrien walked over to the door and opened it for Nino. Both of them walked back into the bedroom. "Okay, so..." Adrien sat back down in his chair. "Where do I begin?"

"When did you become Cat Noir?" Nino asked with his arms crossed and an intrigued tone in his voice.

"Well, when did Cat Noir first appear? That might help narrow it down."

"Very funny... Why didn't you tell me, dude?"

"Because he was worried that you'd get caught in the crossfire," Plagg answered. "He's mushy like that."

Nino looked at Plagg. "What are you? Some kind of genie?"

"I said the same thing when I met him," Adrien said.

"And I'll tell you what I told him," Plagg added. "I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you."

"Uh... Nino."

"I know who you are, klutz! I've been in his pocket every time you two have spoken to each other."

"You're a rude dude, ain't you?"

"He's never had any manners, Nino. Plagg, no more cheese for you."

"HEY!" Plagg protested. "Why do you make me suffer?!"

"Just returning the favor..." Adrien whispered, then turned to Nino and looked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Nah, dude! I can see why you didn't say anything. No hard feelings." Nino put his hand into a fist and held it out. Adrien did the same to make a fist bump. "So what are you three going to do now?"

"I haven't a clue. Marinette and I were supposed to bring in Stan Billiton. Liam was brought in to help us but now..."

"Hey, dude! What about those creatures that attacked Liam? They're still out there!"

Adrien's head perked up. "They are, aren't they?!" Adrien picked up his phone and started calling.

 _"This is Liam Rejeter, if this is Adrien or Marinette, try calling my parents. If this is Alix or Nathaniel, I'm probably doing my part-time job and I'll call you back. If this is Chloé, remove this number before I smash your phone. Anyone else, leave a message."_

"Liam, those things that attacked you and Marinette? They're still out there! What do we do?! Can you call me back when you get this? Please?" Adrien hung up the call.

"I'd help but I doubt Bubbler could keep them at bay," Nino joked.

Adrien chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe YOU'LL get a Miraculous to help us."

"You think?!" Nino's face lit up. "Do you think Marinette will give one to Alya?"

"Probably. It wouldn't surprise me if she was giving her one as we speak."

Nino gasped. "So, who else do you think could get a Miraculous?"

"I don't know."

"Chloe's not gonna get one, is she?"

"PAH!" Plagg scoffed. "That girl wouldn't be given a Miraculous if it was World War III! And given her reputation, she'll probably be the one who causes it!"

"Wow, even Plagg has the right opinion of Chloe!" Nino said. Both he and the kwami laughed whilst Adrien only smiled...

* * *

At Master Fu's massage shop, Master Fu was looking at the Miracle Box. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Wayzz?" He asked his Kwami.

"Polistes has shown regret and a thirst for redemption," Wayzz answered. "He has demonstrated his willingness to protect us and has fought his own nature in our hour of need. I believe that he is our friend."

"Hmmm..." Fu contemplated his next action. "I trust you Wayzz. Polistes will now have a home in the spirit world with the Kwamis." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Head into the spirit world, Wayzz." Wayzz obeyed his master and went inside the gramophone. Fu walked over to the door. "Stand by." He opened the door and...

WHACK! Fu was struck over his head and fell to the ground unconscious. The perpetrator laughed in the most annoying tone. "So you're the one who gave Dupain-Cheng her powers?" Chloe laughed. "Well, now it's my time to shine!" Chloe walked into the room and saw a glow from the gramophone. She walked over and smashed the gramophone, exposing a miraculous. "A hair comb? Let's see what you can give me!" Chloe laughed at her victory, and impending superpowers...

* * *

AN: Good grief! This has taken me SOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG! Well, it's finally over. Now before I begin any sequels or a prequel, I will be finishing my Miraculous Ladybug/Trollhunters crossover. Then after that, I plan on making a story that acts as both a sequel to this story and a prequel to all my Miraculous Ladybug stories, minus the Trollhunters crossover. I hope you have all enjoyed this story and... if you liked this story... you'll have probably checked out my other stories already... Thank you!


End file.
